Darkness Rising
by Xorncon - Number 0
Summary: Maleficent ventures to distant worlds to regain her power, forge new alliances, and spread the heartless to new willing and able users to finally acquire Kingdom Hearts and crush Sora once and for all. Lots of crossovers. R&R please
1. Borders

**Okay, so to whoever has this story under their watch-list, or whatever it's called, don't freak out if you get flooded with messages saying that there are new chapters. I have no idea if it'll actually send your guys emails for posting up revised chapters, but in case if it does, I'm sorry. I figured that reposting some revised chapters was easier than remaking an entire story. So, to anyone whose new to this story, enjoy.**

* * *

Maleficent stood at the massive window in Villain's Vale, staring out into the now empty canyon that surrounded her current castle. The queen of darkness was rather…displeased with her current disposition. Her followers had been beaten, broken, disbanded, or killed by the accursed Sora and his allies. All that she was left with now was a bumbling buffoon who couldn't even challenge the Keyblade wielder and his friends. To make matters worse for her: darkness slowly began fading from the realm of light, leaving the witch with little power. As much as she hated to admit it: she was no match for Sora and his friends. The witch's eyes narrowed at the bright sky before she lowered her head and sighed. She almost wished that she could go back and bring Master Xehanort back to help her.

Master Xehanort was known for many things. He was known as a Keyblade Master, a rank very few ever achieved. He was known as a genius and a master manipulator. He went to countless worlds, forged alliances with the most evil beings he came across, and had the respect of almost everyone he encountered. He even manipulated Maleficent, although the witch would never admit to being used out loud. She was envious of him on so many levels. Even in death, his was still a constant threat. First Xehanort, Ansem the Wises' apprentice who was solely responsible for flooding the Realm of Light with Heartless, all in the name of research. After that, Xehanort's Heartless, that went by the name Ansem, had emerged. Followed shortly after that was Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody, and the leader of the once accursed Organization XIII. Now it was all gone. Master Xehanort had been wiped away from memory with the exception of the few who are still alive that met him.

Master Xehanort was known for many great and memorable things, good and bad. Maleficent was only known for being a failure. She tried to do what Master Xehanort did, she went out to other worlds, worlds untouched by Master Xehanort and forged a powerful alliance with a series of powerful villains. However, they were all defeated by a single boy, a single wielder of the Keyblade. Master Xehanort had to deal with three Keyblade wielders at once, and his plan still came through successfully, and Maleficent had to deal with one know-nothing brat and lost time after time again. She could practically hear Master Xehanort laughing at her, mocking her for being a fool. The witch lowered her head and closed her eyes to try and clear her head.

In her silence, Maleficent could hear the footsteps of her only lackey coming from behind her.

"Uh…Maleficent?"

"What is it Pete? I'm in a foul mood…"

"Well I was just gonna say that uh…I noticed a lot more stars in the sky last night."

"Yes," Maleficent replied with little patience in her tone, "the stars symbolize different worlds, and when a star fades that means a world has been destroyed; engulfed in darkness. Because of our lack in force, the worlds have been coming back bit by bit, restoring light and causing the darkness to fade away."

"Yeah I know that, but it looks like there's a lot more of em. I mean before we even started to take over worlds with the Heartless." Maleficent's eyebrows pulled together. The witch hadn't noticed that before. It wasn't something she paid that much attention to in all honesty. "Could it be possible that there are more worlds being made or revealed?" The witch put her hand to her chin, pondering if such an event could be plausible. "Cause when I think about it: if this realm was being taken over by darkness, and worlds were being engulfed with darkness, well it'd be like usin' a flashlight in a pitch black room. You could only see bits and pieces at a time, but not the whole thing until you turn the lights on. So if darkness is bein' overtaken by light, then more worlds would be revealing themselves right?"

"Pete," Maleficent said with a certain glee in her tone, "That is an ingenious theory!"

"It is?"

"Yes! If there are more worlds, then that means more Heartless, and perhaps powerful new allies for us that could aid us to defeat that retched Keyblade master and his friends!"

"So that's a good thing right?"

"Good! Pete: it's wonderful!" Pete grinned widely as he swelled with pride. 'Wonderful' wasn't a word very common in Maleficent's vocabulary, so the fact it was being used meant that things were indeed wonderful. "Yes, before I only focused on the close worlds: the worlds that King Mickey ruled. But if I extended my reach beyond that little rodent's reach, then perhaps I shall find new possibilities, new more powerful servants that will do my bidding! Yes, this is wonderful news Pete, wonderful news indeed!"

"GREAT! So what's the first course of action oh mighty Maleficent?"

"We will explore the outer reaches of the realm of light, find new allies that will serve me and help us achieve Kingdom Hearts! We will travel as far as possible and work our way back towards Radiant Garden!"

"Sounds like a plan," Pete exclaimed happily.

"We mustn't waste a moment Pete, we must do as much research of this as possible!"

Pete saluted the witch then ran out of her room. Maleficent turned around, grinning to herself as she stroked the orb on her staff. A new feeling of, dare she say it, happiness overwhelmed her. If this theory of Pete's was true, then…the possibilities were limitless. Maleficent felt a new age for darkness coming as she approached the ledge of her castle. For reasons beyond the old witch; she recapped to herself her rise to power. In the beginning she desired to rule the kingdom of her world, and looking back on it now it was utterly foolish. Her life changed whenever Master Xehanort appeared and soundly defeated the dark queen, sharing with her his goal and what he knew about the other worlds and acquiring her aid to lure a young Keyblade warrior to the darkness. Thanks to that old man, Maleficent desired more power at any cost and branched out her grip to other worlds. This sudden disturbance of the worlds had gotten the attention of King Mickey, as he quickly moved to subdue the dark witch. Maleficent threw her head back then cackled as she remembered her fist encounter with the king. They fought one another to a stalemate before Maleficent retreated. As it were, she knew she couldn't defeat the annoying rodent, so she began recruiting servants from other worlds that would help her.

The first was the bumbling idiot she was forced to work with now: Pete, but she sent him out to spread the influence of the Heartless to other worlds. Shortly after that Maleficent decided to follow in Master Xehanort's footsteps, recruited Hades and Captain Hook to her cause. The dear captain possessed no strong magical powers and as such had no strong use for the darkness, aside from summoning Heartless. Hades was a god in his world, and extraordinarily powerful, there was no getting around that. On top of all that, because of his god status, his heart couldn't be consumed by the darkness. However, that didn't mean he couldn't be consumed by his own personal hatred and desires. Maleficent shortly then found a sorcerer by the name of Jafar. His tastes greatly reflected Maleficent's: both wore dark clothing, had staffs to better utilize their magical abilities, and both desired for something greater than what they had. On top of that, Jafar was quite the accomplished sorcerer, but he was easily consumed by his anger, but made an adequate second in command for the time that he served her. Maleficent also recruited Oogie Boogie, the incompetent bag of bugs that failed her twice, and practically betrayed her after she brought him back to life, and Ursula, the sea witch with a major need of an attitude adjustment.

After obtaining her council of evil, they spread their influence and darkness over King Mickey's kingdom, threatening his rule and laughing all the while at the rodent's attempt to stop the spreading darkness. It all would've worked out if not for that accursed Sora! Maleficent's blood boiled as she thought of how that one boy took apart her plans piece by piece. She tried to rebuild with Pete acting as an emissary, talking to such villains as Captain Barbossa and Scar, but once again due to Sora's meddling, her plans fell through. As if it weren't enough to have to deal with Sora, that Organization XIII threw another wrench into her plans. This was it for her: all or nothing. She would either rebuild outside of King Mickey's rule, or fade into the darkness once and for all.

Maleficent looked to the sky with a devious smile on her face as if to stare back at Master Xehanort. "Now…this is where I surpass you, you old fool." Maleficent turned around and laughed to herself as she entered her castle.

It took days, but Pete came to Maleficent with a breakthrough. The large minion held out a poorly made telescope that looked like it was created by a child.

"Pete," Maleficent seethed as her anger rose to a boil. "How does this help me get to other worlds?" Pete jumped, his telescope slipping from his hands before he tried four times to recapture it.

"I-it's not an ordinary telescope now," Pete replied weakly. "See it's a combination of science and dark magic. All we gotta do is adjust it a bit to focus in on another world. Here, let me show ya!" Pete walked over to the ledge of the castle and propped the telescope up, looking through the peep hole and adjusting it properly. "There ya go, just look through there and you'll see that world!" Maleficent walked over, looking into the telescope and seeing a far distant world.

"That's wonderful Pete," Maleficent said, her voice drained of any enthusiasm. "But how do we get there?" Pete grinned then pressed a button on the telescope. A bright light exploded out, engulfing the two users of darkness before launching into the sky.

On the world in the telescope, on a grassy hill above a lush plain, there was a loud booming sound, forming a crater. The dirt settled and the blinding light faded, revealing Maleficent and Pete unharmed. The former was rather startled and baffled about what just happened while Pete beamed with pride.

"Pete…I've never been more proud of you than this moment right now!" Pete chuckled, again with pride, before he looked around the area carefully.

"Guh, I think we made a wrong turn. This place is practically emanating light."

"Yes…but I sense a strong source of darkness nearby." The witch turned and walked further up the hill while Pete picked up the telescope and followed.

Once at the top, it seemed like a totally different world. Instead of lush green plains, the area they were staring at was a wasteland, rivers of lava ran through the red, jagged landscape. Pete was practically cowering with fear while Maleficent grew a twisted grin and her eyes widened in splendor.

A few moments later, the two were traveling through the living hell, Pete jumpy and fearful while Maleficent practically felt at home. "S-so why do you think this world is so divided between light and dark?"

"There is no indication of the world itself doing this to itself," Maleficent pointed out before going on, "and it doesn't seem like anyone is using the darkness to morph the world in such a way. So it could be that this world is lying between the border of light and dark."

"Th-that's kinda scary…wh-what if there's no one here on the evil side to help us?"

"There must be," Maleficent proclaimed. "This much darkness, this much evil, there must be someone here!"

"You'd be correct," a new voice echoed from above. Maleficent and Pete looked up, seeing five figures standing upon small rocky mountain. One figure in particular, with a purple hood and a long purple cape blowing fiercely in the breeze caught Maleficent's attention. "We inhabit this area: the Dark Hemisphere," the figure draped in purple stated.

"Hey Evil-Lyn, is that yer sister," a figure with a red mechanical jaw, blue skin, and a green face teased.

"Naw, it's her mother," the giant orange furry beast looking one responded.

"Silence you fools," the hooded one demanded. Everyone immediately the others shut their mouths. "I demand to know who you two are and what you're doing in my domain!"

"My name is Maleficent," the green witch answered, bowing respectfully to the mysterious man. The witch could feel the raw power practically radiating from this dark figure. If she could pull it off, he would be a most valuable ally to her cause. "I am on a venture to find powerful allies to aid me."

"Well you're in luck: there's none more powerful than lord Skeletor," the orange beast stated with a grin. "Well except He-Man…"

Without warning, a loud, powerful blast of dark magic lashed out and sent the orange monster smashing into the stone ground below. Maleficent then got a good look at Skeletor's face and realized where he got the name. The man had nothing but a skull for a face, no eyes, no skin, nothing beside bone and empty eye sockets which somehow still had glowing red pupils, indicating his anger at his underling's statement.

"Interesting," Maleficent mused, inspecting the level of pain inflicted on the orange beast like creature. "I knew I could feel immense power coming from you Skeletor."

"Sounds like you've got an admirer Skeletor," the other witch: Evil-Lyn mocked. Skeletor turned his anger to his other underling, silently ordering her to shut her trap. Evil-Lyn smirked but turned her head to Maleficent.

Skeletor did the same before asking, "Tell me Maleficent; what would I have to gain by join with you?"

"Well, I have a way for you to absolutely take over this world…or destroy it if you see fit." Maleficent spoke of the Heartless of course, the creatures which evidently did not find their way to this world judging from Skeletor's small band of idiots.

"Impossible," Skeletor stated angrily. "I've caste every spell, used every magical item, I've used anything and everything possible, and I can't rule Eternia!" Maleficent smiled deviously to herself; the pieces were in motion. "It's all because of He-man and those accursed Masters!"

"Tell me Skeletor, would an army be suitable for you to rule this world?" Even though his face remained unchanged, Maleficent knew she'd captured his interest.

"…I'm listening…"

"I come from another world lord Skeletor," Maleficent began to explain. "Like you: I have trouble taking over the world I inhabit as well due to constant interference. There are many different worlds out there Skeletor, all new and ever changing. But there is one constant within all the worlds: light and dark. I am a user of the darkness, and whether or not you realize it; you are as well. Another constant throughout all the worlds is people's hearts. Some hold light within their hearts while others hold darkness. If the darkness in a person's heart becomes too strong, that darkness takes the form of a creature known as a Heartless. The Heartless go to other worlds and take people's hearts to create more Heartless and the hearts of different worlds. If the heart of a world is consumed by darkness, that world shall cease to exist, and will only fuel our power of the darkness! My plan is to use the Heartless to gain ultimate power and rule all the worlds! So I ask you; will you join me Skeletor?"

"You must be joking," Evil-Lyn questioned. "There's no such thing as 'Heartless'."

Skeletor remained silent, rubbing his bare chin with curiosity, "Can you show me proof of these Heartless, Maleficent?"

"Of course," the witch answered with a smile. With a majestic wave of her hand, five shadow Heartless appeared. "Well?"

"THOSE!" the dark warlord shouted in disbelief. "How in the world can an army of those puny things withstand He-Man? I could have ten armies of those and they still couldn't-,"

"The Heartless come in many different shapes and sizes Skeletor," Maleficent stated, cutting the evil wizard off. "Allow me to show you." With another wave of her hand, Maleficent summoned two soldier Heartless, two large body Heartless, three armored knights, and one behemoth Heartless.

Skeletor's minions stared in awe while the master himself just stood in silence. Maleficent grinned, knowing that she was so close, Skeletor's allegiance was practically within her grasp. Skeletor raised his hand to his bone chin, inspecting the Heartless for a moment.

"An army of these you say," the warlord asked. Maleficent nodded once, her grin growing wider.

"All you must do to gain control is to join me and I'll grant you the power to control the Heartless!"

"What do I have to lose," Skeletor asked the witch, his tone dead serious.

"You have nothing to lose if you're not careless. If your heart ever wavers to the darkness fully, the Heartless will not think twice before tearing your heart from you, turning you into a Heartless." Skeletor remained silent, pondering to himself if he should accept the bargain. He didn't like the idea of using something that could eventually betray him, hence why he always punished his subordinates for failures or just plain idiotic remarks. But Skeletor was desperate to try anything to secure his victory against He-Man. "It is a limited time offer so choose quickly…"

"Very well," Skeletor announced. "If I can use an army of these Heartless to do my bidding then you've got yourself a deal witch! Follow us so that we may discuss this matter further." The warlord turned his back and walked down the hill but stopped momentarily. "Keep an eye on her, we're not sure if we can trust her entirely yet," Skeletor cautioned. The minions nodded silently to their master who led the way back to their hideout.

Later, in Skeletor's domain known as Snake Mountain, the evil rulers gathered. Maleficent was also extremely displeased with Skeletor's castle as much as she was with her own. It was much too hot for one thing, and having solid molten rock for walls and a floor didn't appeal to the dark fairy at all.

"So how do we get control of the Heartless," the blue skinned warrior, Trap-jaw, asked Maleficent finally.

"Heartless are attracted to beings of strong will and darkness in their hearts," Maleficent began. "All you must do is have contact with them, and forge a link with yourself and the darkness…"

"And how do I accomplish that," Skeletor demanded. Maleficent smirked then sent a blast of dark magic, surrounding the dark warlord. The magic sunk into Skeletor's body, leaving a dark glowing affect around him for a moment.

"Now the Heartless will come at your beckoning lord Skeletor. Although I wouldn't summon your army all at once, otherwise your heart may become swallowed by the darkness, and while you'd make a powerful Heartless, you'd be more useful as yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind," Skeletor replied quietly. "You sound as if you're leaving so soon Maleficent."

"Very perceptive," Maleficent practically cooed. "I must leave to find more followers to aid us. I assure you though lord Skeletor: we shall rule this realm!" Without another word, Maleficent and a cowering Pete left Snake Mountain, launching themselves to another world.

"Do you actually believe her story Skeletor," Tri-Clops asked his master. Stroking his chin, Skeletor pondered quietly to himself. "Um…Skeletor? Is anyone home?"

"Quiet you fool! I'm thinking!" The warlord's minions watched their master intently, waiting for his reaction. Without warning, Skeletor snapped his fingers. A neoshadow Heartless with two soldier Heartless arose from the darkness, behind Skeletor's minions.

"What the," Tri-Clops exclaimed suddenly. The neoshadow lunged forward, impaling Beast-Man with its claw and tearing his heart out, letting darkness swallow him up.

"What was that for," Trap-Jaw asked, turning to his master angrily. Skeletor chuckled softly, alarming his remaining minions.

"He's betrayed us," Evil-Lyn screamed. "Destroy him!" Skeletor gracefully waved his hand out, summoning an alarming number of neo-Heartless.

Trap-Jaw, Tri-Clops, and Evil-Lyn charged forward at their former master. The Heartless now under Skeletor's command charged back at the three minions. A vicious brawl of magic, lasers, and claws unfolded as Skeletor watched, now laughing in outright madness at the show he was beholding. Behind the action, a large, furred Heartless on all fours arose, quietly stalking Tri-Clops. Skeletor leaned forward, watching on the edge of his seat. The Heartless formed from Beast-Man's heart dove forward, tackling Tri-Clops to the ground, holding his arms down. The technician of Snake Mountain stared in horror at the clearly recognizable Heartless as it roared in his face with razor sharp teeth. Tri-Clops blasted Beast-Man with his eye, sending the Heartless flying back and landing with a smash on its back. As the one eyed technician got up, he was impaled from behind by a neo-Heartless that allowed the darkness to flow into his heart. Tri-Clops was now a Heartless just like Beast-Man. Trap-Jaw frantically shot the Heartless with his blaster, backing against a wall as the Heartless cornered him.

"Evil-Lyn, help me, I need help! I need-GUAAAAAAAH!" The Heartless piled on Trap-Jaw, engulfing his entire being into the darkness.

The now lone Evil-Lyn veered around to Skeletor, pointing her glowing staff at the warlord. "Now, now my dear Evil-Lyn, do you really think you can hurt me?"

"Why did you betray us," the witch asked. "What do you have to gain by turning your minions into Heartless?"

"You should know better than anyone of my minions Evil-Lyn." Skeletor walked down the steps from his thrown, standing in front of his former minion. "I CAN'T TRUST YOU ALL NOT TO BETRAY ME!" Skeletor grabbed Evil-Lyn's staff, funneling its magic back into the witch. A small explosion was unleashed, sending Evil-Lyn smashing into the back wall. The Heartless of Beast-Man and Tri-Clops grabbed Evil-Lyn and stood her up to face their master. Skeletor approached Evil-Lyn, tossing her staff aside like a toy. "These Heartless provide new opportunities for us. I can't have that now can I? I never know when you could be planning to overthrow me with my own tools. My test proved accurate: the Heartless obey my every command without question unlike you incompetent fools!"

"You're the fool Skeletor," Evil-Lyn shouted back. "These Heartless will betray you whenever your heart gives into the darkness, and I just hope I'm the one to tear your heart from your body!"

Skeletor leaned forward, his eyes burning with silent rage while Evil-Lyn simply smirked at him smugly. She knew it was the end, and nothing would infuriate Skeletor more than not showing fear or remorse during her final moments. Skeletor turned away as both Beast-man and Tri-clops' Heartless tore Evil-Lyn's heart from her body. The witch groaned painfully before darkness engulfed her body. Skeletor sat back down on his thrown, staring at four new powerful, and very different, Heartless that were at his bidding.

"These Heartless provide limitless opportunities," Skeletor told himself again. The warlord slowly placed his hands together, his fingers overlapping the tops of his hands as he sat in silence. Evil-Lyn's final words still echoed throughout his head like a grave warning. "Whenever my heart gives into the darkness…the Heartless will betray me." Skeletor leaned back in his throne, resting his arms at his sides. "I guess I'll just have to make sure to destroy my enemies before that happens." Skeletor slowly started to chuckled, before he broke out in complete, unrestrained laughter as he threw his head back, allowing his amusement to echo all throughout the Dark Hemisphere.


	2. A Galaxy Far, Far Away

Maleficent and Pete appeared in another booming blast of light, revealing that they had arrived in a new world. The duo stood out in front of a castle of colossal proportions that was similar to a pyramid in structure. While Pete seemed to cower at the spectacle, Maleficent found the sight to be breathtaking. Not only was the castle magnificent to the dark witch, but she also sensed the power of darkness coming from within, almost spilling out of the massive construct.

"Hold it," a demanding voice called out. Pete practically jumped out of his skin, while Maleficent turned slowly with a smile on her face. Several men in white armor, holding guns approached the duo without thought or fear. "Identify yourselves right now!"

"I am known as Maleficent, and this is my servant Pete." The commander looked at the witch and then at Pete.

"I've never seen anything like this before. Do we have this things listed down anyway in our data tracks?"

"No sir," a single trooper replied.

"What's your business here," the commander questioned the users of darkness.

"I was drawn to this castle, and I can feel the presence of someone powerful inside. I wish to meet him…"

"The Emperor," the commander asked, with a certain surprise in his tone. "I…uh, I'll have to report this. Keep an eye on them!" The rest of the squad stepped forward and aimed their guns at readily, just in case. The commander pulled out a small, circular device and pressed a button on the side. A small, blue holographic man appeared.

"What is it commander," the man asked, his tone impatient.

"Um…there's someone here who says she wants to meet the Emperor, sir."

"The Emperor is not to be disturbed," the man replied. "You should know better than this comman-what, m-my lord what are you…? L-let them in, but my lord they…understood. Commander, escort the visitors in and keep your blasters on kill just in case."

"Yes sir." The commander pressed the button again, dispersing the holographic image. The man turned to the duo of darkness. "The Emperor will see you, but if you try anything we will shoot you, understood?"

"Of course," Maleficent replied with a grin.

The squad escorted the witch and her minion through the palace and onto an elevator. Once on, the elevator went up quickly for a few minutes before it came slowly to a stop. The doors opened and two figures draped in red velvet stood on both sides of a tall, menacing looking figure in shining black armor. The men in white slammed their boots together and saluted the man in black.

"Lord Vader sir!"

"You may stand down commander," the one called Vader said in an unusually deep and mechanical voice. The soldiers lowered their hands as Vader stepped forward. "You two may follow me to meet the Emperor."

Without another word, the tall menacing figure turned and walked towards a massive steel door. Maleficent and Pete followed the man, being flanked by the two figures draped in red. Vader waited for Maleficent and Pete to catch up before the doors opened before them. Upon entering, Maleficent and Pete looked up a small flight of stairs to a heavily wrinkled old man wearing nothing but black and a hood covering all but his face sitting atop a throne with a circular window behind him, staring down at the newcomers. Vader immediately bowed on one knee before the staircase, the only sound within the room was his mechanical breathing.

"Rise my friend," the hooded man spoke. Vader stood up, walking up the stairs to join the Emperor. "The dark side is…strong with you two, whoever you both are."

"I am the dark queen Maleficent and this is my minion Pete. We have come from another world to seek out and alliance with those who are capable of commanding the darkness, such as yourself Emperor."

"Another world, commanding the darkness," the Emperor repeated. "What are you talking about witch?"

"Well, while you reside within this world, there are different and new worlds that-,"

"I'm well aware that there are other worlds," the Emperor shouted furiously. "I rule them all with my Galactic Empire!" Maleficent's expression showed her shock at the outburst. "There are hundreds of planets I already rule! You must believe me to be an idiot Maleficent."

"Of course not my Emperor," the witch replied apologetically. "I was just not aware you knew of the different worlds throughout the Realm of Light."

"Realm of Light," the wrinkled man repeated, placing his hand to his chin. "What is this Realm of Light you speak of?"

"Oh, so perhaps you don't know. Well allow me to explain…"

The Emperor leaned forward, intently as Maleficent gave the lengthy explanation of the Realm of Light, darkness, and even told him about the Heartless. In return, the Emperor gave his information on the planets he ruled, the dark side, his Galactic Empire, and of the element in this world known as the Force.

"How curious," Maleficent mused after the two were done exchanging information. "Your 'dark side' seems to be the exact same as the darkness I told you of before. It's strange that you're unable to utilize the Heartless, or that they have not come to you."

"Maybe it's cause the Emperor already has a huge army," Pete chimed in. "And this Darth Vader guy, he's practically walking darkness himself."

"Yes, my apprentice was once so much more powerful," the Emperor stated with distaste. "But something happened…he disappeared for awhile, but came back to me." Maleficent hummed with intrigue as she approached the menacing Darth Vader. The tall figure watched the witch, but made no other movements, his artificial breathing echoing throughout the room.

"Unless I'm mistaken," Maleficent cooed. "I believe that Darth Vader here…is a Heartless…" The Emperor leaned forward, clasping his ancient hands within one another. "Perhaps lord Vader here blocks the Heartless from you Emperor, his darkness blocking the rest of the Heartless from sensing your power. Allow me to help."

Maleficent placed the end of her staff on Vader's chest then funneled her power through him. The Sith Heartless shouted with a strange, unknown feeling. It wasn't pain, but it was something different, and slightly uncomfortable. Her dark magic moved through Vader and hit the Emperor who remained unfazed. The dark magic stopped and Vader stepped back while Palpatine glowed momentarily.

"What did you do," Vader questioned angrily.

"Emperor, please try to summon the Heartless," Maleficent said to the wrinkled man. "Just focus on the darkness and force it to do your bidding!" The Emperor waved his hand dismissively, summoning five soldier Heartless. "Ah, very good dear Emperor."

"These little pests are going to help us," the Emperor leaned back in his thrown. "I'm hardly convinced."

Maleficent smiled evilly then walked up to wrinkled ruler, staring out of the window behind him. The Emperor turned in his throne, staring out of the window. Maleficent threw her arms forward with her eyes closed in deep concentration. Suddenly, a large patch of black filled a portion of the sky as nearly a hundred of Heartless flew towards the castle.

"You wouldn't mind if I put these creatures through a test would you?"

"By all means." The Emperor pressed a button on his throne, setting off several alarms.

In many watch towers on the Emperor's castle, hundreds of storm and scout troopers with a variety of blasters taking position all around the castle. They opened fire on the Heartless that swerved, dove, spun, and maneuvered in many different ways to get to the castle. Many Heartless were taken out, but many more managed to swoop in and either lift troopers off the castle or steal their hearts, creating more Heartless to attack the castle. Maleficent grinned while the Emperor stayed silent, watching the events unfold. The flying Heartless were mostly dealt with, but they managed to create an alarming number of other Heartless that swarmed the inside of the castle. Several troopers set up defensive positions in key points of the castle, setting up turrets and other traps. Despite this, the Heartless managed to overwhelm a large number of squads, creating more and more Heartless that spread throughout the castle like wildfire. However, a large, open meeting area is where an entire platoon of troopers was set up on high levels. The Heartless flooded into the front door, getting gunned down by the many blasters pouring into the pool of darkness. A few troopers were killed by the Heartless, but the 'threat' had been dealt with.

A holographic figure flickered before the Emperor, "My lord, the creatures that attacked are all destroyed sir. We have nearly a hundred casualties and several squads have been wiped out." The hooded man leaned back in his thrown, his fingers overlapping the opposite hand. Maleficent bore a large, cocky grin on her face, lowering her gaze to the Emperor.

"I'm intrigued," the old man sighed out. "Nothing has managed to attack my castle, let alone get within its walls." The Emperor looked up at Maleficent, "I'll join your cause Maleficent."

"Thank you dear Emperor."

"You may call me Palpatine," the man said, turning away from the witch. Even though the Emperor was confident in himself, he witnessed the power of the Heartless and now possessed a begrudging respect for the dark woman. "If you don't mind I'd like to discuss your plan in…greater detail."

"As you wish," Maleficent agreed with a smile. "What do you wish to know my dear Palpatine?"

"How strong is your group so far?" Maleficent's confident smile wavered a bit as she turned, looking back out of the circular window.

"At first I gathered a council of anyone willing to use the darkness, no matter how weak or foolish." At this, Maleficent turned her head, giving a narrowed glare at Pete. "They were defeated by a hero wielding an ancient weapon known as the Keyblade. He destroyed my council and destroyed me as well." Palpatine's eyes widened as he leaned forward, almost as if he were a child. "I came back and all I was left with was him!" The witch threw her hand back, once again talking about Pete. "The Realm of Light was chaotic and had three factions warring at the time: the hero who destroyed me before, myself, and an Organization, that is now destroyed. This is the second world I've been to today. The last world I visited, I managed to recruit a powerful warlord to my cause. And you're the second, powerful individual who has joined me."

"How does this compare to your former council?"

"With you, that warlord and I we could've taken out all of my former followers with no effort whatsoever. And I'm not done exploring new worlds, and I will undoubtedly find more powerful allies to join us Palpatine."

"Why did you not come to these worlds before now?"

"Ah, despite all his stupidity, Pete has a few uses. He was the one who noticed that new worlds started appearing and he created a device that allowed he and I to travel to distant worlds. Also I never thought of searching beyond the rule of King Mickey."

"Who is that?"

"King Mickey is the accursed ruler of Disney Castle, and resides dominion over most of the worlds I tried to recruit from or rule. You however…are far out of his rule. I don't think that with an army the size of yours that even King Mickey or his friends could stop us!" Palpatine leaned back, clasping his hands within one another.

"Today's events have been most…intriguing. You have answered all of my questions and you may now leave. Next time you return I'll make sure that you're allowed clearance to any Imperial buildings or sights." Maleficent bowed respectfully then turned and walked down the steps, towards Darth Vader and Pete.

"We're leaving," Maleficent told her lackey. "Come along Pete. Oh and Palpatine: judging from what we talked about and my explanation of the different worlds…"

"Yes, what is it," the Emperor demanded hastily.

"Your 'galaxy' and all the planets in it make up only one big world within the Realm of Light. It could be entirely possible that there are others within this world, not native mind you, that could join our cause."

"And how do I contact you," Palpatine questioned.

"I'll come and visit VERY soon," Maleficent cooed with a smile. "I hope you'll have some type of interesting news for me when I come to visit." Palpatine nodded. Maleficent returned the nod then walked with Pete out of the galactic Emperor's chambers. Once out of the chambers, Maleficent threw her head back and shrieked with laughter. "PETE! We've already become more powerful than ever before!"

"Really," Pete asked dumbly. "So we're not recruiting anymore?"

"No," Maleficent hissed. "I want to ensure my rule over the Realm of Light. This time I'll CRUSH Sora, Mickey, and all their friends! We mustn't waste a moment more Pete! On to the next world!" Pete setup the telescope and the two villains were engulfed by a blinding light once more.


	3. Previous Plans

Maleficent and Pete reappeared in the middle of a city where it was pouring with rain. Maleficent scowled with anger as she tried to shield her head while Pete only looked up into the grey and moody sky.

"Wonder what all this rains about," Pete asked.

"I don't sense that this rain is natural…" Pete looked over to Maleficent with a confused look. "Someone is causing this rain…very interesting…"

* * *

Elsewhere, three figures sat across one another in chairs. One of their heads snapped up, his grey eyes wide at attention. "What is it," one of them asked.

"Someone or…something has disrupted my rain…"

"Two infiltrations so soon," the same figure asked, leaning back before putting his foot up on his knee. "Why do you say 'something'?"

"They don't have any chakra signatures. But they're giving off a…very dark aura…"

"Hm…" the masked figure hummed, leaning forward. "I'll check this one out. You just killed one of the great Sannin, Pain. I wouldn't want to overwork you before you go to capture your target." The man stood up and disappeared when his mask seemed to swallow him up.

"Why would he go and investigate this on his own Pain," a blue haired female asked. The orange haired figure with multiple piercings on his face shrugged.

* * *

Elsewhere in the massive city, Maleficent and Pete found shelter under an overhanging roof. "Gah, I hate this rain!"

"That makes two of us," a voice announced. Maleficent and Pete snapped their heads over, seeing a man wearing an orange mask, and a black cloak leaning against a wall with his arms folded over his chest. "You two aren't from around here are you?"

"No," Maleficent replied, grinning at the darkness she sensed radiating from the masked figure. "And who might you be?"

"Now, now, now visitors should reveal their names to their hosts. Especially when they're from another world…" Maleficent and Pete's eyes snapped open with shock.

"How did you-,"

"It's obvious from looking at your fat companion," the masked man cut off. "He's not a summoned creature from our world, and we don't find many…green women either."

"But how," Maleficent questioned, "Unless you've traveled to other worlds yourself!"

"I haven't," the man admitted, pushing himself off the wall. "But…a few years ago I was visited by a man who went by the name of Master Xehanort." Maleficent's eyes widened with shock. So Master Xehanort's reach went further than she expected. Had he been to Eternia or Palpatine's worlds too? "He explained the concept to me and I became…intrigued," Madara continued, "I assume he's ready for his grand master plan?" Maleficent and Pete remained silent. "Or something happened to him…"

"Master Xehanort has been dead for quite a few years," Maleficent answered. "My name is Maleficent, and this is my subordinate Pete." The man looked between the two for a moment, remaining silent.

"My name is Madara Uchiha. Xehanort mentioned you once. However, I guess he didn't share his full plan with you did he?"

"What was his full plan," Maleficent asked.

"We'll discuss this indoors." Madara walked up, placing a hand on Maleficent and Pete's shoulders. Before either of them knew it, they were sucked into a wormhole, and appeared in what seemed to be a canyon like area. "Let's talk." Madara turned and walked towards a nearby cave, followed by Pete and Maleficent. "Master Xehanort visited me a few years ago with an apprentice of his. He sat me down, explained the concept of the different worlds and Kingdom Hearts." Madara stopped and turned to the two dark seekers. "I assume you want the same thing?"

"Very perceptive Madara," Maleficent replied with an impressed smile. "Tell me though, what drew Master Xehanort to you?"

"He said I could control the darkness around me. He said we had many things in common, and as it turned out he was right. So, what do you have to offer that Master Xehanort doesn't?"

"I have the Heartless, and I'm currently building an alliance between many different dark lords from different worlds like yourself Madara. So far there is just myself and two other lords of incredible power. Our power cannot by rivaled, and you would just be missing out on the limitless possibilities if you didn't join us."

"Well this is very intriguing," Madara mused. "My current organization is severely weakened so I'm not sure if I have much to offer you Maleficent." The witch remained silent, waiting for Madara's answer. "So your silence means that you're more desperate than I am. Very well, I currently have a protégé with which I intend to continue my plans with. His heart is on the edge of darkness, and he shall be a very powerful ally for me."

"So you'll join us," Maleficent asked.

"Of course," Madara replied dully as he stuck his hand out. Maleficent reached out, but Madara quickly pulled his hand back. "Master Xehanort told me about the Heartless. How rare they were. You bragging that you have them means they've multiplied, which would also mean that there's a catch." Maleficent maintained her grin, but cursed Madara for his keen observation.

"The Heartless…can be a bit of a double edged sword. They follow those who have strong hearts. If they possess light within their hearts then the Heartless will stop at nothing to transform them into one of them. If the person's heart has a strong presence of darkness within it then they will follow that person. However, if the person's heart ever wavers in the slightest, the Heartless will attack and take their hearts to the darkness."

"So doing this creates more Heartless," Madara finished, his hand to his masked chin. "I'll hold off on the offer to use the Heartless, but I'll join you nonetheless Maleficent."

"Very well Madara," Maleficent said, giving a courteous bow. The witch turned and began walking off, Pete following her while Madara watched.

"So just like dat," Pete asked. "You're not going to force him to use the Heartless or nothin?"

"No," Maleficent scowled. "He'll be a valuable asset, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't search this world some more. I can still sense a heavy presence of darkness within this world. There must be more villains who are willing to use the Heartless."

Madara crossed his arms over his chest just as something formed out of the ground behind him, "What's this all about Madara?" A creature, half white and half black inside of a large plant _thing_ now stood behind its master.

"They're outsiders, beings from another world…"

"Another world," a different voice, but from the same being repeated. "What's going on Tobi?"

"Follow those two," Madara ordered. "If they disappear tell me and don't worry about finding them." The plant/human nodded then seeped back into the ground as Madara was engulfed by a swirling vortex.

* * *

Maleficent and Pete were walking through a remote forest, one of many that apparently were found in this world. "So uh, what happens if we don't find anyone ta use the Heartless? That Madara guy is kinda smart not to use em if he doesn't trust em."

"Indeed," Maleficent agreed with distaste in her tone. "Madara is either extremely cautious or extremely paranoid. Either way I need more people to use the Heartless, and Madara is a prime candidate. I didn't get a good sense of his power, but the darkness is drawn to him, his personal hatred that he harbors draws the darkness to him. He would be an excellent user of the Heartless."

"Yeah, but you heard him, he said that his organization was on the ropes, and even then he didn't want to use the Heartless. I don't think there's any convincin' him."

"Perhaps he just needs an example," Maleficent wondered. "Pete, could you think of any WORTHY tests?"

"Uh…not right now why?"

"I could think of one…" Maleficent spun around, sending a ball of dark magic into a nearby tree. The entire tree was overtaken by green fire in seconds. Pete looked oddly at the smoldering wood while Maleficent grinned, looking at her clutched fist. She was slowly regaining her power. "Now, I can only come to one of two assumptions," Maleficent said aloud. "You're either an innocent stranger who is spying on us, or you're a spy for Madara. Either way, you should come out now."

"Well, well," the human/plant hybrid emerged from the ground slowly. "She's not as dumb as she looks."

"Who or…what are you?"

"I'm Zetsu," the plant spoke. "Madara wants to make sure someone is keeping an eye on you two."

"How flattering, but I don't like being watched." Maleficent waved her hand forward, summoning ten armored knight Heartless. Maleficent's grin widened: her connection to the darkness was improving within a day. "I hope you don't mind if you become our little test. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't die so that Madara can see the Heartless' strength."

"You really think using these monsters in a test is going to convince Madara," Zetsu asked. "If he doesn't want to use the Heartless then a test won't change his mind. You'd just be wasting your time." Maleficent's eyes narrowed in an angered glare.

"Then how do you suggest I get Madara to use the Heartless," Maleficent questioned.

"Madara will use them if he wants to use them. You can't convince him stupid witch."

Suddenly, an unusual sound caused everyone to look to the side. A wave of fire was coming at the feuding bad guys. Zetsu quickly sunk into the ground, Maleficent raised her arm above her head, teleporting out of the way while Pete stood around with a dumb look on his face. The fire destroyed the Heartless and engulfed everything else in its path.

"Pete," Maleficent called out as she reappeared outside of the flames.

"Damn it," Zetsu hissed as he rose up next to Maleficent. "Not this guy again…"

"What are you talking about," Maleficent demanded as she looked to where the source of the fire came from.

"There's this new criminal that showed up out of thin air. Started claiming he was a demon sorcerer. My superiors want him captured." The flames broke a bit, showing a figure standing in the inferno. "And he goes by the name of…" The figure was silhouetted by the fire, but its eyes were beaming red. "Shendu." A loud, inhuman roar broke out and the shadowed figure threw its arms out, dismissing the flames. Maleficent looked over, seeing Pete floating inside of a protective barrier. "Well, looks like your flunky made it out safely."

"Indeed," Maleficent whispered, turning her attention to the self proclaimed demon. It looked like an average human. Tan skin, white hair pulled back into a ponytail, draped in a black and blue velvet cloak. Despite the humanoid appearance, its eyes were clearly not human. Maleficent sneered evilly, sensing an almost pure darkness within the monster.

"You will bow to me," Shendu shouted, pointing at Maleficent and Zetsu.

"I need to warn Madara," Zetsu exclaimed as he started sinking. "You can handle this right?"

Maleficent scowled at Zetsu before turning back to Shendu. The apparent human threw his arm forward, holding his palm open. A concentrated blast of fire and heat was launched at the witch. Maleficent raised her staff, creating a shield that took the impact. While her barrier withstood the blast, the impact still shook the witch's foundations. Shendu hissed before pulling his arm back and sending two heat rays from his eyes. Maleficent growled as she sent a concentrated beam of darkness through her barrier back at Shendu. The heat rays and the dark beam hit, creating a massive explosion that shook the ground around them. Shendu bore his teeth with rage before he looked to his right seeing Pete charging at him. The human/demon leaped up, flipping around before landing a solid kick on the back of the lackey's head. The blow sent Pete flying forward, smashing face first into a tree. Pete's head was stuck on the other side of the tree, his eyes spinning in a comical fashion as stars circled around his head.

"Very interesting," Maleficent told herself. Shendu spun his head back to Maleficent sending a massive wave of fire at the witch out of his mouth. Maleficent simply held her hand out gracefully, creating a dark wall between her and the flames. With an outward wielding of her arm, the flames were extinguished. The witch was surprised once she saw the demon was no longer there. "What?"

Maleficent looked up, seeing Shendu falling at her at drastic speeds. Maleficent quickly raised her staff horizontal from her face as Shendu's foot connected. The impact created a crater under Maleficent. The witch growled with stress, rarely having to rely on her physical strength in combat. Thanks to the power of darkness though, she was able to hold her own. Shendu used his other foot to kick in an upward motion, sending the staff flying up into the air. The demon spun around and threw its fist down at the witch. Maleficent became little more than air in her cloak which flew around the demon and towards her weapon. The witch materialized, grabbing her staff. The orb at the top was now glowing brightly with energy. Maleficent swung the staff around, impacting Shendu with a devastating blow. The demon let out a groan before it was sent flying down the forest, smashing through trees, branches, and bushes before stopping with a bang. Maleficent planted her feet on the ground, sighing to herself. It was quite some time since she last fought, and even longer since she had to use her physical abilities. Her thoughts were cut short by Pete's strained moan.

"Almost," Pete told himself. "Aaaaaaaalmost!" With a crack, Pete tore his head free from the tree. "Ugh, that guy's got some kick."

"Indeed," Maleficent agreed before she turned back to the damage she caused to the forest.

"Rather impressive," a familiar voice stated. Maleficent and Pete looked over just to see Madara come into being out of thin air. "You defeated Shendu for me. For that I'm grateful."

"What was this demon to you anyway," Maleficent asked, jerking her head towards the trail of broken trees.

"There are beings in this world called Jinchuriki. Basically they're humans with demons inside of them. My organization: Akatsuki, wants these Jinchuriki. There are only nine Jinchuriki in existence. Akatsuki has captured one through six, only three left. And Shendu there…he isn't from this world either."

"He isn't," Maleficent said with a smirk on her face.

"No, but I'd like him nonetheless for Akatsuki's purposes if you don't mind."

"I think not ninja," Shendu's voice echoed over the forest. Madara, Maleficent, and Pete turned, seeing Shendu squatted on a nearby tree branch. "You're not taking me without a fight! Shadowkhan!" Suddenly, several beings popped up from the ground, all wearing similar black ninja garb, blue skin, and Shendu's red eyes.

"My, my," Maleficent said, the grin on her face growing. "Now this _IS_ interesting…"

"These are the Heartless aren't they," Madara questioned, tensing slightly. Maleficent waved her arm out in response, summoning several armored knight Heartless.

"What," Shendu hissed, his red eyes growing. "They…they're not Shadowkhan, but…they have the same chi aura!"

"Perhaps we have more in common than you think Shendu," Maleficent called out. "Perhaps we could come to an agreement instead of fighting don't you think?" Shendu's eyes narrowed at the witch before he turned his attention to Madara.

"You think he could serve us better as an ally than a weapon," Madara whispered to Maleficent.

"I know he can," was the witch's confident response. "What do you say Shendu?" Without a second thought, the demon jumped down from the tree, but kept his distance and his ninja between himself and Maleficent. "I have some questions, and I'm sure you do as well."

"For starters, what are these creatures," Shendu questioned, pointing to the Heartless.

"These beings are the Heartless. They're the darkness in a person's heart made real. You see when the darkness in a person's heart takes over-,"

"It creates the Heartless," Shendu finished. "I didn't think that Ansem fellow was telling the truth…" Maleficent's eyes widened a bit with shock.

"Ansem," she repeated. "Um, there's some question around the identity of that name. Please, describe this Ansem to me."

"He had dark skin and sliver hair," Shendu explained. "Wore a long dark cloak with the symbol of those Heartless on his chest."

"Ah, that was a Heartless, not the real Ansem."

"So is it true," Shendu asked. "My Shadowkhan are Heartless?"

"It appears that way," Maleficent said, leaning her head a bit towards the ninjas. "But there's something different. They seem to be a certain breed…I've never seen Heartless like them, or humanoid. I believe I get to ask a question now Shendu. Would you like to join us?"

"Join you," Shendu repeated in outrage. "You just tried to kill me!"

"Ah, but you attacked first," Maleficent fired back. Shendu scowled with anger, proven wrong. "Did you know Shendu, that Ansem was from another world?"

"Yes," Shendu replied. "I am a powerful demon sorcerer. I know many things that others could not even comprehend. I just found no need to travel to other worlds before. I had one world to rule and that was enough. But, after that Ansem showed up, my world was shortly destroyed afterwards. I was the only one to escape, and I came to this world where HE and his organization have been hunting me relentlessly!" Maleficent turned her head to Madara and then turned back to Shendu.

"So your world is gone, and you don't have any other world to take over. You know," Maleficent began, walking forward. Madara watched the witch attempting to seduce the demon to her side with a certain interest. "My organization is composed of many villains from many worlds. Our power is growing and I know of a way for us to take over ALL the worlds." By this point, Maleficent had Shadowkhan on either side of her and Shendu in front of her. The demon's red eyes obviously showed interest.

"How is it possible to rule all the worlds at once?"

"Simple," Maleficent replied matter-of-factly. "There is a Kingdom, a world that rules above all others, the Heart of all worlds, the Heart of all that lives. Kingdom Hearts!" Shendu's brow raised questioningly.

"I've…heard stories," Shendu admitted. "But-,"

"Did you have something better in mind," Maleficent questioned. "You have no world, no kingdom, you…have nothing." Shendu flinched slightly, knowing the witch's words struck home. "Join me. You could have everything you've ever wanted, everything you ever dreamed of and more! All you must do is help me achieve Kingdom Hearts! Together we shall all rule EVERYTHING!"

"Very well," Shendu agreed after a moment of thought. "I'll join you, and in this case accompany you Maleficent." Shendu turned his head to Madara. "I'd like to be as far away as possible from this one and his organization."

"Very well," Maleficent replied. "We've done enough for today I'd say Pete." The giant lackey ran up next to Maleficent as the Shadowkhan disappeared one by one. "We're going back to Radiant Garden.

"You got it Maleficent!" Pete slammed the telescope on the ground and started looking for Radiant Garden.

"So what do I do in the meantime," Madara asked Maleficent.

"Just do what you normally would do," Maleficent answered. "I'll be back in no time to check up on you all."

"Got it," Pete exclaimed. "Hold on, it's gonna be a long ride!" Maleficent, Pete, and Shendu were all engulfed by light from the telescope and shot off into the sky like a shooting star. Madara's Sharingan was fixated on the sky, contemplating the day's events before being swallowed up by his vortex.


	4. Technology

Maleficent, Pete, and Shendu appeared on the balcony on the castle Villain's Vale. Maleficent looked out into the canyon and at the city of Radiant Garden. She smiled a bit, getting a certain happiness from her the ignorance of her opponents. They had no idea that she was rebuilding, forming a new group that was more powerful than ever.

"Your castle seems to be in a bit of disarray," Shendu stated. Maleficent closed her eyes, sighing angrily at the obviousness in the statement.

"Pete," Maleficent shouted. "Start dusting…" Pete's body slumped down, sulking off at the menial task as if he had been punished.

"I don't think that should be necessary," Shendu added. "I know a few spells that could stop this place from falling apart. Not only that but they should be able reinforce this castle quite a bit." Maleficent turned to Shendu, a look of interest on her face.

"Curious," Maleficent admitted. "Pete, you don't have to dust. However, Shendu, you just arrived. I don't think we should be pushing you to cast any type of spells."

"As you wish Maleficent."

"Hey, I have a question," Pete spoke up. "If you're supposed to be a demon, then why do ya look like a human?" Shendu scowled angrily, clenching his fists.

"This is all due to my accursed enemy, Jackie Chan. He was an archaeologist and a martial artist who constantly foiled my plans and eventually killed me with my own powers: the talisman. I was reduced to nothing but a spirit, and my brothers and sisters were threatening to torment my being for eternity because I betrayed them. I promised to help them escape if I could be released once again into the mortal plain, or as I suppose you'd call it, the Realm of Light."

"My word," Maleficent mused, leaning forward with curiosity on her face. "You hail from the Realm of Darkness?"

"No," Shendu hissed. "We were imprisoned there in the Realm of Darkness! My brother's and sisters agreed to the condition that I could be released into the mortal realm, but the first human I possess would be the ONLY human I could possess. I wanted Jackie Chan as my vessel, but the fool I inhabit now prevented me from doing that! So I was stuck with this form and set out to free my brothers and sisters from our prison. However, half way through my mission something happened. That man, Ansem, came to our world and tricked Chan's little niece to succumb to the darkness with an ancient tattoo that allowed her to control the Shadowkhan. It was shortly after this that my world was swallowed by darkness and I had to flee. Because of this my brothers and sisters can no longer contact me since my world was their only connection to this realm. In a way it's liberation, but also damnation. I was lost in that world you found me in and I tried to build a new empire. However, with no Shadowkhan, no followers, I had to do it alone, eventually attracting the attention of that Akatsuki organization and they tried to capture me over and over again."

"Wait, but you got the Shadowkhan now don't cha," Pete asked. "How come you didn't have em before?"

"I don't know," Shendu admitted. "I lost control of them after Chan's niece became the self proclaimed 'Queen of the Shadowkhan.' After a few years I regained control of them which means that she's either dead or she's become more powerful than ever."

"Pete," Maleficent barked. "I want you to scout the stars with your invention and plot our next course for tomorrow!"

"Yes ma'am," Pete obeyed with a salute.

"Shendu, you're more than welcome to make yourself at home. We're leaving again in the morning."

"I have no need for sleep," Shendu replied boldly. "However I would like to know as much as possible about the Heartless and your plan." Maleficent nodded then escorted her new guest through the castle.

* * *

The next morning, in the streets of Radiant Garden, Yuffie was running as quickly as she could, flying around corners, panting heavily with sweat pouring down her face. She looked over her shoulder before turning back around to Merlin's house. The young ninja smiled at the sight, but suddenly the little fairy Rikku appeared in front of her. Yuffie screamed as she fell on her back trying to stop and Rikku just tapped her.

"You're it, ha!" Yuffie sat up and pouted as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You cheated, I would be fine if I could fly!" Rikku only stuck her tongue out at Yuffie before floating towards Merlin's house. Yuffie got up and brushed herself off before following into the building. Cid was sitting at the computer, typing away furiously, muttering to himself angrily.

"Bout time you showed up," Leon said to Yuffie, completely tone dead. "You're on patrol duty today."

"Awe man," Yuffie whined. "For how long?"

"Probably not too long," Cid shouted, not looking back at Yuffie. "There don't seem to be too many Heartless runnin around today."

"Sweet," Yuffie exclaimed. "Alright, I'll be back in no time!" The black haired ninja ran out of Merlin's house quickly with a smile on her face.

"I don't like this," Leon murmured. "It's like the Heartless are just…going away and Maleficent isn't doing anything about it. Something bad is about to happen…"

"Ah, you're thinking too much Leon," Cid barked. "Just relax and enjoy the fact that the world ain't gonna end!" Leon sighed then turned his head to the door, staring off into the distance.

* * *

In Villain's Vale, Pete was snoring loudly, lying at the foot of his telescope. Maleficent and Shendu stood over the massive lackey with angered looks. Maleficent slammed her staff into the ground loudly, causing Pete to jump awake.

"Maleficent, ma'am I got a chart set up for where we can go!"

"Good," Maleficent said with a smile. "Set the coordinates for the first world and let's head there." Pete nodded then the three lords of evil huddled around the telescope. Pete pressed the button and the three of them were engulfed with light then fired off into the sky.

The beam of light slammed into the ground of a grassy area with hills everywhere. The three villains looked around, Maleficent with an angered look. "So where do we start lookin," Pete asked.

"There is no great darkness in this world," Shendu pointed out. "This world is mostly just light."

"Pete," Maleficent said, slowly turning around as her blood began to boil.

Pete gulped with fear then started walking back slowly. Suddenly, something knocked Pete's feet out from under him, causing the lackey to spin around and around until he landed on his head. Shendu and Maleficent turned their heads, seeing a blue streak flying over the hills. Just then, there was a loud explosion near the villains. The witch and the demon turned their heads, seeing strange orange, rounded tanks and massive fish ships flying over, firing missiles and chain guns at the blue streak.

"FIRE, FIRE! DESTROY SONIC!" An entire fleet of ships, legions of tanks and robots armed with weapons fired down into the peaceful hills, ignoring Maleficent, Shendu, and Pete who stood in the crossfire. Maleficent raised a barrier around herself and the other two, protecting everyone from the firearms. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME SONIC! I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU INTO A BLUE PASTE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"This is getting out of hand," Shendu pointed out, trying to keep his balance from the shaking ground. Maleficent looked up, seeing a massive orange ship breaking through the clouds.

"Don't let Sonic escape! Destroy that annoying hedgehog!" Maleficent's eyes narrowed at the biggest ship. She raised her staff higher, causing the barrier to sweep inward, sucking the three villains away from the battlefield.

In the air on the giant orange ship, a fat man with an unusually large orange mustache screamed into a megaphone. "You idiots! Destroy Sonic! There are thousands of you and one of him!" The large man threw the megaphone down, falling back into his seat. "You think this would be enough to destroy that annoying rodent…"

Behind the mustached man, Maleficent, Shendu, and Pete emerged from the darkness. The large man remained oblivious, but his robot guards stood at attention, aiming their weapons at them. Shendu turned his head slightly, sending concentrated blasts of heat from his eyes, destroying the nearest four robots. Maleficent held the orb of her staff out, sending five blasts of magic out which destroyed the remaining robots. Slowly, the chair the mustached man spun around, looking back at the three villains without any sort of fear or surprise.

"Now," Maleficent began slowly. "What have we here?"

"I should be asking that question," the man replied as he got out of his seat. He put his arms behind his back in a formal manner, staring at the villains. "How did you three get in here without tripping any alarms?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maleficent, and these are my servants: Pete and Shendu." The demon scowled a bit in anger at being called a servant. "Who are you?"

"I am the world's greatest scientist, the most feared ruler that ever lived: I am the great Dr. Eggman!"

"And this is your army Eggman," Maleficent asked, ignoring the ridiculous name.

"Yes this is my great empire constructed from my own hands!"

"This," Shendu asked, his red eyes widening. "You created all of this from your own two hands!"

"Yes, impressive I know." Maleficent's eyes were wide with agreement. The fact a single man made all of this on his own was beyond impressive. Maleficent had no second thoughts about wanting him in her group, even if there was no strong sense of darkness within him, an army this big would be very useful.

"Dr. Eggman," Maleficent began, starting her seduction to the path of darkness. "I was wondering if you would like to join my group. We could rid you of that annoying, what did you call him? Sonic?" Eggman threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"If I couldn't defeat Sonic by now, then I know for a fact that you can't! You may have somehow snuck into my flagship and destroyed my guardbots, but that doesn't mean anything! You don't have any followers, you have no army! How can you defeat Sonic!" In response, Maleficent waved her hand out gracefully. Several Heartless were summoned before Eggman, just standing and looking around like animals. "What in the world are these things?"

"These, my dear doctor, are called the Heartless. They're in limitless demand, and it won't require you to build an army of them with your bare hands." Eggman leaned forward and inspected the dark creatures closer.

"There must be some kind of catch with using them," Eggman pointed out. Maleficent's face twitched slightly, but she maintained her smile. Why did everyone have to be so perceptive nowadays?

"You're right Eggman. To use the Heartless one must have ties to the darkness. In order to do this a person must leave themselves open to the darkness, and there is a slight threat of it overtaking you. If that happens…the Heartless will strike without a moment's hesitation."

"So you want me to use the darkness so I can be taken down by these Heartless? You'd better have a better offer than that." Eggman crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Maleficent for a response.

"Well…how does ruling the universe sound to you?" Eggman's face lit up a bit. "Your empire could grow and expand beyond just this world."

"But…how could we rule the universe? It's impossible, it's-,"

"It's quite possible," Maleficent said, cutting the scientist off. "Have you ever heard of Kingdom Hearts? It's the heart of all worlds, the heart of all that lives. We can work together and take Kingdom Hearts for ourselves, and once we do that, we can conquer all of the worlds and rule over everything!" The scientist placed his hand to his chin to ponder what the witch was saying.

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

"All you must do Dr. Eggman, is join my cause! Use the Heartless to help you destroy or conquer this world!"

"Wait, I have one question! What do you mean when you say other worlds, or this world?"

"Oh, forgive me," Maleficent replied. "Your world is but one of many different worlds in the Realm of Light."

"By worlds, do you mean planets?"

"I suppose a simpler way of explaining it would be to say a different dimension." Eggman's face lit up with curious excitement. "There are many worlds, some similar and others very, very different. If we can get Kingdom Hearts then we'll rule all of the worlds!" Eggman pulled gently on his mustache before holding his hand out to Maleficent. The witch grinned with excitement then grabbed the scientist's hand and shook it firmly. A blue light surrounded Eggman then faded after a moment. "Now, you can summon the Heartless whenever you wish."

"My dear Maleficent, another matter concerns me so much more. How is it that you travel from world to world?"

"Well normally with certain worlds I use the power of darkness," Maleficent explained. "You aren't that strong with the darkness so I don't believe you can use it. Recently though we've been using this telescope made by Pete." The large buffoon held out his telescope with a look of pride on his face. Eggman walked up and examined it for a moment.

"Maleficent, is there anyway that my army could move from world to world like you do with this technology?" Maleficent's brow raised with curiosity as she thought about it. "The technology your subordinate used to make this telescope seems to be somewhat similar to the technology I use."

"Perhaps," Maleficent said musingly. "There are ships that allow people to travel from world to world."

"Yeah, I sorta used some Gummi ship parts to help make this telescope," Pete admitted. "Boy that'd put Sora in his place! Travelin around world to world and come face to face with ol Eggman's fleet!" Maleficent grinned widely; relishing in the thought that Eggman's armada could hinder or even destroy Sora.

"Very well Eggman," Maleficent agreed. "We have a few more rounds to make, but I promise we'll come back and help you equipped your fleet for inter-world travel. Until then, do what you will with your world." Maleficent nodded to Shendu and Pete. The latter nodded back then set the coordinates in the telescope and the three villains shot off in a beam of light.

* * *

The three villains then appeared in a rocky are that looked like a massive cave. "Interesting," Shendu mused. "This cavern isn't natural, it looks like something tunneled through here."

"You don't think it could've been a single person," Maleficent asked with a grin on her face and her tone hopeful. Shendu scoffed dismissively. "I suppose one can hope can't they. Come along." The three villains moved down the cavern, walking at a normal pace. They all looked at the area around them, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.

"COWABUNGA!" Anything _more_ out of the ordinary. The three villains turned around, seeing four…turtles?

"Hey, who're these dudes," the turtle with the orange headband asked.

"I dunno, but one of them could use some serious eye drops," the one with the red headband joked. The turtles laughed annoyingly while the three villains looked at one another oddly.

"Pete, dispose of these pests," Maleficent ordered with a perplexed expression. Pete walked up, punching his fist into his hand.

"Alright, it's been awhile since I've gotten to beat up on some small fries!"

"Why, you usually beat up on food right," the red one asked again. The turtles laughed while Pete looked at himself with a confused expression.

"Hey, why you annoyin little punks! I'll teach you not to mess with me!" Pete reached back in his back pocket then pulled out a handful of small bombs. "I'll show you!" Pete hurled the bombs at the turtles' feet. The bombs exploded, releasing powerful electrical shocks. The turtles quickly scattered before the bombs contacted them. "Hey, hold still!"

"This guy ain't much on brains is he Leo," the purple bandana wearing turtle joked.

"Oh yeah! Take this!" Pete threw his hand out, summoning dozens of Heartless. "Take em out!"

"Hey, what are these things," the orange bandana wearing turtle asked. Suddenly, the ground began to shake ferociously.

"What's going on," Maleficent shouted as she looked around for what could've caused the disturbance. Suddenly, one of the stone walls broke down and a massive construct one gigantic treads rolled through. A giant eyeball sat at the top of the construct.

"TURTLES! This ends now!"

"You wish Shred-head!" The turtles all ran past the Heartless, Pete, Shendu, and Maleficent towards the massive mechanical construct. The villains looked at the mutants oddly for a moment and then turned back to one another.

"What is wrong with those creatures," Shendu asked.

"Who knows," Maleficent hissed. "That construct interests me more than those stupid children. We're heading in there." Suddenly, a massive boarding ramp landed and an army of soldiers in purple and black stormed out of the construct and towards the four turtles.

"Perhaps we should take the back door," Shendu suggested nonchalantly. Maleficent smirked to herself then raised the staff up in the air. The three villains were swallowed by a dark magic and disappeared.

The villains reappeared inside of the construct, seeing a man in a grey outfit, a purple cape, and metal on his hands, forearms, shins, mouth, and something that looked like a bucket on his head.

"Destroy the turtles, at any cost!"

"Ahem," Maleficent coughed, announcing her presence. The bucket headed man jumped with fear and turned around, his claws held out defensively.

"Wait…you're not the turtles. You're not even mutants." The man looked to Pete, his eyes narrowing. "At least I don't think you are…"

"We're not mutants," Maleficent snapped with obvious anger. "I'm the dark witch Maleficent, this is my minion Pete, and this is my ally Shendu, the demon sorcerer."

"Oh no…I've finally lost it haven't I? A witch, a giant dog, and a demon. I'm going bonkers."

"You're not going mad," Maleficent assured. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shredder: leader of the Foot Clan, and ninja master!"

"SAKI," a mangled sounding voice shouted. "SAKI, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Oh I so don't need this right now…" The three alien villains turned around, seeing a brain in a strange two legged mechanism walking towards them. "What is it Krang, I'm a little busy!"

"I don't care what you're busy with! I need someone to…who are these guys?"

"I swore they were figments of my imagination," Shredder admitted. "I'm glad I'm not the only one going crazy." Maleficent placed the tips of her fingers against her head and sighed annoyingly.

"Well who are they and what do they want?"

"I don't know, ask them not me! I just met them a few minutes ago!"

"You," Krang snapped, pointing his tentacles at the three villains. "Who are you and what're you doing in my Technodrome!"

"Techno-what," Pete asked.

"Technodrome you incompetent moron," Krang shouted. "What're you all doing here?"

"Hey, I'm not an incompetent moron," Pete snapped.

"That's debatable," Maleficent replied with a smirk before slowly approaching Krang. "Excuse us barging into your fortress, but I merely wished to talk with rulers of your caliber." Shendu and Pete snapped their heads towards one another, both with a confused look on their face. "Perhaps we could talk about a partnership?"

"A partnership," Krang repeated, rubbing his tentacle against the glass bubble around him. "What do we have to gain by joining?"

"Krang, they're offering help," Shredder shouted. "We should just accept a partnership!"

"Shut up Saki, I'll handle this!"

"You won't handle this whenever I stick my boot up your-,"

"Enough," Maleficent shouted, a burst of green fire flowing around her. The brain and the ninja master stayed quiet, eyes wide on the angry witch. Maleficent cleared her throat, before coming back with her evil smile. "Krang, Shredder, I and my accomplices are from other worlds and we're conquerors just as you are. Now before you ask, by worlds I mean dimensions so to speak. Each world is different from one another, but they all can be taken over the same way: with Kingdom Hearts."

"So wait, you're saying we could rule all the dimensions," Krang asked. "That's a little hard to believe…"

"It's true dear Krang," Maleficent replied. "With Kingdom Hearts we could rule all the worlds and do whatever we please." Shredder and Krang exchanged skeptical glances to one another, staring at Maleficent, wanting more to offer on the table. "You could even destroy those turtle creatures with a simple whim."

"Deal," Shredder and Krang shouted simultaneously.

"Excellent! I take it that you two know of the different worlds?"

"Yes," Krang replied. "I'm originally from Dimension X! We can use the Technodrome to travel if need be. However, I think we're low on power because SOMEONE has to fight those miserable turtles day after day!"

"Very well," Maleficent snapped quickly, trying to avoid another argument between the two new recruits. "We'll keep this in mind in case if we ever need this massive fortress for our usage. Until then I think we take our leave. Pete, take us back home." The large lackey nodded then pressed in the coordinates to Radiant Garden. The villains were engulfed in a beam of light then shot off back to their base.

* * *

At Villain's Vale, the three villains reappeared on a balcony overlooking the canyon surrounding the castle. "Hey lookie there Maleficent," Pete said, pointing into the canyon. Maleficent turned her head, seeing a few well sized packs of Heartless spaced out within the canyon.

"I don't care right now," Maleficent snapped, whipping her head away from the Heartless. "Pete, I want you to gather any technology that could allow Eggman to travel from world to world."

"Um…well ya see, that's kinda the problem," Pete admitted sheepishly. "I only had enough tech to make the telescope…"

"THEN STEAL IT," Maleficent boomed, flames erupting from her body. "BREAK INTO THAT TOWN AND STEAL FROM THAT RESTORATION COMMITTEE!" Pete now had his back against the furthest wall, his eyes wide with shock. Shendu merely stood next to Maleficent, his hands hidden within his cloak's sleeves in a formal manner. "And be subtle about it. I don't want the Restoration Committee coming in full force to attack me."

"You're worried about this Restoration Committee," Shendu questioned.

"Of course not," Maleficent replied, smiling devilishly while stroking the orb of her staff. "I just wish to be at full power before crushing those fools completely and utterly. I want to crush them in one fell swoop. And once you return Pete, go back to Shredder and Krang. Make them the offer of the Heartless and see if they'll use them."

"D-do I hafta break into that town by myself," Pete asked as he trembled. "That Leon guy is really powerful and if I'm supposed to be subtle then I can't use the Heartless."

"I will accompany him," Shendu offered. "If that's okay with you Maleficent?" The witch nodded, still smiling evilly. The demon hissed at Pete, who yelped then quickly ran towards the exit of the castle.

Maleficent stopped and thought to herself about her new allies. Both of them relied heavily on technology and it wouldn't have been surprising to the witch if they'd never heard of magic. Still, she's never used any form of technology in her previous endeavors. But then again, neither did Sora. She saw the massive army that Eggman possessed, and the enormous mobile fortress that Krang and Shredder commanded. Perhaps this was the edge Maleficent needed. The Heartless, an army of robots, and a fortress that's powerful enough to tunnel through earth. The witch grinned evilly then threw her head back, cackling manically. This was indeed an edge she had over Sora, and something Master Xehanort never utilized before. Maleficent was well on her way to ultimate conquest…


	5. Shendu's Infiltration

Pete and Shendu successfully made it over Radiant Garden's walls without being detected, landing in the streets. Pete quickly moved behind a nearby wall, receiving an odd look from Shendu.

"What do you think you're doing," Shendu demanded.

"We've got to be subtle," Pete shot back, looking around the corner with a concerned look.

"You've got to be subtle," Shendu corrected as he raised his arm up, holding his hand open. "I don't." A powerful blast was released from Shendu's palm, blowing a massive chunk of a building to pebbles. "Go, find what we need while I get their attention!" Shendu ran into the streets and literally vanished from sight. Pete gulped with fear then quickly ran into the back alleys.

* * *

In Merlin's house, Leon ran up, leaning over Cid's shoulder. "What was that," the Restoration leader demanded.

"I dunno," Cid shouted, shoving Leon off of his shoulder. "This is the security footage we got!" The screen popped up, showing the back of someone with white hair, wearing a black and blue cloak and shooting a concentrated blast of heat from his hand. The figure ran down the streets, turning invisible.

"Damn," Leon muttered under his breath. "Find Merlin, whoever that is he's packing magic!" The Restoration leader ran out of the house and into the town.

* * *

Yuffie, hearing the blast from the market place, was jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the source of the explosion. Several Claymores slid past her, heading towards any enemy targets. Suddenly, the Claymores exploded from some type of heat blasts that appeared from mid air. Yuffie pulled out her giant shuriken then hurled it at the source of the heat blasts. The projectile flew past then spun back towards Yuffie. The young ninja caught the weapon then held it out, looking around for any type of disturbance. Suddenly, a powerful impact hit the ninja in the back, sending her to the edge of the rooftop. The ninja rolled off, but she desperately clung to the edge, dangling off the building. Suddenly, a figure came into visibility over Yuffie. Shendu towered over the ninja with his arms crossed and an evil smile on his face.

"Farewell," was all Shendu said as he opened his palm. Suddenly, a ball of fire impacted the demon sorcerer. The explosion sent the demon flying back towards the opposite edge of the building. Leon landed in Shendu's place, holding his massive gun-blade out to the demon. "Who dares!" Yuffie pulled herself up, looking up to the back of Leon's head. The Restoration leader remained as still as a statue when Yuffie stared at him.

"Um…thanks Leon…"

"Get out of here Yuffie," Leon ordered. Yuffie opened her mouth to protest, but Leon sprung forward at Shendu.

The demon sorcerer unleashed a massive wave of fire out of his mouth. Leon swung his sword to the side, gathering the flames around his sword. Shendu's red eyes widened as Leon raised his sword above his head. The swordsmen swung downward at Shendu, eyes focused with the demon's demise. Shendu only held his hand up in defense. The sword hit Shendu's palm and stopped. The impact released a massive shockwave that shook the building and quelled the flames around Leon's sword. Shendu's gaze was hard and emotionless on Leon who only groaned, trying to push down harder on the dragon. Shendu grabbed the sword tightly, screaming as he hurled Leon forward. The Restoration leader flew off the building, smashing into a nearby stone wall. Shendu smirked then started approaching Yuffie. The young ninja quickly got to her feet, shaking as she clutched her shuriken. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke exploded in front of Yuffie, almost knocking the young girl off her feet. Shendu paid no attention to it, still walking slowly forward.

"Now, now, what's all this," an older man with a long white beard asked from inside the smoke. The old man turned to Shendu, examining him for a moment. "Now look here you ruffian, I don't know why you're here, but I'm not letting you go any further than this!" Shendu continued forward, believing the old man to be a bluffing fool. "Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you!" Merlin swung his wand forward, sending a small line of sparkling light at the demon. The light hit Shendu in the chest, creating a massive explosion that completely engulfed the demon. "Reckless brute. Are you alright Yuffie?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but Leon-,"

"I'm here," Leon's neutral tone snapped. Yuffie and Merlin turned around, seeing Leon walking up to them. "I don't think this guy is going down that easily." The smoke cleared, revealing nothing but a smoking crater.

"Oh dear," Merlin muttered. "This isn't good…"

* * *

Within the streets, Pete popped his head around a corner, looking for any sign of commotion. The coast was clear and he ran into the open streets towards Merlin's house. "Those guys surely gotta have some tech in here!" Pete threw the door open, seeing no one but Cid sitting at his computer, typing away furiously.

"You deal with that situation," Cid asked, not turning around. Pete laughed mockingly then took a step in the house. Cid spun around, seeing Pete approaching him. "Awe, this ain't good…"

"Alright, if you want this to go painlessly then you'll give me all your Gummi blocks and any other technology got it?"

"No chance fat boy," Cid replied, standing up from his seat. Pete laughed mockingly, pointing at Cid.

"What're you gonna do against me? I'm not on your lawn old man!" Cid sprung forward, throwing his boot into Pete's stomach. The lackey flew out of Merlin's house and back into the street, landing with a loud 'oof.' Cid walked into the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. Pete slowly got to his feet, coughing a bit as he struggled. "Alright, that was a lucky shot! Now I'm gonna-,"

"HEEEE-YAAA!" Pete looked up with a confused look on his face. Suddenly, a tiny foot hit him in the eye.

"YEOW," Pete screamed, closing his eye and putting both hands over it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Pete jumped around, holding his eye in pain. The Gullwings appeared, floating around Cid. Pete turned around, glaring at the little fairies and the old man standing between him and accomplishing his mission.

* * *

"LOOK OUT," Merlin shouted as he summoned a barrier. Leon and Yuffie dove to the side as another blast hit Merlin's shield. "This old boy won't go down without a fight I see!"

"What was your first clue," Leon asked as he rolled to his feet in a crouched position. Shendu was floating in the air, sending blasts of heat beams from his eyes and his palm.

"Foolish mortals, fear the wrath of Shendu! Ruler of all demons and dragons!"

"Shendu," Merlin repeated. "It can't be!" Shendu exhaled a massive wave of fire from his mouth, threatening to engulf a whole street block. Merlin threw his arms up, summoning a magical wall which protected the street from Shendu's fire. "Take that!" Merlin flicked his wand outward. The wall circled around the fire, creating a bubble that trapped the flames. The wizard turned his body sideways, holding his wand like a baseball bat. "And…THERE!" Merlin swung towards his barrier, sending it flying towards Shendu. The demon hissed as he raised his arms to protect himself. The bubble hit, creating a massive explosion that shook the ground.

"Good job Merlin," Yuffie shouted with a smile. "You got em!"

"No," Merlin replied grimly. "If that _is_ Shendu then this fight is just starting."

"You know this guy Merlin," Leon asked.

"I know of him. Long ago, Shendu and his brothers and sisters ruled over several different worlds, but stayed in one as their main dominion. An uprising was held against some of the most powerful warriors and sorcerers in that world. They banished Shendu's brothers and sisters into the Realm of Darkness for eternity, but Shendu managed to escape and continue ruling the worlds they conquered. However, his grip was slipping and the worlds were becoming liberated one by one. Another warrior fought Shendu and separated his powers into twelve talismans and turned Shendu into a statue. Each talisman represented one of Shendu's powers. If he's shooting heat rays from his eyes and his palms while flying then that can mean he has these powers. But I had no idea Shendu was human…"

"I'm not," the demon hissed. The Restoration members turned around, looking up and seeing the demon on the edge of a building. "I was destroyed and forced to inhabit this body for years after my world was destroyed by Ansem!"

"And now he's working for Maleficent I bet," Yuffie guessed, glaring sternly at Shendu.

"My powers have grown over the years though," Shendu cautioned. "I could destroy you all in a moment if I wished to!"

"He's bluffing right," Leon asked.

"He might," Merlin replied. "If he's using this body as a medium to keep a physical form, and his powers are coming through the talismans and not himself then he's obvious drastically weaker. If it were his true form though, I wouldn't doubt for a minute that he could destroy us."

Shendu suddenly disappeared in a flash. The heroes were alarmed for a moment before Leon screamed in pain. They turned around seeing their leader flying towards a stone wall and Shendu vanished again in a flash.

"Leon," Yuffie shrieked. Merlin suddenly raised a barrier quickly. Shendu hit the barrier, being shocked like a bug before being launched back. The demon flipped backwards, landing on his feet.

"You're very good with your magic old man," Shendu praised. "Too bad it pales in comparison to my powers!"

"You sure talk a lot about your strength," Yuffie replied. Merlin stroked his beard for a minute, pondering Yuffie's words.

Shendu hissed then slammed his fist into the ground, destroying the ground and sending a massive crevice that snaked towards the wizard and the ninja. Merlin raised his wand, transporting the two away from the snaking crack in a cloud of smoke. They reappeared behind Shendu, who turned his head, hissing with shock. Merlin stuck his wand out, sending a beam of light magic that impacted Shendu's chest and sent the demon flying back like a missile. Shendu flew through a stone wall and then was imbedded in a second, groaning with pain. Leon walked up, rubbing his arm a bit, watching Shendu carefully.

"This guy's getting on my nerves…"

"Yuffie, head back home," Merlin ordered. "I feel that Shendu is here to distract us from something else. Head home immediately!" Shendu pulled himself out of the wall, hissing in anger again. Yuffie nodded once then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

'_They know,'_ Shendu immediately thought. The demon summoned his ninja minions from the shadows. The Shadowkhan were on higher levels, staring down at Leon and Merlin. "GO," Shendu boomed. The shadow ninja all ran off further into the town. "I suppose I'll have to destroy you myself after all!"

* * *

Maleficent sat in a nearby chair in Villain's Vale, sipping a cup of warm tea, waiting on Pete and Shendu to return. She looked into the distance, into the setting sun and smiled. The darkness of night was approaching, replacing the light of day. In a sense it was symbolizing her take over of all worlds. The dark fairy sighed then sipped her tea in peace.

Master Xehanort was a fool not to rely more on the power of darkness. Granted he got far on his own without using it an exuberant amount, but Maleficent was determined to get further than the old fool ever did.

* * *

Pete was swinging his arms around wildly, trying to hit one of the annoying Gullwings flying around him, punching, kicking, and smacking him all over the place. "Hey, stop it! Yeow, that's not fair! Hold still already!" Cid leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, laughing the entire time. Yuffie suddenly landed next to Cid, panting heavily as she had to run halfway across the town.

"Cid, are you guys okay?" The technician simply pointed to the 'fight' happening. Yuffie looked over, seeing Pete flailing his arms around, trying to swat the fairies around him. Yuffie suddenly hit the ground laughing. Eventually, Pete became too dizzy, and fell to the ground, his tongue hanging out and his eyes spinning. Suddenly, the Shadowkhan emerged from the ground like Claymores, surrounding the Committee members. "Okay, this is NOT good."

A few of the ninjas pulled out shuriken then hurled them at the Gullwings. The little fairies screamed and scattered as the ninja stars went past them. Cid and Yuffie moved back to back as the shadow ninja surrounded them. Four ninjas went after the Gullwings while the rest stayed to fight Yuffie and Cid. Two ninjas crouched next to Pete, slapping his face gently to wake him up. The lackey groaned and shook his head a bit, staring at the red eyed ninjas with confusion for a moment.

"Oh, you're those ninja Shendu has!" The ninja nodded then pointed to Merlin's house. The rest of the ninja were pushing Yuffie and Cid away from the door and away from the house in general. "OH YEAH! Let's go steal some stuff!" Pete chuckled happily as he ran to the door with the two ninja following him.

* * *

Shendu hissed as he sent a powerful blast of fire from his hand towards Merlin. The wizard raised a wall in front of him. The combustion blast hit the wall, shaking the ground as it exploded. Leon jumped down behind Shendu then charged the demon. Shendu spun around, just as Leon swung his sword crossways, trying to cleave the demon in half. Shendu jumped high into the air, but was quickly shot down by a powerful blast from Merlin. The demon groaned as he flew towards the ground, unable to move.

'_A paralysis spell,'_ Shendu angrily thought to himself.

Leon charged towards and leaped at Shendu with his sword ready to strike. The Committee leader swung his sword across Shendu's body, landing a clean hit. Leon landed on his feet, sliding a bit before coming to a stop. Shendu fell to the ground lifelessly, hitting with a thud. Leon turned around, staring at the demon as Merlin lowered his guard a bit.

"Is it over," Leon asked. Shendu's eyes snapped open and his power exploded around him, sending gusts of wind outward.

"Hardly," Merlin answered. Leon raised his sword to defend himself as Shendu floated in the air, fire swirling around him. "It's one of his twelve main powers! Immortality!"

"What are his powers," Leon shouted over the gusts of power.

"So far we've seen combustion, heat beam eyes, levitation, super strength, and super speed."

"Five down, seven more to go," Leon grimly muttered.

"Insolate pests," Shendu screamed as he hovered high into the air. "If you think for a moment that you can defeat me you're horribly mistaken! I am the almighty Shendu! And-," Merlin sent a beam of light magic which hit Shendu, consuming the demon in a massive explosion.

"Oh shut up," Merlin snapped. "Your constant bragging is quite annoying!" Shendu flipped around, landing on his hands and feet, glaring angrily at Merlin. "You're obviously here to distract us, those ninja Heartless you summoned are proof. The question is why are you working for someone like Maleficent? She's much weaker than you are."

"I would've believed that if it wasn't already proven false old man," Shendu replied. "I don't go joining people I don't know and who I would think are weaker than I. She bested me in battle fair and square. I work for her now so I can once again rule the various worlds."

"What of your brothers and sisters," Merlin questioned. "Surely they'll want to be released from the Realm of Darkness won't they?"

"Their only connection to me was from the world that was destroyed when Ansem showed up. Now that that world is destroyed, they have no way of contacting me, and I am free from their power."

"Well then, I'm sure I'll have to find some way to establish a link between you and your family again," Merlin said. "It's not nice for you to ignore them you know."

Shendu hissed then sent a blast from his palm at Merlin. The wizard raised a wall to protect him. There was an explosion that shook the ground, and Merlin and Leon were unharmed. Suddenly, a Shadowkhan ninja came up from the ground next to Shendu. The ninja bowed then held its arm out towards the wall.

"Ah, looks like our mission was a success then?" The ninja nodded then sunk into the ground. "Well, as much as I've enjoyed our time together, it's time for me to go." Shendu leaped into the air, then vanished in a blur. Merlin raised his wand in the air, engulfing Leon and himself in a cloud of smoke, transporting them to his house.

"What happened," Leon asked as he busted into the wizard's home.

"That Pete fella stole a whole lot of our Gummi blocks, and Gummi tech," Cid answered. "Other than that he just sorta made some stuff unorganized."

"What," Merlin shouted as he stormed into his home. "Why that moronic savage! I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"We've got a bigger problem," Leon snapped. "If Maleficent got someone like that Shendu guy on her side then that means she's making another move. We've got to let King Mickey know immediately so we can make another plan of action."

"I think we shouldn't bother the King," Merlin replied. "If we do he'll ask for Sora's assistance, and Sora and his friends need a break from everything. We can deal with Maleficent ourselves if we handle this correctly."

"What'd you have in mind," Leon asked.

"Well, the city is back to normal…I was thinking of building a new edition to my home." The Restoration Committee looked at the grinning wizard oddly.

* * *

Shendu and Pete entered Villain's Vale, approaching Maleficent who had her back turned. "How did it go," the witch asked, not bothering to turn around.

"I got a lot of gifts for Eggman," Pete replied, chuckling with pride.

"Very good," Maleficent replied. "Pete, go and give Eggman his gifts, but first, drop me off in Skeletor's world." Shendu and Pete both gave the witch questioning looks.

"Who is Skeletor," Shendu asked.

"A-a-and why do we have to head back to that creepy place?" Maleficent grinned and turned around slowly.

"I wish to forge a road to these worlds from the darkness, so we won't have to rely on your telescope as much Pete. Don't worry, you may leave immediately after you drop me off."

"What about me," Shendu questioned.

"You offered to reinforce and rebuild this castle didn't you? You could start doing that. Use whatever Heartless or Shadowkhan you need to help you."

"Of course," Shendu replied, bowing his head slightly.

"Pete," Maleficent snapped. The lackey quickly grabbed his telescope and ran up next to Maleficent. He entered the coordinates for Skeletor's world and the two were quickly launched off into the sky in a bright beam of light.


	6. Eternia

Maleficent and Pete landed back in Skeletor's world: Eternia, in the darker half of the world. Pete started shaking while Maleficent smiled, basking in the darkness washing over her. The witch looked around, noticing that the world was _much_ darker than the last time she visited. Something wasn't right, but she didn't know exactly what was wrong.

"Uh…Maleficent," Pete weakly asked.

"Of course Pete, you may leave," Maleficent replied.

"Thanks!" Pete quickly entered the coordinates for Eggman's world and was launched into the sky.

Maleficent began walking into the hot, dark half of Eternia. The Dark Hemisphere Skeletor called it. A few long minutes by herself, and Maleficent finally got to Snake Mountain. Lava poured from the giant stone snake's mouth as she approached. It was strange that there wasn't some type of patrol, or that Skeletor hadn't found her before like last time. The witch decided to let such thoughts go and teleported herself into Snake Mountain. Maleficent appeared in front of Skeletor's throne, seeing the warlord sitting above her with his hand covering his skinless face. Maleficent opened her mouth to speak, but a snore quickly escaped from the sorcerer's mouth. The witch sighed then looked around the room with a bored expression. Suddenly, four figures came out of the shadows. Maleficent raised her brow, noticing that they resembled Skeletor's minions. The Heartless growled at Maleficent as the approached her.

"Foolish creatures," Maleficent exclaimed. She raised her staff, letting its orb shine an eerie dark light that caused the Heartless to back off. The light also awoke Skeletor from his slumber.

"Maleficent," the warlord asked as he shook his head. He looked at the witch just as she turned around. "Ah, it is you. I didn't expect you to come back so soon."

"I like to know what some of my more powerful allies are up to," Maleficent replied with a smile. "I see your minions couldn't control the Heartless."

"They probably could have," Skeletor sighed with a bored expression, placing his fist against his chin. "I couldn't trust them however, so I let the Heartless take their hearts and turn them into more obedient servants."

Maleficent's eyes widened as she turned her attention to the four Heartless. She'd never known a single person could be this ruthless to their own servants without good reason. Sacraficing his own followers to better suit his needs. Maleficent couldn't help but think of Master Xehanort in that aspect. She smiled to herself and turned back to Skeletor. This was just the type of person she needed to defeat Sora.

"So what have you been doing lately besides catching up on your beauty sleep?"

"I've been building my army," Skeletor replied with a yawn.

"Your army?"

"Of Heartless," Skeletor replied. "Come, let me show you."

Skeletor got up from his throne and jumped down to the same level as Maleficent. The warlord walked towards a nearby hall and Maleficent followed. They went into the deepest part of Snake Mountain, which appeared to be within the crust of the world itself. They walked out onto a land bridge, in the center of a massive dome like area that was packed with Heartless. There were hundreds of them all gathered in one area. Maleficent's eyes nearly exploded out of her head at the sight. She was shocked to say the least. In a short amount of time, Skeletor was able to summon an army of Heartless in half a world consumed by darkness, and force them into underground. A wide grin formed across her lips. Maleficent felt like bursting out with laughter, but barely managed to contained herself.

"Skeletor…this is indeed very impressive," Maleficent admitted. "Why haven't you staged any attacks? Tried to conquer Eternia?"

"Because, you talked about destroying this world…" Maleficent turned to Skeletor, his face concealed by his purple hood. The warlord finally turned his head to the witch. "I want to know how I can destroy Eternia!" Maleficent cracked a smirk then looked back at the Heartless.

"Why wouldn't you want to rule such a beautiful world," Maleficent asked.

"It may appear to be beautiful, but Eternia is more trouble than it's worth. For me I have to deal with He-man, and those damned Masters, as well as those Snake-men that appeared recently are just as bad! Not only that, but there are ancient terrors from Eternia's past…I want to get rid of all of them! I need to know how to destroy this world Maleficent…" The witch grinned, turning her body to Skeletor then pointing her staff at the Heartless.

"Each world has a keyhole," Maleficent began. "If the Heartless find these keyholes, then that world will be engulfed in darkness."

"Where do I find these keyholes," Skeletor asked.

"There's only one keyhole per world. I'm not sure where you could find this world's keyhole, but if you let the Heartless run rampant, I'm sure they'd find it eventually. Tell me, are there any places that stand out in Eternia? Anything at all?"

"Well…there's the royal palace…and Castle Greyskull…"

"Then these two places could be where the keyhole lies. The Heartless will know though, I can only guess." Skeletor nodded, turning his head back to his army of Heartless. "You should know though…that whenever this world is destroyed this army of Heartless will disappear. They'll stay here in the darkness and you'll be unable to command them."

"I don't care," Skeletor snapped. "I just want to see Eternia destroyed!"

"Very well," Maleficent replied coolly. "I'll help you as much as I can my dear, and then I must be off." Skeletor nodded once then walked back towards the halls.

* * *

In another world, Pete landed in front of a small, but ancient, temple. "Huh, what's all this?"

"Hey," a voice called out. Pete turned around, seeing no one in front of him. "Down here!" The lackey then lowered his head, seeing a red echidna approaching him. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh…nothin, just lookin for someone!" The red rodent narrowed his eyes at Pete. "I promise I'm not here to cause trouble!"

"Then get out of here," the rodent warned. "And stay away from the Master Emerald."

"The Master Emerald," Pete repeated, turning around and seeing a massive green gem at the top of the temple. The lackey's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the spectacle of the massive emerald.

"HEY! Eyes off," the rodent shouted. Pete shook his head then saw the echidna approaching him. "Get out of here already!"

"R-right," Pete replied before running down the dirt trail before him. The lackey was too far in thought to realize that he was now standing on thin air. He looked down with a concentrated look on his face before seeing endlessness below him. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Back at Villain's Vale, Shadowkhan walked around the castle holding dusters in their hands, cleaning the very dirt castle while Shendu sat on the ground, with his legs crossed, eyes closed, and hands pressed together. The demon was murmuring quietly as a dark energy flowed around him and about five Shadowkhan stood guard around him. The rest of the castle was filled with an army of shadow ninja who dusted and cleaned nearly every corner of the fortress. Outside of Villain's Vale, Yuffie and the Gullwings approached the castle slowly, trying to keep in hiding.

"This is risky," Rikku stated. "Why're we doing this?"

"Because, we need to see what Maleficent is planning," Yuffie replied. "I'm the only scout, and you three are good with spying because you're tiny. Now head in there and start scouting!"

"Why do we have to scout," Rikku asked.

"Because we're inconspicuous," Yuna replied. "Come on!" The Gullwings flew up in the air, towards the castle while Yuffie ran on foot as quickly and quietly as possible. Nearby, a squad of five ninja khan rose out of the ground, staring at the four heroes heading towards the castle, and then sunk back into the ground to warn their master.

Shendu's eyes were shut, chanting in his meditation to focus his powers, causing a dark aura to flow around his body. Suddenly the shadow ninja appeared in front of him, all bowing with respect. Shendu stopped his chant, and the dark energy around him faded. The demon opened his eyes to the squad of ninja and waited. One approached and whispered into its master's ear. Shendu hissed angrily then stood up.

"Set up a perimeter around the caste's base, and I want all balconies to be filled with Shadowkhan. Eliminate anyone who approaches this fortress." The squad of ninja nodded, then sunk back into the floor and vanished. Shendu closed his eyes then continued chanting while his ninja guards stood around him.

* * *

"I need ta find that Eggman guy," Pete complained, rubbing his head which he landed on earlier. "How hard is it to find someone with a massive army? Oh wait, I got an idea!" Pete whistled loudly, summoning a group of bulldog Heartless. "Find Eggman pronto!" The Heartless turned around, then barked into the distance and faded away. "HEY! You stupid little—I told you to find him!"

"I assume-," Pete jumped with fear, screaming and flailing his arms with surprise. He looked up, seeing Eggman standing at the top of a massive tank with an armada of robots around him. "I assume you're that Pete fellow who Maleficent said would come and help me?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! One second!" Pete lifted the bag he'd been carrying and lifted it up with a smile on his face. "This is for-,"

"You've got to be joking," Eggman muttered. Pete's smile and face dropped with confusion. "I have armies, fleets of thousands of ships and vehicles, and you think that little _bag_ will be enough for my army?"

"Well…uh…this is all we got…"

"I guess it'll have to do," Eggman muttered. Pete tossed the bag at Eggman. A claw came out from the tank, grabbed the bag and reached back into itself. "Get in, I need someone to show me how this works."

"Uh, alright." Pete ran up and attempted to climb the tank. Eggman scoffed and rolled his eyes, signaling for the robot driver to take off. "H-hey, hey wait!" Pete latched desperately to the side of the vehicle as it treaded off into the distance.

* * *

Back in Eternia, Maleficent, Skeletor and his Heartless minions stood miles away from the kingdom of King Randor: ruler of Eternia. "I admit that it would be rather difficult to enter that palace, even for a simple scouting mission," Maleficent said, turning to Skeletor.

"I want to be one hundred percent certain on the whereabouts of this keyhole you speak of," Skeletor snapped. "It's either the Royal Palace, or Castle Greyskull."

"Indeed…perhaps this is where the aid of the Heartless can come into play," Maleficent cooed. "There are Heartless that can be used for such a thing. Perhaps a small number could sneak in and sniff out the keyhole."

"Ah, well there are these special Heartless I stumbled upon. I believe they're either new or a rare breed as I'm not able to summon a large amount of them. COME, hound Heartless!" Skeletor raised his hand, and five shadows formed out of the ground.

The shadows took the shape of a four legged beast with one blue eye, two extremely long teeth coming from the lower jaw, which was longer than the upper jaw, red fur at the shoulders of its front legs, and razor sharp spikes running down their spines.

"My word," Maleficent exclaimed with a grin. The witch knelt down and started petting the Heartless' head, which snarled in response. "These are so beautiful Skeletor. How is it you discovered them?"

"I don't know," Skeletor admitted. "They just appeared one day at my hideout. Beast-Man was able to tame them, although I'm sure that would've commanded them just as easily. Now go!" The Heartless Hounds snapped their heads towards Skeletor. "Search the Royal Palace and find me this world's keyhole!" The Heartless barked and howled before rushing off at breakneck speeds towards the palace. "What happens when they find it?"

"They'll either come back or try to swallow it with darkness. With their limited number I doubt they'll be able to destroy the world."

"Good," Skeletor replied. "I want to savor Eternia's destruction."

Inside the kingdom, the Heartless hounds were moving through quickly and quietly, with the exception of the rare snarl that came from their mouths. They scattered, going down separate streets with their destination unknown. One hound turned, coming face to face with a palace guard. The man opened his mouth to speak, but the Heartless dove forward, slashing the man across the chest. The guard hit the ground in a lifeless heap as the Heartless barreled around a corner.

* * *

Back in Radiant Garden, Yuffie and the Gullwings were hiding behind a rock, staring at the battalion of ninja khan in front of the castle doors, standing guard. "This is bad," Paine stated. "There's no way we could sneak into there."

"Unless you three flew up and got in from the top, got their attention so I could sneak in through the front door," Yuffie suggested.

"That would work," Rikku replied with a sing-song voice. "But that dragon guy has ninja all over the top floors and windows. I don't think we're getting in." Suddenly, the heroes were surrounded by Shadowkhan. The girls jumped and tensed up, ready for a fight as the ninja just stared at them in battle ready stances.

"Looks like we're not getting out without a fight either," Yuffie stated. The Shadowkhan pulled out shuriken then started throwing them at the heroes. "Scatter!" Yuffie and the Gullwings broke apart as over a dozen shuriken hit the ground where they were standing. Yuffie landed, being circled by six Shadowkhan. "You guys call those shuriken?" Yuffie pulled her massive four bladed shuriken off here back. "Now THIS is a shuriken!" The young ninja hurled her weapon forward, slicing through the first shadow ninja. The shuriken circled around, cutting through two more before the rest of the Shadowkhan got the idea and spread out. Yuffie grabbed her weapon, smiling with confidence as she got ready to throw it again.

The Gullwings floated back to back as four Shadowkhan circled them. "This is bad," Rikku stated. "We're not fighters!"

"But we do have magic," Paine snapped.

"Get ready girls," Yuna ordered. The three fairies stuck their arms outward, a bright light coming between each other their tiny hands.

"Faith," the three fairies shouted, throwing their hands towards one another. A column of light fell from above, hitting the ground and destroying the closets Shadowkhan. After hitting the ground there was a shockwave that was sent outward, eliminating the rest of the shadow ninja.

"Sweet," Rikku exclaimed cheerfully.

"That seemed to work," Paine stated. Yuna smiled and nodded, but soon more Shadowkhan appeared around the Gullwings. The fairies looked around before flying away.

Yuffie kicked a shadow ninja in the stomach then jumped back, throwing her shuriken before doing a back flip. The shuriken sliced through two shadow ninja as it went forward, and coming back it cut through four more. Yuffie caught her weapon and landed on her feet, skidding backwards and panting heavily. More Shadowkhan appeared. All Yuffie saw was black and the occasional red eyes advance towards her.

"Dang it," Yuffie muttered. "There are too many…" Suddenly, a figure soared over Yuffie's head and landed between her and the shadow ninja. Yuffie looked forward, seeing a tall woman with black haired, wearing black leather over most of her body. "Who…?" The figure charged forward, barreling through the Shadowkhan with ease. "Whoa…" The woman threw a high kick, throwing a ninja back through a small group of Shadowkhan and into a stone wall. The woman then extended her fist violently outward into a Shadowkhan's face, causing it to fade in darkness immediately. The ninja stopped for a moment, taking one big step away from the newcomer. The woman turned her head slightly, her long black hair fluttering in the breeze. "Tifa," Yuffie asked.

"Hey," Tifa greeted. "Uh…what was your name again?" Yuffie sighed with irritation. Granted the last and only time they met was last time Sora came to Radiant Garden, but Yuffie remembered her name at least. Tifa turned her head and ducked under a ninja's fist. She then grabbed the ninja's attire then spun around and smashed the ninja into the ground. The stone gave way under the force of the impact, cracks erupting and forming out from the ninja's back. "Let's save the introductions for later," Tifa shouted.

"Agreed," Yuffie replied, standing up after taking a deep breath. The two girls stared at the ninja with hardened glares. The army of ninja charged first shortly before the girls.

Tifa threw her fist forward, knocking the one ninja back into another, creating a giant split down the center of the wave of ninja. Yuffie leaped over Tifa, her feet pointed to the sky and her shuriken glowing brightly. The young ninja girl threw the shuriken forward into the center of the group of ninja. The shuriken blazed through the ninja, slicing down countless enemies that faded into darkness. The weapon came spinning back to Yuffie who caught it before landing her feet on the ground. Tifa threw a high kick at a ninja, then jabbed her elbow into one coming from behind her. Yuffie turned back around, seeing four Shadowkhan coming for her. The young ninja prepared herself, but a ball of light blew through the shadow ninjas like a bowling ball. Yuffie looked upward, seeing the Gullwings swooping downward. Tifa was now at Yuffie's back as the Gullwings floated at eyelevel with the two girls. The five heroes looked at the Shadowkhan that circled them slowly. Their numbers kept increasing, and now there was an unknown amount of enemies.

"This is really bad," Paine stated, her eyes boring into the ninja.

"How're we gonna get out of here," Yuffie asked. Tifa looked around, scanning her surroundings carefully.

"Follow me, and try not to fall behind," Tifa warned.

The Committee members turned to Tifa then nodded. The black haired woman screamed as she charged forward with the other girls following closely behind her. Tifa's arm started glowing as she approached the wall of Shadowkhan. The ninja took a hesitant step back, but Tifa slammed her fist into the first ninja in her way. A series of bright explosions erupted from the first and made its way through the Shadowkhan, blowing up the ninjas in large numbers at a time, creating a pathway. Tifa continued forward, running as quickly as she could before the ninja could block the path again. Yuffie and the Gullwings were following closely behind Tifa, and the heroes managed to get away from Villain's Vale before the ninja could close the opening.

The Shadowkhan moved to follow, "No!" The ninjas froze then turned to Shendu who was approaching the large regiment. He eyed them curiously, wondering how this many Shadowkhan came here. Shendu didn't summon this many, and there were still Shadowkhan watching the castle. "Let them go, there will be another time…" The Shadowkhan nodded then faded into the ground. Shendu stood in the empty canyon for a moment before he turned and walked off.

* * *

Elsewhere in the canyon, Tifa, Yuffie, and the Gullwings took a moment to catch their breath. Tifa looked ahead to Radiant Garden, deep in thought. Yuffie, with her hands on her knees and panting heavily, looked up at Tifa. The last time they met, which was briefly, Tifa asked Yuffie if she had met a man named Cloud. The most Yuffie knew, Leon talked to a 'Cloud' for a minute or two before the latter was gone. Still, Yuffie could tell from their brief encounter that Tifa was an extremely determined individual, but she didn't know the reason for trying to find Cloud. Yuffie stood up and approached Tifa, standing next to the older woman.

"Thanks for saving us," Yuffie said.

"It was nothing," Tifa replied, turning her head to Yuffie and smiling. "I'm just glad I made it in time." Yuffie smiled back, and the two black haired women turned their attention back to Radiant Garden.

"If you don't mind my asking Tifa; what're you doing back here?" Tifa turned to Yuffie, still with a smile.

"Well, I found Cloud, but he got away. I went searching for him, but never found him so I came back here. I just got done talking to Leon. He said he hardly knew Cloud outside of the last time we were here, but he said I was more than welcome to stay here and help out. Leon told me what's been going on with that one witch lady coming back into power." Tifa lifted her arms up then placed her hands behind her head, "So I figure Cloud would show up eventually, and until then I'd help you guys. As soon as I agreed, Leon told me about your mission and I was sent to help, just in case."

"Well you showed up just on time," Yuffie replied with a grin. "But I think we should be getting back to Leon right?"

"Yep, lead the way." Yuffie nodded then turned her head to the Gullwings and whistled. The fairies looked over to the two black haired women then followed behind them as they headed back to Radiant Garden.

* * *

Pete was now with Eggman on his flagship, staring around at the technological marvels. The good doctor was examining the Gummi blocks that Pete brought in for him, inspecting every bit of the tech. Pete walked over, looking over Eggman's shoulder out of pure boredom. Eggman zoomed in with his telescope, scanning a certain piece of the Gummi technology.

"Ah-ha," the doctor sighed out. "This technology can be manufactured!"

"It can," Pete asked.

"Yes," Eggman shouted with a smile as he spun around to face Pete. "It's so similar to the technology I use! Just a few altered programming codes, algorithms and what have you, and then I'll be able to manufacture enough for my entire fleet!"

"That's great," Pete boasted. "Maleficent is gonna be so happy!"

"The problem is getting this all right," Eggman stated, stroking his mustache. "I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take to get everything right…"

"Oh, oh, oh, I know this one world were these guys can travel between worlds," Pete exclaimed. "It's called a trans-dimensional portal!" Eggman veered around towards Pete, staring at him with curiosity.

"You don't say…could I perhaps meet these friends of yours?"

"Sure thing, let me just go get em for ya!" Eggman nodded then turned away from Pete. The lackey chuckled as he entered the coordinates in his telescope then shot off into the sky.

* * *

Back in Eternia, Skeletor and Maleficent hadn't moved from their spot on the hill, waiting for the hounds to come back with something. "How long must this take," Skeletor demanded, his anger rising. "I could've went through the whole kingdom myself by now!"

"Patience Skeletor, patience," Maleficent replied. "If it's taking this long either the Heartless have a trail going, or they've been destroyed."

"At sunset I'm leaving," Skeletor stated. "If we wait too long we might get discovered…"

"Too late for that," a voice hissed. Skeletor, his Heartless minions, and Maleficent turned around, seeing a small group of newcomers. The one at the head of the pack was a man with pale skin, red eyes, and covered with green armor, and around him was a large number of humanoid looking snakes, some with distinguished characteristics. "Skeletor…"

"This I didn't need," Skeletor muttered. "We've got to go now!"

"Yes, run like always coward!" Skeletor turned to the hissing man, hollow eyes glowing red.

"I'll deal with you some other day King Hiss, until then I have more _important_ matters than getting into a fight with you."

"Make time Skeletor," Hiss snapped. "Snake-men, attack!" The hissing opponents charged towards Skeletor and Maleficent, with their fangs dripping with venom. Skeletor clutched his staff, preparing for battle while Maleficent simply stood there with a smile.


	7. The Beginning of the End

Skeletor sent a blast of magic from his staff, knocking five Snake-men soldiers back. The Heartless version of Trap-Jaw stuck its arm out, forming a cannon from its arm that fired dark magic at the Snake-men. The elusive reptiles ducked, weaved, and slithered to avoid the dark blasts from Heartless Trap-Jaw, and Skeletor's combined attacks. The Heartless form of Beast-man threw its head back then looked forward, roaring with enough intensity to send an earthshaking shockwave outward. The Snake-men stopped, trying to keep their balance. The Heartless Tri-clops formed one massive, blue eye with a black slit down the middle over its entire face, sending a wave of dark blue flames towards the Snake-men. Most of the reptilian warriors avoided the fire, but three were caught in the flames and burned alive. The Heartless Evil-Lyn stuck its arms out to its sides, an orb in its chest glowing brightly. The orb looked identical to the orb that was once used on the end of its staff when it was Evil-Lyn the evil sorceress, not Evil-Lyn the Heartless. The orb sent a massive beam of dark energy forward, blowing past the Snake-men. There were only a few normal soldiers, and all the Snake-men with distinguished characteristics left. The Snake-men stood still, hissing with surprise as they turned to Skeletor and Maleficent.

"This is different," Hiss admitted. "Those…are without a doubt the Heartless are they not?" Skeletor and Maleficent both showed their shock towards King Hiss.

"How do you know of the Heartless," Skeletor demanded to know, clutching his staff with rage.

"Hordak used them centuries ago as common soldiers against us and King Greyskull himself. After Hordak was defeated, the Heartless lingered, but they were without a master and started attacking random towns and villages throughout Eternia. The Elders managed to banish the Heartless from this world altogether, and set up a barrier around the world so that they could never come back. This would leave me to conclude…" Hiss turned his head to Maleficent, "That you're from another world…"

"Very perceptive," Maleficent replied, cracking a small smirk. "It changes nothing though." Maleficent waved her hand gracefully, summoning dozens of armored knight, soldier, and large body Heartless around herself and Skeletor.

"Destroy them," Hiss ordered his men. "Leave none alive!"

"Yes my King," a red colored snake replied before charging forward.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, Tifa, Yuffie, and the Gullwings just made it back to Merlin's home, finding the old wizard sipping tea while Cid typed away on the computer. "We're back," Yuffie called out.

"Ah, it's good to see you again my dear," Merlin replied, standing up with a friendly smile. "Did you learn anything from your mission?"

"Other than the fact that there's no way we're getting into Maleficent's castle, Shendu has an army of ninjas, and that Tifa is a Restoration Committee member? Nope, nothing important." Yuffie looked around the house for a minute before turning back to Merlin. "Where's Leon?"

"He and Aerith went to, uh…how shall I put it…?"

"Those two went to do some recruitin," Cid replied, turning his head over his shoulder. "I told him there's no need for it, but he keeps saying that things are about to get serious and we're gonna need as much help as we can get."

"So he's just going to bring in citizens to volunteer," Yuffie asked in outrage. "I'm going to give him a talking to!" Yuffie marched out of Merlin's house, leaving everyone else behind.

"I don't know where she gets her energy," Yuna stated. "We just got done fighting an army of ninja, and now she's going to go chew Leon out."

"Ah, just let her be," Cid replied, waving his hand dismissively. "She should know Leon wouldn't do anything stupid like letting some kid with a stick join the Restoration Committee." Merlin nodded, still staring intently at the door.

* * *

In another world, Pete appeared in the center of a large room, hearing two people yelp with surprise. The lackey turned around, seeing Shredder and Krang eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh hey," Pete said, holding his hand up and offering a friendly smile. The two villains narrowed their eyes, causing Pete to become a little worried. "It's me: Pete. I was with Maleficent remember?"

"Oh right," Shredder finally said. "What do you want? Where is the old witch anyway?"

"She's got other stuff to deal with. But I need one of you two to help a friend of ours with uh…trans-duh…travelin from world to world."

"Oh, you mean trans-dimensional technology," Krang replied. "What do you need to know?"

"I dunno," Pete answered with a shrug. "This scientist guy has a whole armada of ships and robots, and Maleficent wants him to be able to go from world to world with that army. I got him some technology from our world which is most commonly used, but he wants to know some specifics about it. So could one of you two-,"

"Go Krang," Shredder shouted. "Mustn't keep our new friends waiting now can we?" Shredder was pushing Krang towards Pete as hastily as possible. Shredder leaned forward to Pete, "Get him out of my hair for as long as possible _please_!"

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," Krang snapped. "Let's hurry this up already."

"No worries, I'll get ya there in a jiffy!" Pete entered the coordinates then he and Krang shot off up in a beam of light.

"WOO HOO," Shredder exclaimed. "He's gone, he's FINALLY gone! I'm finally home alone!"

* * *

Pete and Krang reappeared on the deck of Eggman's flagship, staring at the doctor in his chair. "Ah Pete, that was rather quick." Eggman looked over, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he saw Krang.

"So what's this all about," the alien brain asked, his patience thin.

"P-Pete, this uh…person…can help me with trans-dimensional travel?"

"Of course I can you half-whit! I'm the great Krang! Ruler and conqueror of Dimension X! I'll have you jumping between dimensions in no time! Let me see your technology already!" Eggman stood up, glaring at the disrespectful alien before walking over to an examination table.

"The technology on the left is the type that I most frequently use, and the technology on the right is the type that Pete brought me that can allow me to travel from world to world." Krang approached the technology and examined each pile for a moment.

"I'm going to need a hammer, a torch, a box full of screws, and a lot of liquor!" Eggman and Pete turned to each other, both with confused looks. "Don't just stand there tubby! Move!" Eggman snarled then walked off to get the proper equipment.

* * *

Beast-man's Heartless slashed one of the Snake-men soldiers in two before moving to the next one. A green tongue wrapped around the Heartless' body and pulled him back. A Snake-man, purple in color, pulled its head back then slammed Beast-man's Heartless into the ground. Tri-clops' Heartless was blasting at Snake-men left and right, backing away from the approaching, hissing reptiles that attempted to attack. The Heartless spun around, hearing a strange shrieking noise as a green skinned Snake-man stomped the Heartless into the ground. The ground was being torn apart by Evil-Lyn's Heartless, floating high in the air and sending dark energy blasts down upon the scattering Snake-men. Suddenly, two arms slithered around the Heartless and began squeezing as tightly as possible. Standing as far from the fray as possible, Skeletor and King Hiss squared off.

Skeletor screamed, throwing the end of his Havoc Staff forward, sending a massive wave of energy forward. Hiss broke apart into glowing snakes and avoided the blast. The snakes combined together behind the enemy. Skeletor spun around, screaming with rage as his staff collided with King Hiss'. A massive shockwave was sent out, forming a crater beneath the feet of the enemies of Eternia. Skeletor roared with anger while King Hiss pushed forward with all his might. Neither combatant gave way, and eventually the magic stress caused a massive explosion that sent both warlords flying backwards. Skeletor hit the ground and slid while Hiss rolled several times before coming to a stop. Maleficent watched in the meantime, grinning evilly to herself as she watched the battle wage.

"Well this is most interesting," the witch mused. "Perhaps I could replace my warlord with a fine snake king…"

"Evil-Lyn," a young woman's voice said. Maleficent turned around, her face showing irritation towards the one who took her attention away from the warring lords. A young woman with blue eyes and long red hair, holding a snake staff in a battle ready stance smiled. "Did you get yourself a make over?"

"You must have me confused with her," Maleficent replied, pointing directly above her head.

The redhead looked up, seeing Evil-Lyn's Heartless stick its chest out, a beam of dark magic shooting out from the orb. The redhead dove and rolled to the side as the beam created a large trench in the ground. The Heartless landed on its feet, standing between Maleficent and the young warrior. The witch hummed to herself, wondering how the Heartless escaped. Maleficent turned around, seeing a third party entering the fray, turning it into an all out war. There were many men wearing identical armor wielding swords, or maces, or shields. They must be the common grunts. There were also a large amount of distinguished men who seemed to be barreling through the Snake-men and Heartless with ease. One warrior in particular, a blonde haired mountain of a man with massive muscles wielding a wide sword, pummeled through the enemies like nothing. Maleficent's eyes narrowed for a second before she turned, seeing the redhead about to attack her. The witch raised her staff up, the orb at the top creating a wall of dark energy that sent the young warrior flying backwards.

"Teela," a voice called out.

Maleficent turned, seeing a man wearing armor from head to toe and with a thick brown mustache charging at her. A cannon formed around the man's hand, and he began firing at Maleficent. The witch's eyes widened briefly before forming a barrier around herself, deflecting the laser blasts that came at her. The man stopped, aiming directly at Maleficent and unloading an endless barrage of blasts at her. The witch grew visibly angry as she screamed, sending a blast outward. The man's face showed his shock before he hit the ground. The man groaned as he got back up, seeing Maleficent seething with anger, directed solely at him.

Skeletor slammed the end of his staff into the ground, sending a shockwave forward at King Hiss. The snake king jumped above the attack, aiming his own staff at Skeletor. An energy blast was sent directly at the faceless warlord. Skeletor jumped back as the blast formed a crater in the ground. King Hiss landed on the ground, snarling at Skeletor before something hit him from behind, causing him to fly forward. Skeletor pulled his staff back, the end of it glowing brightly, and swung it like a baseball bat, knocking King Hiss far into the distance. The warlord watched as the king hit a distant hill with a satisfying explosion. Skeletor looked forward, seeing his eternal rival standing before him.

"Ah, He-Man…it's you. I thank you for helping me with Hiss, but I could've handled him myself. If I might ask: why are you and the Masters getting involved? It's just a friendly neighborhood brawl between enemies. There are no innocents here that could get harmed by our battle."

"True," He-Man agreed. "But there were some beastly hounds in the kingdom, and our scouts report seeing you and Evil-Lyn on the hillside here. By the time we got here though you were duking it out with the Snake-men."

"How unfortunate for you He-Man," Skeletor replied. "You can't stop me once my new plan is in motion. I'll destroy you and the Masters once and for all and you cannot stop me!"

Skeletor aimed his staff forward, ready to blast He-Man who stood ready. Suddenly, three green beams sent Skeletor flying backward, smashing into the ground. He-Man turned around, seeing King Hiss landing behind him, clutching his staff and his face filled with rage.

"He-Man…" The bulky warrior raised his sword to his side, ready to battle. "Let's finish this once and for all!" The two got ready to charge, before a blast was sent upward, causing both to look back, seeing Skeletor stalking forward angrily.

"I say we all finish this battle once and for all!" A dark aura flowed around Skeletor like smoke. "I'm tired of you He-man, always interfering with my plans and besting me! And you Hiss! You're an ancient relic who couldn't defeat Hordak and you will NOT defeat me! When I'm done with you you'll slither back into your hole from whence you came!"

"And when I'm finished with you Skeletor, your body will match your face!" Skeletor and Hiss charged, He-Man standing between them.

The blonde warrior swung his sword at Hiss, causing the king to stop and block with his staff. He-Man threw his leg backwards, landing a solid kick on Skeletor's stomach, sending the warlord flying back. Hiss knocked He-Man's sword to the side and blasted him at point blank with his staff. Skeletor hit the ground and rolled backwards, charging forward and ducking as He-Man came flying over his head. He-Man stabbed his sword deep into the ground to stop himself, and then followed behind Skeletor. The warlord screamed with anger as he sent a blast forward at King Hiss. The snake king crossed his arms, taking the full force of the blast. He-Man screamed loudly, causing Skeletor to turn around, seeing his rival falling towards him with his sword raised high above his head. Skeletor held his staff horizontally, using it to block the sword. The impact caused the ground beneath Skeletor's feet to give way, forming a crater below him. He-Man planted his feet on the ground and attempted to push back Skeletor. Both combatants stared directly into the other's eyes, but neither would give way under the other. Suddenly, several glowing snakes combined between them. King Hiss reformed, throwing both fists upward and knocking both of his enemies away from one another. Hiss turned his staff towards Skeletor, shooting several glowing snakes at him. The snakes wrapped around Skeletor's ankle, and Hiss pulled his arm back. The warlord screamed as he was pulled forward, drug across the ground, then spun around in the air before being slammed painfully into the ground.

"I'm almost hurt King Hiss," He-Man said sarcastically. The king turned his head, seeing He-man approaching him. "You went for Skeletor and not me."

"If Skeletor is planning what I think he's planning, then he's more of a threat than you He-Man," Hiss replied.

He-Man charged, screaming as he brought his sword to bear. Hiss shrieked as he charged He-Man as well, colliding his staff with his opponent's sword. A shockwave was sent out upon impact and both enemies grunted as they tried to overpower the other.

"GRAAAAHH," Skeletor's voice boomed out. Hiss and He-Man turned their attention back, seeing Skeletor jumping high into the air, his staff above his head. "DIE!" The warlord swung his staff down, sending an enormous blast of energy at his opponents. Hiss scattered in a horde of snakes as He-Man simply made a break for it. The blast hit, shaking the ground and turning an entire hill into a smoking crater. Skeletor landed on the ground, the centers of his empty eyes glowing red.

* * *

Krang had spent nearly an hour examining the technology from the two different worlds, comparing and collaborating with Eggman the entire time. Pete meanwhile was sitting in the corner with a bored expression as the two scientists talked. They would every now and again get sidetracked on scientific talk that didn't even matter. Pete sighed and looked out the window, seeing the passing clouds and other of Eggman's ships in the distance.

"Eureka," Eggman shouted. "Krang you're a marvel of a mad scientist!"

"Oh stop, you're making me blush," the alien brain replied mockingly, waving its tentacle at Eggman.

"You find something out," Pete asked, his face showing interest for the first time in an hour.

"Yes! Krang said with the technology from his world that he can build special cannons on a large number of my ships!"

"But you already got a bunch of cannons on your ships," Pete pointed out dumbly.

"Not like the cannons Krang can build me! These cannons, if fired simultaneously, will make an enormous portal that will allow my army to move from world to world!"

"Oh, like opening a door to another room," Pete said, simplifying the whole explanation.

"Correct," Eggman shouted. "Now take Krang back to his home world so that he can bring manual labor and supplies to me. I'll have my robots start preparations while you're both gone." Pete nodded as Krang walked and stood next to him. Light engulfed the two before they vanished.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, Yuffie turned a corner, seeing Leon and Aerith walking towards her with solemn looks on their faces. "There you are! I've got a bone to pick with you!"

"Nobody joined," Leon replied instantly. "Don't worry."

"Oh…well still, why would you ask the people you've protected if they want to protect themselves?"

"It was worth a shot," Leon said, walking past Yuffie. "If another guy like Shendu shows up, then Maleficent is going to wipe us all out."

"But what about Merlin's plan to make his reinforce his home," Aerith asked. "That's got to help right?"

"Yeah, but not if we don't have enough members to run it, plus it'll take time to build. We may not have enough time."

"Oh," Aerith replied sadly. "Well we could at least make some improvements right…?" Leon shrugged as he turned the corner, heading for Merlin's door.

"What improvements are we talking about," Yuffie questioned.

"Merlin was suggested turning his entire home into a sort of fortress for us, to better plan and stage attacks."

"What's wrong with Ansem's old castle?"

"It'll take more time to rebuild than it will to turn Merlin's house into a headquarters," Aerith replied. "It's not out of the question, but we Leon and Merlin both think it's more important to get at least one base before trying to rebuild Ansem the Wise's castle."

Yuffie sighed, then stopped to look at Merlin's house. She had always liked the humble home, and the thought of turning it into a military base was a little…scary. It wasn't necessarily the thought of losing a home, but it was the thought that they'd have to prepare for a war that scared her. Yuffie shook the idea out of her head then ran into the old wizard's house.

* * *

"GAAAH!" Skeletor swung his staff at King Hiss' head, barely missing as the snake king ducked under the blow. Hiss blasted Skeletor with his staff, sending the warlord flying into the distance. He-Man ran up and attempted to strike downward at Hiss, who only rolled to the side to avoid it. The king turned his attention to Skeletor then sent another wave of magic at him. Skeletor looked up in shock before raising a barrier which shielded him from Hiss' blast. "You're not going to kill me so easily," Skeletor replied as his barrier lowered.

Maleficent sent blast after blast at the man with the mustache, who continually dodged the blasts and fired his own at her. Maleficent raised a wall, blocking the blasts that were sent out. Suddenly, the witch was struck from the side and hit the ground, wincing angrily. The redheaded girl, Teela, spun her staff above her head, ready to swing downward at Maleficent. The witch stuck her palm out, sending a fire ball at the young warrior. Teela swung her staff, impacting the fire ball, which threw her back next to the man with the mustache.

"Are you okay Teela," the older man asked.

"Just fine father," Teela replied. Maleficent groaned as she got up with his staff in hand. "Who is that? She's definitely not Evil-Lyn."

"Yes, whoever she is, she's much more evil than Evil-Lyn."

"Pathetic fools," Maleficent seethed angrily. "You'll rue the day you attempted to fight Maleficent: the queen of darkness!"

Dark green flames began to flow around Maleficent as the witch raised her staff high above her head, sending a dark blast high into the sky. Teela and her father looked up, seeing the clouds part as the dark blast flew through them. There was a muffled blast, and suddenly a massive Heartless with a long neck, spikes trailing from its head down its spine, long claws, broad wings, and blood thirsty eyes, flew towards the war, roaring at the fighting warriors. Maleficent grinned at the Heartless she just summoned, then lowered her gaze to Teela and her father, only smiling deviously.

"We've got a problem," Teela's father shouted, firing desperately at the Heartless. The warring factions all turned and looked into the air, seeing the dragon Heartless swooping near them. The wind from the flying Heartless knocked most of the combatants on their backs. "He-Man, we've got to take that thing out!"

"On it Man-at-Arms," He-Man replied as he leaped high into the air.

King Hiss watched the hero boldly latch onto the dragon before flying high into the air. He turned around to face Skeletor, only to get meet the skull end of Skeletor's staff. King Hiss flew far off into the distance and hit with a ground shaking impact. Skeletor grunted with satisfaction before running off towards Maleficent. The witch watched as the Snake-men and the Masters both tried to attack the might Heartless, but to no avail. The massive dragon roared and exhaled a massive wave of black and blue fire towards the ground. A few royal guards and Snake-men soldiers were caught in the blast, screaming as the inferno burned them alive.

"Maleficent," Skeletor called out. "We must retreat! We can't take on both of these armies, even with this massive Heartless, our numbers are depleted and it will take too long for my army of Heartless to reach us in time."

"Oh, but just watch Skeletor." Maleficent pointed behind the warlord, causing him to turn his head. The dark flames from the dragon Heartless disappeared, and the royal guards and Snake-men caught in the fire turned into Heartless. "See, we can multiply, and it'll take some time for your enemies to take down that massive Heartless."

"Don't underestimate He-Man," Skeletor snapped. "I need my army of Heartless here now!" Beast-man's Heartless walked up, growling lowly at Skeletor. The warlord veered around, visibly angry. "What is it?" The Heartless threw its head back and roared. "What is this thing doing?" Maleficent shrugged in response. Suddenly, a Heartless hound ran up next to the witch and the warlord, wagging its tail happily.

"I believe that they found the keyhole for this world," Maleficent stated happily. Suddenly, behind the hound, several tiny dark portals opened up, revealing Heartless after Heartless after Heartless, until the entire hillside was covered with them. "Oh…my…"

"He was summoning my army," Skeletor stated, turning to Beast-man's Heartless. "That's a helpful trick indeed…" Skeletor began chuckling lowly before he threw his head back and laughed madly, causing Maleficent to give him a questioning look. Skeletor continued to cackle for a minute before turning to his army, his empty eye sockets glowing brightly. "GO! Destroy the royal palace and find the keyhole to this world," Skeletor said, holding his hand up to the palace. The Heartless turned around, then slowly made their way towards the palace. "You and I are going somewhere else my dear…" Skeletor's Heartless minions all leaped off, following the army towards the royal palace.

Man-at-Arms turned, seeing the army heading towards the palace, and his tone was full of dread, "No…" Man-at-Arms blasted a nearby Snake-man before blasting up into the sky. "We've got to get to the palace! We've got to get to the palace!"

The Masters and the royal guards turned their heads, seeing the army heading towards their beloved home. They dropped their fight against the Snake-men and headed towards the army. King Hiss got up, groaning as he held the side of his head. He saw the Masters running towards the Heartless and hissed angrily.

"My king," General Rattlor exclaimed, kneeling next to him. "Are you okay my king?"

"We must stop those Heartless," Hiss seethed. The Snake-men hissed with surprise. "If they destroy the palace this entire world-," The sound of someone smashing into the ground cut the king off. The Snake-men all hissed, baring their fangs behind their king. Hiss turned around, seeing He-Man standing ready against him. "As I was saying, if those Heartless get to the royal palace, it means that Eternia will be no more…"


	8. Skeletor's Defiance

"What," He-Man asked fearfully. "What do you mean Eternia will be no more if those creatures destroy the palace?"

"Those creatures are called the Heartless," King Hiss stated. "Hordak used them as his main form of military against me centuries ago, but they weren't as numerous as they are now. This world has a keyhole, which is more or less the very core of the world. If the Heartless reach this keyhole, Eternia is doomed."

"How do you know where the keyhole is," He-Man asked, his anger and impatience high. "It could be at Castle Grayskull!"

"It's not," Hiss replied. "King Grayskull built his castle to fool any enemy that knew of the keyholes, or any whom could use dark creatures such as the Heartless. Hordak had no idea of what the Heartless would do, and the only reason Grayskull knew is because of the Elders. Now, Skeletor has the Heartless, and he knows what will happen once the Heartless find that keyhole."

'_He-Man, King Hiss speaks the truth,'_ the sorceress' voice echoed within He-Man's mind. _'Skeletor is on his way to Grayskull as we speak. You must stop him! I shall contact Duncan to help you!'_

"I don't wish to see this world destroyed He-Man," King Hiss stated. "I'd get more use out of this world by ruling it." Hiss turned to his soldiers, "I told you once already to go stop that army! Work with the Masters to stop the destruction of this world!"

"Y-yes my king," Rattlor replied with a bow. "You heard your king! Move!" The Snake-men charged down the hill, hissing as they prepared for battle.

"Sorceress," He-Man said aloud, "You need to tell everyone that the Snake-men are helping us in this case."

'_I'm telling Duncan as we speak He-Man.'_ The blonde warrior lowered his gaze to King Hiss.

"We join forces for only this moment once Skeletor is no more," Hiss stated. "Once his threat of the Heartless is dealt with, I'll destroy you myself and gain the power of Castle Grayskull for myself." He-Man nodded, knowing full well the stakes of what was going down, and what it meant if they succeeded…or failed.

"Everyone," Man-at-Arms shouted. The Masters and the royal guards had made it back to the castle walls, facing the approaching army of Heartless. "Our primary objective is to destroy these monsters and protect the palace!" Just then, the Snake-men stood in front of the Masters and the royal guards, who gasped with shock. "The Snake-men are helping us for now! Listen to me!" Man-at-Arms turned to everyone, getting their full attention. "Skeletor is heading for Castle Grayskull right now! He-Man and King Hiss are going to stop him and I have to leave with them! The Snake-men are helping us because if these monsters get into the palace it means the end for Eternia!"

"What," Teela asked, her face showing her surprise. "What do you mean father?"

"I can't explain everything just now, I have to go help He-Man! But let none of these creatures in the palace, and don't attack the Snake-men just yet!"

"Very well Duncan," a man wearing a long cape, with brown hair and beard said, approaching the army with a sword in hand. "Now get going."

"King Randor," Man-at-Arms stated with shock. "What're you-,"

"If my kingdom is being threatened I'll fight, if the entire world of Eternia is in danger, you'd better believe I'd fight to protect it. Now get going, help He-man. We'll save the world for once." Man-at-Arms nodded then reluctantly ran off. Teela, without pause or thought, followed after her father. "Get ready men! CHARGE!"

"Snake-men, destroy the enemy," Rattlor shouted. The Snake-men charged, hissing and shrieking as the Masters and royal guards all shouted.

* * *

Skeletor and Maleficent rode in the former's chariot, heading for Castle Grayskull. Maleficent looked into the sky, watching her dragon Heartless flying towards the royal palace. "It appears as if this world will be destroyed soon enough. Tell me though Skeletor, why are we heading towards this Castle Grayskull?"

"Castle Grayskull has been my objective for nearly a year now," Skeletor answered. "Within its walls rests unimaginable power! I want to destroy this world and obtain its power both!"

"I see," Maleficent said with a smirk. "Just because you wish to destroy the world doesn't mean you're not power hungry."

"Of course not," Skeletor replied with a small chuckle. "And now, nobody can stop me!" Skeletor threw his head back and began cackling madly as his chariot raced across the hills of Eternia.

* * *

King Hiss and He-Man were forced to run after Skeletor towards Castle Grayskull. "So explain to me why you didn't finish that dragon Heartless," Hiss asked.

"I figured that you Snake-men would try and fight the Masters while they were busy with the Heartless. I couldn't trust you really. Plus I injured that monster quite a bit. I know the Masters can handle it."

"You'd better hope so He-Man," Hiss muttered.

"Why are we chasing Skeletor anyway," He-man asked. "I understand the threat of him gaining the power of Grayskull, but the threat of Eternia being destroyed is even worse!"

"After Hordak's defeat, the Elders created a barrier around Eternia that prevented the Heartless from entering the world. Now the Heartless' only connection to this world is through Skeletor. If we kill him, the Heartless will not return."

"Cut the head of the snake off," He-Man replied with a taunting smirk. The snake king turned his head, baring his teeth angrily at his temporary partner. "Still, I think one of us could've stayed behind to stop that Heartless army."

"And I still think you should've finished off that dragon Heartless," King Hiss snapped.

"I know the Masters will be able to handle it," He-Man muttered quietly.

"Your uncertainty is noticeable He-Man. Besides, it's not Skeletor obtaining Castle Grayskull I'm worried about."

"But you-,"

"I said killing Skeletor is vital, but I have a feeling that a certain third party will stop him before he can enter Grayskull's walls." He-Man gave Hiss a questioning look, while the king only smiled knowingly.

* * *

In front of the palace walls, the Snake-men, Masters, and royal guards fought tooth and nail in front of the Heartless. There were many turrets on the palace walls, firing deep into the army of Heartless and some firing at the massive dragon Heartless. Rattlor hissed as his neck extended forward, biting a large body Heartless in the face. The Heartless faded into darkness, as two armored knight Heartless circled around behind the snake general. Rattlor spun around and charged, shouldering through the Heartless. One man wearing a thick metal helmet charged heat first through countless Heartless, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Keep fighting men," Randor shouted as he cut down another Heartless. "We're winning this battle!"

"So you think," Rattlor muttered. "Don't underestimate the enemy!"

* * *

Within Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress closed her eyes, concentrating on making a barrier for whenever Skeletor arrived. There was a brief flash of light flowing around the castle. "Hopefully that can hold him off until He-Man arrives…"

* * *

He-Man and King Hiss were still running as fast as they could, but they knew Skeletor would already be at Grayskull before they were even halfway caught up to him. He-man turned his head and saw Teela and Man-at-Arms swooping down in a giant hover vehicle.

"King Hiss, I think we're going to catch up to Skeletor sooner than we thought." Hiss turned to look at He-Man then followed the brute's gaze towards the vehicle closing in. He-Man jumped on, then offered a hand out to King Hiss. The proud king simply jumped on, staring at He-Man with an angered gaze.

"Are we sure we can trust scale face," Teela questioned, keeping a wary hand on her staff.

"Skeletor is going to destroy Eternia," Hiss snapped. "I only want to destroy you Masters, not the whole world."

"At the moment we can't afford to be picky," Man-at-Arms stated.

"Get us to Castle Grayskull as quickly as possible," He-man ordered, balling his fist up tightly. The hover craft zoomed off into the distance.

* * *

Skeletor and Maleficent continued through Eternia, and came over a hill. Skeletor leaned forward: Castle Grayskull was in sight. Skeletor chuckled to himself as he approached his objective. Maleficent turned her head slightly, seeing something coming towards them from the sky.

"It appears that we have company," Maleficent whispered. Skeletor turned his head, seeing the approaching hover craft. "It seems as if they must hate you that badly, or that they know the threat you pose." Skeletor was confused by the witch's remark, but then saw King Hiss standing next to He-Man on the hover craft.

Skeletor screamed with anger as he sent a blast of dark magic directly at the hover craft. Man-at-Arms swerved to the side, and a cannon formed around his hand. The captain of the royal guards started unloading laser blasts towards Skeletor who managed to narrowly avoid each blast.

"Someone man those turrets!" Teela got on one turret at the corner of the craft while King Hiss got on the other, immediately scoffing with disgust.

"For me to use such an unholy weapon," Hiss muttered.

"Shut up and shoot," Teela shouted before letting loose with the turret. Hiss did the same, blasting away at Skeletor. The chariot barely managed to dodge most of the blasts, often popping up on one wheel for a moment before coming back down.

"This is getting out of hand," Maleficent stated. "We can't dodge them forever!"

"Then do something about it," Skeletor shouted angrily. Maleficent scoffed then summoned a horde of small bat Heartless.

"Fire at the Heartless," Hiss ordered, moving the turret up to start mowing down the dark creatures. Skeletor cackled triumphantly as he raced off towards Grayskull, leaving his opponents to deal with the Heartless. "Damn him! Don't lose Skeletor now!"

"We don't have much of a choice if we can't get through the Heartless," Man-at-Arms shouted while firing into the horde of Heartless.

"Enough of this worthless machine," Hiss shouted before pulling out his scepter. The king unleashed a massive wave of magic that decimated nearly half of the Heartless mob. He-Man filled the empty turret and fired at the remaining monsters. Eventually, all the Heartless were destroyed. "Now get to Skeletor!"

"At once your majesty," Man-at-Arms replied, venom dripping from his sarcastic tone. The hover craft once again sped off towards Skeletor.

* * *

The dragon Heartless unleashed a stream of fire, scorching several enemies, and then transforming them into Heartless. Evil-Lyn's heartless floated above the armies and send a powerful beam of energy slicing through the ranks. Beast-man's Heartless was caught between Snake-men and royal guards, slicing away at them all with its claws. One brave guard charged forward and stabbed his sword deep into the Heartless' back. The massive furred Heartless roared before spinning around and slashing the man across the chest. The Heartless were pressing forward, forcing the Snake-men and royal guards to have their backs against the wall, but still they fought. Finally, the dragon Heartless flew headfirst into the palace wall. The impact shook the ground nearby, and caused several massive chunks of rock to fall down upon the armies. The dust settled and the massive Heartless roared over the silence. Suddenly, the Heartless started emerging from the rubble and charged into the palace. They knew the keyhole was near, and their instincts were driving them crazy. They stormed through the kingdom, taking anyone and everyone's hearts they could get their hands on. The Snake-men all emerged from the rubble and hissed angrily.

"After them," Rattlor ordered. "Your king ordered you to stop the Heartless at any cost! We must stop them now!" The Snake-men shrieked then charged into the kingdom, just as the Masters, Randor, and the royal guards pushed the rubble off.

"No," Randor muttered as he looked up. His kingdom was now being torn apart by the insane, instinct driven Heartless. "We must fight! If we fall here Eternia will be no more! We must fight!" Randor charged in first, his loyal men following behind him, all of the screaming as they entered the kingdom.

* * *

Skeletor's chariot stopped a few yards in front of Castle Grayskull. The warlord jumped out then approached the ancient castle eagerly. "At last…after all this time! Castle Grayskull will be mine!" Maleficent turned her head, seeing the hover craft coming towards them again. Skeletor, hearing the engine, turned his head and growled angrily. "I thought you were going to take care of them!"

"Well they're not my enemies," Maleficent shot back. Skeletor scoffed then shouted as he sent a blast of magic into the sky. The blast hit the hover craft, causing it to explode and the four warriors to plummet towards the earth. They fell behind the cover of the trees, out of sight from Maleficent and Skeletor. "See, now was that so hard?" Skeletor scoffed again then turned to the castle. He approached it, but less than a few feet away, he was sent flying back from the barrier the Sorceress set up. Skeletor hit the ground next to Maleficent who only inspected the castle for a moment. "Well, it seems that there may be some trouble acquiring this castle."

"No," Skeletor shouted as he slowly scrapped himself to his feet. "I have no come this far to fail now!"

He-Man spun around and landed on his feet with a heavy thud. King Hiss landed on his feet as well, kneeling as he hit with an earth shaking impact. Teela landed on a nearby tree branch, which shook with strain. Man-at-Arms rolled as he hit the ground, groaning slightly as he held his head.

"We cannot waste any more time," Hiss shouted. "We cannot let Skeletor obtain Grayskull!" The snake king turned and ran on foot towards Castle Grayskull.

"You heard the king," He-Man replied. "Let's move!"

The four warriors ran through the forest and eventually found Skeletor and Maleficent, the ends of their staffs shooting dark magic to lower Grayskull's barrier. Man-at-Arms was the first to attack, launching a missile from his hand cannon. The witch and the warlord turned around suddenly as the rocket landed between them, launching both villains apart from one another. Skeletor landed on his feet, turning as He-Man came slashing downward at him. The warlord raised his staff up, landing a blow on He-Man's body before the brute could strike him. He-Man went flying back, smashing through several trees. King Hiss landed across from Skeletor, immediately sending a blast from his scepter. Skeletor raised his staff up, creating a barrier around his body which took the blast. The impact shook the ground Skeletor stood on before he lowered his barrier.

"You will not stop me," Skeletor told Hiss.

"And you will not destroy Eternia," Hiss retorted. "I will rule Eternia, and I won't let you destroy it!"

Hiss' humanoid form disappeared, being torn apart by his true, serpent form which consisted of four snake arms and one dominant head. The four arms shot four magic blasts from their mouths. Skeletor sent a blast from his staff which tore through Hiss' blasts and threw the king back. Skeletor turned and approached Grayskull, only to be blasted in the back. The warlord flew forward, and rolled head over heels and turned around in a crouched position, facing Man-at-Arms. Wasting no words, the captain of the guards fired at the warlord. Skeletor raised his staff up, creating a wall of dark magic that shielded him from Man-at-Arms' blasts. Behind Skeletor, Teela charged forward, throwing the end of her staff into the back of the warlord's knee. Skeletor screamed and kneeled down, his wall faltering. Man-at-Arms stuck his arms out, various cannons and blasters coming from his armor. In the blink of an eye, a volley of lasers and missiles flew out, all aimed for Skeletor. The warlord looked up a split second before he was consumed in a massive explosion.

The smoke cleared and Skeletor was panting heavily, covered in scars, bruises, and bleeding in a few places. He raised his head to Man-at-Arms, eyes red with rage before he sent a powerful blast towards the captain. He-Man landed in front of his friend, and swatted the blast back at Skeletor with his sword. The blast impacted the warlord and sent him flying back towards the castle, impacting the barrier. Light shot out from behind Skeletor, between his back and the barrier. The warlord screamed with agony before he fell face first into the ground. Skeletor groaned as he pushed himself up, but fell down, unconscious.

'_He-Man,'_ the Sorceress' voice called out. _'You must get within Grayskull's walls at once!'_

"Why," He-Man asked. "What's wrong?"

'_You must get in at once, you, Duncan and Teela!'_

"Get inside the castle," He-Man said to Man-at-Arms and Teela. "Move now!"

The three heroes ran towards the drawbridge, as the barrier around the castle was lowered. King Hiss emerged from the edge of the forest, hissing as he broke into magical, glowing snakes. Man-at-Arms and Teela stopped as King Hiss reformed in front of them, cutting off their path.

"If Eternia cannot be saved, I will take Grayskull for myself!"

"I knew we couldn't trust you," Teela exclaimed, pulling out her staff.

"Move," He-Man shouted, shooting past the two of them. Hiss sidestepped as He-Man tried to slash at him. "I'll hold off King Hiss!" The brute swung his sword at the king, moving him towards the edge of the bridge. Man-at-Arms and Teela ran into Grayskull, just as He-Man moved between the entrance to the castle and King Hiss. "Sorry your majesty, but you're not getting into this castle!"

"You will not stop me," King Hiss roared. "Hordak did not stop me, King Grayskull did not stop me, you _WILL NOT STOP ME!"_ Hiss shrieked with anger as he fired magic blasts from his mouths at He-Man. The giant brute spun his sword around, deflecting all the blasts.

Maleficent stood from a distance, observing Hiss and He-Man's battle. She had watched everything unfold, and was disappointed and impressed with Skeletor. "How sad, looks like I'll have to lose one worthy follower." The witch turned her head to the horizon, watching as the clouds black, striking red lightning in the distance. "The Heartless are about destroy this world, and if I'm still here when they do…" Maleficent turned her head back to Castle Grayskull. "A shame…" The witch raised her staff above her head and was engulfed with black and green flames.

He-Man attempted to slice King Hiss down the middle, but two snakes wrapped around one of his arms, and one more wrapped around the brute's arm holding the sword. He-Man growled as the snake king hissed at him. Both combatants met one another's eyes, trying to overpower the other. Suddenly, a powerful wind blew towards Castle Grayskull with enough force to almost knock King Hiss and He-Man off their feet. This opportunity allowed He-Man to escape from the clutches of King Hiss, as he jumped back, putting distance between him and the king. Both warriors looked to the front of Grayskull's drawbridge, seeing the source of the powerful wind coming from Skeletor, who was slowly standing up. A dark aura flowed around the warlord. Skeletor snapped his head up, his eyes burning brightly with rage. Skeletor glared angrily at his two opponents who simply stood in awe at the power radiating from Skeletor.

"So, you won't just die will you," Hiss mused with a smirk. "Fine then, I'll deal with you, and finish He-Man myself!"

Hiss fired four magic shots, which Skeletor blocked with a magic wall. What the warlord didn't notice, was that Hiss broke into glowing snakes that gathered behind him. Skeletor turned around, but it was too late. Five snake heads sunk their teeth into Skeletor's body. The warlord screamed out in pain as he felt the magic venom flowing through him. Hiss released Skeletor, letting him drop to the ground on his hands and knees. Skeletor panted heavily while the king only chuckled with amusement.

"You're a fool," Hiss stated. "You never had a chance against me Skeletor."

The warlord's aura flowed more furiously as he spun around, throwing his fist against King Hiss. The fist struck, sending Hiss flying back. Skeletor raised his staff, unleashing beams of magic that captured King Hiss.

"DIE!" Skeletor swung his staff downward, smashing Hiss into the ground. The warlord pulled his staff back, pulling his towards himself. Skeletor released the magic barrier around Hiss, letting the momentum bring him forward. The end of Skeletor's staff began to burn brightly. King Hiss screamed with fear as Skeletor screamed with rage as he threw his staff forward. An earthshaking explosion erupted and King Hiss' smoking body flew off the bridge of Greyskull, and into the endless abyss below. "Never stood a chance did I," Skeletor muttered quietly. "Well…who's the one still standing King Hiss?" The warlord turned slowly towards He-man, his eyes filled with anger. "It's just you and me now He-Man!"

"Fine then," He-Man said gravely. "If Eternia is doomed anyway, I'll make sure you go down with it." Skeletor chuckled madly.

"I'm not going to fade into the darkness with this world, you will He-Man! This is the end, don't you see? Our rivalry could never end, no matter how many times we crossed swords! Only the destruction of an entire world can end this long drawn out battle! Nothing else matters at this point He-Man, not the Masters, not the Snake-men, not the king, no ancients, just you and me, here and now at the end! Only one will survive!"

He-Man simply brought his sword up to his side. The words were spoken, and now the gauntlet was thrown down. Skeletor charged first, screaming with rage. He-Man charged forward as well, holding his sword back, ready to strike. Skeletor's staff collided with He-Man's sword, creating a magic shockwave that rippled outward, threatening to break the bridge beneath them.

Man-at-Arms and Teela came up next to the Sorceress, who was watching He-Man outside of a nearby window. The brute was now battling Skeletor, much the Man-at-Arms' and Teela's surprise.

"Skeletor," Teela stated with shock. "But how can that be?"

"I do not know," the Sorceress admitted, putting aside the fact that her daughter was standing right next to her. "But the power of darkness is flowing strongly through him. I do not know if He-Man can win." Teela and Man-at-Arms' eyes were focused on He-Man.

"He can do it," Teela said in assurance. "I believe in him…"

Despite the Sorceress' fears, He-Man and Skeletor were so far equal with one another. Skeletor sent a blast at He-Man, who blocked with his sword. The warlord pressed on, screaming as he tried to push He-Man off the edge of the bridge. He-Man pushed his feet into the ground, trying to stop himself from sliding back. Finally, the hero screamed and threw his sword sideways, sending Skeletor's blast flying through the forest. Skeletor turned and growled angrily at He-Man, who stood with his sword ready. Skeletor and He-Man charged one another again, both screaming just as loudly as the other. The hero slashed his sword forward as the villain collided with his staff, sending another shockwave that shook Castle Grayskull. Neither would give in as they tried overpowering the other.

"King Hiss' venom affecting you Skeletor," He-Man asked mockingly. The warlord growled as he remembered the venom in his system. Suddenly, a humanoid figure came flying up. He-Man's head snapped up as he jumped away from Skeletor, causing the latter to stumble a little bit. "Heads up!"

Skeletor turned around, seeing a human Hiss sending a vicious wave of magic at him. The warlord could do nothing as the magic wave of dark green energy tore through him. Skeletor screamed in agony as his hood, his cape, and everything else tore off of his body. The warlord fell on his hands and knees, blood dripping from his wounds as his hood fluttering against the wind before it flew off, leaving Skeletor's naked, floating head completely visible. King Hiss landed on the ground at the end of the drawbridge, glaring angrily at the wounded Skeletor. The warlord collapsed with exhaustion and his dark aura faded. The king approached Skeletor slowly, clutching his scepter tightly. He-Man took one step towards Grayskull, before King Hiss raised up his scepter and fired a magic blast that created a wall in front of the entrance of Grayskull.

"I'm going to finish him, and then I'll finish you," King Hiss seethed. Skeletor panted heavily, holding his side before bringing his hand up in front of his face, seeing his blood soaked palm.

"That's enough Hiss," He-Man snapped. "Skeletor is defeated!"

"Fine then," Hiss said, snapping his head up to his other rival. "You and I will finish this and Skeletor will perish in the crossfire regardless."

He-Man charged with his sword in hand while Hiss simply stood and waited. Skeletor's hand tightened around his staff as He-Man moved past him. The warlord looked forward, seeing the entrance to Grayskull before him. The barrier Hiss put up lowered as soon as he engaged He-Man in combat. This was it. Skeletor could just crawl over and remain safe in Castle Grayskull. However, his pride wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. Skeletor pushed himself up, coughing from the stress he forced onto his body. Skeletor turned around, his dark aura coming back. The warlord's hollow eyes grew red pupils as he turned towards the warring brute and King.

"He-Man," Teela shrieked. The hero and snake King looked back, seeing Skeletor raise his staff up.

"DIE!"

A massive blast of dark magic was launched out. There was no chance for Hiss or He-Man to dodge, so they braced themselves. The blast consumed them and a large section of the forest. Skeletor fell onto one knee, holding himself up with his hand clutching his staff tightly. The warlord panted heavily, holding his side as blood slipped onto it. Skeletor turned around and limped his way to the entrance of Grayskull.

"No," Man-at-Arms shouted, aiming his blaster at Skeletor. He began firing at Skeletor who quickly raised a barrier to shield himself. The warlord aimed his staff, weakly trying to scream as he sent a concentrated blast towards the window.

"Look out," the Sorceress screamed. The blast hit the window, blowing a hole the castle, and knocking Man-at-Arms unconscious and dazing the Sorceress.

Skeletor chuckled weakly then continued limping towards the entrance of the castle. He turned his floating head, seeing King Hiss moving as quickly as he could towards him, with He-Man following behind. Both were suffering from injuries now, but they were still moving faster than Skeletor. The warlord turned back around, seeing the doorway to Castle Grayskull before him. He chuckled lowly to himself. One more footstep and he'd be safe, and he would finally accomplish his long-term goal of taking Grayskull for himself.

'_**SKELETOR!'**_ An agonizing pain coursed through Skeletor's already injured body. The warlord screamed as he fell to his knees, clutching the side of his head with his free hand.

"No! Not now! Not now!"

'_**Rather convenient isn't it? You wanted to rule Eternia, but why rule it when you could destroy two enemies at once…and no longer have to honor our deal…'**_

"Hordak," Skeletor seethed angrily.

"_**Yes,"**_ Hordak's voice called out, creating a ghostly figure between Skeletor and the entrance to Grayskull. _**"I'm impressed you got this far. To take on King Hiss and the descendant of Grayskull by yourself is truly something to be proud of. Unfortunately, you're eons behind stopping me. Did you forget, I am always part of you? I'll always be in your head, crawling in the deepest parts of your mind, controlling your actions."**_

"Not after Eternia is destroyed," Skeletor shouted, looking up at the transparent image of the devil. "You're trapped in another dimension, and this is your only link to the Realm of Light! With it destroyed you cannot come back! You cannot—ARGH!" Skeletor keeled over, holding his side as he screamed with pain.

"_**You're a fool Skeletor. Even if Eternia is destroyed, you will not go on without it."**_ He-Man and King Hiss were both on the drawbridge, standing behind Skeletor. The ghostly figure turned his head, looking back over to King Hiss and He-Man.

"Hordak," King Hiss exclaimed with shock. The astral projection paid no attention to his former enemy, staring directly at He-Man.

"_**You, descendant of Grayskull, if you enter this castle, your Sorceress will have a way for you to use King Grayskull's power to save the world. Hurry up and get there."**_

"Do you have any objections," He-Man asked, turning to King Hiss.

"If it saves this world then no."

He-Man then ran towards the entrance. Skeletor moved to stop He-Man. Hiss tensed up, ready to strike, but Hordak simply narrowed his eyes, sending a painful surge through Skeletor's body, causing the warlord to fall to the ground, screaming with pain.

"_**You truly are pathetic Keldor. You think you could just oppose the three most powerful forces on Eternia, just because you're not strong enough to deal with them on your own? You're a pitiful, weak little fool, and that's all you'll ever be. I thought you would be the key to my revival, but I'll just have to find another pawn."**_ Hordak chuckled as He-man approached. _**"You wanted to be ruler of Eternia, but all you'll ever be is a pestilence to everyone. You couldn't beat He-man, you couldn't beat the Snake-men, and you couldn't even destroy this world. You're a weak little fool Skeletor…"**_

Skeletor's head snapped up, eyes burning brightly with anger. The warlord's dark aura exploded around him as his rage built up. The air grew heavy and everything seemed to shake. He-man stopped, trying to cover the wind from his face. Skeletor rose up, despite the pain that was surging violently through his weakened body. Once he stood straight, a powerful wind broke outward, pushing He-Man away from the castle's entrance.

"_**What is this?"**_

Hordak pointed both of his hands at Skeletor, sending waves of magic into the warlord's body. Skeletor screamed out in pain, but endured, letting his rage consume him. King Hiss aimed his staff at Skeletor, blasting him from the other side. Skeletor shrieked in pain, but he still endured. His rage was fueling his ties with the darkness, and it helped block out the pain that no normal person could endure. Skeletor's rage filled scream seemed to echo all throughout Eternia. The power of darkness made the air heavy and caused the earth to shake violently.

"_**Get within Grayskull now,"**_ Hordak shouted to He-man. _**"You're the only one who can stop this!"**_

"NO YOU DON'T," Skeletor boomed as he spun around. His dark aura blew outward, cancelling both Hordak and King Hiss' blasts. "ETERNIA!" Skeletor raised his staff high above his head. "WILL," the end of the staff glowed intensely, "BE!" King Hiss, He-Man, and the ghostly Hordak all charged towards Skeletor. "DESTROYED!" Skeletor slammed his staff into the ground, sending a massive explosion that consumed the drawbridge.

* * *

The castle shook violently, bringing the Sorceress back to her senses. "Good, you're awake," Teela exclaimed.

"No," the Sorceress said with horror. "This world will be destroyed!" Teela opened her mouth to speak as the Sorceress stood up. "Tend to your father!" The Sorceress raised her hands, a bright light surrounding her body. "We're leaving Eternia…"

* * *

The bright explosion eradicated Hordak's astral projection. The blast also sent He-Man flying back, hitting the ground several times, bleeding, battered, and half dead. King Hiss' body once again flew off the bridge, smoking, and this time lifeless, into the endless abyss. Skeletor stood in the middle of the drawbridge, backing away slowly towards the entrance as he looked at his only living obstacle: He-Man. Skeletor chuckled to himself, unable to contain himself with his victory. He-Man slowly came back into consciousness and rose to his feet. Skeletor's chuckling grew into laughter as he watched He-Man slowly shamble towards him. He-Man still refused to give up. Even though he knew at this point he couldn't win, he wouldn't give up.

"Only one will survive He-Man," Skeletor called out. The sky became pitch black, and Skeletor could sense it: the Heartless had almost destroyed the world. "And that one," Skeletor began, aiming his staff from his hip. "Is ME!"

A concentrated beam of magic shot out from the staff towards He-Man. The beam pierced He-Man's chest, destroying the ruined emblem on his chest. Blood flew out then rained on the ground as He-Man fell backwards. His sword stuck straight up into the ground before the hero even hit the ground. When he did hit, dirt flew outward, and he hit with a heavy thud. Skeletor's eyes became red with uncontainable happiness. Skeletor finally gave way under the pain of his many wounds, falling onto his back. The drawbridge came up and Skeletor threw his head back and cackled loud enough for all of Eternia to hear for the few brief seconds it had left. Castle Grayskull was engulfed in light and disappeared from the face of Eternia, mere seconds before the Heartless destroyed the world, engulfing it in darkness.

**

* * *

So yeah, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I read that if the 2003 series would have continued, Skeletor would've defeated King Hiss on his own, Hordak would've came back, and Skeletor and He-man would have to team up, with Skeletor ultimately defeating Hordak. So, I took that concept, threw in He-man, Kingdom Hearts, and this is what ya get: Skeletor successfully fighting off He-man, Hordak, and King Hiss all at once, but just barely.**


	9. Escalation

Maleficent appeared in the middle of an area with many men wearing the same grey uniforms, walking around until she showed up. Everyone stopped and stared at the witch with shocked expressions, unsure who she was or how she even got onto the ship. One man pulled out a blaster pistol and aimed it. A second later, the man dropped the gun and desperately clung onto his throat. Maleficent raised a curious eyebrow before she heard a familiar mechanical breathing. She turned around, seeing Darth Vader approaching her. Without saying anything first, Vader bowed his head down, surprising the witch a bit.

"Lady Maleficent," Darth Vader greeted before raising his head up again. "It's an honor to see you again. What brings you aboard my ship?"

"Ah, lord Vader, I'm just traveling through the worlds I've been to using Pete's device, forging new pathways of darkness to the worlds."

"Is that necessary?"

"Not really, but if I do this, then I won't need to rely on Pete's telescope and I'll be able to travel from world to world on my own."

"I see, is there anything the Emperor should know, or anything you wish to know?"

"Not at the moment," Maleficent replied as she turned her head, just then remembering the man who pointed a gun at her. The man lied on the floor in a lifeless heap. Maleficent smiled then turned her attention back to Vader. "I say, I rather like your methods of discipline lord Vader."

"I do what I can." Maleficent hummed with interest before turning to the mechanical Heartless.

"If you don't mind, I need to stay for a moment to recharge my powers before I take off to the next world."

"By all means," Darth Vader replied. "The Emperor has ordered that you be treated with the utmost respect."

"Well, I'll have to thank him the next time I see him, won't I?" Vader stepped to the side and bowed, letting Maleficent walk past him.

* * *

Eggman fiddled with the other worldly technology, just as the doors hissed open slowly. The scientist turned around, seeing Pete walk in with two hunched over men wearing purple and black.

"Heya Eggman," Pete greeted casually. "Krang is on the main deck of the ship with a whole lot of these guys."

"Who are these gentlemen," Eggman asked, his hand to his chin as he inspected the hunched ninjas curiously.

"Oh, these guys are just robots that Krang and Shredder have. What're they called…Foot Soldiers!"

"I see…how useful are they?"

"Well Krang says that they make up most of their army, and that they're really heavy lifters. I don't know if they really are though, but Krang brought these guys called Rock Soldiers. Now those guys definitely look like heavy lifters! Krang brought all the equipment he said ya'd need and they're already working away on your ship."

"Excellent," Eggman exclaimed. "Let's go dear Pete, we should be observing this momentous occasion! The day that Eggman will finally leave this world and aid the conquest of the universe!" The scientist threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave this world," Pete asked. Eggman stopped mid-laugh to look at Pete.

"Of course! Sonic is much too aggravating for me to deal with! I'll just leave him to defend this pathetic planet until we conquer the universe! Then I'll come back and break that little hedgehog's legs!"

"Well…" Pete shifted his eyes around before leaning towards the doctor. "If you're gonna just leave this world, why not destroy it?"

"What? To destroy this world I'd need a larger army, I'd need to nearly triple my-,"

"Nah, no, no, no, no, no, no, just hear me out. There's a way for you to destroy this world without blowin it up." Eggman's brow lifted as he leaned towards Pete, his interest sparked. "You remember the Heartless? Well…" Pete started explaining the process of how to use the Heartless, and the world's keyhole to completely destroy the world.

* * *

Shendu strolled around Villain's Vale with his hands concealed together within his sleeves, watching his Shadowkhan now repairing the castle. The ritual that the demon sorcerer casted would take a day or two before it took affect on the castle, and until then they needed to make sure it was in prime condition. Shendu huffed with interest, cracking a slight smirk. He still had no idea how so many Shadowkhan came to him without him summoning them. Maleficent said once that the Heartless would multiply if darkness was spread throughout other worlds, and the Shadowkhan were closely related to the Heartless in many respects. Perhaps the spread of darkness throughout the Realm of Light could also have been affecting the Shadowkhan in the same respect. Before the demon sorcerer could think any further on the matter, everything began shaking violently. Shendu hissed in shock as he attempted to keep his balance but fell backwards regardless. Two Shadowkhan moved to their master's aid, catching him before the demon hit the floor.

"What's going on," Shendu exclaimed as he was lifted to his feet. One ninja, leaning out the window, turned and pointed outside. Shendu approached the window and stared outside and gasped with shock. "What in the world is that?" A faded marble castle with a skull in the front was now found next door to Villain's Vale. Shendu growled then turned to the Shadowkhan. "I want a group of you to come with me! We're investigating that castle! The rest of you continue rebuilding this castle!"

Shendu turned around then jumped out of the window, and a few Shadowkhan followed after him. The demon landed on the ground, creating a crater beneath him as the Shadowkhan keeping watch outside joined their master. Shendu approached the castle with no immediate hurry, inspecting the exterior of the old castle curiously.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, Leon, Aerith, and Tifa all looked out of the Bailey and towards the castle. The town was also shaken up by the castle's appearance.

"What is that," Tifa asked.

"I don't know," Leon replied. The Committee leader turned to Aerith who had a concerned look on her face. "Do you really think it's worth checking out?"

"I…I don't know…I feel a dark presence, and a lot of ancient power coming from that castle."

"That's worth checking out in my book," Tifa exclaimed, jumping outside of the town's walls.

"Hey, wait," Leon called out. Aerith followed the black haired woman. Leon opened his mouth to protest but only groaned with annoyance before following the two women.

* * *

Within the castle, Man-at-Arms was being shaken by the Sorceress, "Duncan, wake up. You must wake up!" The captain of the guards groaned as he slowly sat up, holding the side of his head. "Duncan, you're finally awake."

"Wh-what happened…?" The Sorceress' face became grave. She averted her eyes and sighed, gathering the strength to tell him.

"Eternia…was destroyed…He-Man…" Man-at-Arms' eyes widened with horror. The Sorceress simply shook her head. Man-at-Arms lowered his head, sighing heavily.

"Adam…" The man's eyes lit up as he turned to the Sorceress. "Where's Teela?"

* * *

At the entrance of Castle Grayskull, Skeletor lied on his back, unconscious and unmoving from his battle with He-Man, King Hiss, and his torture at the hands of Hordak. His bleeding had stopped, but his wounds were still visible. A boot slammed against the ground, a few yards away from Skeletor. Teela's eyes were filled with rage, fixated on the warlord. She approached Skeletor's body, staff in hand, and mind set on finishing the warlord for destroying her world, and for killing He-Man. Teela stopped at Skeletor's head, looking down at the floating skull. She lifted her staff up, ready to smash his head into pieces. Teela trembled a bit. She closed her eyes in anger directed towards herself. Skeletor destroyed her world, and killed He-Man. He deserves to die. Teela's eyes opened up again, filled with hardened resolve as she thrusted her staff downward. A smacking noise echoed through the castle, and Teela couldn't move her staff. The female warrior looked down, seeing blue fingers wrapped around the snake head on her staff. Slowly it was moved away, showing Skeletor's motionless face. The warlord chuckled to himself, then started laughing madly.

Teela screamed in anger, stomping on his wrist. Skeletor released Teela's staff. The female warrior spun around, trying to strike Skeletor from the other side of his head. Her staff was once again stopped by Skeletor's own staff. The warlord blasted Teela in the chest. The redhead yelped out briefly as she flew back and smacked into the ground with a thud. Skeletor slowly got to his feet, holding his side, still chuckling evilly to himself. Teela pushed herself up by her hands, groaning as she held her side too. The blast wasn't strong enough to do any permanent damage, but it was strong enough for Teela to feel the pain.

"If you're trying so hard to finish me," Skeletor began. Teela whipped her head around, her eyes burning with rage. "Then that must mean…"

"Don't say it," Teela shouted, rising to her feet, clutching her staff tightly. Tears welled up within her eyes, despite her efforts to fight it.

"Eternia…and He-Man are no more…" Teela screamed in anger, recklessly charging towards Skeletor who only cackled insanely with pure, mad driven joy.

* * *

Eggman and Pete strolled around, watching Krang's Rock and Foot soldiers working away to attach the new technology to the ships. Eggman smiled with satisfaction as he turned his eyes to the horizon. Pete explained how to destroy a world using the Heartless, and that's what Eggman planned to do once his armada was better equipped to travel from world to world freely. Eggman looked forward, seeing Krang shaking the fist of his exosuit at some nearby soldiers, shouting angrily at them. Eggman approached the alien brain with a grin on his face. Krang turned around, revealing that he was wearing a hardhat, just as Eggman was a few feet away from him.

"I swear, those Foot soldiers are so stupid…"

"Krang my dear friend, I can't thank you enough for helping my army here." Krang waved his tentacle dismissively.

"Think nothing of it. It's good to interact with someone who's not a brainless idiot like that Shredder!" Eggman smiled then looked out to his other ships which were also being outfitted with inter-dimensional technology. "So what's going to happen with this world if you're going to leave it?"

"Eggman is gonna destroy it," Pete exclaimed. Krang turned to Pete with a curious look on his face. "Usin the Heartless of course!" Krang hummed then turned to Eggman. Pete's shoulder slumped down a bit, feeling he was getting no respect. He was with Maleficent way before these other guys, he should get some respect right?

* * *

Skeletor laughed as he blocked Teela's vicious strike with his staff, and then swung at the female warrior who jumped away. Skeletor chuckled, then threw his floating head back and cackled with pure delight. Teela's jaw tensed up as her eyes hardened at the warlord responsible for destroying her home. Skeletor's whole body shook as he tried to contain himself, but failed and continued to laugh in triumph of his victory.

"SHUT UP," Teela shouted. "Stop laughing right now!" Skeletor lowered his hollow eyes to Teela, still chuckling a bit. "You have no right to laugh! You have no right to be breathing right now!"

"Why don't I," Skeletor questioned, holding his arms out to his sides. "I've defeated the three most powerful forces, no, the most powerful men in all of Eternia, and I survived! Not even He-Man could defeat King Hiss, how was he supposed to defeat Hordak?"

"You did didn't you?" Skeletor's eyes lit up in rage. Teela smirked a bit, knowing she'd struck a nerve. "You couldn't beat the Snake-men or He-Man so what do you do? You have to take the coward's way out and destroy the whole world instead of dealing with all of your problems like a man!"

"HA! Just because I think of alternative ways to defeat my enemies without using my fists doesn't make me any less of a warrior than He-Man. It just means I'm smarter and greater than him! Survival of the fittest is the world's way to weed out the weakest, and I'm still standing here!" Teela growled as she charged forward in blind furry.

Skeletor blocked Teela's initial strike, staggering a bit as he tried to keep his balance. Teela spun around, connecting her staff into Skeletor's face. The warlord was lifted off his feet and landed on his back with a heavy thud. Teela jumped into the air, screaming as she held her staff high above her head. Skeletor aimed the skull end of his staff at Teela and sent a weak blast at the warrior. The blast hit, but Teela simply flipped around and landed on her feet, seemingly unfazed by the strike. Skeletor lifted himself to his feet using his staff, groaning as he tried to keep steady. Teela charged forward and swung her staff outward in a rage, landing blow after blow on the blue skinned warlord. Skeletor flew back and landed on his back once again. Teela held her staff behind her back, holding her free hand outward in a combative stance. Skeletor's chest started shaking a bit, causing the redhead to give a confused look. After a second, Teela heard Skeletor started to laugh again.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Skeletor's laughter grew louder as he sat up a bit, his arms shaking as they supported his upper body.

"You don't get it do you? Right now your anger, your rage is because of you giving into the same darkness I used to destroy your home world!" Teela's eyes hardened and her fists and jaw tightened. "I'm in need of new Heartless minions if you'd like to fill that gap Teela…"

"NEVER!" Teela took a step forward, but her father Man-at-Arms stood in front of her.

"Teela, calm down!"

"No! He deserves to die for what he did!"

"I know," Man-at-Arms agreed, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "And the time will come, but not this way. If you give into the same darkness that Skeletor uses then you're no better than he is! You can't let that happen Teela!" The redhead's eyes softened as she lowered her eyes in sorrow.

"Yes Teela," Skeletor added, his tone full of mocking sympathy. "We can't let that happen can we?" Skeletor threw the end of his staff forward, sending a blast forward. A weak wall of light magic arose, blocking Skeletor's blast. The warlord looked in shock as the Sorceress descended slowly in front of Man-at-Arms. "So…you're the legendary Sorceress of Castle Grayskull?"

"Yes, and I'll be the one to finish you dark one!"

The Sorceress held her hand outward, summoning a ball of light magic. Skeletor staggered a bit, his magic completely drained from his body. Faced with his death, Skeletor could do nothing but laugh evilly. The ball of light was sent flying forward, and Skeletor's laughter grew louder. The ball hit with an earthshaking blast that caused smoke to shroud the evil warlord. The smoke cleared suddenly, revealing a wall of magic that protected Skeletor. The Sorceress, Man-at-Arms, and Teela all looked in shock, wondering how Skeletor managed to protect himself.

"Well, 'dark one' it seems as if this is your lucky day." The four Eternians looked up, seeing a figure wearing a black velvet cloak standing in one of the windows of the castle, his cloak blowing inward from the breeze. Suddenly, the room was filled with mysterious ninjas that seemed to come from the shadows. The eyes of the figure standing in the window were glowing red as he focused on the three heroes. "Destroy them my Shadowkhan!" The heroes looked at the ninjas in shock before the Shadowkhan sprung forward to action.

* * *

Maleficent left Vader's ship a long time ago, heading into a nearby world that she had apparently never been to before. She stood on an open, grassy field. Maleficent looked around in confusion for a minute before taking a stroll through the open fields. Perhaps she had arrived in Madara's world? What she saw next completely changed her mind from that fact: little brown monsters with no arms and large feet running down a dirt trail. Maleficent's eyes expressed her utter confusion as she blinked a few times in disbelief. Just then, a man wearing a red hat and shirt along with blue overalls jumped in the air, smashing the brown creatures into the ground.

"Wa-hoo," the man exclaimed before landing on his feet. Maleficent once again blinked in confusion. Was this man…a plumber? The man with giant blue eyes and a thick black mustache spun around, narrowing his eyes on Maleficent. "Who are you?" Maleficent's eyes hardened and she simply scoffed before sending a blast of energy at the supposed plumber. "WHOOP!" The man rolled to the side as the blast moved past him and exploded on a nearby hill. "Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing!" Maleficent growled, angry at how lightly this short man was taking her. She lifted her staff high into the air, screaming in rage as she slammed the orb into the ground. Cracks started snaking outward from the point of impact as the ground started shaking. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The plumber fell on his rear as the cracks came closer.

"Take that," a voice exclaimed. Maleficent turned around, seeing that her rear end was on fire.

"GRAAAH!" Maleficent swung her staff backward, doused the flame with water. The witch looked back, and saw a man who looked exactly like the other plumber, with the exception of wearing green, and this one being taller. "How dare you…" Maleficent snapped her head back, seeing another fireball coming at her. She spun around and knocked the ball of flame into the sky were it exploded rather weakly.

"Careful Luigi," the one in red called out. "She's a mean one!"

"You got it Mario," Luigi called back. Maleficent's eyes moved back and forth between the two plumbers.

"Hold it guys," a younger voice called out. Maleficent and the two plumbers looked up, seeing a young boy with brown hair in a white robe, with white angel wings descended upon them. "I'll lend a hand!" Maleficent scowled angrily; the boy's face reminded her too much of Sora.

In a rage, Maleficent sent a dark blast at the flying boy, who quickly swerved to the side and soared through the air. The witch sent a ball of green flames at the boy who was now far into the distance. Mario sprung forward, his fist expanding slightly as he landed a solid blow on Maleficent's face. The witch screamed out as she flew backwards, coming towards Luigi who already sprung at her headfirst. The witch screamed out again as she held her face in pain while Luigi shot past her. Maleficent looked up and scowled angrily. It seemed as if these two fools were mocking her with their ridiculous fighting styles! Maleficent saw the two plumbers standing side by side with the angel boy coming forward from the distance. The witch waved her arm outward, summoning a group of armored knight Heartless. The two plumbers gasped with shock at the strange creatures. Maleficent smirked then threw her arm towards the annoying opponents.

"Destroy them my Heartless!" The dark creatures charged forward, their armor clanking around as they moved.

* * *

Man-at-Arms stepped back, firing from his hand cannon at the advancing ninjas. Despite the number of enemies Man-at-Arms was vanquishing, more and more seemed to come out from the shadows. Teela flipped around, smacking her staff into the enemies that circled around her. The Shadowkhan pressed on, not caring about the danger, only obeying orders mindlessly. The Sorceress flew around, cutting through the ninjas with her narrowed staff and sending blasts of magic out into the denser groups of ninja.

Skeletor fell on one knee, holding his side in pain as he watched the events unfold. Two ninjas landed behind him, but they presented no threat: only the guards for their master. Shendu landed on his feet then slowly approached the injured Skeletor. The demon's red eyes met the warlord's glowing red pupils. They both stood in silence, simply staring at one another.

"You wouldn't happen to know Maleficent by any chance," Skeletor coughed, clutching his side tighter in pain. "Would you…?"

Shendu smirked an evil smirk then signaled his two ninja to aid Skeletor. The Shadowkhan lifted an arm over their shoulders then sunk into the ground as nothing more than shadows. Shendu moved his attention back to the three heroes fighting valiantly. Shendu smirked then raised his hand up, summoning more Shadowkhan. The demon soon grinned widely. His power over the Shadowkhan was improving greatly.

"Finish them," Shendu ordered. The Shadowkhan all coiled up, reading to spring forward. The three heroes with their backs against a wall prepared themselves. The Shadowkhan shot forward.

"Final Heaven!" The ninjas stopped and looked up, seeing were Tifa throw her fist forward, sending a chain of blasts forward, forming a huge crater in the stone flooring and taking out a large number of the ninjas. Shendu hissed as he looked up, seeing Tifa, Aerith and Leon coming to the aid of Teela, the Sorceress and Man-at-Arms.

"Not you again!" the demon shouted.

"I'm not happy to see you either red eyes," Leon shot back. Shendu scoffed then threw his arm forward, sending a wave of fire out at the heroes.

"Stand back," the Sorceress ordered, moving at the head of the group.

She held her hands outward, creating a wall, reaching up to the ceiling of Grayskull. The fire impacted the wall with great force, causing the Sorceress to shake a bit. She growled from her teeth as she fought to push back. Shendu narrowed his eyes, annoyed at the woman's magical prowess. The Sorceress shouted briefly, causing the wall of magic to explode outward, rippling through the Shadowkhan and heading straight for Shendu. The demon simply stood still, narrowing his eyes angrily as the rippling blast turned into a massive explosion. The Sorceress faltered a bit, but then stood up straightly.

"Let's move," Leon shouted.

"We can't leave this castle," Teela snapped, turning to the committee leader. "It holds great power and we can't let if fall into the hands of evil!"

"The transfer from Eternia to this world has drained Castle Grayskull's power," the Sorceress replied. "And with the loss of the Sword of Power, the power within this castle can never be reactivated again." Teela snapped her head around with a shocked look.

"Not only that, but this castle has set up right next door to the bad guys," Tifa added. "So unless you think you can handle those ninjas by yourself then we should leave!" The heroes turned back around as the smoke from the Sorceress' blast shot outward. Shendu stood, arms folded over his chest and unscarred.

"How is that possible," Man-at-Arms asked.

"He's immortal," Leon replied, moving between the heroes and Shendu. "Move, now!"

"This way," Aerith called out, heading towards the exit that the committee members came through. Teela and Man-at-Arms followed Aerith. The Sorceress went after them next, followed by Tifa and then Leon. The Shadowkhan moved to pursuit, but Shendu held his arm straight outward, stopping the ninja.

"Let them be," Shendu ordered. "I wish to talk to this blue skinned, floating skull of a man first." Shendu turned and headed off towards the exit of the castle with his ninja following their master.

* * *

The heroes ran nonstop for nearly ten minutes before resting to take a breather. Leon looked at the new heroes: the large man with the brown mustache and head-to-toe in heavy armor. The redheaded female warrior: long hair, an angry disposition, and a fiery attitude to boot. The other woman who appeared to be like a goddess: powerful with magic, wielding a long staff, and capable of flight. Leon sighed as he stood up straightly, walking up to the newcomers.

"My name's Leon." The new heroes looked up at Leon for a moment. Man-at-Arms was the first to move forward, extending his hand to Leon.

"My name is Duncan," the mustached man replied as Leon shook his hand. "I went by the name of Man-at-Arms when I was captain of the royal guards in Eternia."

"So you all are from another world," Aerith asked.

"Yes," Duncan replied. "But I'm not too sure how this whole 'other world' stuff works exactly." Teela and her father turned to the Sorceress, who had her eyes closed.

"I promise I will explain everything Duncan," the woman replied with an almost mystical tone. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to beforehand. I am known as the Sorceress."

"I'm Aerith."

"Tifa." Everyone turned to Teela who was staring off into the distance, eyes hardened as she lost herself in thought.

"Teela…"

"We should keep moving," Duncan suggested. "I hope you all have a safer shelter than we do."

"Yeah," Leon replied with a slight smirk. "We'll introduce you to the rest of the Committee."

"Committee," Duncan repeated. Leon nodded then continued down the trail, walking now that they were closer to Radiant Garden. The rest of the heroes followed with Teela behind them, her staff lying against her shoulder as she stared down at the ground.


	10. Brawl

Leon and the others made it within the walls of Radiant Garden safe and sound. Duncan, Teela, and the Sorceress looked around, observing the new town curiously. Children ran around the streets, laughing and playing while adults walked around, conversed and shopped. Tifa, who was walking next to Leon, looked back at the natives from Eternia before looking up to the brown haired leader.

"What's the plan with these guys," Tifa asked in a low whisper. "They could join the Restoration Committee."

"We don't even know their story," Leon whispered back. "Maybe they just got taken away from their world and we may be able to get them back somehow." Tifa sighed and nodded, looking back at the new heroes. Aerith was already chatting with them, telling them all about Radiant Garden and the Restoration Committee. The group made it to the front door of Merlin's home, "Aerith, come on."

"Right," the brown haired woman replied. "This way everyone." The Eternians followed Aerith towards the front door. Inside of Merlin's home, the three newcomers looked around with mixed expressions. "Welcome to the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee's headquarters!"

"Who're these guys," Cid asked, narrowing his eyes skeptically.

"Now, now we mustn't be rude to our guests," Merlin snapped, approaching the newcomers. "Welcome to my home, I am the wizard Merlin." The white bearded wizard shook hands with the Sorceress.

"My name is Duncan, this is the Sorceress, and this is my daughter Teela."

"Hiya, I'm Yuffie, and that grumpy old bag of bones on the computer is Cid." Suddenly, three fairies flew around Yuffie then up next to Merlin.

"And we're the Gullwings, I'm Yuna."

"I'm Rikku!"

"Paine…"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Duncan replied.

"Hey, as long as you guys are here, you could help the Restoration Committee," Yuffie suggested with a grin. Leon groaned, smacking his face while Tifa only smiled. The black haired fighter laughed to herself, remembering what Leon told her about waiting to ask them to join. Tifa knew Yuffie would suggest it sooner rather than later.

"Well as long as we're here…I guess we could help." Duncan turned to the Sorceress for confirmation.

"Eternia is no more, and Castle Grayskull is now drained of all its power. We have no immediate purpose. We will help you all."

"Sweet," Yuffie shouted, jumping in the air with a triumphant fist in the air. "Let's give you all the grand tour of Radiant Garden!"

Yuffie ran forward, grabbing Duncan by his wrists and pulling him out of the house. Aerith followed, politely asking the Sorceress if she wished to come. The two walked out, followed by the Gullwings, who were pushing a reluctant Teela out the door.

"Well Leon, looks like ya got yer new recruits," Cid replied. "They bring anything besides that new ugly castle?"

"They apparently brought a new bad guy," Leon answered. "He seemed pretty banged up, and they would've gotten him if Shendu didn't show up. I'll ask the others about him later…" Cid huffed then turned back to the computer, typing away furiously.

* * *

In Villain's Vale, Shendu approached a dark wall, with Skeletor on the other side. The warlord was on the ground, holding his side as he sat on the floor with his back against a wall. Shendu had the warlord's staff being carried by one of the four Shadowkhan following him. Skeletor was completely defenseless at the moment.

"So, care to explain your story?"

"I…I am Skeletor, overlord of evil!" Shendu narrowed his eyes then took another step towards the dark wall.

"Skeletor eh? That's an unusual name, but well founded I suppose. Where do you hail from?"

"I am an ally of Maleficent's," Skeletor shouted. "Let me out of the prison and heal me already!" The warlord winced in pain, clutching his side tighter.

"You're not in a position to bargain. What world do you hail from Skeletor?" The warlord growled under his breath, looking up at the demon. He sighed, giving up: the pains of his wounds were too much to handle anymore.

"I come from a world called Eternia, which is now destroyed…please help me!"

"Eternia…you mean that world where Hordak was vanquished!" Skeletor screamed, standing up suddenly and punching the dark wall, lightning shooting out from under his fist. Shendu took a hesitant step back, more surprised than feeling threatened.

"HELP ME DAMN YOU!"

Skeletor fell to his knees, coughing as everything started fading into darkness. Shendu held his hand out, reaching through the dark wall like it was a pool of water. The demon placed his hand on Skeletor's shoulder, covering the warlord in an aura that surrounded his body. Skeletor took a relieving breath of air as his wounds and his pain started to wash away. Shendu removed his hand, pulling it out of Skeletor's prison and waiting for the warlord to stand. Skeletor got to his feet, looking at his hands and moving around without feeling excruciating pain anymore.

"Be thankful one of my main powers is the ability to heal. Now," Shendu snapped his fingers, lowering the dark wall. Skeletor held his hand out at the ninja holding his staff. The weapon evaporated from the Shadowkhan's hands, then reappeared in Skeletor's. "You come from Eternia you say…?"

"Yes," Skeletor replied as he tapped the end of his staff into the ground. A golden ring surrounded Skeletor's feet then lifted from the ground, rejuvenating his damaged shin guards, putting new clothes to replace the ones that were destroyed, and topping it off with a new hood and cape. "You know Hordak you say…?"

"He and I have…crossed paths. Last I heard he was sealed within the Realm of Darkness."

"I heard it was a world called Despandos," Skeletor replied.

"Ah Despnados," Shendu sighed. "I haven't heard that name in a long time." Skeletor stared at Shendu for a moment, wondering to himself about the mysterious demon.

"I've told you my name. What's yours?"

"I am Shendu, ancient demon sorcerer and once dominant ruler of the Realm of Light."

"I've never heard of you…"

"I am a dragon demon, who many centuries ago with my brothers and sisters ruled the Realm of Light unopposed. Well, one day we _were_ opposed, and my brothers and sisters were defeated, and I managed to escape. My rule couldn't be controlled as easily without my brothers and sisters and I lost many worlds, but still had my own section of the Realm of Light. Hordak tried to take my own rule, but we fought each other to a standstill and he left me alone after that."

"Your armies were equal with one another?" Shendu threw his head back and laughed.

"He and I were equals you fool!" Skeletor's jaw lowered, gapping in awe. "At least…I was. I'm trapped within this human body! My real body would've granted me even more power than I already possess! I have my talismans but…never mind that for now Skeletor. I suppose I should officially welcome you to Radiant Garden."

* * *

"Pit, look out," Mario shouted.

The winged angel spun around, seeing two armored knight Heartless coming down towards him. Pit spun upward, swinging his blades wildly through the Heartless. Maleficent scowled angrily and summoned four large body Heartless to her side. The fat Heartless ran towards the plumber bros. who punched two knight Heartless away.

"Here they come Mario," Luigi called out.

"Whoop," Mario jumped in the air, landing on the first Heartless' head. "WHA-HA!" Mario sprung off its head, spun around wildly, raining fireballs down upon the Heartless. The large bodies where lifted off their feet from the small explosions, and were engulfed with fire and smoke. "Yeop," Mario exclaimed as he landed on his feet. "YAHOO!"

"Annoying pests," Maleficent exclaimed. The witch held her staff forward, lashing out chains of dark magic at the short plumber.

"Whoa," Mario shouted as he leaped into the air.

"Mario, catch!" Luigi threw a small something to his brother, who caught it. Suddenly, Marion nearly tripled in size, landing on his feet which shook the ground.

"What type of world did I get myself into here…?"

Suddenly, something flew past Maleficent, leaving a thick cloud of smoke in its wake. Maleficent coughed, covering her mouth with her sleeve. A strange, stocky man riding a motorcycle raced towards Mario. Maleficent narrowed her eyes curiously, watching the stocky man racing towards the short plumber. Mario leaped in the air and drop kicked the fatter man in the face. The motorcycle raced off and crashed as Mario landed on his feet and the other man landed on his back.

"Wario," Mario exclaimed. The fatter man with the biker's jacket groaned as he sat up, glaring at Mario.

"Agh, that hurt!" The fatter man got to his feet and punched his chest before growling at Mario.

"What world have I gotten myself into," Maleficent once again asked herself, shaking her head. "Whatever, this isn't worth my time." The witch raised her staff high above her head, letting the dark flames surround her. "Still…I suppose this world could be worth exploring…" The witch disappeared from the grassy hill, leaving more Heartless for the annoying characters to deal with.

* * *

Duncan returned to Merlin's home with Yuffie, the Sorceress, and the Gullwings. Teela offered to help Teela patrol the city as part of the normal routine. The newcomers had been given the grand tour of Radiant Garden and were told the whole history: how they were exiled, how Sora helped them get it back, the Heartless invasion, and the most recent invasion from Shendu. Leon approached Duncan and the Sorceress, crossing his arms with a concentrated look on his face.

"What's wrong," Duncan asked.

"You sure you're okay with helping us out here? I don't want to force you all into anything."

"Our home world was destroyed, and Skeletor is responsible," Duncan replied. "If you're going up against him, then I'm going to help you, and Teela would be more than happy to help."

"And my former duties involved protecting Castle Grayskull, and to ensure it's once great power doesn't fall into the wrong hands. The change from Eternia to this world has drained its power, and as I said before, without the Sword of Power, Grayskull is now nothing more than an ancient mound of stones."

"Alright…well maybe you could help us with a few things if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Duncan replied. "We're happy to help you in any way possible Leon."

"Well…awhile back we were attacked by a demon called Shendu. He distracted us while a guy named Pete snuck in and stole a bunch of our technology from us."

"And tryin to work without a lot of it has been a pain in the ass," Cid snapped. Leon looked over at the old man before turning back to Duncan.

"We were thinking of better equipping Merlin's house, making it into more of a small base than a house."

"Is Merlin okay with that," Duncan asked.

"He was the one that suggested it. Basically all we'd need is some extra manpower if you don't mind some heavy lifting."

"Of course not, I could also help Cid with tech problems if he needs it."

"I'll be sure to keep ya on speed-dial," the old man replied, typing away furiously. Leon sighed, rolling his eyes. Why the hell was Cid always so angry?

"Alright, well until then we can already get a few things set up, nothing major, just a few add-ons to the house." Duncan nodded then followed Leon back out of the house. "Basically what we're thinking of doing is adding another room for Cid to make mechanical devices or upgrade the defense system, stuff like that. He complains about having to work in the same place where Merlin casts his magic."

"I could understand that," Duncan replied. "I use to have a problem like that not too long ago." Leon looked over to Duncan. He found it strange that he was talking so idly about his former life before his world was destroyed. He didn't seem to be bothered too much by it, something Leon found even stranger. "So where are we adding this extra addition to the house?"

"Right here," Leon replied, pointing to the right end of the house. "Those other buildings are being torn down since they're just gathering dust anyway. Cid said we just needed to remodel the building though so we don't have to tear it down and rebuild it."

"That certainly makes things easier." Leon nodded in agreement then walked towards the building.

* * *

"NO, NO, NO YOU ROCKED HEADED DOLTS," Krang shouted, shaking his tentacle at his own minions. "This one goes here, THAT one goes THERE! GOT IT!"

"Yes lord Krang," the Rock Soldiers replied, moving along with a heavy device on their backs.

"I swear, it's IMPOSSIBLE to find competent help these days…"

"Tell me about it," Eggman replied, looking at the blueprints curiously. "Pete, I want you to summon those Heartless creatures." Maleficent's lackey sat up with a confused look on his face. "Have them search for the keyhole of this world."

"What, but why don't we wait?"

"Because, I want to catch Sonic off guard," Eggman explained. "Once the Heartless find the keyhole to this world, my fleet will already be moving between each world. Sonic and his friends won't see it coming once their world is engulfed by the darkness!"

"Oh," Pete chuckled evilly. "You got it big guy! I'll even go with them Heartless myself to find that keyhole!" Pete put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Dozens of bat Heartless were summoned, and one giant hawk looking Heartless was summoned next to Pete. The lackey got on the bird then pointed into the distance. The bat Heartless flew off, scattering across the world. The hawk Heartless flapped its demonic wings, sending gusts of wind out. "Don't worry, I'll have that keyhole found in no time!"

"Take this," Krang shouted, throwing something to Pete. He caught it and examined a purple device with a screen, and a few color coated buttons that fit snuggly into his hand. "It's a communicator! Tell us when you've found that keyhole and we'll tell you when we're ready!"

"Got it," Pete screamed, stick his thumb up before flying off into the sky.

"We're going to have to work double time if we want to beat him to the punch! MOVE FASTER YOU DOLTS!" Krang started shaking his tentacle angrily at his soldiers, all of which groaned as they worked harder.

"I can't wait! This is the day that Sonic is finally destroyed once and for all!" In the shadows lurked a spy, who sneakily moved into the ship through the air vents. The spy ran down the halls then jumped out of the nearest exit, extending her wings as the winds guided her safely towards the ground.

"This is bad, I've got to tell Shadow about this!"

Pete flew on the back of his hawk, examining the ground carefully before he noticed something odd: a black spec falling towards the ground. Pete hummed quietly to himself before pointing towards the dot. The Heartless flew in the direction Pete pointed. The bat spy looked up, seeing the hawk coming towards her.

"You've got to be joking," she said to herself. The bat dove faster towards the ground, the wind rushing past her face.

"Oh, we got ourselves a suspicious culprit!" Pete snapped his fingers, summoning six bat Heartless. "GET HER!" The Heartless all swooped after the spy. Whenever they got close, the bat spun round and round, using her boots to destroy the Heartless in a blinding whirlwind. "Whoa…" The bat turned to Pete with a smile on her face then winked as she shot towards the ground. "This can't be good…" Pete pulled out the communicator and started pressing buttons, trying to see which one worked. Suddenly, the screen lit up with Krang's face.

"There's no way you found it already," the brain shouted.

"No way," Pete replied. "But uh…there was this girly bat that I just saw falling from the ship like me." Krang looked off screen and started mumbling something to Eggman.

"WHAT? CURSE YOU ROUGE!" Eggman's face suddenly came into view, visibly angry. "Pete, you cannot let her escape! Find her and destroy her using the Heartless! Understand me!"

"Y-yeah, got it Eggman! Over and out!" The communication was cut. "Man, this isn't what I signed up for. Just a simple delivery mission turns into search and destroy."

Pete held his arms outward and slammed his massive hands together, creating a thunderous echoing noise. The sky grew dark, clouds swirling above Pete's head and red thunder boomed within the sky. Just then, a piercing, shrieking sound came from above. Pete smiled as the swirling clouds broke apart and a giant Heartless with a snake body and dragon wings came flying downward with a mighty roar. Pete chuckled sinisterly to himself as the Heartless flew down past him.

"That bat lady won't stand a chance! Now, to find that keyhole!" Pete flew in the opposite direction of the massive snake/dragon Heartless.

The massive beast slammed into the center of a nearby village, roaring out before it spun around, its tail destroying countless homes in the blink of an eye. People ran and screamed for fear as the Heartless tore their homes apart. The Heartless stuck its head in the air and let out a mighty roar, which brought strikes of lightning down around it, blowing more homes into nothingness and striking a few innocents in the crossfire. A plane came flying over a hill, seeing the destruction from a distance. The pilot was a small orange fox with two tails.

"What the—NO! What's going on?" The pilot shot forward, readying the guns on his plane.

The Heartless roared and slithered destructively through the village, destroying whole homes and causing others to collapse in on themselves. Suddenly, bullets and gunfire rained down from above, some hitting on target and others landing close to it. The Heartless looked up and roared angrily at the blue plane that fired at him.

"Sonic, this is Tails! There's a monster attacking a village! I'm trying to stop it myself, but I think I'm going to need your help!" The Heartless threw its head up, shrieking in rage. The clouds started thundering again before bolts of lightning flew downward, almost striking Tails' plane. "AH! It's getting dangerous here Sonic! You need to hurry before…" Tails looked up, his eyes widening as he saw Eggman's fleet overlooking the village. "Eggman…"

Suddenly, one of the plane's wings was hit, punching a hole in the wing, causing the plane to spin out of control. Tails screamed as he desperately clung to the controls, his plane spinning and plummeting towards the ground before it crashed into the nearby forest. The Heartless simply roared in triumph, then continued to destroy the small village.

Tails groaned then pulled himself away from his plane. For a crash, his plane was still in pretty good condition. It was still in tact with only a few pieces scattered about nearby, but nothing too serious, except his splitting headache.

"Tails!" Said fox looked up, seeing Rouge landing on a nearby tree branch gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tails replied. "What're you doing here Rouge?"

"That's not important right now, is your radio working? You need to get in touch with Sonic!"

"I already did before I crashed. What's going on?"

"Eggman is planning to destroy the planet," Rouge answered. "I need to find Shadow right now. I'm sorry I can't explain more Tails, I've got to go now!" Rouge jumped off, flying through the forest. Tails got to his feet then quickly moved to repair his plane.

* * *

Maleficent strolled through a thick forest, down a dirt trail, listening to the birds chirping. The witch found the world to be confusing to say the least. It seemed as if the forces of light and dark just seemed to tolerate each other, like they were coexisting. Shouldn't there be more conflict, warring with one another, trying to control this world? This world was too confusing for her. Suddenly, a small monkey wearing a red shirt and cap came out of the bushes holding a bag over his shoulder. The monkey looked at the witch, both giving each other confused, surprised looks.

"Uh…DK!" Suddenly, the ground shook as something landed behind Maleficent. The witch turned her head, seeing a massive gorilla wearing a red tie, beating his chest. "DK, get this old hag!"

"I haven't even done anything yet," Maleficent muttered angrily to herself. "Does everyone in this world just attack anything that moves?" Suddenly, a spinning green turtle shell flew past Maleficent, hitting the gorilla in the stomach as he tried to lunge at the witch. "Now what?"

Maleficent turned, seeing those brown, armless creatures surrounding the small monkey. Suddenly, thunderous footsteps were heard, shaking the bushes and trees. Birds flew away in fear as something big started to come out of the forest.

"BOWSER," both apes shouted simultaneously. A giant turtle, a full head taller than Maleficent, had massive claws, a heavy, spiky green shell, red hair, two horns on his head, and a fiery look in his eyes.

"Seize these primates!"

Several turtles with green shells, and some wearing helmets and carrying hammers walked through the shrubs towards the monkeys. The larger one started throwing his massive fists around, knocking the armless creatures and the turtles back one by one while the smaller one ran around, jumping over and on the creatures. Maleficent watched the scene oddly. Suddenly, the thunderous footsteps approached the witch. Maleficent turned around, seeing the Bowser creature now towering over her. The witch stared at the monster before her, neither one faltering

"Ganondorf wants to speak with you," Bowser finally said. Maleficent tilted her head slightly, giving the monster a curious look. "He sensed you as soon as you entered our world." The witch smiled, finally someone in this crazy world made sense.

"Very well, Bowser was it? Lead the way." Bowser turned around and walked back through the forest, leading Maleficent down his own trail of crushed bushes and tilted trees caused by the monster himself.


	11. Endless Space

Maleficent followed Bowser and his legion of turtle, or koopa, soldiers. The brown, armless creatures also tagged along. They were called goombas. Both the koopas and goombas served Bowser, who was apparently their king. The turtle monster seemed to be unusually grumpy for some odd reason. The witch approached a huge castle that sat on the edge of a cliff. The whole scene was very sinister to say the least. The witch, the king and the many koopa and goombas entered the castle. They entered the thrown room which was dimly lit, with only a few torches that supplied light. Two figures could be seen in the far corner. One figure, a large, dark figure, sat in a thrown, while another, a large man, almost as round as Bowser, stood next to him.

"Ganondorf I presume," Maleficent cooed. Bowser muttered then walked up towards the throne, standing on the other side of the dark figure. The figure stood up from the throne, rivaling the hunched over Bowser in height.

The tall figure shot forward, his hand glowing with a purple flame. Maleficent's eyes widened as she raised her staff up in an attempt to send a blast forward, but the figure's fist wrapped around the orbs, quelling Maleficent's magic. The witch looked into the man before her: dark grey skin, orange/red hair with a full beard, wearing black armor and a cape fluttering behind him. The witch scowled angrily, flowing more power through her staff. The man growled angrily, trying more intently to fight the magic flowing through the witch's weapon. Eventually, Maleficent won; her magic swallowed the man whole, throwing him through the back wall. Bowser and the other large figure jumped as the blast moved between them. The blast ceased, revealing that the man was now a few feet from Maleficent, lying on his back and his body smoking. Suddenly, the man groaned and pushed himself up. Maleficent aimed the orb of her staff at the man, causing him to stop for a moment. He started chuckling with an evil smirk on his face before he continued to his feet.

"I am the Dark Lord Ganondorf. Might I ask your name?"

"Maleficent," the witch replied, looking back to the hole in the wall. The other fat figure turned out to be a strange penguin looking creature, wearing red robes and a small hat that fit the top of his head snuggly. "I take it from Bowser's explanation that you're familiar with the concepts of other worlds."

"Indeed," Ganondorf answered, bowing his head with an evil smile across his lips. "This world we're in is not our home world, but another world."

"Then whose home world is this?"

"No ones." Maleficent shifted her eyes to Ganondorf them looked down. Traverse Town was a world created from the culmination of destroyed worlds joined together. Perhaps this world was just like that.

"If this is not your home world…then why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Ganondorf asked with a laugh. The dark lord walked down towards where his throne use to be, standing between Bowser and the penguin. Ganondorf spun around, his arms extended outward and an evil sneer across his face, "To conquer!"

"Ah, how adorable," Maleficent cooed, placing her hand in her cheek, shaking her head. "You're new to moving out from world to world, conquering and ruling the Realm of Light." Ganondorf's smile hardened into a fierce frown, and his arms dropped to his sides. Cleary Maleficent was right on the money. "Well…for conquest you'll need…an army."

"We have an army," Bowser shouted, baring his teeth.

"Yeah," the penguin agreed. "We got koopas, goombas, waddle dees, and waddle doos!"

"Shut up King Dedede," Ganondorf groaned out, rolling his eyes. "Those creatures can hardly stand against the heroes running about this world as it is!" Clearly the strange looking turtles and brown monsters weren't enough for the dark lord. Maleficent smiled: she loved Ganondorf's thirst for power. It would make it easier to manipulate him.

"Well I don't see you supplying us with an army Ganondorf," Dedede shouted, pulling a massive wooden hammer out.

"That's because you two thick headed idiots couldn't come up with a decent plan to save your lives," Ganondorf shouted back, his fists burning with purple flames. "You two need me if you want even the slightest chance of conquering this world!"

"Yeah right, not a single one of your plans has gotten us any closer to ruling this place! If anything more heroes just seem to keep popping up!"

Bowser groaned and rolled his eyes, stomping off to the side. Maleficent watched the turtle king with curiosity. He clearly didn't like working with either villain. It was obvious that their fighting didn't help the tolerance level for either one as well. The witch looked to all three of the warriors before her. Ganondorf was hands down the darkest one of the three, and perhaps the most powerful one, since he seemed to be the one in charge. With him by her side, Maleficent's power would increase substantially. Bowser definitely had darkness within him, but it wasn't dominant. Maleficent could sense that he was power hungry, but was far from an acolyte of darkness. King Dedede had very little darkness within him. The little bit he did have was caused by anger, rage, jealousy, the common dark emotions caused by an annoying hero ruining one's plans.

"You want to question me you fat, overgrown bird," Ganondorf questioned.

"I'll knock your head into next week you bearded freak!"

Suddenly, something zoomed past Maleficent, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. The witch started coughing, covering her mouth and glaring angrily at the device that was exerting the smoke. Ganondorf and Dedede looked over, then jumped away from one another as a motorcycle slide between them. The fat man from before, Wario, cackled before jumping off his bike.

"Man, did we do some remodeling in here or something?" The short, fat man lifted a leg up and grunted as he let out a long fart. He started laughing, holding his sides while Dedede and Ganondorf covered their noses with an annoyed look in their eyes. "Hey, see I got the witch just like you asked!"

"Is that why she showed up with Bowser," Ganondorf questioned angrily. "Maleficent, this is Wario, our village idiot and underling."

The fat man passed gas once more, louder this time, and laughed again. Ganondorf scowled angrily, clenching his fists tightly. Maleficent smiled at the sight: this group was reminding her more and more of her old council. Wario spun around, sticking his rear forward and letting out another long fart before laughing madly at it. Suddenly, a laser flew right by the fat man's head, causing him to yelp and jump with fear. Maleficent looked up, seeing a figure covered in shadows, spinning a pistol with a spiked in on it before pulling it up to his mouth and blowing.

"Explain to me why we have him again," Wario asked, cowering behind Ganondorf while pointing a shaking finger at the silhouetted figure.

"I could say the same about you," the figure shot back before leaping down to the ground floor. As he landed, dirt flew out from under him, revealing a grey furred wolf wearing unusual attire. "All you do is take up space, and you stink up the joint."

"Maleficent, this is our commando specialist: Wolf." Said specialist eyed Maleficent for a second before holstering his pistol.

"Who's this?" In response, a loud fart was heard. Wolf snapped his head over as Wario cackled uncontrollably and ran off for cover. Ganondorf growled angrily, but his lackey was out of reach.

"Wolf," Ganondorf began, turning his head to the grey dog, "This is Maleficent: she's from another world." Wolf huffed then looked at the hole in the wall.

"She do this too?" Ganondorf smiled and looked over at the witch. Wolf followed the gaze and put two and two together. Maleficent looked at Wolf. He was definitely the most hard to read. Wolf seemed to be dark, but his motives were uncertain. "So why is she here?"

"To help us," Ganondorf answered. "She claims we could have an army…"

"Ah, yes, watch closely." The witch waved her hand forward, summoning soldier and armored knight Heartless before the evil council. "These creatures are known as the Heartless. They're creatures made from the darkness in people's hearts. Each heart holds darkness, and if that darkness swallows the heart, you get these Heartless." Although there were different expressions, each person was curious. "The Heartless are limitless in number and can be summoned to those who command the darkness."

"So…what are your plans," Dedede questioned.

"I want the same thing as the rest of you: complete control and dominance over the Realm of Light, and all the worlds that it contains! These Heartless will be invaluable for our conquest!"

"So you want us to use them," Ganondorf asked aloud. "Very well, I'll use these Heartless Maleficent."

The witch smiled deviously the approached the dark lord. She stuck her hand out to the dark lord, who stared at it for a moment curiously. Ganondorf grabbed Maleficent's hand, intending to shake it, but instead a dark power flowed through his body. Ganondorf was surrounded with a dark aura, which faded once Maleficent pulled her hand away.

"There, now you can use the Heartless." Ganondorf breathed heavily, looking at his hand as the glowing aura faded away. "Try it…" The dark lord nodded then stuck his hand out forcefully. Several neo-shadow Heartless came out in the direction that the dark stuck his hand to. Ganondorf sneered then stuck his other arm out directly from his body, summoning armored knight Heartless. The dark lord threw his head back and cackled evilly.

"I want em too," Wario shouted, waving his hand eagerly. Maleficent snapped her head to the fat man and crossed her arms.

"You've got to promise that you won't fart around me anymore!"

Wario nodded eagerly and jumped next to Maleficent, bouncing up and down like a child wanting candy. The fat man stuck his hand out, but Maleficent scrunched her nose with disgust. Instead, the witch simply waved her orb over his head, sprinkling dark magic down upon him. Wario looked around as the dust looking magic showered down on him.

"Can I do it? Can I do it!" Maleficent nodded once. Wario chuckled then smacked his hands together. Several small bulldog Heartless appeared in front of him, barking in unison. Wario threw his head back, laughing with uncontrollable happiness, "SWEET!"

"What of the rest of you," Maleficent asked, turning to the remaining three villains.

"I've already got an army," Bowser replied. Dedede nodded in agreement. Wolf stared at the Heartless and shifted his eyes to the witch.

"Not interested." Maleficent smiled then slowly took a step towards the specialist. She could feel the temptation within him, and also a spark of jealousy towards an adversary.

"Come now dear Wolf, surely you could find some use for the Heartless could you not? A man with your many talents could most definitely be an effective commander." Wolf scoffed, but Maleficent knew his resolve had weakened, unlike King Dedede and Bowser, who believed firmly in their own armies. "Think of it: you could summon an unlimited number of beings to do your bidding at any time."

"Not interested," Wolf repeated. Maleficent sighed, showing an annoyed expression on her face. Wolf was either very stubborn, or very skeptical. Either way, she wanted him to use the Heartless. The more darkness spread across the realm, the more her own power increased.

"Very well dear Wolf, if you ever change your mind I'd be more than happy to give you control of the Heartless." Wolf scoffed and turned his head away with annoyance. "Ganondorf, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is Maleficent…"

"I want you to build up your armada," Maleficent said, turning to the dark lord with maliciousness in her tone. "Create a stronger army, build your forces so that you're unopposed by all within this world, or your home worlds. Use your Heartless, use whatever you need, just build your army."

"If you don't mind," Ganondorf began, a smile on his face, apparently enjoying the evil look on Maleficent's face. "Might I ask as to why?"

"The next time I return," Maleficent said, stroking the orb of her staff with a more level tone. "I wish to have another, powerful army to help me." Ganondorf raised a questioning eyebrow, while everyone else stepped forward with shocked expressions.

"You…have another army under your command," Ganondorf questioned.

"I actually have two or three allies who have nearly limitless numbers serving them, who don't use the Heartless." The witch turned and headed for the exit, feeling she'd made her point. Ganondorf was one of the darkest beings Maleficent had met during her travels, rivaling perhaps even Palpatine. If Ganondorf had an army of his own, it could be like having a second Palpatine by her side.

"Who're you fighting against," Bowser asked suddenly. Maleficent stopped, shifting her eyes to the side as Bowser took a few steps forward. "You must have an enemy; most rulers do. They must be pretty powerful if you're building up this much."

"Is it so wrong to want to establish dominance," Maleficent questioned, turning to face the koopa king. "One of my allies' armies can't leave because he has an Empire to keep in check. The other's army is rather small, but still remains an army nonetheless. The third, we're currently working on helping him jump from world to world to aid us." Bowser's eyes hardened as he took a defeated step back. He still didn't trust the witch. "Any other questions…?" The council remained silent. "Very well then, gentlemen, good day." Maleficent turned around, a devious smile crossing her face. Now she'd made her point.

* * *

Tails almost fixed the hole in the wing of his plane. He turned to look over his shoulder, seeing the winged snake Heartless devastating the village. "Darn it! I can't fix this in time!" Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past the two tailed fox. "SONIC!" There was a blue streak moving down the hill, towards the devastation.

The serpent Heartless cornered a woman and her child who cowered with fear. The dark creature roared at them, causing them to scream in terror. Suddenly, a spinning blue ball impacted the Heartless' face, knocking it out of the way. Sonic landed on his feet and turned to the mother and child.

"Run! Hurry and get out of here!" The two nodded and ran away as the Heartless slowly regained its senses. "Alright, whatever you are, I'm not going to let you get away with all the people you killed here today!" The Heartless roared and shot towards Sonic, mouth opened. The hedgehog sped off to the side, bounced off the wall of a house then impacted the Heartless, spinning around and around in a blue ball.

Eggman stood at the edge of his ship, looking down at the destruction of the village, and Sonic fighting the Heartless. "Well…perhaps I'll be able to see Sonic destroyed right before my eyes…" The scientist turned around to his new partner. "Krang, how much longer until we're ready?"

"We're almost done," Krang replied with an evil grin on his face as he slithered his tentacles together. "This capital ship is just about ready, and more of your ships are already finished. Good thing your robots are so easy to order. All I had to do was program how to equip our trans-dimensional technology to your battleships and they install it within an hour per ship!" Eggman smiled, taking pride in his robots, before looking down at the fight between Sonic and the Heartless. It seemed to be an equal battle. What the Heartless lacked it speed, it made up for in power and endurance, two things Sonic lacked. "Perhaps you should call Pete," Krang spoke up. "That way he knows we're ready."

"Right," Eggman agreed, pulling the communicator up, already seeing Pete's face. "Oh, Pete, what's your current-,"

"We got it Eggman," Pete exclaimed. "It was so much closer than we thought! Look up!" Eggman's brow furrowed before he lifted his nose up, staring into the sky. Further above him, up in the heavens, was a floating island. "I remember when I came here I was on that island! That huge jewel! That's the keyhole!"

"Oh my," Eggman shouted before throwing his head back in laughter. "I get to destroy all my enemies at once with the Heartless! This is just too good to be true!"

"Almost ready," Krang stated, his expression becoming eager and excited. "We're almost ready Eggman!"

"Pete," the doctor snapped, "Come back to the ship. We're ready to make our leave…" Pete nodded and saluted before the screen went blank. The sky became darker and the wind blew with an eerie briskness. Eggman chuckling sinisterly to himself as he watched the dark sky loom above the world

* * *

On Angel Island, Knuckles screamed and grunted as he threw his fists out wildly at the approaching Heartless. Bat Heartless flew in from the sky, while soldier Heartless scampered towards the shrine and armored knights walked slowly behind them. The echidna fell on one knee, panting heavily while the Heartless moved towards him slowly.

"I've got to…protect…" Knuckles stood up, bringing his fists up ready to fight. "I will protect the Master Emerald!" The echidna flailed his fists around wildly as the Heartless tried to attack him from every angle. More Heartless appeared to replace the ones Knuckles destroyed. They eventually started upgrading: the bats started being replaced by small hawks, and the soldiers and armored knights started being replaced by centaurs. "You won't get to the Maser Emerald you monsters!" Suddenly, the Maser Emerald went past Knuckles and rolled down the steps of the shrine. "THE MASTER EMERALD!" The Echidna dove after it, while the Heartless started to destroy the shrine. Knuckles pummeled through the Heartless, towards the massive gem.

"No time for that," Rouge shouted, grabbing pushing Knuckles the opposite direction.

"What're you doing," Knuckles demanded, pushing against the bat.

"Those creatures are trying to find some way to destroy our world! We can't stay around forever!"

"But the Master Emerald!"

"Hey, I love jewels more than anyone else, but now we can't afford to save it! Now get GOING!" At the last word, Rouge delivered a powerful kick which sent Knuckles flying off Angel Island.

"That damned bat," Knuckles seethed angrily as he began to glide away. "When I get my hands on her I'll-," Suddenly a lightning bolt flew past, and almost hit the Echidna. Knuckles looked down, seeing a massive Heartless bellow, fighting Sonic. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Knuckles!" Said Echidna looked over, seeing Tails' Tornado plane coming towards him. "Knuckles, hop in!" Once the plane was close enough, Knuckles latched on and jumped in the back seat.

"Tails, what's going on?"

"All I know is that Rogue said the world was going to be destroyed!"

"She told me the same thing…" Knuckles looked back up to his floating island as lightning struck crossways above it. "Tails…please take me back to the Master Emerald!" The fox pilot turned his head, looking at Knuckles for a moment. He knew how crazy Knuckles was about protecting the Master Emerald, and Tails knew that it was against the Echidna's will that he wanted to go back. If they did, there was a chance they wouldn't make it back.

"Alright Knuckles, but make it quick! We've got to save Sonic too ya know!"

"Right, I'll be quick." Knuckles lowered his head, staring at the back of pilot's head. "Thank you Tails…"

* * *

Back on Eggman's flagship, the hawk Heartless that Pete rode, slowed and landed on the deck of the ship. The lackey jumped up with a smile on his face. Giving this world to the darkness would surely increase the power of Maleficent's forces. The more the darkness swallowed, the more power the users of darkness gained.

"So are we ready yet," Pete asked.

"Yes," Krang replied. "Just a few more moments and we'll be ready to leave this mud ball!"

"Yes, soon the Eggman Empire will help conquer and rule over the entire universe," the scientist shouted. This was the moment he always dreamed of: destroying Sonic and stretching the reach of his empire.

"Sorry Eggman," a voice protested. Krang, Pete, and Eggman all turned their heads, seeing a black hedgehog approaching them. "Your plan ends here." The doctor simply scoffed then turned his whole body to the hedgehog.

"Shadow, my dear friend, don't you see: defying me at this point is useless. There are so many things you don't understand!" Eggman pointed to Angel Island, "When the Heartless destroy that island, this whole world as we know it, will be no more." Shadow looked up to the island then down at Eggman.

"And you just plan to walk away with no repercussions," Shadow questioned, stomping his feet down heavier than before. "I won't let this go unpunished Eggman."

"You won't stop me Shadow," the doctor replied. "Pete, deal with this imbecile!" The lackey walked forward, laughing evilly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Alright rodent, the doctor said you're to take two of my fists and call me in the morning!" Shadow jerked his head back and scoffed before dashing towards Pete.

* * *

Sonic ran out of reach of the Heartless' tail, and was now at the edge of the village. The blue hedgehog panted heavily as he glared at the monster. This battle was starting to take its toll. The blue hedgehog cracked a smile then got ready to attack again.

"Sonic," a voice shrieked. The blue hedgehog turned around, just as something jumped over him. Sonic looked up, seeing a girl dressed in red, wielding a massive hammer which she held above her head moving towards the Heartless. The serpent roared then moved towards the girl. "TAKE THIS YOU BULLY!" The girl swung her hammer down, smashing the top of the Heartless' head, causing it to smash into the ground. The girl was pink with green eyes, wore a red dress, placed the hammer over her shoulders, and had a cocky smirk on her face. "That's what you get for hurting my Sonic!"

"Amy, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here to help," Amy replied, turning towards Sonic. The Heartless slowly rose up, shaking its head and growling angrily. Sonic and Amy both turned to the monster that roared at them both. "Let's take this thing down!"

* * *

The Tornado flew over Angel Island, with the Heartless trying to destroy the shrine, but their attempts were being interrupted by Rouge's actions. Tails aimed the Tornado at the dark creatures then let the bullets fly. The Heartless started to go down by the handfuls, causing Rouge to look up in shock. Knuckles leaped out of the plane, punching out two bat Heartless and one hawk before landing on his feet.

"I thought I told you to leave," Rouge sniped.

"I'm not leaving the Master Emerald behind! I've been sworn to protect it and I'm going to protect it whether or not this world is destroyed!" Rouge rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine, I'll help you with that much, but just make sure Tails keeps these things away from the shrine!"

"Roger," Knuckles looked up to the pilot, pointing to the shrine. Tails nodded then circled around. "Let's hurry up and go!" Knuckles grabbed Rouge's hand then ran towards the Master Emerald.

"Take this you monsters," Tails shouted before letting the bullets fly.

The Heartless went down in groups as Tails flew past them. Knuckles and Rouge battled their way through the groups of Heartless towards the Master Emerald, lying on the ground away from its sacred temple. The Tornado circled back around, preparing another shooting. The pilot started firing into the hordes of Heartless, but he seemed to be making no progress. More and more would just appear to take their place. The stronger, more durable Heartless seemed to be taking point, shielding the weaker Heartless from the bullets. Knuckles slid under a centaur Heartless' legs as Rouge delivered a powerful kick to its face, causing it to hit the ground and fade into darkness.

"I got it," Knuckles shouted as he approached the giant Emerald. Suddenly, a massive claw slammed over the emerald, knocking Knuckles on his rear and covering the Master Emerald in the process. Knuckles looked up, not seeing a Heartless, but a giant Eggman robot that flew up into the air, taking the Emerald with it. "HEY! Get back here you little!"

"Knuckles," Rouge shouted as Tails flew by. "You've got to go!" The Echidna growled angrily, running towards the edge of the island in defeat. He leaped off and landed in the back seat of the Tornado. Tails circled around for Rouge, but the bat just ran back towards the Heartless, fighting tooth and nail against them. "Get out of here! I'll buy you guys as much time as you can!"

"Rouge," Knuckles shouted.

"Get out of here Tails!" The fox pilot ignored the order and flew towards her. Rouge hurled a small bomb at Tails which exploded a few feet away from them, shaking the plane violently. "GO!" Rouge jumped into the center of the Heartless. Tails turned his head away and flew from the island, leaving Rouge to suffer her fate. Knuckles leaned out, almost falling off as he stared back at the island.

"ROUGE!"

* * *

Shadow jumped back as several bombs landed at his feet, exploding with electrical charges. The hedgehog landed on his feet, only to be shot at by Eggman's robots. Shadow ran back further as bullets whizzed past him. The hedgehog scowled then charged the line of orange droids, increasing his speed greatly. Shadow bowled through the robots, knocking some into the air and completely obliterating others.

"Whoa, this guy is fast," Pete stated.

"You have no idea," Shadow shouted, moving towards the lackey with the same speed.

Pete grinned then slammed his hand into the ground, shaking the ground beneath his feet. This caused Shadow to lose his balance for a brief moment, which was more than enough for a lucky Eggman robot with a bazooka that fired at him. The blast hit near Shadow, throwing the hedgehog off the carrier and sending him plummeting towards the ground. Shadow winced as he tried to keep his eyes open against the rushing wind. Pete, Krang, and Eggman walked towards the edge of the ship, staring down as Shadow fell towards the ground.

"Well, that's one pest out of the way," Eggman chimed with a gleeful tone.

"Lord Krang," a Rock Soldier said as he approached. "All ships are ready for trans-dimensional travel my lord!"

"Excellent," Krang gurgled, rubbing his tentacles together. "Tell them all to open the massive portal!" The Rock Soldier nodded then signaled to another ship.

Nearly a dozen ships all fired a bright blue beam forward at the sky towards one central point. They tore a portal into open space. The three villains chuckled sinisterly, Eggman while stroking his mustache, Krang rubbing his tentacles together, and Pete holding his stomach. The ships started to move forward, while the native heroes looked up into the sky.

"What's that," Knuckles asked, his mouth gapping in awe. Tails looked over, seeing Shadow falling towards the ground. The pilot moved the plane over, catching the hedgehog on the wing of the plane. "Wha-Shadow?"

"Damn it," the black hedgehog seethed. "Go up there Tails!"

"I've got to rescue Sonic," Tails shouted. Shadow growled angrily, knowing that Tails would sooner die than leave his best friend behind. The group moved towards the ground, and Tails let loose with the Tornado's guns on the serpent Heartless. The beast roared in pain, then moved back a bit. "Sonic! Jump on!" The blue hedgehog lifted Amy off her feet then ran towards the plane. Once the Tornado lowered a bit, Sonic jumped on the wing opposite of Shadow.

"What's he doing here," Sonic questioned, looking at Shadow who glared back at him. Tails shrugged as he focused on the portal.

"Eggman's fleet is about to leave our world," Shadow announced. "Those dark creatures are also going to destroy this world with us in it unless we follow Eggman!"

"You've got to be kidding," Sonic shouted. Shadow shook his head and did a mental roll call.

"Where's Rouge…?"

* * *

Eggman's flagship moved through the center of the portal while smaller ships moved in around him. The scientist chuckled as he was ready to leave this world and move on to conquer the worlds! No more Sonic, no more other small, annoying pests to ruin his plans!

"Lord Krang, we've got an unidentified target coming towards us," a Rock Soldier shouted. Eggman turned his head and walked next to the soldier, looking down to see the Tornado plane coming towards him.

"No, Sonic is NOT going to stop me this time! Fire, FIRE! Blown that wrecked rodent out of the sky!" Several of the ships' cannons aimed downward towards the plane and opened fire.

"Uh oh," Tails exclaimed.

"Dodge," Knuckles ordered. The plane moved from side to side, spun and flipped to avoid the hundreds of laser blasts coming at it.

"Can't you summon more Heartless," Eggman demanded, turning to Pete.

"I could," the lackey replied with a shaking voice, "But they'd all focus on destroying this world and they wouldn't listen to me…" Eggman growled, balling his fists tightly as he watched a plane-full of his enemies coming at him.

"Go faster then," Eggman shouted. "My fleet will just go through the portal faster than they can reach us! MOVE FASTER!" The engines on the battleships roared angrily as they pushed the air ships forward.

"They're heading out," Sonic pointed out. Shadow growled, clutching the side of the wing.

"Everyone hold on," Tails ordered. "I'm about to kick this thing into turbo drive!"

Tails pressed a button, shooting the plane forward faster. Everyone held on with dear life as the Tornado closed the distance within seconds. The problem was, the plane overshot the flagship and then slowed down. The cannons were slow to readjust their aim, giving the heroes a moment of peace for now. Suddenly, more fire came from below them in the form of Eggman's robots with bazookas and blasters. Tails swerved to the side and spun around as lasers and missiles flew past them.

"Head through the portal," Shadow shouted, slamming a fist into the plane. "Go now!"

Tails moved straight ahead, pushing the engines as hard as possible towards the portal. The group moved through the portal, and was now in an open area that looked like empty space. The only problem was that there were some ships already through it, and half of Eggman's flagship as well that opened fire on them.

"Damn it," Sonic shouted. "These guys are starting to become a real pain!" Sonic saw something with his peripherals. The hedgehog lifted his hand up, catching a small, blue emerald in his hand. He looked over to Shadow who was now standing up.

"If worse comes to worse, just use Chaos Control," Shadow replied.

Without another word, the hedgehog fell off the Tornado's wing, straight for a ship. The hedgehog landed on the deck then dashed towards the nearest cannon firing at the Tornado. In the blink of an eye, Shadow smashed through it, bouncing from cannon to cannon, blowing them all to pieces. The hedgehog then jumped onto the command station, seeing a few robots keeping the ship flying. Shadow broke through the window, dashing towards the nearest robot and punching a hole through it before it had a chance to fire its weapon. Shadow grabbed the robot's arm then spun around, firing madly at the other robots and ship controls, blowing all of them to pieces. An alarm went blaring off and red lights started flashing. Shadow dropped the robot then shot out of the window like an arrow as the command station blew up. The rest of the ship followed in a series of explosions. Shadow soared towards the next ship, which already had robots on the sides firing at him.

In the skies above, the Tornado was still maneuvering around the other ships' fire, narrowly avoiding each blast. More of Eggman's battleships came through the portal, and now more than two thirds of the flagship was through the portal. Eggman now stood within the endlessness of space between each world. It was a different feeling than being in space. Being between dimensions, between worlds was a surreal feeling that was difficult to describe. It's like Eggman could feel the light and darkness throughout the various worlds. Krang walked through the portal, followed by Pete. The two looked around, also noticing the strangeness of being between the worlds like this.

Shadow blew through the robots on the battleship, heading for the main deck. Suddenly, a giant robot wielding a battle axe came smashing in front of him. Shadow slid under its feet, jumped on the wall and shot backwards, smashing into the giant robot. The metallic guardian fell on its face. Shadow landed on his feet and tried to move back towards the command station, but the robot wrapped its massive arm around Shadow's body. The hedgehog growled and grunted as he tried to break free. The robot then threw Shadow like a ragdoll towards an empty section of the deck. A cage came up and encased Shadow before he landed. Shadow looked around for a minute before trying to smash his way through. The cage was electrified, shocking Shadow upon the second he touched it. The large robot as well as several smaller robots approached Shadow's cage, surrounding him completely. Over a dozen blasters were aimed at him, and two more large robots stood at the side of the first.

"Damn it," Shadow muttered, realizing his defeat.

* * *

The last of Eggman's ships came through the portal, which closed a few seconds after. Eggman had his head turned and his hands behind his back, watching as the portal closed. The scientist smiled then turned around, throwing his arm up at the Tornado to order his fleet to fire. Even though the Tornado was little more than a dot at this point, Eggman still wanted that hedgehog dead! Hundreds of cannons let loose upon the Tornado and the area around it. Eggman smiled to himself as he watched: there was no escape this time.

"We've been hit," Tails shouted a split second after one of the blasts took out a chunk of his plane. The blast also shook the Tornado violently, throwing one of the passengers out.

"Amy," Sonic shouted, reaching out to the screaming young girl who fell from the plane and down into the abyss. "NO!"

"We're out of control," Tails screamed as he tried to level his plane out.

Eggman watched as the plane dropped from sight, smoking and flaming from a successful hit. The scientist ordered a cease fire, and all his fleets obeyed. "Farewell…Sonic the Hedgehog…" Eggman walked towards the bridge of his ship with Krang and Pete following behind him as his massive fleet moved through Endless Space.

* * *

Amy lied unconscious on the ground with three teens standing above her. "What is it with people coming out of nowhere," the huskiest of the three questioned. "First Kairi jumps out of a hole in the wall, and now we've got pink hedgehogs with hammers falling out of the skies."

"Not to mention those crazy black creatures that've been attacking the town lately," the only girl of the group added quietly. Amy began to stir, causing the three friends to jump back with shock. The pink hedgehog held the side of her head as she sat up, looking around hazily. "Hey there…" Amy turned to the sound of the voice, seeing a green eyed brunette wearing bright orange clothing. "Welcome to Twilight Town."


	12. Volunteers

Maleficent appeared in the corner of a dark cavern, hardly able to see before she turned and saw a bright blue light flowing into the mouth of a giant statue. There were two more large structures, resembling hands with five figures scattered about the tips of the fingers. Maleficent narrowed her eyes then approached the sight slowly. Whenever she was less than a few yards from the glowing blue mass, it faded and a figure fell to the ground. Maleficent raised a questioning eyebrow, seeing a young man with dark hair, wearing blue attire, lying before her.

"Whew, that just gets longer and longer," a familiar voice stated. Maleficent looked up, seeing that plant creature Zetsu, along with four other people wearing similar cloaks.

"No all we need is the eight and nine tails," the figure with orange hair stated, staring across the cavern. There was silence, and everyone followed the man's gaze over to Madara, whose eye was now focused on Maleficent. "What's wrong…?"

"Maybe he's lost faith in Sasuke," a blue haired woman questioned. Without a response, Madara jumped across the stone hand and landed before Maleficent. The other four looked over, now realizing what he had been staring at.

"Maleficent," Madara greeted in a low whisper. "I didn't expect to see you so soon…" Maleficent looked around the cavern, feeling a slight air of darkness circulating throughout the entire place. "What _are_ you doing here if I might ask?"

"Mind introducing your new friend to us Madara," Pain asked, landing behind the masked shinobi, followed by the blue haired woman and the blue skinned man.

"This is that new ally I mentioned before," Madara replied nonchalantly as he turned to the rest of his organization. He held a hand out lazily before his group. "This is the dark queen Maleficent."

"The one from another world," the blue skinned man asked with a sadistic grin across his face. Maleficent stared at the man's unusually sharp teeth, giving him a much more sinister edge.

"That's correct Kisame," Madara answered with a nod.

"So if she's our ally then she should be benefiting us in some way correct," Pain asked, his tone slightly annoyed as he glared at the dark witch. "Well we just captured and sealed the seven tailed Jinchuriki on our own. How is she going to help us?"

"You said she had some type of creatures we could use right," Kisame pondered. "What type of creatures are we talking about?"

"The Heartless," Madara replied. "They're the darkness that manifests in one's heart that's taken over and has a physical form."

"That sounds rather interesting," Kisame stated. "If we all gained control of the Heartless, then Akatsuki could become just as formidable before we lost over half of our organization."

"Perhaps, but what's the catch," Pain asked.

"The factor that determines your control of the Heartless is the heart. If you have a heart filled with light then the Heartless will try everything to make sure you turn into a Heartless. If you have a heart of darkness, then the Heartless will obey your command, but if your heart wavers in any way, the Heartless will still turn you into one of them."

The cloaked members all looked to each other skeptically. Madara turned his blood red eye to the witch who was obviously less than pleased. Maleficent wanted darkness to spread throughout the Realm of Light, but if people told the whole truth like Madara did, then she'd never reestablish her dominance in this realm. Madara on the other hand didn't want to lose his remaining Akatsuki members to the Heartless without letting them know what they were fully getting themselves into. While the Heartless presented a great opportunity for Akatsuki to rebuild, he wanted to let his strongest followers to make their own choices.

"Well…if no one is going to volunteer, then I think I have the perfect volunteer for you Maleficent, as well as someone to demonstrate how to use the Heartless…"

* * *

Shadow sat in a cell, surrounded by an electrified energy. Outside of his cell were dozens of Eggman robots, armed with rapid-fire blasters. Standing on either side of the cell were larger robots with electrical staffs, ready to act if Shadow tried to make a break for it. Light shined into the room along with the mechanical hissing of the doors. Shadow looked up, seeing Eggman stepping towards him with Pete and Krang behind him.

"Oh now this is a joy," the deranged doctor stated gleefully. "I destroy Sonic and his annoying allies, and now I've captured my former partner in crime: Shadow the Hedgehog. The self proclaimed 'ultimate life form.' What a joke…" Eggman chuckled to himself as he stepped a few feet from Shadow's cage. "Now…what to do with you…? So many ways to dispose of you Shadow, and you've been quite the annoyance after our alliance together. But you've still aided me a few times before…perhaps I should show mercy?"

"Now hold on Eggman," Pete began, walking up to the hedgehog with a curious look. "This Shadow guy…he's…really evil!"

"No he's not," Eggman snapped, waving his arm angrily at the lackey. "He's self centered, that doesn't make him evil!"

"Well there's a lot of darkness inside of him," Pete shot back. "I know darkness when I sense it alright! I don't know how to explain it, but that rodent in front of us has a lot of darkness inside of him. I didn't sense it before because darkness was all around us."

"Well," Krang gurgled, stepping next to Eggman while staring at Shadow. "Couldn't you bring your master Maleficent to get a final verdict?"

"I could, but she's going from world to world to link em with the darkness, so she won't have to use my telescope as much to get to those worlds. I could head back home and wait for her there, but I dunno how long that'll take."

"No worries," Eggman replied with a sneer on his face as he turned to Shadow. "You're not going anywhere right Shadow?" The hedgehog simply glared at Eggman and tightened his fists. The three villains turned and walked off, laughing madly as they went.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, Shendu stood on the balcony of Villain's Vale, staring out into the vast canyon before him. The castle had been reinforced, now stronger than before when it was practically falling apart, and had been given a bit of personal, Chinese dynasty decoration. The Shadowkhan had all but finished rebuilding the castle into a new splendid glory.

"I must admit Shendu," said a voice, accompanied by a repetitive tapping noise. "You certainly know how to do some remodeling." Skeletor, with his cape draped over his shoulders and the bottom of his staff tapping against the ground with every other step, stopped next to the demon sorcerer, staring into the distant town of Radiant Garden. "Think you could do the same for Castle Grayskull?"

"That ancient structure is no longer of any worth," Shendu stated. "You should be capable of sensing that much Skeletor." The warlord scoffed then turned his attention to the old castle.

"Well…I suppose it wasn't a total loss to head to Castle Grayskull. I defeated two of my most hated enemies, got rid of the voice in my head, and now I only have three annoying bugs to deal with."

"From your world maybe," Shendu stated, giving a slight smirk to Skeletor. "But we still have many more annoying bugs to deal with." Skeletor chuckled quietly before staring into the sky. There was a slight glimmer of light, causing the warlord to stare up oddly.

"What's that," Skeletor asked, pointing to the shining light. Shendu looked up and narrowed his eyes, attempting to give the shining dot some focus.

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails started spinning out of control and spiraling downward. The blue hedgehog looked at the blue Chaos Emerald in his hand, then held it high in the air, "Chaos Control!" Time slowed down around the airplane, allowing the others to get away in time. There was an additional affect, one that caused the Tornado to speed forward, faster than it should normally be capable of.

"Tails, what's going on," Knuckles asked.

"I don't know," the fox pilot replied. "I can't control it anymore!"

"Sonic, stop using Chaos Control!"

"And give those ships a chance to shoot us down! I don't think so knucklehead!" The trio held onto the plane tightly. The Chaos Emerald began glowing brightly and sent out a blinding flash of light.

The heroes reopened their eyes, realizing that instead of crashing down to an endless abyss of space, they were now crashing towards solid ground. They all screamed as Tails pulled up, getting some control over the plane. The plane was shaking violently, but heading in a relatively straight line. From what they could tell through the smoke, they were heading towards a giant town surrounded by a tall stone wall. The Tornado narrowly missed the top of the wall, and zoomed over the town. The bottom of the Tornado scraped across the wall and it crashed outside of the town.

Within the town of Radiant Garden, Cid and Tifa were outside playing cards on a makeshift table when the plane zoomed over their heads. They looked down at each other then placed the cards down and headed towards the crash site. Truth was that they were supposed to work on Cid's new workstation, but they took a prolonged 'lunch break' for about three hours. A new plane crashing was just a new excuse for the duo to not work.

"Talk about a crash landing," Sonic groaned as he scraped himself off the ground. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Tails replied as he held the side of his head.

"I've been better. What just happened? Where are we?" Sonic shrugged then looked around. The trio turned to the stone wall which seemed like it was nearly a mile away now. "Think that the people on the other side of that wall are friendly?"

"I certainly hope they're friendlier than those things," Tails shouted. Sonic and Knuckles turned around, seeing five soldier Heartless coming towards them.

"These things again," Sonic shouted angrily. The hedgehog blasted forward, anger pulsing through his body.

"Tails, try to fix the Tornado," Knuckles ordered. "How long do you think it might take?"

"Oh my own…ten or twenty minutes…" The echidna scowled then chased after Sonic.

"Get it done as fast as you can Tails!" The fox groaned then hurried to the plane. How was he supposed to fix this mess in a hurry?

* * *

In Villain's Vale, Skeletor and Shendu could now only see the faint trail of smoke moving up into the air. The two stared oddly for a moment before a loud noise was heard behind them. They turned around, seeing a blast of light that revealed Pete standing with his telescope in hand.

"Oh, my back," Pete groaned. The lackey looked up to Shendu, but then noticed Skeletor and practically jumped out of his skin. "S-S-S-S-Skeletor, wh-what're ya doin here?"

"I came here when I destroyed Eternia," Skeletor replied. "Aren't you just so happy to see me alive and now in your headquarters?" Pete forced a grin then nodded once. Skeletor chuckled then turned back around. "It seems that all sorts of things are falling from the sky."

"What else fell from the sky," Pete asked.

"Some plane," Shendu answered. "It came from the other side of Radiant Garden and crash landed somewhere near the town."

"Uh…what type of plane…?"

"One that was smoking and crashing, and several miles away," Shendu replied angrily, his tone full of sarcasm.

"Oh man, if that's Sonic's plane then Eggman is gonna be mad…"

* * *

Maleficent walked next to Madara while the orange haired Akatsuki member, Pain, walked on the masked shinobi's other side with the rest of Akatsuki following behind. Madara told Maleficent he had a volunteer to use the Heartless, and that's where the group was heading at the moment. This volunteer would serve two purposes: one, he would allow the Heartless to enter this world, and two he would demonstrate the power of the Heartless to the rest of Akatsuki. This way both Madara and Maleficent gained something from this bargain. They had entered a brighter building, instead of the usual dimly lit caves that Akatsuki usually met in. Inside a room was a group of four: one was a young boy with orange hair like Pain's, the other was a young woman with a ponytail and bright red hair, another boy in a watery tank, and the last was a young man with dark hair that glared at everyone that entered.

"Sasuke," Madara stated formally. "I've got a present for you." The masked shinobi stepped aside for Maleficent to walk by. "This is Akatsuki's newest ally: the dark witch Maleficent."

The boy known as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the witch who simply stared back at the boy with an uncontained smirk on her face. This boy was steeped so far into the darkness it was amazing that he wasn't a Heartless already. The darkness seemed to be drawn to this boy, like it was for Riku. The difference between them was one look in Sasuke's eyes and Maleficent knew that he blocked out any and all light from everyone and everything around him. The problem with Riku was that Maleficent didn't spend more time molding him the way she wanted. The witch moved her eyes to Madara with a smirk. She didn't know his methods, but Madara was very clearly a master of manipulation. Maybe he learned a thing or two from their mutual friend: Master Xehanort.

"Should I care…?"

"Indeed you should," Madara replied venomously. "You failed to capture the eight tails Jinchuriki remember?" Sasuke's glared hardened, but Maleficent could tell he wasn't going to strike. "I've got a way for you to make it up to me, while you gain more power." This seemed to peak Sasuke's interest as his eyes lit up a bit. That was Madara's key to controlling Sasuke: all he wanted was more power. "All you've got to do is listen to Maleficent." Madara nodded to the witch then stepped aside.

"My dear Sasuke, do you want to have control of an unlimited number of creatures that will do your bidding?" Sasuke stared at the witch. He heard her words and was either thinking things over or waiting for her to continue. "You can summon them whenever you wish and give them any order and they will obey your every command. Sound interesting?"

"What is it I'm going to be controlling?"

"The Heartless," Maleficent answered. "Allow me to demonstrate." Maleficent raised her hand high into the air, summoning a group of nearly a dozen armored knight Heartless. "Now," Maleficent looked around the group of Akatsuki, wondering who she should test them out on.

Deciding to go for Kisame, Maleficent stuck her arm out to the blue man. The Heartless ran towards the Akatsuki member without a single thought. Kisame looked up to Madara quickly, who nodded. Kisame sneered evilly then grabbed his massive sword from his back and cut through all the Heartless with two mighty swings. Maleficent summoned more Heartless and gave them the same order. The shark man chuckled as he raised his sword high above his head then brought it crashing down through the center of the Heartless, taking out a large number of them. Spikes shot out from the sword wrapped in bandages and pierced through the remaining Heartless. Maleficent raised her hand, but was stopped when Madara quickly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong person to test Maleficent. Kisame has inhuman strength and chakra. You could have an army of Heartless fight him before he gets tired." Kisame only cackled madly before placing his sword on his back.

"Very well," Maleficent replied. Madara released the witch's hand. Both dark lords turned to Sasuke. Madara could tell by the look in his eyes that the Heartless running to their deaths without a second thought was defiantly a perk. "Well Sasuke, what do you say?"

"I say he has no choice," Madara answered. "He failed his last mission so he has to agree to this. Just make sure your heart doesn't waver, otherwise the Heartless will betray you." Sasuke huffed then stood up, approaching the witch.

"The darkness in his heart is strong," Maleficent told Madara. "Just keep him under a close watch until his heart fully develops and he shouldn't have any trouble." The masked shinobi nodded once. Maleficent turned around with Sasuke now standing in front of her.

"I'm not weak enough to let my own darkness overcome my heart," Sasuke stated. Maleficent smirked at the fact this boy didn't like his power being questioned, much like the dark witch herself.

"Very well Sasuke," Maleficent replied. The witch placed her hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke was surrounded by a glowing aura. The young man lifted his hands up, staring at the aura around him and feeling the power flowing through him. The witch pulled her hand off Sasuke's shoulder and smiled, "There you go, you now can control the Heartless."

"And not a moment too soon," the redheaded girl spoke up. "I'm sensing the presence of a group of shinobi approaching!"

"Must be after that Kumo shinobi that tried to spy on us earlier," the orange haired boy said. Sasuke scoffed then stood up and headed for the door.

"I've got an interesting challenge for Sasuke," Kisame proclaimed. "He can only use the Heartless in battle to prove their worth against actual battle hardened shinobi. You think your little friend is up to that challenge Madara?"

"Of course he is," Madara replied. "It'll help him with his commanding skills."

"I'll take all these intruders out on my own," Sasuke answered coldly.

"No," Madara's voice boomed. "You're only to use the Heartless…"

Maleficent narrowed her gaze to the masked shinobi for a moment. She could tell Madara wanted to mold Sasuke into his own twisted image, but why was he trying so hard to get him to use the Heartless? What if Sasuke's heart _did_ waver to the darkness? All of Madara's hard work would be for nothing. What was Madara's goal…?

"Why," Sasuke asked, as if he was reading Maleficent's mind.

"It'll help you to control the evil within you boy. It'll be good practice…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Madara before he snapped his head around and scoffed. The young Uchiha approached the front door, ready to battle whatever waited for him. The rest of Akatsuki followed the boy towards the front door.

Maleficent kept a wary eye on Madara. She didn't like that his intentions and thoughts were hidden from her, and even his own followers. It made it harder for the witch to know how she could manipulate him. Then again, if Madara learned anything from Master Xehanort it would've been to keep your hand close to your chest. Was Madara like this with Master Xehanort as well, or was it just Maleficent?

Madara's intentions were well hidden. Back in the cave, Madara couldn't tell if it was the darkness from the sealing statue, or from Maleficent. The second she set foot outside, he knew that Maleficent had changed drastically. It hadn't been that long since they first met, but darkness was practically flowing off the witch now. It was impossible for any single being to suppress that much darkness within their body. Master Xehanort wasn't a stranger to the darkness, but he knew, and told Madara that abusing the darkness would lead to one's self destruction. Luckily, Madara learned to control his darkness long ago. Maleficent however was well on her way to destruction, and she would undoubtedly bring down everyone who followed her. Hopefully by that time Madara's ultimate plan would be enacted, and he'd be safe even from Maleficent's power.

Sasuke walked on water's surface, scanning the area around him. There were many different rocks in the horizon that could be used for cover. Sasuke looked at his hand then raised it high above his head. Several bubbles appeared and out of them came tiny, floating surveillance robot Heartless. The young Uchiha threw his arm forward, sending the Heartless towards the rocks. The floating robots moved behind all the rocks and started firing their lasers. A squad of over a dozen shinobi flipped over the boulders and landed before Sasuke. The shinobi were from Kumogakure: the hidden cloud village. Sasuke stare at the shinobi before him before throwing his hand up into the air. The surveillance robots all swooped towards the shinobi. Three individuals jumped to three corners around the group and slammed their hands into the ground. Three beams of lightning shot out from beneath the shinobi's hands and met at one central point. A barrier of lightning shot out from the rays, forming a pyramid of lightning. The Heartless collided with the pyramid and were destroyed on impact. The three shinobi lowered the pyramid then stood back up.

On top of the hideout's roof, Madara, Maleficent, and the rest of Akatsuki and Sasuke's team watched the fight before their eyes. Madara's eye focused on Sasuke, curious of how much this battle would help him develop. Maleficent meanwhile was thinking of whether or not this demonstration would persuade others to want to use the Heartless. She could see Kisame wanting to use the dark creatures, since he seemed to be one walking mass of sadistic evil. Zetsu would do anything Madara commanded him to without question. Even if the plant monster wanted to use the Heartless, all it would take was the command from Madara to keep him from using them. Pain and Konan were a mystery to Maleficent. She couldn't tell if they would use the Heartless or not. And something was off about Pain. It's like he wasn't the being standing next to Maleficent at the moment. The witch turned her attention back to the action, noticing that neither opponent had moved.

"Get into formation," the Kumo leader shouted. Eleven ninja moved in a blur and surrounded Sasuke. The young Uchiha stood frozen, staring directly at the shinobi leader. "Sasuke Uchiha, you're wanted for infiltrating our village, kidnapping Killer Bee, and because of your affiliation with Akatsuki. You can come with us peacefully or we'll be forced to kill you." Sasuke huffed dismissively then raised his hand above his head. Several dark bubbles formed and lanky, armored Heartless wielding lances faced outward at the shinobi surrounding Sasuke. The young Uchiha lowered his hand, snapping his fingers. More Heartless were summoned. Four defender Heartless with protective shields pointed outward, forming a barrier around Sasuke. "So be it. Men, eliminate Sasuke Uchiha!"


	13. Demonstration

Sonic blazed through the group of Heartless in a spinning blue ball of speed. Knuckles stayed around one general area, knocking back Heartless like bugs with his powerful fists. Tails worked away furiously on the wrecked Tornado, unable to concentrate hard enough with all the chaos going on behind him.

"This is bad! Somebody please help us…" Tails looked up in shock, realizing that he was surrounded by Heartless. "Oh no!" The fox stood up to defend himself, but the Heartless already moved in for the kill. Tails closed his eyes and covered his face, bracing himself for the worse.

"Take this," Tifa's voice called out as she slammed her foot into one of the pouncing Heartless.

The blow forced the dark creature into the ground and crushed it like a bug. Tifa spun around, throwing a fist into another Heartless, raised her leg up towards another, spun around and threw a punch across another, then spun forward, sweeping her legs through the air to crush the last few Heartless. Tails slowly opened his eyes, seeing a tall young woman wearing black leather with long black hair, standing before him. The fox pilot's eyes widened in shock before Tifa turned to him.

"Hey, you didn't leave any for me," Cid shouted when he finally caught up with the busty female. "That ain't no fair Tifa!"

"You could go back and work on your damn workshop Cid," Tifa shot back. "Besides, there's plenty of Heartless left." Tifa pointed out to where Sonic blazed through the dark creatures, while Knuckles knocked them away like pests.

"Alright," Cid exclaimed. "I finally get to have some fun!"

"Wait," Tails called out. "Can either of you help me fix my plane?" Cid flinched at the last word before Tifa grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him at the fox pilot's feet.

"Cid, you help this…this uh…" Tifa looked at the small, two tailed fox for a moment with bewilderment before she shook her head. "Help him fix his plane, and then we're out of here. I'll cover you guys until you're ready."

"Alright, fine." Cid turned to Tails and looked at the inner workings of the plane, "So give me a run down of what we need."

"Uh, okay," Tails replied. The two technicians leaned forward and studied the ship carefully.

* * *

Sasuke snapped his eyes over as a bold shinobi attempted to strike him. A defender Heartless' shield snapped at the man. The shinobi placed a foot on the shield and shot himself off. Two lance soldier Heartless leaped after the shinobi and stabbed forward. The man spun around, narrowly avoiding the two pointed weapons. Two of the shinobi's allies moved in and sliced through the Heartless. Sasuke narrowed his eyes then threw his hand outward, summoning more dark creatures. The shinobi moved about in expert fashion, not even letting the Heartless touch them, still managing to cut down the dark monsters.

"Dang, those things suck," the white haired boy stated bluntly. Maleficent scoffed then turned her attention to Sasuke.

"That boy simply has no concept of how to control the Heartless." Madara crossed his arms over his chest then turned his attention to Maleficent.

"Why don't you show us how it's done then Maleficent," the Akatsuki leader questioned. Maleficent smirked then started stepping forward.

"But of course…"

The witch had wanted to test her own ties with the darkness since it was spreading at a steady rate. Maleficent raised her staff above her head, summoning four behemoth Heartless. The members of Akatsuki were shocked, except Madara who only chuckled with amusement. Maleficent smiled, staring at the Heartless around her. The witch threw her hand out, sending the behemoth's out at the shinobi. One of the defender Heartless wrapped its arm around Sasuke's waist then leaped high into the air. The young Uchiha growled angrily then looked down, seeing the behemoths rampaging about. Sasuke's eyes looked on in wonder as the behemoths rampaged about, taking all of the physical attacks that the Kumo shinobi dealt. The Heartless landed a few meters in front of Maleficent before placing Sasuke down back on his feet.

"Marvelous aren't they," Maleficent asked aloud, staring at Sasuke. The Uchiha simply kept staring at the tall creatures.

Maleficent chuckled evilly to herself, sensing the dark temptation rising in Sasuke. Madara was also fixated on Sasuke, and he too could sense the young Uchiha's hunger for power fueling his strength over the darkness.

* * *

Skeletor entered Villain Vale's meeting room, which now had a massive round table, seats, and silk banners with the Heartless emblem on them hanging from the walls. Shendu entered next, followed by Pete who had a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure we shouldn't do anything about that plane," Pete questioned. "Because what if they join the Restoration Committee? The last thing Maleficent wants to deal with are those guys with more recruits!"

"She'll have to deal with it," Shendu hissed as he snapped his head around, glaring at Pete.

"Indeed," Skeletor agreed, sitting in a very large, and comfortable thrown. "I brought three very annoying guests when I came to this world: Man-at-Arms, his daughter Teela, and the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull." Pete's shoulders drooped and his jaw fell down. Maleficent was gonna kill him for sure.

"So, what are you going to do with that castle Skeletor," Shendu questioned. "So far it's just collecting dust."

"That castle once held great power," Skeletor replied. "Now that it's nothing besides a pile of ancient stones I care not for it." Shendu smiled and chuckled before taking a seat across from the dark warlord. "You could occupy it Shendu. Your shadow ninja did a wonderful job of sprucing this palace up."

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot for that," Pete said with a smile at the demon sorcerer. "Now I won't have to dust nearly as much anymore. Seriously, Maleficent had me cleaning around the clock!"

"That castle has an indisputable charm," Shendu admitted, turning his head to Skeletor and ignoring Pete, "With or without ancient, unimaginable power. Still, I don't see how it could be of any value. This castle is several times larger than your Grayskull."

"We could just blow it up," Pete raised his finger along with the suggestion.

"Too much trouble," Shendu said, adjusting his body to the seat cushions. "Just leave it be. It's a lovely lawn ornament." Skeletor laughed sinisterly at Shendu's remark. "Pete, was there something specific you needed?"

"Oh right, I'm supposed to wait for Maleficent so I can take her back to Eggman. See he took this prisoner before his world was destroyed, and I say he's got a lot of darkness, but Eggman says he's not evil."

"So…you need someone who can sense darkness," Shendu questioned, blinking once.

"Yep," Pete replied with a wide smile. Shendu lowered his head, sighing with disappointment before standing up.

"Let's go," Shendu ordered. Pete stared at the demon sorcerer with wide, confused eyes. "In case if you forgot: I'm an immortal demon who has lived for centuries! I could sense darkness within something just as easily as Maleficent could!"

"Oh, I knew that! Right, let's go!" Pete turned and ran out of the room while Skeletor laughed with amusement at the buffoon's incompetence. Shendu exited the room, following the half useless lackey. "Let's head em up and move em out!" Pete setup his telescope, entered the coordinates to Eggman's fleet then he and Shendu shot off into the sky as a streak of light.

* * *

Sasuke stood next to Maleficent, staring at the blood that circulated through the shimmering water. The Kumo shinobi lied in a pile on a nearby rock, half dead and bleeding. Maleficent looked to Sasuke who was still staring with suppressed wonder of the Heartless. The witch smiled to herself, deciding to continue with the demonstration. Without a word, Maleficent sent her Heartless towards the pile of half dead shinobi. The Heartless dog piled on the humans, swallowing their hearts into the darkness, turning the shinobi into Heartless. Sasuke's eyes narrowed with observation as the Heartless looked to him and Maleficent, awaiting orders. Maleficent waved her hand dismissively, sending the Heartless back to the darkness. Sasuke remained quiet, still staring at the empty space that the Heartless once occupied.

"Well my dear boy," Maleficent finally spoke, "what do you think?" Sasuke looked at Maleficent, simply staring at the witch. The boy was far too proud to admit he was interested or amazed, so he simply grunted and turned away.

"I suppose they have their usefulness," Sasuke admitted. Maleficent smiled, sensing the darkness festering within the boy's heart. The witch turned to the rest of the world's most dangerous criminals.

"Does anyone else wish to have control of the Heartless," Maleficent questioned.

"No one from my team," Sasuke snapped. Maleficent grinned, sensing the tiny bit of jealousy at the thought of anyone else using the Heartless, and the very dominant sense of control Sasuke wished to keep.

"Unlike my protégé," Madara piped up, "I let my followers speak for themselves."

"Hell they look like they could be some fun," Kisame muttered, "if they weren't so…childlike."

"The Heartless come in many different forms," Maleficent replied calmly, "and there will be new breeds the more darkness spreads." Kisame huffed with a toothy grin and then shrugged.

"Why not? I'll use the Heartless." Maleficent nodded then shot a ball of darkness from her staff. The dark ball hit on Kisame's broad chest then flowed around his entire body.

"Anyone else," Maleficent questioned. Nobody spoke up. "Very well, I'll take my leave then." Madara nodded his head to which Maleficent returned before disappearing.

Madara remained silent, staring in Sasuke's direction while everyone's eyes rested on the former. Pain and Konan remained skeptical of what Madara was planning. As if the man wasn't shady enough before, now his making deals with dark beings from other worlds made the mistrust between Akatsuki's leaders worse. Kisame remained curious, but ever loyal to Madara's plans. His boost of power from using the Heartless was something Kisame enjoyed very much, and was happy Madara allowed one of his most loyal and powerful followers to use such a dangerous power.

Kisame sneered to himself, _'Who better to use such a double edge sword eh?'_

"So what now," Zetsu asked Madara. The masked leader of Akatsuki turned to his followers.

"Kisame, I want you to find and capture the Eight Tails," Madara stated.

"Right, of course," Kisame replied with a toothy grin. "With these Heartless it shouldn't be a problem."

"I wish to talk to you before you go however…Pain, Konan, and I will head back to Amegakure for a moment to discuss things." Madara turned around, looking down at Sasuke who was glaring up at him. "Try to stay out of trouble until I find some use for you boy." With that said, Madara teleported away with Konan and Pain, leaving his followers behind.

* * *

Maleficent reappeared in a dark alley of a world that seemed to be teeming with life. Tall skyscrapers towered next to one another, giving off light that kept the streets illuminated. People walked by, minding their own business.

Maleficent grinned to herself with a malicious, truly sinister idea in mind. The witch raised her staff above her head, opening a swirling portal of darkness above her head. Heartless jumped out by the dozens, looking around the dark alleyway while surrounding Maleficent. The witch stuck her free hand out into the streets. The Heartless followed their master's command, running out into the streets and attacking any walking innocents in their path. The people that saw this screamed with horror and a panic filled the streets quickly. Maleficent walked out slowly and calmly with a smile on her face as more Heartless came flooding out behind her.

"Well…this should increase my power quite a bit." The witch threw her head back and cackled madly as she continued down the street as Heartless gathered hearts and created more brethren.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, Tifa started knocking Heartless away while keeping a close proximity to Cid and Tails. Sonic blew through the dark creatures in the distance, just taking them out in a blind rage. Knuckles played as a shortstop, staying close to the crash site while making sure Sonic didn't stray off too far. Tails and Cid worked as quickly as they could on the crashed Tornado. The two tailed fox was impressed with Cid's expertise and experience. The engine of the plane suddenly came to life, causing the three fighters to turn their heads around.

"We got it working," Tails called out with a huge smile on his face. "We're gonna make it!"

Suddenly, there was a bright, booming, earthshaking explosion. The fighters covered their eyes from the light, but once it dimmed they saw what caused it. There was a barrier of pure energy with lightning cracking around it. The barrier faded, revealing Skeletor standing with his staff in hand and his arms crossed over his chest. His cape was fluttered from the energy, but now rested on the warlord's broad shoulders.

"I think not," Skeletor replied, "I couldn't just sit at the castle on my own now could I? Not when I knew I could finish off a few bugs on my own."

Tifa tensed up and raised her fists in a battle-ready position. Two portals opened just above Skeletor's shoulders and two hound Heartless leaped out, landing before their master. Knuckles raised his fists up as well, unsure who the enemy was, but he knew all the same that he was a threat. Sonic just glared angrily at his opponent. Skeletor raised his hand up then slammed it shut into a fist.

The two hounds charged forward, snapping their jaws and snarling angrily. Sonic shot forward in a blue streak. In the blink of an eye, the hedgehog blew through the two Heartless and was heading straight for Skeletor. The warlord aimed the skull end of his staff and began firing waves of magic. Sonic jerked and swerved from side to side and leaped forward at his opponent. Skeletor then slammed the end of his staff into the ground, raising a barrier around himself. Sonic hit the barrier, and all the dark energy focused on him. Dark magic coursed through the hedgehog's tiny body, causing him to scream in unbearable pain. Tifa threw her fist forward, using Final Heaven. The warlord saw the attack and threw Sonic from his barrier. Skeletor's barrier took the full force of Tifa's attack and managed to hold up. Skeletor lowered his barrier, just as Knuckles took a swing. The warlord raised his hand up, blocking Knuckles' massive fist with little effort. The echidna still gasped with shock before Skeletor spun around and hurled the red rodent into his blue companion.

Skeletor turned his attention to Tifa who was now advancing on him. The warlord fired repeated blasts at the black haired woman who managed to dodge them all, getting in close to Skeletor. The warlord moved to the side to avoid Tifa's punch. The black haired warrior then threw her leg at Skeletor's head, which he ducked under. Tifa threw her foot down, bending her leg around Skeletor's staff. She placed her hands on Skeletor's shoulders, then pushed back, pulling the warlord's weapon from his hands. Skeletor screamed with anger before Tifa landed on her foot, spun around on her heel and landed a solid blow across her opponent's face. Skeletor stumbled back and glared at Tifa, who stood her ground.

Skeletor ran forward, throwing his fist at Tifa. The woman side stepped then threw a swift punch at Skeletor's ribs. The warlord knelt down then quickly shot his fist up. Tifa leaped backwards, back-flipping to avoid the strike. She landed on her feet, seeing Skeletor advancing on her. Tifa strode forward a step then threw her leg straight forward. Skeletor ducked, grabbed Tifa's leg with both hands, threw her over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground with all of his strength. Skeletor looked up, seeing the rest of the heroes escaping to the plane. Tifa used her other foot to kick Skeletor straight in the face, causing him to let go and fly backwards and land on his front.

Tifa quickly ran backwards, heading towards the plane which everyone seemed to dog pile in. Skeletor got up and yelled in anger. He held his hand out, focusing on his staff. The weapon shot from the ground and found itself in Skeletor's firm grip. Tifa jumped onto the rear of the plane as it was taking off. Skeletor rose to his feet and began firing blasts of magic. The Tornado luckily managed to avoid getting hit before it was safely over the walls of Radiant Garden.

Skeletor growled with frustration, balling his fists as tightly as he could. The warlord turned his head, noticing the Heartless behind him. They stared at Skeletor with yellow, empty eyes void of purpose. Skeletor could tell that there was something else behind their looks. The warlord looked down at his hand which he held open. He remembered what the cost for using the Heartless was. Skeletor huffed to himself then turned and decided to walk back on foot.

He couldn't keep relying on the darkness. He needed something else…

* * *

"Who was that guy," Knuckles asked.

"He's a real bad cookie," Cid replied, trying to find a comfortable position in the tiny back seat. "His name is Skeletor and he's a real tough sorcerer."

"I'll say," Knuckles mumbled. Sonic was still half unconscious and badly wounded. "We need to get Sonic some help!"

"Don't worry, we got someone who can heal him back home," Cid replied.

"He'll be fine," Tifa assured. Knuckles nodded then looked down at his comrade with concern.

* * *

Eggman was sitting in a luxurious chair, his robots and Krang studying the Maser Emerald he had stolen right before his world was destroyed. Shadow, still caged, was behind the scientist, quietly brooding to himself. Suddenly, the front doors hissed open, revealing Pete who walked in with Shendu behind him. Eggman smiled to himself then stood up.

"Ah, Pete, so nice of you to return so quickly," Eggman replied.

"Where is this specimen," Shendu hissed, cutting straight to the point.

Eggman's smile wavered a bit, thrown off slightly by the demon's forward attitude. The scientist took a step to the side and pressed a button on a remote in his hand. Shadow's cage moved and floated within visibility of the lower area. Shendu leaped into the air, his cloak fluttering noisily before he landed as light as a feather on the steel floor. Shadow glared directly into the demon's glowing red eyes, showing no intimidation. Shendu's eyes widened slightly as he searched, literally, deep in Shadow's soul. The hedgehog maintained his composure, but winced slightly as he felt Shendu's cold presence within the very core of his being.

"This creature is indeed harboring a great deal of darkness," Shendu finally announced. Pete cheered in victory, throwing his fist up and snickering.

"So you're right," Eggman snapped at Pete, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well," Shendu began, "Maleficent told me that Heartless can be manufactured with the right equipment. You could combine certain technology and use this dark hedgehog to create more Heartless."

"An interesting idea if I knew how to create the Heartless," Eggman shouted. Shendu's glare hardened, causing Eggman to back off again.

"For that we will have to wait for Maleficent back at the lair. We must take our leave. Try not to lose that little hedgehog in the process." Shendu jumped back down next to Pete then left with the bumbling lackey following behind him.

* * *

Maleficent continued through the streets as her Heartless scampered past her. She had no idea what came over her. She hardly thought it through as she decided to let the Heartless run rampant in this world. Still, she had no regrets thus far.

The group of Heartless in front of her were cut down quickly by a flash of purple. Maleficent stopped and narrowed her eyes skeptically. The witch pulled her head back as a foot almost knocked her block off. Maleficent teleported a few feet away, seeing a man with long brown hair in white, wearing a bandana over his forehead as the one that tried to strike her. A young woman with light purple, wearing a dark purple tunic over a lighter purple shirt appeared next to Maleficent's attacker.

"Well…this is most curious," the witch mused. "What have we here…?"

"Are you the one who released these evil creatures," the man asked.

"Indeed I am," Maleficent replied with a smug smile.

Without another word, the brown haired man shot forward. Maleficent quickly summoned a large body in front of her. The man hit the stomach and bounced off like rubber. He quickly flipped over and landed on his feet. Maleficent smiled then took a step into their line of sight.

"How interesting, you would become a stronger Heartless indeed…"

Without moving an inch, more Heartless were summoned around the witch. The dark creatures started coming out in more numbers, soon surrounding Maleficent's attackers. The witch threw her head back and laughed. The sound was echoing throughout the empty streets, added to the heroes' tension.


	14. Dead or Alive

Hayate thrusted an open palm into the stomach of one of the fat creatures, sending it flying back into a car, rolling it over. Ayane spun around, swinging her sword and slicing through the dark creatures with long red claws and helmets over their heads.

Maleficent watched as these two fighters moved about with extreme ease, taking down the Heartless with no effort whatsoever. To say the least, it was a bit aggravating.

Hayate spun his arms around to the right, and then pulled them back, concentrating his chi into a dense blue ball.

Maleficent's eyes widened as her attacker launched forward a magical blast. The witch quickly raised her staff and raised a wall of energy which blocked the ball of chi. The resulting explosion shook the ground below the witch's feet. Maleficent seethed angrily before forcing her barrier outward, causing it to shatter and send shards of energy forward.

Hayate quickly ran and dove behind the nearest, overturned car and took cover. The shards of magic were as sharp as kunai, and were as fast as bullets.

Ayane struck down another dark creature before she turned her head, noticing the magic shards flying towards her. The purple haired kunoichi quickly made a hand sign then vanished in a flash of bright purple. She reappeared next to Hayate, with a slight scrape across her arm from one of the creatures.

Maleficent stood with her staff at her side and her nose pointed up in the air as she looked at her opponents. More Heartless appeared next to her; two large bodies and two defenders. The Heartless charged towards the overturned car. The two warriors quickly shot out in a blur, and struck all four of Maleficent's Heartless down with ease. The witch growled and gripped her staff to the point where the orb on top was radiating with raw power. The two warriors quickly moved to finish off Maleficent. The witch raised her staff high above her head and with a mighty roar she slammed it down into the ground.

The earth shook beneath Hayate and his half sister's feet. Cracks began to race out from where the witch had slammed her staff. The two ninja jumped away from the witch, just far enough away that the cracks didn't reach them. A dark green light began to come out from the ground.

Maleficent's eyes focused skeptically on the ground. Several massive black arms came out from the ground and desperately clutched the earth. The arms belonged to a new breed of Heartless.

They were nearly as tall as Pete, and as muscular as He-Man. They had the ghoulish face that most Heartless had, and the exact same yellow eyes. On their wrists were spiked, red metal bands, and they wore what appeared to be puffed out pants.

Maleficent smiled evilly, happy to discover this new breed of Heartless. The witch also noticed the skeptical glares of her two opponents. Maleficent cackled as she threw her hand out, ordering her new fighter Heartless to attack.

* * *

Skeletor entered the new meeting room of Villain's Vale. Since Shendu had fixed the place up, the room had been greatly improved. There was a giant, round table with golden trim around the edges, and several chairs that were large and cushioned thrones circled around the table. Skeletor pulled out a chair and sat down, resting his staff against the table.

The warlord took a moment to better access himself at the moment. How far had he steeped into the darkness? Was he being manipulated when he first accepted control of the dark creatures? He did turn his followers into Heartless without a second thought. But that's because Skeletor feared betrayal. When he was Keldor they were loyal without question. They respected, admired, and loved him. But as Skeletor, all they knew was fear and hatred. Evil-Lyn was the only one smart enough and powerful enough to pose a threat. She had proven as much by allying herself with the Snake-men. But if they all had control of the Heartless, and if they joined together, they could've all been threats to Skeletor. Turning his followers into Heartless had to be done. Still, summoning an army of Heartless in Eternia, and letting them run rampant had to have affected his heart for the worse. Not only that, but during that final battle against He-Man and King Hiss, he used a great deal of darkness to even match their combined strength. And things only got worse when the accursed Hordak decided to intervene.

'_**Skeletor,'**_Hordak's voice whispered in his head. Skeletor froze, waiting for pain to surge through his body. Nothing came. The voice was either a memory, or a sign of the coming darkness…

'_I am Keldor,'_ a second voice said. Skeletor leaned forward, resting his hand against his head. _'It's a pleasure to meet you-'_ Whoever Keldor was talking to, the name wasn't mentioned. Skeletor had no idea why this memory was coming up now, hell he didn't even remember this memory.

'_It seems you and I have common cause,'_ the mysterious man said. Skeletor could only remember a fairly muscular person with tan skin. _'The legends I have heard concerning the War I'm researching has led me to this world. Perhaps you could lead me to the man who was alive during this time: an ancient force known by the name of Hordak.'_

Skeletor groaned with minor pain. Now the memory was inflicting a small migraine. Why were memories he didn't even remember coming up? Was it a sign of his abuse of the darkness?

'_You need patience if you're to achieve your goal,'_ the mysterious man's voice echoed. _'Darkness can not be destroyed, it can only be channeled.'_

'_YOU'RE A FOOL,'_ Keldor's voice exploded within Skeletor's head. The warlord groaned louder, but then stopped. Everything became silent again. Skeletor sighed heavily as he leaned back into his chair.

Outside, there was a bright flash of light and a booming sound. Shortly after, Shendu and Pete walked around and entered the meeting room.

"I told that Eggman that Shadow had darkness," Pete boasted proudly. "But he wouldn't listen to ol Pete!"

"Enough," Shendu hissed. "I don't care who was right or who was wrong. We returned Krang to his world, and now Eggman is free to roam this entire realm at his leisure."

"Mission accomplished I take it," Skeletor mused.

"More or less," Shendu answered, taking a seat across from Skeletor. "The subject Pete informed us of does have a great deal of darkness within his very being. I remembered that Maleficent informed me that Heartless could be manufactured, and that the hedgehog I examined could be a very useful power source. However, we would need Maleficent to know exactly how Heartless are created. What of you Skeletor? What have you been doing since we've been gone."

"I went to see these new arrivals for the Restoration Committee. Three tiny woodland creatures, one is very fast and the other is rather strong for his size. Overall they're no major threat to us."

"Well Eggman seemed pretty eager to finish em off," Pete chimed in, taking a seat next to Shendu. "Somehow that Sonic guy, the blue hedgehog that's really fast, always beats Eggman."

"I defeated this Sonic on my own," Skeletor sniped, "He's of no threat to us." Shendu nodded in agreement while Pete simply shrugged.

* * *

Back at Radiant Garden, Tails was working to fix his plane. He and Cid had fixed it just enough for them to land it safely, but not enough to keep it running. Tifa was working with Teela and Duncan on the new addition to Merlin's home, while Cid left to get a friend of his that was the best with aviation. Sonic and Knuckles were inside, being attended by Aerith.

Leon walked up, coming back from a patrol with Yuffie. The Restoration leader approached Tails, looking down at the two tailed fox who quickly snapped around to attention.

"You must be one of the new guys," Leon stated, rather than asking. Tails nodded once, trembling a bit at the sight of the intimidating looking man holding a wide sword. "I'm Leon: the one in charge of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee." Leon extended a hand down to Tails. "It's good to have you with us."

"Oh," Tails replied dumbly before quickly accepting the hand shake. "It's good to be here Leon, sir."

"Just Leon," the brown haired man replied with an amused smirk. "Where's Cid?"

"He left to get a friend to help Tails out," Tifa called out. "Said he'd be back in a second." Leon nodded then looked at the Tornado plane.

"You like it," Tails asked after a few moments of silence. "I built it myself. It's called the Tornado and it's the fastest plane ever!"

"I'll be the judge of that," a new voice called out.

Tails and Leon looked over, seeing Cid approaching with a middle aged man with puffed out hair, a goatee, wearing a green jacket, brown pants, and large black boots. The man approached Leon and stuck out his hand to him.

"I'm Sazh Katzroy. It's a pleasure to meet you Leon." The Restoration leader clasped and shook Sazh's hand firmly. "I can't tell you how appreciative everyone in Radiant Garden is for you and your group protecting us day after day."

"Yeah," Yuffie asked energetically, "then how about you get some friends to join us? We could always use more manpower!"

"Yuffie," Leon hissed under his breath. Sazh chuckled and released Leon's hand.

"I'd love to Missy, a lot of people would actually. They're afraid to get involved. They know that Maleficent is getting stronger again and they're worried about a repeat of history."

"That's not going to happen," Leon replied sternly. "We're going to protect Radiant Garden no matter what the cost."

"I know, I know, I can help with technical stuff like Cid, but I'm not looking for a fight."

"We'll take whatever help we can get." Sazh nodded to Leon, who returned the gesture.

"So where is this plane at?" Leon stepped aside, letting Sazh approach Tails and assist him with the plane's repairs.

Cid waited as Leon approached him, "Where'd you find this guy?"

"He and I go way back. Whenever Ansem the Wise ruled we basically helped run maintenance on most of his technical equipment. Don't tell Sazh I told you this though: but he's incredible with a pair of pistols in his hands. Beat one of Ansem's apprentices once. That was a sight to see."

"Why doesn't he want to fight then?"

"Ah, he settled down with a woman and they had a kid. His wife actually died during Maleficent's takeover of the world. Sazh isn't the type of person to seek vengeance or hold grudges, even against someone as evil as Maleficent. He just wants to live a normal life with his kid and not get involved in a war." Leon nodded in acknowledgement. "Still, he's a better technician than I am. You'd be lucky if he just offers to work hard labor for us."

"I know that much Cid," Leon snapped, slightly annoyed. "Got any other friends that would want to fight with us?"

"Aside from this group and Sazh, I don't have friends."

"Hard to imagine why," Leon murmured.

* * *

Hayate screamed as he thrusted his fist through one of the fighter creature's chest, causing it to fade away. The shinobi then flipped backwards, throwing his legs straight apart from one another. His feet hit the two creatures in the face, knocking them to the ground.

Ayane moved quickly through the mob of dark creatures, swinging her tanto back and forth between the creatures. She finally came to a stop, letting each of the creatures she struck fade away. One of the creatures threw a powerful punch at Ayane. The kunoichi flipped backwards, throwing kunai that impaled the creature and caused it to fade away. Two more of the creatures appeared behind Ayane and each one delivered a kick to her back, sending her flying towards the ground. Ayane landed with a thud and a grunt as her tanto clattered out of reach. One of the creatures ran up to Ayane raising its massive fist high above his head, ready to finish the kunoichi off.

Before the finishing blow could be dealt, the creature faded away in a flash. Ayane looked up, seeing another man, wearing all black and holding a sword with the hilt parallel to his face.

"Ryu!"

"Ayane, take your brother and get out of here. This battle won't end as long as that witch can summon more and more of these creatures. Go, I'll cover you." Ayane nodded once then ran back towards Hayate while Ryu focused on the creatures before him.

Maleficent tilted her head as he eyes focused on the newcomer with intrigue. The man's eyes were serious, focused and determined, even though the Heartless were new enemies to him. Although he wasn't evil, the man possessed a certain ruthlessness about him. The thought of him being turned into a Heartless was certainly interesting to the witch.

Ryu's eyes darted about as more creatures gathered between him and the witch. The ninja's eyes moved back to his opponent as the dark creatures stalked towards him. Ryu shot forward, slicing from one monster to the next with blinding speed. He vanquished at least five monsters before he jumped above the mob where another monster waited. Ryu sliced downward, cleaving the monster clean in two. The ninja landed and shot forward, a clear path between him and his target.

There were no words to describe Maleficent's amazement at the man's unbelievable speed and power. Not even Sora was that skilled. The witch quickly raised a barrier just in time as the ninja swung his sword with a mighty roar. The force of the attack caused Maleficent to slid back, and nearly destroyed her barrier. The cracks that emerged soon caused the barrier to crumble apart. Maleficent looked up, seeing her opponent swinging his sword stylishly before charging once again.

Ryu's eyes bored through the evil witch as he quickly moved to close the gap. The witch aimed the end of her staff at him, firing a stream of dark green lightning bolts. Ryu quickly stopped and held his sword out in front of him, drawing the lighting bolts into his weapon.

Maleficent's eyes widened with astonishment as the man didn't even budge from her attack. The man screamed out with rage as he swung his sword back at her. Maleficent quickly vanished in a cloud of green and black flame. She reappeared on the sidewalk as her lightning bolts blew up a street. The man took his same battle-ready stance, eyes fixated on the witch. Maleficent's eyes were still wide open and she was pretty sure she was gapping as well.

Ryu spun around quickly, swinging upward and once again slicing one of the dark creatures cleanly in two. As he turned back around, he gathered a ball of chi between his palms. Once his eyes caught sight of his target, Ryu screamed as he fired the ball.

Maleficent shrieked with rage as she aimed the orb on her staff at her ninja foe. The ball of magic impacted, but was absorbed as quickly as it was fired. Maleficent grinned then swung the staff above her head then fired it back at him.

Ryu twirled his sword around, the sharpened edge of it glowing intensely. With one calm, but powerful swing, Ryu sliced through the ball of chi, causing two magnificent explosions on either side of him.

Maleficent smiled, believing that the explosion had dealt with her very powerful opponent. As the smoke cleared though, she was horribly disappointed. The man was standing still with his blade held before him. He hadn't budged a bit, even after the explosion, and worse still: he was unscathed. Maleficent was sure that she was gapping with awe at this point.

Ryu twirled his sword around, then took his signature stance, watching the witch intently. Her shock showed that she was unsure of this battle, which meant that Ryu could use her shock to give himself an opening. The ninja was surprised though as the witch suddenly grew a sinister sneer across her face. She chuckled a bit, her shock now replaced by madness or enjoyment. Ryu could never tell with evil beings.

"My goodness, you're perhaps one of the most powerful opponents I've ever had the pleasure of encountering," the witch stated. "What's your name?"

Ryu narrowed his eyes skeptically, but found no true harm in revealing his name. "I am Ryu Hayabusa."

"I don't say this to my opponents: but it truly is a pleasure to meet you Ryu. I am the dark queen Maleficent."

"What's your purpose here," Ryu questioned, his tone very impatient.

"Those creatures that invaded the city and went on a killing spree are known as the Heartless. They're the darkness in a person's heart, but given a form. To be honest: I wasn't so sure that someone as powerful as you would inhabit this world."

"This world," Ryu repeated.

"Perhaps another time," Maleficent said as a green and black flame grew around her.

Ryu charged, not wanting to let a dangerous opponent get away. However, as soon as he got close, there was an explosion that threw Ryu backwards. The ninja skillfully landed on his feet, skidding back a bit to see that Maleficent was gone.

* * *

The dark witch reappeared in the same world, not having enough time to gather to power to leave the world. Still, she got far enough away from Ryu for now. The witch looked around, realizing that she was in a very fancy looking lobby, standing next to a window that overlooked the city. Maleficent looked down, seeing the street she was just at, barely able to make out the tiny dot that was Ryu.

"The sheer strength of that man…it's incredible…"

The sound of a person's screaming caused Maleficent to turn her head around. A young woman with long orange hair, wearing all blue charged at the witch, her short blade glowing brightly.

* * *

Ryu looked around the streets desperately to see where Maleficent could have disappeared to. "Damn it, I should've been more careful!"

"Ryu," a familiar voice called out. The Hayabusa ninja turned, seeing Hayate and Ayane approaching him. "What happened?"

"I fought with the witch, but she escaped."

"We took care of those creatures," Ayane chimed in. "Do you think they have something to do with DOATEC?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Hayate replied with a hard tone. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion high above the three shinobi's heads. They looked up, seeing a ball of fire swirling out of one of the DOATEC towers.

* * *

Maleficent flew out of the smoke, using her staff to block the blinding strikes of this new opponent. The witch quickly teleported away in a flash of fire, appearing somewhere else in the tower and away from the kunoichi.

"What the devil is going on," Maleficent asked herself, panting slightly.

Suddenly, there was a flash of rose pedals and a pink light. The kunoichi sprung out of thin air, slicing forward at the witch. Maleficent was thrown back, smashing through a window. The witch shouted briefly, using her powers to levitate in midair. The kunoichi charged forward again, holding her blade readily. Maleficent raised her staff above her head, sending various lightning bolts crackling around her. The lightning weakened the flooring that the kunoichi stood on, and soon collapsed. Maleficent looked down and watched as the orange haired kunoichi fell down with giant chunks of rubble falling down with her. Suddenly, there was a flashing and soft booming. Maleficent turned, only to be met with a foot to her face.

Ryu threw his leg forward, landing a solid kick to the witch's face. The ninja threw his other leg, landing yet another kick on her face. Ryu spun around, throwing one last, powerful kick which send Maleficent flying.

Kasumi found footing on a large chunk of rubble, ran up it a bit, and sprung herself to another rock. She ran up that, then jumped to one higher up, and continued this process until the witch was in sight. Kasumi shot herself up, winding her fist back as it started to glow brightly with chi.

Maleficent looked forward, seeing Ryu and quickly concluded that he too teleported out of nowhere. The witch snarled angrily before she heard the orange haired kunoichi's scream. Maleficent looked down, seeing that she was about to be struck again. The witch then snapped her head around, glaring as she saw Ryu coming towards her as well. Maleficent threw her arms out, screaming in rage as she was surrounded with a barrier of raw energy that sent lightning crackling outward. The energy was enough to throw Ryu and the kunoichi away, and gave Maleficent enough time to teleport to the level above.

The witch kneeled down, clutching her staff tightly as she panted heavily. She hadn't been pushed this hard in a long time. She had to do something, and the Heartless weren't going to cut it. She had one option. Maleficent closed her eyes and focused deeply.

Her concentration was cut whenever the sound of Ryu's screaming echoed through the halls. Maleficent snapped her head and staff up, preparing to raise a wall of magic between her and Ryu. The ninja was too quick however, and his blade struck Maleficent's staff. Ryu pushed down hard, trying to overpower the witch. Maleficent didn't raise a wall, but she still had magic pulsing through her staff, which was being suppressed by Ryu's sword. The ninja shifted his sword around and pushed upward, throwing Maleficent's staff up and causing it to release it's magic. A beam of dark energy punched a massive hole through the wall above, but did no major damage.

Maleficent prepared to strike Ryu, but a firm hand caught her by the wrist. The witch turned, seeing the brown haired ninja in white having a hold of her and a blade to the back of her neck. Maleficent turned back around, seeing Ryu's sword pressed against her throat while the two kunoichi moved to her left and right, both having short blades aimed at her head.

"Looks like it's over," Hayate stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ryu muttered. "Are you working for DOATEC?"

"Impudent fools," Maleficent yelled, "you believe that you can defeat me! The mistress of all darkness?"

"She sounds more like a demon," Ayane said, looking up at Hayate.

"Even if it's not working for DOATEC, it's still a threat," Hayate told Ryu. The masked ninja nodded then pulled his sword back, ready to deal the killing blow.

Before that could happen, four blasts of energy shot out, launching the four ninja away from Maleficent. The witch turned her head, seeing three familiar figures standing behind her.

"My, my, looks like I may get a challenge in today after all," a muscular, blue skinned figure stated. Maleficent's eyes widened at the warlord standing between Pete and Shendu.

"Skeletor," Maleficent said, "you're…alive?"

"Yes, it's impressive I admit," Skeletor stated as he walked forward. "I never thought you'd be beaten by four normal pests." Maleficent scoffed dismissively then stood to her feet, standing next to Skeletor.

"Traveling from world to world on my own takes its toll, and I summoned many Heartless to try and increase our power. I wasn't at my best."

"Of course," Skeletor mused. Maleficent glared at the warlord, not appreciating his tone. "Pete, I would suggest taking Maleficent back to Radiant Garden to rest and recuperate."

"No," Maleficent hissed. "I only need a few moments to regain my power and I'll deal with these fools myself."

Skeletor huffed then turned around, looking at Shendu. The immortal demon sorcerer smiled then walked forward as Maleficent walked backwards. The demon took Maleficent's spot next to Skeletor, staring at the four shinobi who now focused intently on them. Maleficent stood next to Pete, allowing herself to rest and regain her power.

"This should be entertaining," Shendu gleefully stated with his eyes burning brightly.


	15. ALPHA

Skeletor roared as he shot a blast from his staff. The shinobi quickly scattered, avoiding the blast. Ryu landed safely on a pillar, throwing two kunai at the warlord. Shendu inhaled sharply then exhaled a wave of fire that disintegrated the throwing knives. Ayane slid to a halt then charged from Shendu's blind spot. Skeletor noticed this however and tapped the bottom of his staff, creating an energy shield around him and his partner. Ayane couldn't stop in time and hit the barrier, causing electrical volts to surge through her body.

"Ayane," Hayate called out before charging.

Shendu smirked then quickly vanished. Hayate froze, shocked that the demon seemingly disappeared from within the barrier. Suddenly, a powerful blow struck his side, sending the brown haired ninja flying through a solid stone pillar and plummet to the floor below.

Shendu looked back over his shoulder to Skeletor who just dispelled his barrier. Ayane fell to the ground in a smoking heap, her purple attire tattered and singed in a few places. Skeletor nodded to Shendu, who turned his head back around and hopped down to the lower floor.

Hayate was struggling to get up just as Shendu slowly came to a stop and hovered a few inches above the ground. The demon chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. Hayate looked up, his eyes burning with rage as he took a combative stance.

On the floor above, Skeletor stood calmly as Ryu and Kasumi landed across from him. Kasumi's worry filled eyes were focused on her sister, who seemed to be unconscious or worse.

"Kasumi," Ryu snapped. "Focus on the opponent. We can take him down together, but you must stay focused!" Kasumi shook her head then nodded sharply.

Kasumi vanished in a flash of pink rose pedals while Ryu rushed forward, hand clutching his sword. Skeletor pulled his head back as Kasumi reappeared, attempting to strike him. The kunoichi flew right past the warlord who then threw his staff outward, clashing with Ryu's sword. Sparks flew out from the point of impact before Skeletor sent a surge of powerful magic through his weapon. There was a bright explosion that threw Ryu off balance. Skeletor screamed as he threw a powerful fist into Ryu's gut, sending him smashing into a pillar directly behind him.

Skeletor turned as he heard Kasumi screaming. The warlord knocked the kunoichi's short blade away with ease. Kasumi spun around, flipping her blade around in her hand. Skeletor stepped back as the kunoichi tired to attack him again. The warlord blasted Kasumi with his staff, sending the orange haired kunoichi smashing through a sheet of glass and out of a window, plummeting outside the skyscraper to the ground below.

"NO!" Skeletor turned just as Ryu had leaped into the air.

The warlord prepared himself, but Ryu shot across in the blink of an eye, swinging his blade just below his blue skinned adversary's neck. Time seemed to stop as neither Ryu nor Skeletor moved. Maleficent and Pete stared with wide eyes, amazed at what they just saw. Skeletor's hood fell down, now cut away from the warlord's attire to reveal that Skeletor's head was nothing but a floating skull. Ryu didn't see this in time before he was blasted in the back.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Skeletor muttered. "Now what am I supposed to use to keep my head warm?" Ryu groaned with pain, shaking his head clear as he rose to his feet. "I suppose I'll just have to take your hood as a replacement won't I?"

The Dragon Ninja spun around, holding his sword in his natural stance and watched Skeletor carefully. The warlord huffed as he used magic to restore his hood before taunted Ryu into attacking first.

* * *

Outside, Kasumi spun around as she tried to focus. Ryu once said that she could ride the winds if she focused. The kunoichi closed her eyes then concentrated and felt the winds rushing around her. Before she knew it, Kasumi was gliding towards a helipad. Before landing, Kasumi rolled forward, letting out a slight grunt as she did. Kasumi looked up from where she fell. It would be tough, but she was certain she could teleport back up there. As she got ready to move, the kunoichi noticed the dark creatures from before climbing up and surrounding her on the helipad.

"Great," she muttered to herself. The creatures were tiny and looked relatively harmless, but Kasumi still had her guard up as the first creature lunged at her.

Kasumi moved to the side, using some of her inner chi to increase her speed which left a pink blur as she moved. She sliced through the first one, shifted her body to her left and stabbed a second. A circle of the creatures dove forward. Kasumi cried out as she spun around in a circle, slicing through all the creatures. The kunoichi stopped herself then spun the other way, unleashing a jutsu that sent forth a wave of razor sharp rose pedals which sliced through most of the creatures. Kasumi looked over, seeing hundreds, maybe thousands, of the dark creatures crawling up the DOATEC tri-towers. She gapped for a moment before another creatures attempted to attack her from behind, and was disposed of just as quickly. Kasumi didn't waste another moment and quickly teleported back to the tower where her friends were fighting.

* * *

Hayate sprung from pillar to pillar as Shendu sent blasts of fire from his palms. The demon had a confident smirk on his face the entire time. Hayate was focusing his chi into his fist, getting ready to deal a devastating blow once he found an opening. Shendu continued sending blasts after blasts at the hopping shinobi. As Hayate landed on the ceiling, he finally had enough chi and shot himself forward. Shendu fired another blast directly at the shinobi, but barely missed. Hayate pulled his fist back, causing it to glow brightly. Shendu's smile widened as he raised his hand in front of his face, just as Hayate shot his fist forward. The impact shook the ground, creating gusts of wind to shoot out, shattering windows and flinging dust away.

Shendu started chuckling at Hayate's obvious shock. The shinobi quickly reached back, grabbing his sword then sprung himself away from Shendu. In the blink of an eye, Hayate shot forward, crouching in front of the demon before shooting across him, slicing across his midsection. Shendu hissed slightly just as Hayate turned around. The demon faced the shinobi, letting him bare witness as his wound started to heal right before his very eyes.

"Immortality," Shendu explained. "I'm afraid even if you sever my head it still wouldn't work."

Shendu's eyes widened slightly, causing Hayate to snap his head around. The Heartless were climbing their way through the windows, coming towards Shendu and Hayate both. To the former's shock, the Heartless were attacking everything. The demon dodged as one shadow Heartless dove at him and crushed it with a powerful punch.

"What's going on," the demon shouted.

"You can't control these creatures," Hayate questioned, genuinely upset with the demon. Shendu hissed angrily then threw a powerful blast through a group of Heartless.

"There must be something here, a powerful source of darkness that's making the Heartless go rampant!"

"Leave DOATEC to create something so evil," Hayate muttered as he swatted an attacking Heartless down. "What happens if you can't control these creatures?"

"Then your world is doomed," Shendu replied, slamming his palm into the ground, summoning a whirlwind of fire around himself. The gang of Heartless that attempted to attack were all eradicated by the intense flames. Shendu looked back, noticing Hayate was already gone. "Of course…" The demon vanished and followed after Hayate back up the tower.

The ninja landed next to Ryu who was combating Heartless along with Skeletor, Maleficent, and Pete. "Damn," he muttered, running towards his friend's aid.

"Protect Ayane," Ryu ordered, slicing through four Heartless with one swing.

Hayate snapped his head around, seeing a group of Heartless moving towards his half-sister. Hayate cried out as he attacked quickly, killing the dark creatures that threatened his sister. He turned around, pulling out his sword as he prepared to fight the other creatures.

* * *

Kasumi was running through the DOATEC tower, going up a seemingly endless flight of spiral stairs. She sliced through a few of the dark creatures that were making their way up in the same direction. Kasumi decided that these evil creatures must be after something dark, most likely whatever DOATEC was working on. Kasumi stopped, hearing something strange as she turned her head. A helicopter was spinning out of control, ready to crash right where the kunoichi was standing. Kasumi cried out with shock before teleporting repetitively up the stairs. The helicopter crashed right under her feet, exploding in a fiery inferno. Kasumi teleported one last time as the stairs started to collapse.

The kunoichi reappeared in a ballroom looking area with a few of the dark creatures inside, looking towards one direction. Kasumi followed their gaze, seeing a man in a black leather coat typing away on a computer with a hood covering his head. The kunoichi quietly sprung to her feet, causing the dark creatures to face her. The man in the coat turned around, his hood covering his face as well.

"Oh dear," the man said. "This I didn't expect." The man turned around, pressed a button on the computer a disc slid out. The man took it then held it up for a moment. "Well, I've gotten what I came for. Have fun with these Heartless." The man was engulfed by a shroud of darkness and vanished.

Kasumi's eyes narrowed as the Heartless approached her. The kunoichi gasped slightly as she looked up at the screen that was flashing the same message over and over: 'ALPHA-152 is released.' Kasumi's eyes widened with shock before she vanished, not wasting anymore time by fighting the Heartless.

* * *

"Pete, get us out of here," Maleficent ordered.

"Entering the coordinates," Pete shouted, hastily pressing the buttons on his telescope. "Shendu, Skeletor, get over here!"

"Ryu," Hataye called out. "Ayane is awake!"

Shendu destroyed a group of Heartless with a heat blast from his eyes then ran back next to Maleficent and Pete. Skeletor sent a powerful blast at the Heartless, destroying a handful of them as well as blowing a huge hole in the wall behind them. He turned to join his group. Ryu sliced through a Heartless then caught Skeletor running to his allies. The Dragon Ninja shot over, standing between the warlord and his dark comrades.

"I'm not going to allow your evil to spread," Ryu stated. "Hayate, Ayane, split the other group up, hurry!" The two shinobi rushed forward at the other three dark lords. Shendu hissed as he raised his palms up, ready to attack them.

"We're out of here," Pete shouted, unaware that Skeletor wasn't with them.

"Damn it Pete," Maleficent shouted. Hayate and Ayane sprung forward, catching themselves in the light's radius and shooting off into the sky along with Pete, Shendu, and Maleficent.

"You're going to pay for that," Skeletor shouted, eyes burning brightly with rage.

"Let's finish this," Ryu exclaimed.

The Dragon Ninja disappeared in a flash. Skeletor roared as he spun around, destroying the horde of Heartless behind him. The warlord then shot himself into the air, blasting through floors as he followed after the ninja.

* * *

At the top floor of the DOATEC tri-towers stood a man wearing a long black coat, minus the hood. He had armor that circled all around from his collar, over his shoulders, and to his back. He wore a mask, half black and half silver with only one visible eye. The masked man typed on a terminal next to a stasis pod as a dark portal opened behind him. The hooded man who encountered Kasumi walked out as the portal disappeared. The man looked at the entrance then back at the masked man.

"You almost done," he questioned.

"Yes, and guess what: this creation isn't a Heartless." The hooded man snapped his head around. "It's just a clone based off of a kunoichi's DNA."

"That's impossible," the hooded man snapped. "There's no way the Heartless would act like this without another source of darkness in this world. I know for a fact that this thing is a Heartless."

"I've cross referenced it with the data in the computer back at the castle, and it says that this thing is NOT a Heartless." The hooded man stormed up, shoving the masked man out of the way then started typing away furiously on the terminal. The doors opened, causing the masked man to turn his head, seeing Kasumi running into the room. "We have company…"

"Deal with it," the hooded man barked. The masked man turned his head, focusing on the kunoichi before him. The young woman tensed up, holding the hilt of her blade tightly. "Wait!" The masked man turned his head back around. The hooded man turned slowly, staring directly at Kasumi. "It's based off of her DNA…"

"She still has her heart, thus proving that that _thing_ isn't a Heartless," the masked one replied.

"It's an artificial Heartless," the hooded one replied, turning around and typing on the terminal again. "You idiot, you only cross referenced pure blood Heartless."

"That's because only pure blood can create one of us," the masked one snapped.

"HA! It is a Heartless," the hooded one snapped, slamming his hands on the terminal. Just then, the stasis pod's doors hissed as steam shot out from the cracks. "Whoops, we got trouble."

"You don't know the half of it," the masked one muttered as Ryu started walking slowly into the room.

"Kasumi," Ryu said calmly, but with a sharp edge.

"Ryu," the kunoichi replied, turning to the ninja. "Do you know who these guys are?"

"No idea, but they're messing with the source of what's making the Heartless go crazy."

"Told you," the hooded man muttered, stepping away from the pod. The pod suddenly exploded in a blinding flash of light. Inside was a transparent, bright blue, glowing, almost aquatic figure of Kasumi that floated down slowly. "Time to take our leave."

"For once I agree," the masked man replied, disappearing in a portal of darkness. The hooded man turned to Kasumi and Ryu.

"You may wanna duck," the man said.

Ryu and Kasumi shifted their eyes over to one another then hit the ground as they heard a powerful blast ring out. The hooded man shifted his body to the side as the blast narrowly missed him by less than an inch. The copied Kasumi vanished then reappeared between the two ninjas and the hooded man. The hooded man arched his head a bit, seeing Skeletor approaching. The warlord hummed with intrigue at the hooded man, curious as to whom he was.

"Well, I guess you both owe me one," the hooded man told Ryu and Kasumi. Darkness started to come up from the ground, forming a portal behind the man. "See ya later." He turned and walked towards the portal.

ALPHA-152 shot forward at Ryu and Kasumi. The Dragon Ninja, not wanting to let the hooded man get away, grabbed Kasumi, jumped into the air to avoid ALPHA-152's attack, then threw Kasumi towards the man.

"Find out who he is," Ryu shouted. The hooded man turned around curiously before Kasumi slammed into him, throwing both of them through the portal as it vanished.

"You have a problem with throwing your allies away," Skeletor said.

"We'll meet again," Ryu replied eyes focused on the experiment. "Then we can stop you fiends."

"You're not familiar with the concept of other worlds are you," Skeletor muttered. "Your friends Hayate and Ayane went to our hideout in Radiant Garden. It's a world completely different than this one. And that girl you just sent with the hooded figure, I have no idea where they're going. You could've sent all of them to their deaths."

"I get the concept of other worlds," Ryu said calmly. Skeletor turned his head to the ninja and huffed. "There are parallel planes of existence, worlds, dimensions, whatever they're called they're there. Even if this world is destroyed, I know that we'll meet again."

"You're surprisingly optimistic," Skeletor stated, aiming his staff at the Dragon Ninja. Ryu's eyes moved to the side before he jumped over Skeletor's blast.

ALPHA-152 sprung forward at the air born Ryu. The Dragon Ninja pulled his head back as the clone smashed into the ceiling. Skeletor aimed his staff and fired several more blasts which were dodged as Ryu flipped back and landed on the ground. The warlord's eyes widened as the ninja build a concentrated chi blast and launched it in a split second. Skeletor sent his own magic blast from his staff. The two blasts impacted, creating a massive explosion that shook the room.

ALPHA-152 appeared in front of Skeletor, punching him in the stomach with enough force to throw the warlord against the back wall. The clone disappeared again and reappeared in front of Ryu, throwing an upward strike which Ryu avoided by stepping backwards. The clone unleashed a flurry of blinding strikes, all of which Ryu narrowly avoided. ALPHA-152 slammed its foot into the ground, sending sparks flying between it and Ryu. The Dragon Ninja closed one eye from the bright result. ALPHA-152 grabbed the Ryu's head then hurled him against the back wall with a bone-rattling impact.

Skeletor groaned as he pushed himself up slowly. He turned around, seeing the Heartless flooding towards the doorway. The warlord groaned as he rose to his feet, holding his floating head from the pain. He could feel it, just like on Eternia: this world was about to be destroyed. Skeletor raised his staff in the air, focusing his power. He had never traveled from one world to the next on his own, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to at least try.

Ryu got up, looking over at the warlord. He had no idea what he was doing, but the ninja quickly ran towards him. Ryu looked out of the corner of his eye, noticing that the DOATEC experiment was rushing at him.

Skeletor's eyes burned brightly; he could feel another world, he bridged a path to it. The warlord cackled for a moment before he looked down, seeing Ryu and ALPHA-152 charging at him.

"Oh hell…" The two tackled Skeletor just as he used his magic to pull himself from their world and onto another one. Seconds later, the world was overrun with Heartless and destroyed by the darkness.

* * *

Kasumi charged the hooded man, swinging her tanto wildly in an attempt to hit the man. The hooded figure simply moved around in blinding, graceful motions, avoiding Kasumi's strikes before they could even touch him. Finally, the hooded figure grabbed Kasumi's wrist, preventing her from attacking. The kunoichi was dripping with sweat and panted heavily.

"Find it hard to battle in the darkness," the man questioned. "It usually is for those with hearts." The man waved his free hand outward. Just like the darkness before, a portal opened, but it was a portal of light. After the blinding flash had faded, there was another world beyond the portal. "If you don't want to end up being consumed by the darkness I suggest you go there my dear."

The hooded man released Kasumi who simply stared out into the portal. Ever since she entered this realm it was almost as if she had been minus one lung and weighed a few dozen pounds more. The kunoichi turned her head and watched as the man walked away casually. She could chance after him but even if she defeated him, which seemed unlikely, what could she do then? Wander the darkness for eternity. Begrudgingly, Kasumi turned and ran to the portal, jumping through it just before it closed.

The man smirked under his hood as he wandered the darkness. It wasn't an act of mercy, just a way to make Maleficent's job harder and her attention away from him. Plus there was no reason to turn her into a Heartless when she already had a Heartless created directly from her DNA. Despite what Number VIII thought, ALPHA-152's creation had given birth to a Nobody. The problem now was finding the blasted thing.

* * *

At Villain's Vale, there was an explosion that destroyed one of its walls. Hayate and Ayane stood back to back, watching the Shadowkhan circling them with their piercing red eyes. Shendu stood outside of the circle, arms folded over his chest as his red eyes burned brightly at the two ninjas.

"Hurry up you idiot," Maleficent shouted. "How incompetent can you be for leaving Skeletor behind! Not only that but you brought these two here you imbecilic buffoon!"

"I'm sorry Maleficent," Pete whimpered fearfully while he entered random coordinates, trying to stumble across the previous world.

"We can't stay here," Hayate whispered to Ayane. "We have to escape…" Ayane nodded firmly. Hayate's hands began glowing brightly as he focused his chi. The demon sorcerer unfolded his arms from his chest and gasped with shock.

"N-," Hayate screamed as he slammed his hands into the ground, shattering the stone floor below their feet.

The Shadowkhan, Pete, Maleficent, and Shendu all fell below with the floor. Ayane grabbed Hayate then used her chi to teleport away. Outside of the castle, Ayane and Hayate reappeared, the latter collapsing from fatigue. Ayane placed a hand on his chest for support, keeping him from hitting the ground. Hayate nodded limply, trying his best to stay conscious. Ayane put her half brother's arm over her shoulders then teleported further away from the castle.

Underneath the pile of rubble, a hand broke free, clenching into an enraged fist. Shendu roared an inhuman roar that echoed from the walls as he shot out of the rubble. His eyes burned angrily, searching desperately for Ayane and Hayate. Behind him a powerful blast erupted. The demon sorcerer turned around, seeing Maleficent on one knee, holding her staff by her side while panting heavily.

"Damn them," the witch seethed. "Damn them!" Pete pushed himself up, rubble sliding off his body as he did.

"Uh…bad news," Pete said, starring at the smashed telescope that broke his fall. Maleficent, already burning with anger fired a green wave of fire at the lackey. Pete shrieked with fright before running away, diving behind piles of rubble for cover.

* * *

Kasumi stood in a rocky area, looking around curiously at the new world. The kunoichi looked around curiously before she noticed a town in the distance. Deciding she had nothing left to lose, Kasumi began her approach towards the town surrounded by a giant stone wall.

* * *

In a separate world, Skeletor, Ryu, and ALPHA-152 flew out of a glowing tear caused by Skeletor's magic. The three combatants hit the ground, sliding to a stop. Skeletor shook his head then looked up, noticing that the group was in a canyon. The warlord pushed himself to his feet then turned to Ryu and ALPHA-152 rising to their feet.

"Great, now I have to deal with you both again…"


	16. New Worlds and New Friends

Skeletor raised his staff up, blocking Ryu's strike that knocked him off balance. Ryu looked up, seeing ALPHA-152 spinning head over heels wildly, coming straight for him. The ninja jumped back as the Kasumi clone smashed into the ground, forming a massive crater in her wake. Ryu landed and turned suddenly, seeing Skeletor charging him. The warlord threw his staff downward at the ninja. Ryu leaped backwards as the staff smashed into the ground with no magical charge. The ninja threw a pair of shuriken at Skeletor. The warlord threw his staff up, blocking the ninja stars with his staff.

'_This is getting nowhere fast,' _Ryu thought to himself. The ninja landed, looking back and forth between ALPHA and Skeletor. The two evil forces looked to one another for a moment, neither one moving. _'Damn it, they aren't attacking each other…'_

Skeletor chuckled, but it was cut short as ALPHA-152 shot forward. The warlord held his hand out and shouted. A brief glimmer of light shot out and the ALPHA stopped in its tracks. Skeletor chuckled again then moved his hand out to Ryu. The clone turned and sprinted forward with amazing speed.

"Damn," Ryu muttered.

"A new Heartless under my control eh," Skeletor mused. "Interesting…"

ALPHA pulled its fist back, ready to strike. Suddenly, a massive boot collided with the clone's face, launching it back to Skeletor's feet. The warlord looked up, seeing a tall man wearing a white trench coat with a black bandana with messy blonde hair beneath it. The man stood in a combative stance with a cocky smirk on his face. ALPHA spun around and landed back on her feet.

"You okay buddy," the man asked Ryu.

"Yes, thank you…"

"No problem. I've been watching for awhile. To be honest you all sort of look like bad guys to me. I just hope I made the right choice…"

"No worries, I'm not with them," Ryu replied.

"The name's Snow, Snow Villiers."

"I'm Ryu Hayabusa."

"Nice to meet ya, ready to kick some ass?" Snow punched his gloved fist into his hand in preparation. Skeletor chuckled with amusement then threw his hand out.

Snow and Ryu charged forward as ALPHA obeyed its new master's commands. The clone sprung up and kicked Ryu back then shot a foot at Snow. The tall man used his arms to block, but was still thrown back by the force of the impact. Snow flipped backwards, landing on his feet as ALPHA charged him again.

"You don't give up easily do ya," Snow asked with a smirk on his face.

The man pulled his hand back, concentrating as magic started gathering within his palm. Snow smirked then shot his arm forward, releasing a powerful blast of water. ALPHA was hit and thrown back with the force of a train. Skeletor watched as his new pet flew over his head. The warlord snapped his head back around, noticing Snow was gone.

"HEADS UP!"

Skeletor's floating skull snapped upward, seeing Snow falling towards him. The man lifted his leg up, pulled his arm back then shot forward with blinding speed. Skeletor raised his staff, creating a shield just in time as Snow's attack hit. The two were thrown into the ground, a massive crater forming underneath their feet as rocks and dirt were thrown outward.

Skeletor's voice roared out with rage as a blast of dark magic tore through the smoke, launching Snow through the air. The large man spun backwards and landed on his feet, kneeling down slightly from the blast. Skeletor floated out of the crater then placed his bare feet on the ground.

"You…are a very annoying person," Skeletor said. Snow laughed then rose back to his feet, whipping his thumb under his nose. Skeletor turned his head just as ALPHA teleported next to him.

"Oh boy," Snow muttered.

* * *

At Villain's Vale, the Shadowkhan were working under the watchful eye of Shendu, rebuilding the damage that Hayate did to the castle. Suddenly, everyone jumped as they heard Maleficent's angered cry seconds before something exploded.

In the meeting chambers, Pete was cowering behind an overturned table as Maleficent, literally burning with rage, stalked towards him. Pete yelped as Maleficent sent a blast towards him, blowing the table to splinters.

"P-please Maleficent, I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!"

"Not _YOUR_ fault!" Maleficent launched a fireball at the lackey, causing him to yelp and dive for cover. "You were the one who left without Skeletor, you were the one who left him back in that damned world to perish in the darkness!"

"B-but what about those ninjas?"

"Oh _thank_ you for bringing that up!" Maleficent raised her staff above her head, releasing a series of lightning bolts which shocked Pete into a crisp. "You brought TWO of those ninja to Radiant Garden, you _IDIOT!_ Now the Restoration Committee will have even more allies to pester me with!"

"I-I didn't mean too," Pete whimpered.

Maleficent raised her staff high above her head, intending to deal with Pete once and for all. A firm hand grabbed her by the wrist, holding her back. Maleficent snapped her head over, seeing Shendu staring at her with a calm expression.

"How dare you," Maleficent hissed.

"Now, now, punishing Pete and destroying this castle while I'm working on rebuilding it is no way to react. Skeletor survived the destruction of a world once, there's a chance he could survive another. We should run a search of all nearby worlds to ensure that he's fine. Pete, use your telescope to scan all surrounding worlds that Skeletor could've escaped to."

"O-okay…" Pete slowly ran out of the room. Maleficent, still angry, turned to Shendu who remained calm.

"If Skeletor is truly gone, feel free to finish the idiot…"

"I intend to," Maleficent seethed as she exited the room. Shendu watched the witch exit with narrowed eyes. Her rage and inner darkness was building up. Shendu knew enough to know that if Maleficent relied to heavily on the darkness it would destroy her as well as her building empire.

'_Fool,'_ Shendu thought to himself.

* * *

Snow flipped backwards as ALPHA delivered a devastating downward kick that formed a small crater beneath its might. The tall man shifted his eyes over as he saw a blast of dark magic coming at him.

"Whoa crap!" Snow leaped into the air, pulling his knees up to his chest as he flipped around and landed smoothly on the ground. "Now that was cool." Skeletor's eyes burned angrily at the pure annoyance of the man.

ALPHA was behind Snow, ready to strike before it was knocked away by flying kick courtesy of Ryu. The ninja landed behind Snow, facing ALPHA while the former smirked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Nice of you to join, I thought you were taking a nap."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Skeletor sighed and shook his head. This battle was going nowhere fast. He had to wait for an opening of some sort. Suddenly, a bullet struck just inches in front of the warlord. Skeletor looked up, seeing a figure silhouetted against the sun. The figure moved down and landed in front of Snow in a crouched position before standing straight up. The figure turned out to be a woman with light pink hair, intense blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a white jacket with a collar over a brown turtleneck shirt, a pair of fingerless gloves on each hand, and knee high boots.

"Heads up," a heavily accented voice called out.

Skeletor snapped his head up, seeing something narrow and sharp falling directly towards him. The warlord gasped briefly before hopping backwards. A fairly tall woman with raven hair, tan skin, wearing a blue sari landed in front of him. She wrapped a hand around her staff then delivered a surprisingly powerful kick that sent Skeletor flying. The warlord looked around, seeing four hook like weapons ready to latch into him. Skeletor raised a barrier around himself before he could even land on the ground. The hooks bounced off the barrier like it was made of pure steel. Skeletor lowered his barrier than skidded back across the ground as his barrier lowered.

A young girl with bright orange hair put in two curly pigtails and soft green eyes entered the fray. She wore a light pink top, a bright orange skirt with a fur pelt on the back, and yellow boots.

"Are you all okay," the younger girl asked, looking to everyone. She stopped once she saw the unfamiliar ninja. "Oh, who's this?"

"His name is Ryu," Snow replied. "The bad guys, no idea who they are."

"Who cares," the tan woman snapped. "Let's hurry up and finish this."

"Lightning, Fang, care to do the honors," Snow questioned.

"Thought you'd never ask," the pale one, Lightning, stated as she strode forward.

Fang shot past Lightning, her staff raised and ready to strike. Skeletor raised his weapon to bare just as Fang got ready to strike. To his surprise, the tan woman slammed his weapon into the ground and vaulted over Skeletor and kicked ALPHA-152 down to the ground. Skeletor, who had his attention on the woman above his head, hardly had time to notice the one in front of him. He swung downward with great strength, crossing his staff with Lightning's blade. The warlord pushed Lightning away then raised his staff, teleporting away in a flash. ALPHA flipped around and landed on the ground, facing off against Fang. The tanned woman screamed as she prepared to strike the clone. Before either could attack, there was a blinding flash of light around ALPHA and it was gone. Fang stabbed her spear into the ground then looked around with shock.

"Where'd it go," she asked.

"I think they're gone," Lightning replied, putting her blade safely away in a pouch. "We should head back home in case if there are more of them somewhere."

"We can take em," Snow said encouragingly while punching his fist into his open palm.

"Now don't get too excited," Vanille said while waving her finger in a scolding manner at Snow. "You and your friend hardly managed to hold them off on your own. If there are two more of those guys then we're in real trouble. Besides, you've got your fiancé to look after remember?"

Snow laughed and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. Lightning snapped her head around, shooting a fierce glare back at Snow and Vanille. Fang approached Lightning and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ryu's eyes moved back and forth between the group, observing each of them and making accurate assumptions on each of them. Snow turned his head to the ninja then back to his friends.

"Oh, right, this is Ryu Hayabusa. He's some kind of badass ninja." Ryu spun his sword around then slowly slid it back within its sheath.

"Nice to meet you all," the ninja said with a neutral tone. "We should get back to your home as Lightning-san suggested."

"Right," Vanille exclaimed with a bright smile. "We wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting would we?" Vanille turned around then skipped down a trail.

"Hold up squirt," Fang exclaimed, running to catch up with the younger girl.

"Come on buddy," Snow said, slapping Ryu lightly on the shoulder. The large man followed after Fang at his own pace. Ryu looked back at Lightning who was staring back, as if she sensed something.

"What's wrong," Ryu finally asked.

"Nothing," Lightning replied, turning around and walking past the ninja. Ryu looked to Lightning, turned around then followed after his new allies.

* * *

Elsewhere on the world, Skeletor cried out as he was sent flying back and smashed into a stone wall. The warlord got up slowly, looking straight ahead as ALPHA-152 came rushing at him. Apparently, the clone was designed to fight anything that moved, but it's dark design allowed it to fight alongside Skeletor during the battle against Ryu and Snow. The warlord stood up and waited for the clone to get close enough. It sprung up in the air, coiling its leg back, ready to strike. Skeletor caught the experiment's kick, slammed it's body into the ground, held it still while he aimed his staff directly at it. Skeletor released a wave of magic onto the clone, causing it to writhe in pain and shriek in an inhuman manner. The warlord watched with empty eyes as he used his magic to break the Heartless to his will, and his will alone.

* * *

Kasumi stood before a stone wall that surrounded a large town. She was debating on if she should enter or wait to see if someone finds her. On the one hand, she didn't know if the town was hostile or not. Kasumi turned her head around, seeing Heartless approaching her. That was the other hand.

The kunoichi turned around, pulling out her tanto in preparation for battle. If she _did_ want someone to come find her, then a fight was most certainly the way to do it. Kasumi watched the Heartless carefully as they circled her, forcing her back against the wall. Time for some noisy action. Kasumi circled her arms above her head, gathering her chi together. Her arms burned brightly in response. The Heartless continued forward, unfazed by the kunoichi's display of power. Kasumi swung her blade crossways, screaming as loud as she possibly could as she pushed her chi out of her body. All the chi funneled through her arms and out of her tanto, releasing a massive blade of chi that sliced through the wave of Heartless and finished off with a rather large explosion. Just as Kasumi expected, more Heartless appeared.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, Sazh, Tifa, and Leon all turned around, hearing the explosion right outside their walls. "Sounds like someone is having fun," Tifa stated.

"We better check it out," Leon replied. The Committee leader turned to Sazh who returned the stare. The older man sighed then stood up, reaching in his coat to pull out a pair of pistols.

"What the hell, I'll help out this once." Leon nodded then ran forward, gunblade in hand as Tifa and Sazh followed after him.

* * *

Ayane grunted as she attempted to keep the unconscious Hayate up. She had been dragging him for nearly an hour and she was drenched with sweat. Still, she was a trained and disciplined kunoichi. She couldn't just whine and give up because she was tired. Besides, there was a town just another mile up ahead. Ayane sighed out before pulling Hayate's arm further across her shoulders. The purple haired kunoichi snapped her head back around as an explosion rang out. She looked up and decided that she'd better hurry. Using the last bit of her chi, Ayane focused and teleported as far ahead as possible.

* * *

Ryu followed the others through the gates of a large and prosperous city. The ninja stared in wonder at everything around him, finding the new world to be very different than his own. Still, he stuck close to his new friends rather than trying to brave this new world on his own.

"We gotta be heading home," Fang replied, putting an arm around Vanille's shoulder. "It's getting past this girl's bedtime."

"Yeah," Vanille replied with a mocking grin. "Fang is getting pretty old these days!" Vanille turned and ran as Fang scowled angrily then chased after her. Ryu watched those two for a moment then followed Snow and Lightning.

"You think your students still showed up," Snow asked Lightning.

"Students," Ryu repeated.

"Yeah," Snow began as he turned around, now walking backwards so he could talk to Ryu. "Lightning use to be in the military, but she quit after the recent war. Now she basically runs a place where she trains kids to kick ass."

"Like a dojo," Ryu inquired.

"Yeah I guess so." Snow continued, "It's just for a little extra pocket money for her. The military basically pays for her fancy apartment and they give her a few hundred thousand bucks a year."

"Running a dojo with dozens of kids," Ryu murmured. "And she still has time to run out of town and save you and some stranger?"

"Well," Snow trailed off, looking over at Lightning. "Light's sort of a harsh teacher so she doesn't have many kids coming to her dojo. She only has two students actually: Hope and Ilias. They're good kids, and they've been with us since the last war."

"That was hardly a war," Lightning replied, barely above a soft murmur. "More like fighting years of lies and deceit." Ryu looked at Lightning quizzically before looking up at Snow with the same look.

"Long story," Snow replied with a shrug. "It happened awhile ago, so it's nothing you need to fret over. Ah, here we are!"

Ryu looked up, seeing a basic wooden sign that read, 'Farron Training Center.' Ryu examined the sign for a moment before following Snow and Lightning in. The inside was very open and spacious with various weapons Ryu had never seen hanging on the walls. At the other end of the room was a young woman leaning against the wall, watching two boys sparring with one another. The young woman looked almost exactly like Lightning, except she lacked the hardened look that years of military training gave Lightning. She wore a white button shirt and a short skirt. The woman looked up and smiled at her sister and Snow then ran towards them. The boys stopped then looked over at the trio who just entered.

"Snow," the young woman called out.

"Hey Serah," Snow called back, holding his arms out and embracing the young girl as she ran into him. The two remained still for awhile before giving each other a quick kiss. Serah stepped back and smiled at Lightning.

"Looks like you found him."

"Wait, you sent the cavalry in after me," Snow questioned. "You have no trust in me whatsoever do you?" Serah giggled a bit while Lightning only smirked.

"Oh, whose this," Serah asked, just noticing the newcomer.

"He's Ryu Hayabusa," Snow answered. "He was outside Cocoon when I showed up and saved him of course."

"Way to be the hero boss," a young boy exclaimed, walking up next to the tall blonde. "Although you look a little worse for wear to me."

"Nah, they barely even touched me," Snow stated, puffing out his chest proudly. "Besides, no one can beat down this hero. Ryu, this is my fiancé and Lightning's sister, Serah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Serah said with a wide smile.

"These two are Ilias and Hope," the tall man continued.

Hope was a short boy with a yellow/orange shirt on along black leather gloves with dark green pants that fit loosely around him. He had layered, silver hair and green eyes. Ilias looked more like a miniature version of Snow. He had blue eyes and long, messy blonde hair that parted down the middle. He wore a short sleeved shirt that had a light, metal looking shoulder pad over it, as well as a light cushioning around the chest. He wore a pair of Capri pants as well that had three belt straps on the sides.

"Hiya," Ilias said with a brief wave.

"Nice to meet you," Hope added with a nod.

"You'll be needing a place to stay right," Snow asked Ryu.

"Um…I suppose so," the ninja said, not really thinking about it until then.

"Well…I would offer you my place, but it's only a one room apartment," Snow replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh enough of the crap," Lightning snapped. All eyes were on the pink haired woman who crossed her arms, glaring daggers at Snow. "I know you're going to suggest him staying in my home, that's why you brought up the expenses earlier." Everyone turned their eyes on Snow who was now laughing bashfully, still rubbing his neck.

"Was I that obvious," Snow asked.

"No, you're just that stupid," Lightning snapped. "He can stay with me, but he's sleeping on the couch."

"I don't want to be a bother," Ryu said, turning to Lightning.

"You're no more of a bother than Snow is," the former soldier murmured. "Ilias, Hope, we're going to start training once I get back got it?"

"Yes ma'am," the two boys replied with a nod. Lightning walked towards the back door then waved for Ryu to follow.

"Hey Light, do you mind if I make dinner here for all of us tonight," Serah asked. The older sister stopped and thought about it for a moment before turning to her sister.

"Sure, why not." Serah smiled then turned to Snow, placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Stay here and keep the boys out of trouble got it?"

"You got it doll."

Serah giggled then kissed Snow on the cheek before running to catch up with Light and Ryu, both of whom waited for her. Ryu let Serah walked behind Lightning, since he believed it to be the polite thing to do.

* * *

Kasumi spun like a pinwheel, throwing kunai out that impaled the Heartless with ease. The kunoichi landed on the wall then shot forward, slicing through a handful of Heartless before sliding to a stop. She turned to the bulk of the dark creatures, panting heavily as she had nearly been fighting them nonstop for almost ten minutes. The dark creatures had surrounded her completely and closed in. Kasumi raised her blade, ready to fight to the bitter end if need be.

"Duck," a woman's voice called out. Kasumi, not questioning the order, hit the floor as a woman with long black haired, wearing all black leather shot over her, landing a solid kick on a Heartless and sending it flying through the rest of its buddies. Kasumi quickly sprung to her feet, looking back at the woman who had her fists raised. "The name's Tifa, but let's save the introductions for later!" Kasumi nodded with agreement then stood back-to-back with Tifa as the Heartless all sprung towards them.

Kasumi swung in an arc, ending up in a crouched position. Tifa threw two swift punches, one per Heartless, then threw her leg up and performed a full circle. Her foot flew through the Heartless before she stopped. Kasumi flipped back, placing her feet on Tifa's shoulders before shooting herself through a wave of Heartless with her tanto swinging.

"Heads up," another voice shouted.

Kasumi turned around, seeing an older black man with a sniper rifle, firing at the Heartless with extreme accuracy. Suddenly, another figure shot up behind the sniper and landed in the center of a group of Heartless with a giant…gun sword? The four quickly started killing the Heartless by the handfuls.

"Let's get into town," Leon shouted.

"Hold up," Sazh called out. "We got two more people coming up! A purple haired girl carrying some unconscious guy!"

"Ayane, Hayate," Kasumi exclaimed.

"Friends of yours," Leon asked. Kasumi nodded once. "Tifa, you and the new girl head back into town, Sazh, you watch my back!"

"You got it," the technician called out, firing at a Heartless right by Kasumi's foot.

"Come on girly," Tifa ordered, grabbing Kasumi's arm. "Leon'll get your friends back here safe and sound." Kasumi looked back, seeing Leon already cutting his way through hordes of Heartless. The kunoichi nodded reluctantly then followed Tifa over the walls.

Leon rushed forward, seeing the two that Sazh mentioned. Ayane looked up as Leon slowed down in front of her. He raised a cautious hand up, "I'm a friend. I'm here to help."

"Then help me," Ayane shouted, falling to a knee. Her half brother's weight finally was too much for her. Leon ran up then threw Hayate's entire body over his shoulders, holding him with one hand while he held his gunblade with the other.

"Run, head towards the town and don't stop for anything!"

Ayane nodded then quickly ran forward. She was tired and out of chi, she couldn't fight if she wanted to. The kunoichi suddenly came to a stop as Heartless appeared in front of her. However, in a few seconds, a group of Heartless were blown away, allowing a path for the kunoichi to run through. Ayane wasted no more time then charged through, focusing on the distance between her and the wall, not the Heartless around her. Leon was jogging as quickly as he could, slicing through Heartless with his massive sword.

"I don't think I can cover both of them," Sazh shouted.

"We're-," Tifa began, but was cut off by a sudden blue streak followed by a powerful gust of wind.

Leon smirked as Sonic came blazing through, taking out Heartless by the masses. Ayane finally got to the town wall then leaped up onto it, collapsing once she knew she was safe. Kasumi knelt down and lifted Ayane's head up.

Leon moved through the Heartless slowly while Sonic blazed all around him, with incredible speeds. Finally, Leon got to the wall while Sonic was still taking out the creatures. Leon threw his gunblade up then held onto Hayate with both hands. The Committee leader sprung high into the air and landed safely on the wall and still had time to catch his weapon.

"Sonic," Leon called out. The blue streak circled around then sprung onto the wall next to the others. "Good work."

"Yeah, I thought you guys could use a hand," the blue hedgehog stated cockily. "You're lucky I showed up when I did!"

"Guys, can we save the congratulations for later," Sazh asked. "I'd like to get away from these things right now." Leon nodded then pointed for the others to go ahead of him. Tifa and Kasumi lifted Ayane up then followed behind Sazh while Sonic brought up the rear just in case.

* * *

Ryu had removed his mask, sword, and other weapons on order from Serah so he could be more comfortable. The ninja walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Serah was busy cooking three things at once somehow. Ryu looked around, observing Lightning's entire apartment carefully.

"So," Serah finally said, sprinkling some garlic salt on something she was cooking. "You have any questions about anyone so far?"

"I thought you all would be asking questions about me," Ryu admitted. "I'm the newcomer after all."

"That's exactly why you're more inclined to know more about us first. It's rude to ask a guest twenty questions before you've said a thing about yourself beforehand. So, ask away."

"Very well…" Ryu walked up then sat on a barstool across from where Serah was cooking, safely out of her way. "Does Lightning approve of your and Snow's engagement? She seems to hate him…"

Serah giggled then turned to the stove behind her, "She's just annoyed easily by Snow. She accepted our relationship awhile ago. She's just use to getting to accept _him_ I think."

Ryu continued, "What about those two boys, Hope and Ilias?"

"Well, they're both sweet boys, but complete opposites. Hope is very serious and levelheaded, which I guess he got from Lightning. During the war he lost his mom though, and right now he's living with his dad just a few blocks away."

"And Ilias," Ryu asked.

"Ilias is a fun loving kid. He was orphaned at a young age, and during the war his home town was hit pretty hard. He was recruited into something called the Purge, where he met Lightning. He looks up to both Lightning and Snow, but he's more like a younger Snow. Thick as thieves those two. Snow takes him hunting all the time. When he was a little boy, Snow use to go with his friends and hunted wild animals that would attack their town."

"So Hope is more serious while Ilias is laid back and fun loving," Ryu stated.

"Yep," Serah replied with a nod. "And they're both rivals when they're here. I think they both have a crush on Light." Across the room, said soldier cleared her throat loudly, causing both Serah and Ryu to look over. "Crap, hi sis."

Lightning cracked a taunting smirk at Serah as she crossed the room, towards the stairs. Ryu turned back to Serah who was focusing on the food to distract herself from the embarrassment.

"You're busy," Ryu stated. "I'll get out of your hair."

"Oh," Serah said as she turned her head, feeling a little guilty. "Alright, but you're not bothering me."

"Of course, but I don't wish to distract you further. Besides, I think something is burning." Serah screamed as she quickly put oven mitts on then threw the door open, bringing out a small cloud of smoke. Serah groaned as she waved the smoke out of the way, trying to get to whatever was now finely burned. "Do you need help?"

"Now I do," Serah said, sighing with frustration.

Ryu walked to the couch where he placed his sword, grabbed it then walked over by Serah. The pink haired woman stepped back as Ryu slid his sword under the pan then lifted it off the rack, perfectly balanced. Serah's eyes were wide with shock as Ryu slowly stood up and turned around, keeping the roast perfectly level.

"Where should I put it?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry one sec!" Serah started opening and slamming drawers shut, looking for pot holders to set the roast on. "AH HA!" Serah grabbed two pot holders and held them high above her head in triumph. She quickly placed them on the counter and stepped back. Ryu slowly lowered the roast perfectly onto the pot holders. "Alright, nice job!" Serah held her hand up to Ryu. The ninja stared for a moment before smirking and holding his hand up as well. Serah giggled as she smacked her hand against Ryu's then moved to continue cooking.


	17. Cocoon

Maleficent sat in her throne room with one hand to the side of her head, rubbing her temple to ease her rage. She had been away from Shendu and Pete for nearly two hours now, too angry with both to wish to see, or even acknowledge them. The buffoon Pete had lost one of her most powerful new followers: Skeletor, and brought two powerful heroes back to Radiant Garden. No doubt they already made it to the town and joined the Restoration Committee with Leon and his friends. Maleficent would've finally finished Pete once and for all, but Shendu's intervention saved the idiot's life. Now, Pete was searching all nearby worlds that surrounded the ninja's world on a theory Shendu provided. After so much time, still Maleficent was ready to skin Pete alive if he dared to enter her chambers.

Maleficent couldn't help but think of Master Xehanort again. He never had to deal with incompetence like this. In fact, his closest servant was his apprentice: Vanitas. That boy was pure, raw darkness taken form. He was something beyond Heartless. If she could have Vanitas, or even someone like him by her side, Maleficent would take no time in replacing Pete. She couldn't help but think that Master Xehanort had it easier than she did. Regardless of who had it easier, Maleficent would be the one who acquired Kingdom Hearts, unlike Master Xehanort who failed. She couldn't fail. She wouldn't allow herself to fail again.

A knocking was heard on the other side of the massive wooden door. Without waiting for Maleficent's word, Shendu entered the room, pushing the massive door to the side.

"We have a list," Shendu spoke.

The demon held out a piece of paper which Maleficent took hastily. The witch's eyes darted across the paper that listed, and showed the worlds around that ninja world they just came from. Some of the lands she knew of, while others were new to her. One familiar world was the home world of one of her old allies: Hades. Maleficent scowled, but continued on. Another world was the world that Ganondorf and his group inhabited. If Skeletor was there, it wouldn't take long for him to reveal his presence with a few powerful explosions. A third world was the pirate world Pete went to when he met that captain Barbossa. The last world was the Land of Dragons, which Pete visited briefly before being chased off by a vicious war monger who was already using the Heartless.

"We shall split up," Maleficent stated. "Divide and conquer!"

"Maleficent, there are only three of us," Shendu stated. "Those four worlds are just the most likely ones that Skeletor could've gone to, and there are many more that he could be at."

"One of these worlds I already know of allies who can aid us. That eliminates one world. I'll go to the Olympus Coliseum and speak to Hades myself."

"If I may, I'd very much like to head to this Land of Dragons world on the list. It reminds me a bit of home…"

"Very well, you and Pete will head there. I will contact Krang and Shredder to go search in the other world." Shendu nodded once then turned and left the room. Maleficent sighed as she looked at the paper in her hands once more.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, Duncan, Sazh, Knuckles, and Tifa were finishing up Cid's lab addition to Merlin's home while Tails and Cid coordinated the muscle. Kasumi was across the street, watching these heroes working together and observing each one separately. They were all different, and yet they worked together so easily as one. Kasumi looked to the front door anxiously. Whenever they arrived the one called Leon took Hayate and Ayane inside, saying they had professional healers that could help them. It had nearly been half an hour and Kasumi hadn't received any word from her siblings.

Inside Merlin's home, Aerith was kneeling next to Hayate. He had drank a potion and Aerith was currently casting a healing spell on him, but his physical energy, or chi, had been completely drained, which is hazardous for the shinobi. Ayane was just tired, and had already drunk a potion. She was lying in bed on doctor's orders.

"How is he," Leon asked finally.

"He should be fine," Aerith replied, wiping her forehead with the back of her arm. "He just needs to rest and recharge his energies. It'll take longer than it did for Ayane there, but he should be fine in about a week."

"What about Ayane," Leon asked. Aerith turned to the purple haired kunoichi and smiled warmly.

"Well, she's been resting for quite awhile. I'd say she can walk around now." Leon nodded to Aerith then turned to Ayane. The purple haired kunoichi slowly got out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. "Feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you very much for helping my brother and I."

"It's our pleasure," Aerith replied, giving the kindest smile she could.

"That Kasumi girl, is she your sister too?" Ayane scowled angrily and averted her eyes before nodding. "Bad blood I'm assuming?"

"She became a rogue, and we've hunted her relentlessly and she always evades us. Now…our world is gone and I'm forced to work by her side. It disgusts me that I have to throw away my honor so willingly." Leon crossed his arms then turned his body towards Ayane.

"Maleficent and her group destroyed your world," he said rather bluntly. Ayane flinched slightly at the statement. She had accepted that fact, but it still pained her to hear of it. "Your clan is gone, all you have right now is your family. The best thing that you could do is fight against those who destroyed your world, your friends, and your clan. You should hold onto those who are close to your heart. I don't pretend to understand your customs or beliefs, but I do know that if you want to survive then you have to put your differences with your sister aside and help all of us. If we defeat Maleficent then there's a chance that your world could be restored." Ayane's eyes lit up and her head snapped towards Leon. "It's happened before. Just work with Kasumi and us for now. After your world is restored, you can go back to hunting her if you like."

"Our world could be restored…what about our friends like Ryu," Ayane questioned eagerly.

"If your world is restored and everything is brought back into balance then your friends and everyone who was lost in the darkness should return," Aerith stated. A smile formed across Ayane's lips as she looked to the ground, beyond happy to hear this news.

"Thank you," the kunoichi finally said, looking up to the two natives. "Thank you both so much…" Leon and Aerith nodded. Ayane stood up then walked towards the door. Aerith went back to attending to Hayate while Leon walked over towards the other end of the room.

Kasumi's eyes widened as Ayane walked out. The orange haired kunoichi flinched slightly, unsure if her half sister was going to attack her or not. Ayane approached Kasumi and stood across from her for a long moment in silence.

Finally, Kasumi decided to speak first, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What about Hayate…?"

"He should be fine in a few days." Kasumi nodded, mentally thanking whatever greater power for her brother's safety. "Kasumi…" The orange haired kunoichi flinched slightly, preparing for the worst. "Leon said that our world could be restored. We have to defeat the ones who did this and bring balance back to the worlds. Our world, our clan, Ryu, everyone should come back." Kasumi's eyes lit up with shock. "I'm putting our indifferences aside so that we may work together to help the Restoration Committee. I don't think you'll have any problems with it will you?"

"N-no, of course not!" There was a loud crashing sound, causing both kunoichi to whirl their heads around.

"Damn it, who moved right," Cid shouted. "I said left!"

"That was left," Knuckles screamed.

"I meant my left!" Kasumi and Ayane looked to one another then shrugged. Ayane held her hand out to her sister. The orange haired kunoichi smiled and gratefully shook her sister's hand as a sign of their newfound partnership.

* * *

Maleficent stood in the central meeting chambers of her castle along with Shendu and Pete, the latter was standing as far away as possible. The witch had just finished contacting Ganondorf, via dark portal, and was now trying to focus in on Shredder and Krang. A portal appeared, revealing the two before the witch's eyes.

"What the," Krang croaked before continuing, "Maleficent, what're you-,"

"I require your assistance," the witch said hastily. "You can move through worlds with your interdimensional technology correct?"

"Of course, but why would-,"

Once again, Maleficent cut off Krang, "I need a few of you, I don't care who, to head to these coordinates." Maleficent snapped her head at Pete who hastily typed the coordinates through on his repaired telescope. "Your mission is to look for Skeletor, he's a warlord with blue skin and a floating skull for a head."

"And why would he be here," Krang questioned.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME," Maleficent shouted, green flames exploding behind her. Krang and Shredder both jumped with fear, despite being worlds away. Pete was now in the next room, peeking in to see if Maleficent's anger had died down. Shendu seemed to be the only one unfazed by Maleficent's tantrum. "Just go there and look for Skeletor, or else there will be consequences!" Maleficent shut her portal.

"Well she doesn't have to be a jerk about it," Krang muttered. "Well, let's go, no sense in keeping the baby waiting."

"Are we taking the whole Technodrome," Shredder asked. "That would cause too much trouble for us!"

"That's why we'll teleport somewhere OUT OF THE WAY! Idiot. Look." Krang pressed a button, bringing up the world they were to teleport to. "There's so many oceans that we could hide under!" Krang croaked once more. "We'll stay out of the way so we don't agitate any of the locals, and you, Bebop, and Rocksteady can head up to the surface of this world and try to find this Skeletor that Maleficent worked up about."

"Oh I've got a bad feeling about this one…" Krang spat out angrily, waving his tentacle dismissively as his body started punching in the coordinates.

* * *

Maleficent turned to Shendu and Pete, approaching them both with anger still written over her face. "You two are to head out as soon as possible."

"Of course," Shendu replied. Maleficent walked past him and exited the room as Pete walked back in, standing behind the demon.

"Man, she's scary isn't she…?"

"She's a fool," Shendu hissed. Pete looked with shock at the demon who turned to him suddenly. "Let's go now. I don't want to hear her whine anymore than I have to…"

Pete shrugged then entered the coordinates in his telescope. The device began to whirl and bounce. Shendu stepped closer to the gismo with Pete and the two were suddenly engulfed in a light then disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Ryu and Serah had finally finished cooking everything, and despite the slightly overcooked roast, everything seemed to be fine. Serah finished setting the table before placing her hands on her hips, looking at her handiwork with a smile.

"Done and done," Serah sighed out. "Thank you so much for helping me."

"It's no trouble," Ryu said for what must've been the umpteenth time.

"Let's go tell them dinner is ready. Otherwise they'll spend all day sparring." Ryu nodded then stood to the side as Serah moved past him.

The ninja stayed behind and looked out of the window and into the distance as the sun set behind the city. The world seemed peaceful enough, and there was no sign of the Heartless…yet. Ryu sighed as he sat down on one of the barstools. He feared that his arrival along with Skeletor's would ruin the peace that this world was apparently enjoying so very much. Ryu narrowed his eyes into empty space for a moment. Now that he thought about it, if Skeletor _could_ summon the Heartless, why didn't he instead of running away when Lightning and the others showed up? Ryu turned around as he heard the muffled sound of chatter coming from behind.

"And here we are," Serah exclaimed, holding her arm out to the table that was neatly set and ready for guests.

"Oh wow," Snow shouted. "I'm getting hungrier just looking at it!" Ryu looked behind the crowd, seeing two more people he hadn't met before. Lightning walked past Snow and stood next to Serah.

"Well, don't just stand there, that food won't eat itself." Snow slapped his hands together and rubbed them with anticipation. Ilias quickly followed his role model, laughing lightly at how silly he looked. Hope turned to the newcomer and whispered for them to come in.

"Dad, this is Ryu Hayabusa," Hope said, turning to said ninja. "He's new in town."

"Oh, a pleasure," Hope's father said, holding out his hand. "I'm Bartholomew Estheim." Ryu clasped the man's hand and shook.

"It's nice to meet you." Bartholomew nodded then followed his son to the nearest seat.

"Go ahead and sit," Lightning told Ryu. The ninja nodded then moved and sat down in am empty seat across from Snow. Serah took a seat next to her fiancé, and Lightning sat at the head of the table next to Ryu and her sister. "Well, no reason in letting it get cold. Dig in everyone."

"Never thought you'd ask," Snow exclaimed before he started grabbing just about everything on the table. Ilias, sitting on the other side of Snow, copied the older man and started grabbing at everything. Serah giggled at the sight while Lightning simply sighed with agitation.

"At least show _some_ restraint," Light muttered.

Snow and Ilias stopped and looked at Lightning with wide eyes of confusion, and each with a roll hanging from their mouths. Serah put her hand to her mouth to keep from exploding with laughter. Hope and his father suppressed their laughter as best as they could, trying to not cause a scene. Even Lightning cracked a smirk at the sight, but quickly covered her mouth to hide it. Snow and Ilias finally looked to one another then started cracking up. Ryu smiled at the sight, and for the first time in a long while felt at peace.

* * *

Skeletor walked casually through the grassy planes with his newly acquired weapon, ALPHA-152 following behind him. The warlord had tried many times after breaking ALPHA to summon Heartless, but it wasn't working. It didn't make sense, in the last world the Heartless went insane and destroyed the world all because of ALPHA-152. Now, Skeletor couldn't summon a single shadow Heartless to save his life. The warlord stopped in his tracks, and ALPHA did the same, watching its master. Skeletor cupped his boney chin with his hand and pondered why he couldn't bring a single Heartless to this world, yet ALPHA-152 showed up with him.

Skeletor stopped, groaning a bit as he held the side of his head. The voices of Hordak and Keldor went through his head. Hordak's voice constantly said that Skeletor was meant to release him, and Keldor would keep expressing anger and distaste for the current situation he was in.

'_Focus,'_ a third voice called. The mysterious person Skeletor didn't remember was back. _'If you cannot control your inner darkness, then you'll never achieve success.'_ Skeletor shook his head, trying to get the voices out. _'Darkness can give you power, but you need to know how to control it first. Don't fight it, embrace it, and become more than you ever were.'_ Skeletor groaned louder, clutching his hood tightly.

ALPHA suddenly turned its head, seeing something out of the corner of its eye. Skeletor noticed this and followed its gaze to a young woman with white hair, wearing a black leather, long sleeved vest and black leather pants being chased by a group of feral beasts. Skeletor watched carefully as the woman ran over the hill then stopped to face the beasts.

The first one lunged forward, bearing its fangs and claws which were ridiculously large. The woman ducked forward then delivered two lighting fast jabs to the beast's neck. The monster fell on its side, writhing in pain as it struggled to breathe. The white haired woman turned as another one lunged at her. She placed her hands on the ground then kicked the beast in its gut. Her strength was displayed as she forced the beast towards the ground, landing on its neck with a sickening snap. The beast twitched a bit as the white haired woman rose to her feet and stared at the remaining animals that circled her cautiously. Suddenly, a massive beast in white fur stomped its way up, causing the smaller beasts to step aside. The white haired woman showed unease at the size of the monster as it roared with all its might. She prepared herself as the monster stepped back. Suddenly, something struck the beast from the side and threw it several yards away, bouncing off the ground nearly four or five times. The white haired woman and lesser beasts looked over, seeing Skeletor with the ram skull on his staff smoking from a fresh blast. The monsters roared and snapped their jaws in as a false act of bravery. Skeletor raised his staff and unleashed a stream of lightning bolts that danced around. The beasts flinched then quickly ran away.

"Impressive," the white haired woman said. Skeletor looked at her, seeing that the woman hadn't let her guard down. "I take it you must be a native since you have magic."

"Good guess, but I'm not. I take it you're not one either." The woman shook her head. "Are you good, or evil?" The woman laughed then placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm an assassin, I work for whoever has the most to offer me."

"How about survival," Skeletor mused. The white haired woman smirked. She liked this faceless guy's style.

"Alright, that works. I'm Christie."

"I am Skeletor, overlord of evil."

"Catchy…" Christie looked back at ALPHA with narrowed eyes. "What is that thing doing here?"

"You know of ALPHA-152?"

"I was working for DOATEC," Christie explained.

"So you're from that world. How did you manage to make it here?"

"I followed Kasumi. I think it was Kasumi at least…she was naked for some reason. Maybe it was one of those clones. God knows DOATEC loves cloning Kasumi. But something was…off about her. She had different moves that she didn't have before."

"Well Christie, either way you could be beneficial in my survival in this new world. Tell me do you have any magical powers, or chi abilities like those other ninja?"

"I'm afraid not." Skeletor observed the woman carefully. She could sense a small bit of evil within her heart. He also couldn't help but get the feeling of mistrust and deceit from this woman. That was something he may have to change…

"How would you like new abilities, abilities that could make you a very powerful woman?"

"I don't see the harm in that," Christie replied with a shrug. Skeletor chuckled coldly, his empty eye sockets glowing red.

"Oh, I think you will in a few seconds…"

* * *

Down in the ocean floor, the Technodrome's engine revved up and died very quickly. An angered and frustrated croak was heard. Inside, Krang pounded on the control consol in frustration.

"We're stuck here at the bottom of the sea," Krang shouted.

"Well no duh," Shredder screamed. "I told you I have a bad feeling about this!"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Head to the surface with Bebop and Rocksteady! No reason for us to be stuck here and doing nothing in the meantime! Who knows, maybe you'll find a way out of this mess."

"But I don't wanna go with Bebop and Rocksteady! They haven't had their monthly shower yet, and I don't want to go anywhere with them in a world that already reeks of dead fish!"

"Well I can't go because I've got to try and turn this blasted thing back on!" Shredder muttered angrily before sulking off towards the transport-modules where the two mutant idiots waited for him.

"Come on, let's go already…"

"Alright," the two exclaimed. "We getta go to the surface, we getta go to the surface, we getta go to the surface, we getta go to the surface!" Shredder groaned at the annoying duo's singing before shutting the door. The module revved up and then shot up one of the tubes and headed towards the surface.

"Uh oh," Bebop exclaimed. "I think we're going too fast!"

"For once, I think you're RIGHT!"

The trio screamed as they shot through the ocean, broke through the water and arced through the night sky. The module landed on the surface and floated gently down the ocean. A random crow landed on the metal contraption and started pecking it obnoxiously. The bird squawked and shot into the ocean as the Shredder threw the door open suddenly.

"Oh great, now where are we?"

"On the ocean," Rocksteady stated. Shredder sighed then lowered his head.

"You there," an accented voice called out. The trio looked up, seeing a man in a formal blue uniform, wearing a funny looking hat. "Identify yourselves."

"Uh oh, we're in trouble," Rocksteady whimpered. Shredder growled then shoved the idiot back into the module.

"Sorry for the trouble there officer, if you just want to give us a ticket then that'll be fine." The officer turned to his crew and whispered something. "Hey, what was that?" Suddenly, a shorter man with white hair pulled back leaned over the boat's railing, looking down at the trio.

"Ahoy there," the man called out with a sophisticated, and slightly amused tone. "Bring them aboard."

The officer nodded then signaled to his crew. A crew of men wearing funny hats threw hooks off the railing, attaching them to the transport-module. The crew pulled up with all their strength, bringing the module, Shredder, and his two mutants onto the ship. A large number of men had rifles and swords all ready in case the trio tried to do something hasty.

"Stand down," the voice of the sophisticated man called out. The armed crew stepped back, allowing the man with a slight smirk on his face to walk forward. "I am Cutler Beckett, of the East Indian Trading Company. Welcome to our world…" Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady all looked to one another with shock then up at Beckett. "Return to your stations men." The crew all scattered about the boat, leaving Beckett and the other worldly trio alone. "Come with me." Beckett turned and walked towards the captain's cabin. Shredder followed as did the mutant idiots.

Beckett moved behind a table, nailed to the flooring and sat down in a cushioned chair facing the other world beings. Shredder stood across from Beckett, looking around his 'office' so to speak with curiosity.

"So uh," Bebop snorted, "How'd ya know we weren't from this world?" Beckett smiled with amusement.

"A man in a black coat once came to me a few months ago, said he had some business with an old acquaintance of mine. He explained to me the other worlds out there. Rather interesting. At first I didn't believe him, but then there were reports of dark mysterious creatures accompanying the crew of the Black Pearl which was, at the time, captained by one Hector Barbossa. I just assumed from the company you keep," Beckett pointed to the two mutants, "that you obviously were not from this world."

"So are we in trouble," Rocksteady questioned.

"No," Beckett replied swiftly.

"Cool, because we need some help," Bebop said before a quick snort. Beckett smirked then hummed with amusement.

"Interesting…" The man stood up then walked around the desk. "Perhaps then we could work out a bargain…" Shredder placed his hand to his metal mask.

"What kind of bargain…?"

"I'll tell you more once we hit shore. I'm sorry I can't tell you now, but there's a wedding I simply must get to." Shredder blinked once with confusion while Bebop and Rocksteady looked to each other and shrugged.

* * *

Serah walked back to the sink, carrying dirty plates that needed to be washed. Back at the table, Snow was talking about a hunting trip gone wrong when he was younger. Hope and his father had left a little while ago, leaving only Snow, Ilias, Ryu, Light, and Serah. Ryu took his plate and Lightning's, stood up and headed back to the kitchen. Serah had hot water running and was already scrubbing. Ryu placed the plates on the counter and stood next to Serah, waiting.

"It's okay, I got it."

"I'm the guest. I wouldn't feel right letting you wash the dishes. You should sit down with your fiancé and sister." Serah smiled then shrugged.

"Thank you Ryu," she said as she handed the towel to the ninja. Ryu moved to the sink and started scrubbing the dirty dishes while Serah walked back over and sat next to Snow. Lightning's eyes moved back to Ryu who stood at the sink before she moved her attention back to Snow.

"Why aren't you more like that," Light questioned. "He hasn't even known Serah's for a day and he offered to help do the dishes no problem."

"Awe come on," Ilias sighed, "Cut Snow some slack. So he's lazy and acts like more of a kid than I do most of the time. Nobody likes doing the dishes right?"

"I just might make _you_ do dishes," Light cautioned. Ilias shrunk back into his seat, fearing Lightning's wrath for a variety of good reasons.

"Don't be so hard on them Light," Serah said, leaning back with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "They are who they are." Light sighed then shot one last glare at Snow. Ilias and Snow looked between the two sisters, feeling the tension in the room.

"My birthday is in a few days," Ilias finally spoke.

"Seriously," Snow exclaimed. The boy nodded once. "Holy crap, I completely forgot! Serah, we've gotta-,"

"I already bought him something," Serah replied with a dazzling smile.

"Really," Snow asked. Serah nodded, her smile widening. Snow put one of his muscular arms around Serah, causing her to laugh a bit. "That's why I love ya babe!"

"Because she frees you from all responsibilities?" Serah shot a glare at her older sister who held her hands up defensively. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." Ryu glanced over his shoulder before putting one of the dishes on the drying rack. Strange that Snow would just take all of Lightning's insults so idly. "I'm just saying that I can't believe you forgot Ilias' birthday and he looks up to you like his older brother."

"Lightning Farron," Serah sniped.

"Did you remember my birthday," Ilias asked, turning to Lightning.

"Yes I did. I ordered your present from another town and it's supposed to be here in a day or two."

"Sweet, what is it? Is it something cool?" Ilias gasped, smacking his hand over his mouth with shock. "Did you get me a gunblade!"

"Not in this lifetime," Lightning replied, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Ilias whined, slouching over in his chair with disappointment. He always wanted a gunblade like his idol, Lightning, but unfortunately last time he got a hold of it, the entire dojo was turned to swiss cheese. Ever since then Lightning has always placed her gunblade in her room when training Hope and Ilias.

"So what'd you get me Serah," Ilias asked, switching over to the younger sister.

"I can't tell you that," Serah replied, poking the boy on his forehead. "Because then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Awe man! What's the point of a birthday if I don't know what my gifts are?"

"To be surprised when you get em," Snow replied, smirking at the young boy's frustration.

"Yeah I'll remember that next time you get Serah a present…"

"I don't want to know what he gets me," Serah shouted. "Unlike you, I like to be surprised." Ilias pouted then slouched back down into his chair. "Sweetie I think we should be going now."

"Alright," Snow whispered. "Well, I guess we're leaving. Thanks for tolerating me long enough to eat Light." The older sister huffed, cracking a sly smirk. "Ryu, see ya around." The ninja turned and nodded once as Snow stood up, helping Serah out of her chair. "After you milady." Serah giggled then walked towards the door, turning around to wave at Lightning one last time. The older sister gave a small wave before Serah was gone with Snow.

"What about you," Lightning asked, turning to Ilias.

"Um…I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight. I'll sleep on the floor so Ryu can sleep on the couch." Lightning looked over her shoulder to Ryu who looked back with confusion.

"Um…"

"Ilias is an orphan," Lightning explained, noticing Ryu's confusion. "He usually stays with Snow or Fang, or stays the night with Hope and his father. He doesn't stay here too often unless he has a good reason…"

"Well," Ilias began, rubbing his arm nervously. "Fang and Vanille said that they had to go hunting early in the morning, and they don't like me staying alone in their home. I didn't want to bother Snow and Serah because their wedding is coming up soon so I thought they'd want to spend plenty of time together. And I went to Hope's house last night."

"Alright," Lightning said. "You can stay here, but talk sleeping arrangements with Ryu."

"Yes ma'am," Ilias replied with a nod. Lightning yawned as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm heading to bed," she told them both. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight," Ryu replied, finishing the last of the dishes.

"Goodnight Lightning," Ilias called out just as she closed the door. "So…I get the floor?"

"That's not necessary," Ryu replied. "Where I come from I sleep on mats on the floor anyway. I won't be uncomfortable at all."

"You sure…?" Ryu nodded as he finished drying his hands. "Alright…" The two set up their 'beds' and got ready to go to sleep.

**

* * *

Yeah…not a great ending, and yes filler chapter more or less. But the next one will have more stuff going on. I just had a bunch of fun writing the Cocoon-family type stuff lol. I still hope you enjoyed it, reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED! Lol until the next chapter!**


	18. Flashbacks and Demon Siblings

From deep within a cavern outside of the city, flashes occurred, accompanied by screams of agony. Christie was hung up by her wrists and ankles while Skeletor paced around her calmly. The white haired woman was panting heavily and dripping with sweat. ALPHA-152 faced the entrance of the cavern as a watchdog while its master dealt with Christie.

"So tell me, how you got to this world again," Skeletor inquired.

"For the hundredth time I-," Christie was cut off by Skeletor sending electrical pulses through her body.

"How many times must we go over this? If you wish to serve me then you must show respect." Christie spat on the ground in front of Skeletor. The warlord stopped then sighed before continuing the torture. "Let me rephrase that: if you wish to _survive_ you _will_ serve me!" Skeletor sent out last painful surge before releasing his torturous onslaught.

* * *

Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady had followed Beckett and an army of British troops through the town of Port Royal, and interrupted the wedding of Elizabeth Swan and William Turner. The three other worldly beings stayed out of sight for the most part until the engaged couple was safely behind bars and Beckett brought them to his personal office in Port Royal by the docks.

"Whenever that one being visiting Hector Barbossa before, he was dabbling in dark magic, which Barbossa took full advantage of," Beckett said, pouring himself a small glass of liquor. "I'm assuming you're here for the same thing…"

"Actually we're here to find a man by the name of Skeletor," Shredder explained. "Apparently he's a vicious warlord with a floating skull for a head. Have you heard of anything like that?"

"No," Beckett admitted. "But do tell me more about the other worlds, and what you and this 'Skeletor' want."

"Well we're all servin this Maleficent witch," Bebop replied. "She's wantin to join up with as many bad guys as possible and take over all the worlds!" Beckett hummed intriguingly. Nothing seemed to affect this man, or he was just naturally stone faced.

"Then perhaps our desires could be beneficial to one another. If you can acquire a certain item for me…I'll join Maleficent's group." Shredder placed his hand on his helmet, thinking carefully about the choice. He couldn't have enough pull in Maleficent's group to make a call like that did he?

"Hold on," Shredder said, quickly spinning around while pulling out the communicator to Krang.

"_WHAT IS IT?"_

"Shut up you worthless slug," Shredder snapped. "I need to talk to Maleficent!"

"What the bloody hell for," Krang shouted. "We're low on power, trying to contact her could drain the remainder of the Technodrome's power and then we'd be in a world of trouble!"

"We're already in a world of trouble," Shredder screamed angrily. "The first people we met in this world just crashed a wedding and arrested the bride and groom!"

"Ooh, I hope you add him to our friend's list. Alright, hold on. How in the world am I supposed to contact her…?" Krang started hitting a series of buttons, pulled a switch the entered Maleficent's name.

* * *

The dark witch was walking through the Underworld, heading towards Hades' lair. Most likely he wouldn't be happy to see her since the last two times they worked together Hades ended up breaking off from her group and doing things his own way. Still, she had to use the god to find Skeletor. Suddenly, a virtual screen snapped up in front of her, showing Krang's face.

"Hey, it worked! Maleficent, Shredder has a question for you very quickly."

"Hurry up," Maleficent seethed. Krang's face disappeared and was replaced with Shredder's metal one. "What is it, I'm already in a foul mood…"

"There's a guy here who says if we get him something he'll join your group…I was wondering if we should help him?"

"What do you think idiot, HELP HIM!" Maleficent clenched her fist, destroying the screen and continuing onward.

* * *

Shredder turned to Beckett then walked up and held his hand out, "I guess we have a deal." Beckett smirked and shook the man's hand.

"Have you all heard of Davy Jones…?"

* * *

Maleficent stood at the door of Hades' lair before opening the massive stone door and walking in. She walked up a flight of stairs then stood in the empty thrown room. She looked around, seeing no one around. Where in the world could that god be? Suddenly, a tower of fire exploded upward, causing Maleficent to snap her head forward.

"That Zeus, mister high and mighty god with his HEAD IN THE CLOUDS!" Hades looked over to Maleficent, "Speaking of having your head in the clouds." Hades walked towards his thrown then waved his hand dismissively, "What is it Maleficent, I'm a busy god so tell me what you want so I can say no."

"I need your help finding someone," Maleficent said.

"Hey, that's great, really, but I don't do anything for free."

"I gave you control of the Heartless," the witch stated angrily.

"Yeah, how long are you going to keep playing that card? Well news flash toots, IT'S NOT WORKING!" Hades became red with rage, his patience with the witch growing short. "You know, it's really annoying that you're trying to take Master Xehanort's place as grand master of every evil being out there. The difference is that Master Xehanort was actually useful, unlike you!"

Maleficent scowled angrily. Aside from herself, Hades was one of the few people alive who actually had contact with Master Xehanort. They both knew how powerful and manipulative he was, as well as deadly. He was a true evil mastermind. But why shouldn't Maleficent take his place? Who better than she?

"This person I need to find…I have no doubt in my mind that he could defeat Hercules…" Hades' eyes sparkled with interest as his features softened a bit.

"He could what," the god questioned.

"His name is Skeletor, and he's a warlord for a world called Eternia. His rival was a hero called He-Man who was claimed to be the most powerful man in the universe. Skeletor was able to go toe-to-toe with He-Man on multiple occasions…"

"Eternia, Eternia…hm…" Maleficent tilted her head slightly. Hades shook his head clear then leaned forward. "I don't care if he took on some two-bit hero, Herc the Jerk is a demigod! It means he's half a god!"

"He also survived the destruction of his home world," Maleficent added.

"Lot's of smucks do that."

"And before his world was destroyed he had to fight He-Man, and an ancient evil of his world King Hiss."

"Hiss," Hades muttered quietly. "That does ring a bell…is he a fascist type of snake-man?"

"Why yes," Maleficent replied. "How did you know…?"

"An evil guy named Hordak, he was kind of like Master Xehanort. He traveled worlds and conquered them. He had enough juice to go toe-to-toe with Zeus one time, but he was lucky he wasn't on Olympus, jeez lousie that would've been impossible."

"Interesting…wait, I remember that name. King Hiss mentioned Hordak used the Heartless while on Eternia against a man called…King Grayskull."

"Oh Grayskull, don't get me started on that guy! He wasn't a demigod, but wow man did he know how to kick butt. When he defeated Hordak, that was news that rocked the entire Realm of Light."

"You seem to know a lot of history," Maleficent mused. "Why haven't you shared this before?"

"Hey, being a god you can live for a few centuries or millennia, plus it never came up in conversation, so I didn't mention it."

"Well, Skeletor sought to acquire the power of Castle Grayskull, and that's how he survived the destruction of his world I assume."

"Well yeah, Grayskull had some juice. He defeated those crazy Snake-men and Hordak on his own. That's no small feat, even for a god."

"So…would you say Hercules would be outmatched by such a force?"

"Well duh," Hades muttered. "Herc may be half god, but there's no way he could defeat Hordak."

"Skeletor mentioned something of ancient threats in Eternia…tell me Hades, with your power could you show me what happened in Eternia's last few moments?"

"Probably," Hades shrugged, "Why not?" Hades snapped his finger, bringing up a smoky window of Skeletor standing on a hill, standing across from King Hiss. "Is that blue guy him?" Maleficent nodded.

Hiss and Skeletor collided their staffs, creating a huge shockwave that shook the ground and formed a crater beneath their immense magical pressure. Both tried to overpower the other, but eventually they were thrown back from a massive explosion.

"Not bad, Hiss had some impressive magic," Hades stated. The god fast forwarded through the battle between the Heartless and the Snake-men. "WAIT!" The portal froze on the image of He-Man. Hades' jaw dropped and his eyes were as wide as a gladiator's shield. "Grayskull?"

"What," Maleficent asked with a confused tone as she turned around.

"Th-that's King Grayskull! That's impossible!"

"That's He-Man," Maleficent stated, narrowing her eyes on the god. "Perhaps centuries of isolation have tampered with your memory…?"

"No, I'm sure that's Grayskull! Hold on!" Hades flicked his wrist, bringing a filing cabinet before him out of thin air. He opened a drawer then muttered as he fingered through the files. "Here we go!" Hades pulled out a file then showed the picture to Maleficent. The resemblance was uncanny, but Grayskull was much larger and had longer hair.

"Perhaps a descendant," Maleficent questioned. "Ah, see, that sword is the same as He-Man's." Maleficent placed her thin finger on the sword in Grayskull's file. "Perhaps He-Man was so powerful because he had Grayskull's power?"

Hades hummed then fast forwarded again. The god and the witch focused heavily on the three-way brawl between He-Man, Skeletor, and King Hiss. It was an impressive battle of magic and strength that had Hades sitting on the edge of his seat. After that, he zoomed past the scene of He-man, Hiss, Man-at-Arms, and Teela chasing Maleficent and Skeletor. Hades paused at the part where Skeletor was knocked unconscious and Maleficent left the world and turned to the witch with a taunting smirk on his face.

"Not going down with the ship," Hades asked.

"It's not my ship to sink with," Maleficent retorted. Hades smirked then continued forward.

There was a brief scuffle between He-Man and Hiss before Skeletor got back to his feet and was quick incapacitated by King Hiss's venom.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Hades stated. Skeletor then bound Hiss with magic then swung him around before knocking his body into the abyss around Castle Grayskull. "Never mind, _that's_ gotta hurt!" Skeletor gave a speech about He-Man's rivalry before engaging in battle. Hiss came back from the dead and nearly killed Skeletor with a blast that seemingly crippled the warlord. "Man, these guys just know how to hurt each other don't they?"

King Hiss and He-Man battled again and Skeletor slowly got to his feet despite his body ready to die out on him. Skeletor sent a colossal blast of magic that threw consumed King Hiss and He-Man. Man-at-Arms tried to fire upon Skeletor from the window, but the latter send a blast back that caused him to take cover. Skeletor was now inches away from Grayskull and it seemed as if he was safe. Suddenly, the warlord fell to his knees, clutching the sides of his head in pain. Hades stopped fast forwarding, then let it play and was able to tap into Skeletor's mind at the time.

"_No! Not now! Not now!"_ Hades and Maleficent looked to one another before looking back at the warlord.

'_**Rather convenient isn't it? You wanted to rule Eternia, but why rule it when you could destroy two enemies at once…and no longer have to honor our deal…'**_

"Is that," Maleficent trailed off. Hades' eyes hardened, now completely focused on the last moments of Eternia.

"Hordak," the god finally said. Maleficent turned back to the portal, completely engrossed in what was happening now.

"_**Yes…"**_ _Hordak's voice called out, creating a ghostly figure between Skeletor and the entrance to Grayskull._ _**"I'm impressed you got this far. To take on King Hiss and the descendant of Grayskull by yourself is truly something to be proud of. Unfortunately, you're eons behind stopping me. Did you forget, I am always part of you? I'll always be in your head, crawling in the deepest parts of your mind, controlling your actions."**_

"_Not after Eternia is destroyed," Skeletor shouted, looking up at the transparent image of the devil. "You're trapped in another dimension, and this is your only link to the Realm of Light! With it destroyed you cannot come back! You cannot—ARGH!" Skeletor keeled over, holding his side as he screamed with pain._

"_**You're a fool Skeletor. Even if Eternia is destroyed, you will not go on without it."**_ _He-Man and King Hiss were both on the drawbridge, standing behind Skeletor. The ghostly figure turned his head, looking back over to King Hiss and He-Man._

"_Hordak," King Hiss exclaimed with shock. The astral projection paid no attention to his former enemy, staring down at Skeletor with his arms crossed. The trapped devil looked up at He-Man._

"_**You, descendant of Grayskull, if you enter this castle, your Sorceress will have a way for you to use King Grayskull's power to save the world. Hurry up and get there."**_

"_Do you have any objections," He-man asked, turning to King Hiss._

"_If it saves this world then no."_

_He-man then ran towards the entrance. Skeletor moved to stop He-man. Hiss tensed up, ready to strike, but Hordak simply held his hand open, sending a painful surge through Skeletor's body, causing the warlord to fall to the ground, screaming with pain._

"There's no way," Hades whispered, his hands clutching the arms of his thrown in suspense. "All three of Eternia's greatest powers are on top of him right now…"

"_**You truly are pathetic Keldor. You think you could just oppose the three most powerful forces on Eternia, just because you're not strong enough to deal with them on your own? You're a pitiful, weak little fool, and that's all you'll ever be. I thought you would be the key to my revival, but I'll just have to find another pawn."**_ _Hordak chuckled as He-man approached._ _**"You wanted to be ruler of Eternia, but all you'll ever be is a pestilence to everyone. You couldn't beat He-man, you couldn't beat the Snake-men, and you couldn't even destroy this world. You're a weak little fool Skeletor…"**_

_Skeletor's head snapped up, eyes burning brightly with anger. The warlord's dark aura exploded around him as his rage built up. The air grew heavy and everything seemed to shake. He-man stopped, trying to cover the wind from his face. Skeletor rose up, despite the pain that was surging violently through his weakened body. Once he stood straight, a powerful wind broke outward, pushing He-man away from the castle's entrance._

"_**What is this?"**_

_Hordak pointed both of his hands at Skeletor, sending waves of magic into the warlord's body. Skeletor screamed out in pain, but endured, letting his rage consume him. King Hiss aimed his staff at Skeletor, blasting him from the other side. Skeletor shrieked in pain, but he still endured. His rage was fueling his ties with the darkness, and it helped block out the pain that no normal person could endure. Skeletor's rage filled screams seemed to echo all throughout Eternia. The powers of darkness made the air heavy and caused the earth to shake violently._

"_**Get within Grayskull now,"**_ _Hordak shouted to He-Man._ _**"You're the only one who can stop this!"**_

"_NO YOU DON'T," Skeletor boomed as he spun around. His dark aura blew outward, cancelling both Hordak and King Hiss' blasts. "ETERNIA!" Skeletor raised his staff high above his head. "WILL," the end of the staff glowed intensely, "BE!" King Hiss, He-Man, and the ghostly Hordak all charged towards Skeletor. "DESTROYED!" Skeletor slammed his staff into the ground, sending a massive explosion that consumed the drawbridge._

Hades' eyes were about ready to pop out of his sockets, same as Maleficent. Both were gapping and gawking with everything they were witnessing. Hades knew better than Maleficent how powerful Hordak and Hiss were. Their power was insane and many mortals from various worlds were vanquished at their hands. When they warred with other worlds, that's when Hades got really busy in the Underworld. For a single person to take on Hordak, King Hiss, and a man wielding the power of Grayskull simultaneously was unheard of! Even a god would have trouble.

_The bright explosion eradicated Hordak's astral projection. The blast also sent He-Man flying back, hitting the ground several times, bleeding, battered, and half dead. King Hiss' body once again flew off the bridge, smoking, and this time lifeless, into the endless abyss. Skeletor stood in the middle of the drawbridge, backing away slowly towards the entrance as he looked at his only living obstacle: He-Man. Skeletor chuckled to himself, unable to contain himself with his victory. He-Man slowly came back into consciousness and rose to his feet. Skeletor's chuckling grew into laughter as he watched He-Man slowly shamble towards him. He-Man still refused to give up. Even though he knew at this point he couldn't win, he wouldn't give up. _

"_Only one will survive He-Man," Skeletor called out. The sky became pitch black, and Skeletor could sense it: the Heartless had almost destroyed the world. "And that one," Skeletor began, aiming his staff from his hip. "Is ME!"_

_A concentrated beam of magic shot out from the staff towards He-Man. The beam pierced He-Man's chest, destroying the ruined emblem on his chest. Blood flew out then rained on the ground as He-Man fell backwards. His sword stuck straight up into the ground before the hero even hit the ground. When he did hit, dirt flew outward, and he hit with a heavy thud. Skeletor's eyes became red with uncontainable happiness. Skeletor finally gave way under the pain of his many wounds, falling onto his back. The drawbridge came up and Skeletor threw his head back and cackled loud enough for all of Eternia to hear for the few brief seconds it had left. Castle Grayskull was engulfed in light and disappeared from the face of Eternia, mere seconds before the Heartless destroyed the world, engulfing it in darkness._

Maleficent and Hades remained silent as the portal vanished from sight. Hades still couldn't believe what he just saw. One man took on three powerhouses that even the gods recognized and respected. And this nobody, this single warlord managed to fight off all three of them, and finish off two of them. Hades wasn't even sure if he would be capable of something like that on his own outside of the Underworld…

Maleficent's only sign of shock was through her eyes. She had stopped gawking, but couldn't believe the sheer, raw power that Skeletor possessed. There was no doubt in her mind that if he tapped into that power again that Skeletor would be far more fearsome than herself. The only one right now who knew of that was Hades. The witch turned to the god who was still struck into silence from shock.

"Find Skeletor…and I'll have him defeat Hercules for you. I don't think you would have any arguments from that would you?" Hades shook his head, then formed a devilish grin at the thought of Hercules fighting _this_ guy.

"He won't even know what hit him," Hades told himself. "Give me a day and I'll be able to tell you where he's at." Maleficent smirked then nodded once before turning around and exiting the god's chambers.

* * *

Shendu and Pete arrived in the courtyard in front of a massive palace. Pete looked around with wonder while Shendu simply smirked. He had never felt so at home before. "Huh, this place sure has changed a lot since I last visited," Pete stated.

"How so," Shendu asked.

"Well for starters the sky wasn't red, and there weren't all them dragons flying in the sky…" Shendu looked up as a pair of green, red eyed dragons swooped down, roaring at the two invaders. Pete yelped then took cover on the ground while Shendu simply held his arms out. The demon let out an ear piercing shriek, causing the dragons to fly away from the duo.

"Strange," Shendu said. "These dragons…are very much like the ones me and my siblings used…"

"You think it's a coincidence," Pete asked.

"No, it isn't," a voice hissed. Shendu and Pete turned their heads, seeing a tower of darkness sprouting up from the ground. A small figure with black, spiked hair, red eyes, dark blue skin, and a purple dress that looked very spiky appeared. "Shendu…" Said demon looked on with shock, shaking his head slightly with disbelief.

"You…it can't be…"

"Who is it," Pete asked, cowering behind the demon. "Why can't it be?"

"Jade…"

"Queen of the Shadowkhan," the figure corrected. "And what a surprise it is to see you. I'm sure my brothers and sisters would love to see you again after all this time."

"You're…brothers and sisters," Shendu questioned.

"Indeed," the Queen replied. "After I destroyed our world, those demons contacted me. They informed me they could offer me more power and that they had a position open if I could release them, and so I have."

"I-It can't be. Y-you mean that th-they are here? In this world!"

"That's right Shendu, and they're all very eager to have a family reunion…" Shendu gasped, and for the first time since Pete had known him, shown pure fear.

"Hello brother," a deep voice greeted. A giant, brown humanoid bull jumped out of the ground, landing by the Queen's side. "It's so nice to see you after so long!"

"Dai Gui," Shendu shouted.

"It's been quite awhile hasn't it," the earth demon taunted. "Here I thought I'd never get to see that panic ridden face again!" A blast of lightning erupted behind Shendu and Pete, causing the duo to veer around. A reptilian blue demon with armor was show standing with electricity crackling around him. A human sized bat swooped over Shendu and Pete's heads before landing next to the blue demon.

"**Tchang Zu and** **Hsi Wu, the demons of thunder and the sky!"**

"Why hello there brother," Hsi Wu, the sky demon said. "Miss us?"

"You impudent little wretch," Tchang Zu boomed. "You left us to rot in that dimensional limbo and thought you could roam about freely didn't you?"

"N-now wait, I can explain this!" A powerful gust of wind nearly blew Shendu and Pete off their feet. They turned back around, seeing a purple toad looking demon as well as a mermaid demon with tentacles for hair. "**Xiao Fung and Bai Tza!"**

"How disappointing Shendu," Xiao smirked. "Here we thought we could count on you, and yet you're still just a backstabbing traitor."

"P-please, I can explain!"

"Enough of your lies," Bai shrieked. Shendu gasped with fear and turned around as he heard a thunderous sound approaching. Behind the palace was a colossal green demon and a tall, four armed demon with grey skin and black hair. "Ah, Tso Lan and Po Kong have joined us."

"You insignificant little ingrate," the massive demon Po Kong thundered. "You left us all in that dimension and never even attempted to set us free!"

"The punishment of your betrayal is at hand Shendu," Tso Lan said, hovering inches off the ground, across from Shendu. "We had to replace you with former Jade Chan, now the Queen of Shadowkhan. And unlike you see has a wide variety of them."

"Th-this can't be, l-let me explain what happened, please," Shendu pleaded.

"I've had enough of your lies," Dai Gui screamed, slamming his fists into the ground. "Queen, take care of this traitor!"

"As you wish brother." The Queen threw her arms out, unleashing a powerful wave of darkness.

"PETE," Shendu shouted. The lackey hastily entered the coordinates back to Radiant Garden, and in a flash they were gone.

"Where'd he go," Tchang Zu demanded, looking around the courtyard.

"They escaped," Hsi Wu stated.

"NO," lightning boomed overhead as Tchang screamed.

"Calm yourself brother," Tso murmured with his tranquil tone. "There will be another time to get that traitor. Until then, we have to establish our dominance in this world first. That pesky Chinese Army won't go down without a fight."

"They're of no threat to us," Dai Gui stated. "Unlike the ancients from our world, this army seems to have no form of magic at their disposal which gives us the edge."

"That and having every Oni mask to control the Shadowkhan tribes helps too," Bai stated, placing an arm around the Queen's shoulders. "Isn't that right little sister?"

"Indeed," the Queen agreed with a smirk. "The Chinese Army can't hide from us forever. We will find their strongholds and crush them like the worms they are!"

"Perhaps some mindless bloodshed will distract our minds from Shendu's betrayal," Xiao suggested.

"Agreed, I'm starving," Po Kong answered. "Let's go!" The demons all nodded then walked towards the palace.

* * *

Shendu and Pete reappeared in their world, the former stumbling forward with fear. Pete was shaking, but sighed with relief as soon as he realized they were safe. He looked over at Shendu, whose shoulders were rising and falling as he breathed heavily with shock. Pete had never seen the calm, composed demon so shaken up before. Pete opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when Shendu pounded his fist through the stone wall.

"Damn it all," Shendu seethed. "My brothers and sisters…here in the Realm of Light…"

"I-is that bad?"

"It's terrible," Shendu replied before walking out of the room.

* * *

Night fell upon the lands and most of the beasts roamed towards packs or homes. Skeletor walked out of his cavern, watching the setting sun as ALPHA-152 stood behind him. Shortly after that, Christie stepped next to Skeletor, wearing a black leather vest, closed by the Heartless emblem, wearing black leather gloves, leather pants, and high heeled boots. Despite the emblem on her chest, Christie was not converted into a Heartless. Rather, Skeletor simply broke her into his slave. Now she had powers of magic, which Skeletor wished to test in the morning. Until then, he made sure that they were safe, put ALPHA on guard while Skeletor got some well needed rest.

'_Controlling the darkness in others is only the first step,'_ the mysterious voice echoed. _'Controlling others is easy compared to controlling one's self.'_ Skeletor huffed as he turned around and walked back into the cave. He liked the mysterious voice better than the haunting words of Hordak, and the angry words of Keldor. He still had no idea why he kept hearing the voice of his old self. Still, Skeletor decided to go to bed , he would start his exploration of the world.


	19. Ninja Tourist

Ryu groaned as he awoke, sitting up and stretching his arms high above his head. He looked around, seeing that the sun was already out, and people were outside, walking around in the streets. The ninja's eyes widened with shock. How long had he been sleeping?

"Oh, you're awake." Ryu turned around, seeing Ilias sitting behind the bar, looking down at the slumbering visitor. "Have a good snooze? You snore by the way." Ryu blinked in response before rising to his feet.

"Where is Lightning," Ryu asked.

"She, Fang, Vanille, and Snow went out hunting earlier this morning," Ilias explained.

"So," Serah said, entering the room, "Ilias and I are going to show you around the city today."

"You're going to be a tourist," Ilias added with false enthusiasm. Ryu narrowed his eyes a bit before stretching the stiffness out of his neck. "You okay ninja guy?"

"I'm fine," Ryu replied with a quick sigh. "It's just that I usually never oversleep…"

"I do, all the time," Ilias stated with a huge grin, "And it's great!" Ryu hummed before stretching his arms out next. Ilias made a face then leaned over towards Serah. "You get him to talk…"

"Give him time," Serah whispered. "He just woke up. As I recall you're not too social yourself once you get out of bed." Ilias shrugged dismissively before turning back to Ryu who was still stretching. "Do you need some time to get ready?"

"Just a few moments please," Ryu said. Serah nodded then walked towards the exit with Ilias following behind her.

Ryu looked outside, staring at the new city that he was a visitor in. He took a deep breath then grabbed his mask and sword, just in case. He pulled his mask down around his head, but left his face exposed. Ryu walked downstairs, seeing Ilias and Serah talking before they both looked up at him.

"I'm ready now," Ryu told them. Serah smiled and nodded before heading towards the front door.

* * *

Hades wasn't happy. He kept replaying the 'footage' of this Skeletor guy taking on King Hiss, and King Grayskull's descendant one-on-two and still emerging victorious. Not only that but later on, Hordak shows up, and Skeletor beats him too! The god sighed and leaned back in his thrown, rubbing his temple. Why couldn't he have found this guy first? Serving Maleficent is such a waste of a good warlord's talents.

"Ah, seems as if someone is a most distressed god," a mocking, yet sophisticated voice called out. Hades rolled his eyes then turned around, seeing a tall, slim figure dressed in red and black robes, holding a snake staff approaching. "Having trouble keeping things orderly around here are we Hades?"

"Well that's why I brought you here Jafar," Hades replied. "You help me with things in the oh-so-busy Underworld, and I give you the closest thing to life I can."

"Yes," Jafar purred, stroking his boney fingers over the head of his staff. "But I thought we agreed that we would no longer deal with Maleficent or her failed plans."

"Oh trust me: I was all ready to turn her down, but then she throws this guy in my face!" Hades waved his hand out to the smoky portal that showed Skeletor battling He-Man. "She said that if I could find him in another world then she'd have him fight Hercules."

"I say, he is truly a fearsome looking foe. And he's so full of power…he could put Maleficent down with ease."

"Yeah, but the crazy thing is he's _serving_ Maleficent." Jafar hummed, more focused on watching the action onscreen. Hades huffed then turned around, watching the same scene for the umpteenth time now. The portal now focused on King Hiss who went from human form to snake form in the blink of an eye.

"Now who is this fellow," Jafar asked.

"That's King Hiss, he was an old crazy tyrant who use to travel from world to world until King Grayskull forced him to stay on Eternia. But later, he's turned to mince meat by this Skeletor guy in a few seconds right before the world is destroyed by the Heartless."

There was a blinding flash of light on the viewing portal and He-Man was thrown back and King Hiss was sent to the endless abyss around the castle as a smoking corpse. Jafar leaned forward, getting Hades' curiosity aroused. The dead sorcerer went back to Hiss' body, playing the scene over and over a few times.

"Uh, chief, what's the deal?"

"It would appear as if this man was killed before the world was destroyed…"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you cannot directly interfere with the balance of light and dark, such as people's hearts being consumed by darkness, or worlds being destroyed by the Heartless right? Which means that since this King Snake was killed before the world was destroyed…" Hades face lit up at this revelation.

"It means I could bring old Hiss-fit back the same way I brought _you_ back!"

"Who knows, maybe King Hiss will be able to defeat Hercules."

"Hey, that means I may not have to help Maleficent after all!"

"So now are we rebelling against Maleficent," Jafar mused with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah baby, I'm going to conquer Olympus and this world _my_ way!" Hades and Jafar leaned forward to an image of Hiss' true form with all the snake heads baring their fangs. The sinister duo turned to each other then started chuckling evilly.

* * *

Maleficent returned to Villain's Vale, and was curious to see so many Shadowkhan patrolling the castle. She entered the main meeting hall, seeing Pete drawing out a map on the back wall of all the worlds they knew of so far. The odd thing was that the map didn't look half bad. Maleficent quietly cleared her throat, causing Pete to nearly jump out of his skin as he let out a fearful shriek. Maleficent examined the wall once again before looking at her lackey.

"Hello Pete," the witch greeted calmly.

"Uh…hi M-Maleficent…"

"Did you find Skeletor?"

"N-no, but we found something else. Apparently the Land of Dragons has become the Land of Demons! You remember Shendu talking about his siblings?" Maleficent thought for a moment before nodding. "Well apparently they took over the place, and the one Shendu said destroyed his home world, that little girl who turned into the Queen of Shadowkhan, she apparently replaced Shendu in their family. Well, Shendu wanted to leave as quickly as possible, so we only stayed there for a few minutes."

"Shendu is afraid of his own kin," Maleficent questioned.

"I'd say terrified," Pete replied. "I've never seen his red eyes so huge." Pete circled his hands around his own eyes to emphasize his point. Maleficent hummed before walking forward and having a seat at the head of the table.

"Well that doesn't matter right now. I just spoke to Hades and he's more than willing to help us find Skeletor, wherever he may be. What of that Restoration Committee? I haven't heard anything out of them in quite some time." Pete shrugged, also finding it odd that the good guys were being so quite as of late. "No matter, Hades will find Skeletor, and until then there are other worlds I must reach. Pete, head to Madara's world and find out what he's up to, then report back here. I should have a new world for you to go to by then. Since my last trip there, the darkness should be linked to that world, allowing you to go there without that telescope of yours."

"Uh, alright, I'll head there right away Maleficent!" Pete threw his hands out, summoning a portal of darkness before walking through it. The dark witch leaned back, placing her hand under her chin and humming with curiosity.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, Kasumi, Knuckles, Tifa, and Duncan were patrolling the trail to Ansem's castle. That was the one area most infested with Heartless. Duncan was the group leader, since Leon knew he had the most commanding experience of the four. The team just exited the city and walked down the trial right before the castle. So far Heartless encounters were minimal at best.

"This is a waste," Knuckles exclaimed. "The Heartless aren't up to anything today so let's just head back."

"Our mission is to scout the area," Kasumi replied quickly. "I think you should know just as well as I do that we owe Leon and the others for helping us after our worlds were destroyed."

Knuckles crossed his arms then turned away with an annoyed look on his face. Kasumi turned back to Duncan and nodded. The mustached man nodded back with an impressed look on his face. Kasumi may have been the first person ever to get Knuckles to shut up without an argument.

"Let's keep going," Tifa suggested. "The castle is just up ahead, so if we can get there quickly enough then we can head back."

"Tifa's right," Duncan replied. "Let's get a move on." The group moved forward, unaware of the fact that they were being watched by a small band of Heartless.

The group made it safely to the outside of Ansem's castle, looking around the ruined area for a moment. "Well, looks like no Heartless here so let's get-," Knuckles was cut off by several tiny dark portals opening, revealing Heartless air pirates.

"You were saying," Tifa questioned before quickly pulling her gloves firmly around her hands. Duncan held up his arm, a cannon forming around his hand.

"Battle positions!" The group of four all stood at each other's back, facing against the Heartless which started multiplying to soldiers, armored knights, surveillance bots, and even large bodies.

* * *

Ryu looked all around his environment, watching as people walked around, merchants shouting to pedestrians to buy their products, and children running around playing. It was nothing new to Serah or Ilias, who just kept their eyes forward while Ryu took in his new surroundings. Ryu also couldn't help but notice a few men wearing armor and helmets, holding high powered rifles, walked through the streets as well. The odd thing was that no one seemed to pay attention, much less care.

"Excuse me," Ryu said. Serah and Ilias turned their heads to the curious ninja. "Who are those men carrying guns?"

"Oh, those are the Guardian Corps soldiers," Ilias replied. "They're military guys, just like Lightning use to be."

"In fact, Lightning use to be a member of the Guardian Corps," Serah added. "The Guardians are one of three branches in our government. The Guardians deal with domestic troubles, and they watch over the cities to keep the peace."

"Sort of like police officers," Ryu stated. A second afterwards and he regretted using that comparison, getting confused looks from Serah and Ilias. Ryu had to remind himself he was from a different world. "Never mind, I understand. What are the other two divisions?"

"Well, there's PSICOM, which is more of the backbone in the military," Ilias replied. "They were the main force during the war, and they have tons of weapons and stuff to use in our defense."

"And the last branch is sort of a small one," Serah continued. "It's called the Cavalry, and basically they roam the skies with airships and can get from place to place much quicker than PSICOM or the Guardian Corps. The thing is it's kind of a new branch, so most people either don't recognize it or claim it's too small to be a branch of the military."

"Plus they hardly do anything besides look intimidating," Ilias muttered. "Where are we heading anyway Serah?"

"To Barret's." Ilias' face lit up a bit, but Ryu remained silent in his confusion. The trio approached a building which had a sign that read 'Wallace Delivery Service." Ryu examined the sign for a moment before following Serah and Ilias inside.

Ryu was surprised to see that the 'delivery service' looked more like a second-rate bar. There was a group of men in the corner, smoking, drinking, and playing cards, a random man passed out face first on the bar. There was some barely audible music playing, and a pair of ceiling fans shaking overhead. Behind the bar was a large, black man with a mohawk, a beard, and what would appear to be a metal right hand. The man looked up and a huge smile grew across his face when he saw Serah and Ilias.

"Hey, hey, it's the bride to be!" Serah giggled a bit as the man moved out from behind the bar. "Come here and give ol Barret a hug!" Serah yelped a bit as the man wrapped his large arms around her, then lifted her off the ground.

"Hey, where's my hug Barret?"

"Are you kidding kid?" Barret set Serah on her feet then turned to Ilias. "You know how many times you've stayed the night for free and eaten everything in my bar? If anything I should be charging you rent with how much you live here!"

"What about that guy," Ilias asked, pointing to the drunk passed out on the bar. "He's here more than I am."

"Yeah, but he pays and usually winds up in the gutter at the end of the day anyway. So what're you two here for?"

"Well we were just showing our new friend here around town," Serah said, stepping aside to show Ryu. "This is Ryu Hayabusa and he's new here."

"Nice to meet ya buddy," Barret extended his normal hand out to the ninja. Ryu placed his hand within Barret's palm and shook firmly. "I'm Barret Wallace, I'm in charge of Wallace Delivery Service."

"If you don't mind my asking, why does this look more like a bar," Ryu asked, pulling his hand away once Barret released him.

"Well, it's just another way to raise some money ya know."

"I still say that you'd make more money if you just let Lebreau open her bar here," Serah sighed.

"No chance, besides, Vincent is raking in more than enough money to keep this place going for awhile." Ryu looked between Serah and Barret as they talked, and secretly wondered who this 'Vincent' is. "Anyway, can I get you all something? A drink, or something to snack on while you're walking around town?"

"No thanks Barret, we're fine."

"Alright, but if you have something at Lebreau's bar-,"

"Trust me, we won't do that," Serah replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, Ryu snapped his eyes towards a figure moving in the background. A tall, lanky man wearing mostly red walked down a group of stairs at the back of the pair. He held a pistol in his hand, and his other hand was a golden claw. Barret and Serah noticed Ryu's stare then turned around, seeing the figure the ninja was so focused on.

"Hey Vincent, you got that bounty," Barret asked with a booming voice.

"The one that made you an extra three hundred credits, yeah I got him."

"So where's the cash?" Vincent sighed then pulled out a tiny sack out of his cloak then tossed it to the large man. "Alright, there's this month's electric bill." Vincent walked next to Barret, staring at the ninja that had his eyes fixated on him. "Oh, Ryu Hayabusa, this is Vincent Valentine."

"It's a pleasure," Vincent said with a flat tone.

"Likewise," Ryu replied with the same tone.

"Man, now I got two of them in my bar. Vincent, aren't there anymore bounties we can collect on?"

"I checked while at the Guardian Station, and there's nothing except the big game…"

"Awe, that's just our luck," Barret muttered. "I guess we'll just have to go hunting this weekend then won't we?"

"Lightning and the others went hunting this morning," Serah chimed in. "You could've gone with them."

"Bah, we'll still bring Fang along. That woman loves to hunt so I don't think it'll be an issue."

"Well good luck with that, but we still have a lot more of the city to show Ryu," Ilias said. The boy headed for the door with Ryu and Serah, the latter giving a small wave before exiting the door. "Alright, where to next?"

"I would say just around the city in general, my house, and Lebreau's bar," Serah replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Ilias replied with a smile. The two took the lead while Ryu followed behind.

Suddenly, a loud, booming explosion caused the trio to stop and turn their heads as well as everyone else in the city. A large mushroom cloud towered over some of the smaller buildings. People started screaming and running the opposite direction.

"Oh crap," Ilias shouted.

"Ilias, come on," Serah urged, pulling the boy by his arm. Ryu pulled out his sword in one blinding motion, then turned to his two friends.

"Get somewhere safe," Ryu ordered. The ninja turned his head around, pulling his mask up over his face. _'I think I know whose causing this…'_ Before Serah could protest, Ryu ran towards the source of the explosion.

"Oh come on," Ilias shouted. "We have to help him right?" Serah turned around, eyes full of determination as she nodded. "Well great, I always wanted to die before I turned sixteen…" Before either of them could run, Barret blocked their path.

"Get inside my bar now," the man screamed. "There's no way I'm going to let either of you two get hurt then have Lightning and Snow on my ass!" Vincent dropped down from the sky and landed behind Barret, his triple barrel pistol in hand. "I got them, you go help the Guardians."

"Right," Vincent replied before running down the same path Ryu did.

"Get inside now," Barret shouted, dragging Serah and Ilias inside.

* * *

Ryu stopped for a moment and stared with shock. Instead of Skeletor causing destruction, as he so expected, he saw men and women in dark grey uniforms and armor with neon blue stripes around, wielding guns. The ninja shook his head, focusing his eyes as he ran forward and started cutting through the enemy soldiers. The enemy soldiers all turned their heads in shock, seeing Ryu running and slicing through their ranks with ease. They opened fire, but Ryu sprung into the air, throwing a few shuriken before taking cover behind a flaming car. The shuriken each hit a target, killing three enemies. Ryu stayed behind cover while bullets bounced and sparked against the car.

A pair of soldiers were taken out quickly, capturing the attention of the rest of the squads. Vincent landed on the edge of a building, aiming his pistol then gunning down a few more soldiers. The shooter ran across the building as the soldiers opened fire on him. Ryu popped out of cover then threw more shuriken which cut through the soldiers' backs. There was only one soldier left who was quickly picked off with a bullet through the head, courtesy of Vincent. Ryu ran out of cover just as Vincent landed in front of him.

"Thank you for the assistance," Ryu said.

"Likewise," Vincent replied.

"What's going on here?"

"It's a terrorist group known as Deepground. They're led by a group of former soldiers and are hell-bent on taking over the world. They spring random attacks on cities all over Cocoon, but they've never attacked the capital before…"

"Valentine," a voice called out. Vincent and Ryu turned their heads, seeing a group of Guardian soldiers approaching. "Who is this?"

"This is a friend, he just helped me take out this group of Deepground soldiers."

"Alright, I'll tell the rest of my squads not to open fire on him. What's his name?"

"Ryu Hayabusa," the ninja replied.

"Right, I'll let my men know. And be careful, this attack is apparently being led by Rosso the Crimson."

"Great," Vincent muttered. "Thank you for the warning commander. Watch your backs."

"Can do." Vincent turned and ran down the street, followed by Ryu.

"Who is this Rosso?"

"A ruthless commander of Deepground. She's known for her sadistic and bloodthirsty nature. You'd better watch out if we find her." Ryu nodded then looked dead ahead.

* * *

A Guardian soldier, badly wounded and bleeding through his armor, attempted to crawl away from his attacker. A woman with long red hair, wielding a double bladed sword walked up, stepped on the man's back then fired a bullet from her weapon into the soldier's head. Various Deepground units walked behind her, heading towards the heart of Eden: Cocoon's capital.

"Taking such a bold move on nothing but a hunch…I hope our leader knows what he's doing."

"Ma'am," a soldier called out. Rosso turned her head, an impatient look in her eyes. "Our soldiers claimed to have encountered some newcomer. They claim that he may be the one from another world."

"Good," Rosso replied with an almost seductive smirk coming across her lips. "I will find this being from the other world and bring him back to our lair. Then that is when we shall finally control this world. The rest of you, move out and distract the Guardian Corps while I take on this newcomer…"

"Yes ma'am." The soldiers quickly dispersed. Rosso chuckled then casually strode forward with a sneer on her face.

* * *

Duncan sent a blast out that exploded in the center of a group of Heartless, destroying the dark beings at once. The captain panted heavily before swinging his mace around, bashing another Heartless into the ground. Tifa sprung back then landed a punch, punch, and a sideways kick on three Heartless that lunged at her. Knuckles was scaling the castle walls, trying to get the attention of the air pirates and surveillance bots, which was working fairly well. As soon as the red rodent got high enough he launched himself off the wall then started swinging his fists around, landing blows that destroyed the Heartless with ease. Once there were no more of the creatures, Knuckles glided down smoothly towards the ground. Kasumi teleported between Heartless, swinging her tanto around with deadly speed and accuracy.

"This is getting nowhere fast," Knuckles shouted before throwing all of his strength into the stomach of a large body. The fat Heartless flew outward and fell off of a cliff.

"We've gotta keep fighting," Tifa replied, ducking under an armored knight's sword. The fighter threw a punch straight into the gut of the Heartless, throwing the dark being back into a group of other Heartless.

Suddenly, a series of lightning bolts came down from the sky, striking a group of Heartless. The four warriors looked on in shock and confusion. Suddenly, a shield came flying through, slicing through even more Heartless. As if things weren't confusing enough, a tiny figure with giant circles on his head jumped onto the scene, wielding a giant key that he used to vanquish the rest of the Heartless in the blink of an eye. The four Restoration members stood in shock. The tiny figure turned around, revealing himself to be a smiling mouse with overly large ears.

"Are you all okay," the mouse asked.

"We're fine," Duncan replied. "Thank you for saving us." Just then a duck wearing a mage's outfit, around the same height as the mouse walked up, accompanied by a much taller dog…thing.

"Gawrsh, are you all with the Restoration Committee," the dog asked.

"Yes we are," Duncan replied. "Although the four of us are from different worlds so we're new. My name is Duncan."

"Kasumi," the kunoichi said.

"Tifa."

"Knuckles."

"Nice to meet you, I'm King Mickey, and this is my royal mage Donald, and the captain of my royal knights, Goofy."

"If I may be so bold your majesty, why are the three of you here, in Radiant Garden? Was your world destroyed too?"

"Gosh, no it wasn't. I'm sorry to hear about your worlds." Mickey turned to Donald and Goofy.

"This must mean that things are worse than Merlin said," Donald exclaimed with an unusual voice.

"You guys know Merlin," Tifa asked. Mickey turned back around and nodded with a saddened look on his face.

"We need to talk to Leon," Mickey said. "We've heard about Maleficent attacking other worlds. We want to help…"

"Of course your majesty," Duncan replied with a nod. "Let's get back to town people." The Committee members, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all turned and ran down the trail leading back into town.

**

* * *

I wasn't planning on having Final Fantasy bad guys in Cocoon with Ryu and the others, but then I started throwing in more characters and now things got out of hand. At this rate I may never finish this story…and yes there are going to be more FF baddies aside from the Tviets or whatever they're called again, but no, they will not be joining Maleficent's crew.**

**Also if anyone asks about Jafar and Hades, just go to google and type in Hercules and the Arabian Night. It's an episode of the TV series where Hades and Jafar team up. And Jafar is my favorite Disney villain/character of all time so I **_**had**_** to have him here.**

**So yeah…read and review please =)**


	20. Mercy is for Wimps

Pete had just finished reporting to Maleficent. Madara had no immediate plans as of yet, and was trying to avoid the watchful eye of the other villages in his world. Maleficent hummed as she rubbed the orb on her staff before looking up at Pete.

"I have a new world for you to explore. It's very…unique to say the least. I've took the liberty of doing a bit of research on it myself and I already have my eye on two very promising recruits." Maleficent held her hand out, summoning two images of the individuals she spoke of. One was a young man with long black hair and golden, predator-like eyes. The second was an older looking woman with tanned skin, green eyes, and long red hair. "This is Chase Young, and Wuya. They're both members of an evil force in that world called Heylin. From what I can tell they're both the most powerful evil beings in that world. Go to them, make them the offer of the Heartless."

"Yes ma'am!" Pete snapped his fingers, summoning a portal of darkness before walking through to the other world. Maleficent waved the two figures out of sight then turned around to see the mural of the Realm of Light.

* * *

Ryu sliced a Deepground soldier across the chest. Blood sprayed out as the man fell on his back in a lifeless heap. Vincent made two perfect headshots on a pair of soldiers hiding behind cover before reloading his pistol. The two stood back to back, looking around to make sure there were no other soldiers.

"So what can you tell me about this Deepground," Ryu asked, relaxing his stance a bit.

"Their leaders are former generals and commanders. The soldiers themselves people believe are also ex-military or citizens that have been kidnapped and taken by Deepground to increase their numbers."

"Do you have any idea what they want?"

"Not specifically. We know that they want to overthrow the government, and Primarch Cid Raines. After that…we have no idea really."

"How strong are they?"

"At first they started out as little more than a pestilence, but now they're starting to become stronger and bolder with each attack. Cid Raines has made it his top priority to find them once and for all."

"But he hasn't been very lucky with that," a voice called out with a thick accent. Ryu and Vincent looked around carefully, tensing up at the sound of another voice.

"Up there," Ryu snapped. Vincent turned around, raising his gun next to his face as he looked up, seeing Rosso the Crimson sitting on the corner of a building. "Is that Rosso?"

"Yeah," Vincent replied.

"It's so nice outside isn't it," Rosso proclaimed. "I haven't seen the sky for quite some time now." The woman crossed her legs then shifted her eyes to Ryu. "And you must be the one…the being from another world." Ryu's eyes widened slightly with shock. "Which means that I have to take you alive. How unfortunate that they put me in charge of that job. Oh well." Rosso leapt from the building then landed smoothly on the ground across from Ryu and Vincent. The woman sneered then pulled out a double bladed sword. "Prepare yourself!"

Rosso aimed her weapon forward and fired it much like a bow and arrow in Ryu's world. The ninja and Vincent both moved to the side. Ryu quickly threw a pair of shuriken which Rosso dodged while laughing. Vincent landed then started firing round after round at the red witch. Rosso again dodged then started to deflect the bullets by twirling her blade around wildly and flipping backwards. Ryu rushed forward as Vincent reloaded. The ninja threw his blade outward, striking it across one of Rosso's blades. The two stood there and Ryu was surprised that the woman could hold her own with just one hand. Rosso finally swung her blade around, throwing Ryu off balance and slicing him across the back with her other blade. Rosso laughed mockingly then spun around and deflected more of Vincent's bullets. Ryu quickly rolled onto his back then jumped to his feet, rushing at the woman one more time. Rosso spun around, kicking Ryu in the jaw, and then started firing at Vincent. The man in red quickly spun around and simultaneously reloaded his pistol. Once he stopped, he opened fire on Rosso again. The woman sneered then deflected the bullets by wildly spinning her double blades around. Ryu quickly rolled over onto his feet then started to perform a series of arm movements to focus his chi. Rosso and Vincent were too busy exchanging bullets to notice this as Ryu pulled his arms and shifted his weight back, gathering his chi between his hands. The ninja focused for a moment before screaming as he launched his attack. Rosso landed on her feet just to hear the boom of the ball of chi leaving Ryu's hands. The woman's eyes widened before she quickly sprang away from the attack just in time. The chi exploded in a vacant part of the destroyed street while Rosso simply smirked then turned to the ninja.

"Interesting attack," Rosso admitted. "It seems as if I must keep my eye on you." Ryu scowled then pulled out his sword again, ready for the woman's attack.

As Rosso took a step towards Ryu, Vincent came from nowhere and bashed his pistol over Rosso's head. The woman stumbled then growled angrily before opening fire with her weapon. Vincent moved as quickly as he could to avoid all the bullets at close range. Ryu quickly charged forward and leapt into the air, focusing his chi into his feet. He let his energy exploded out, sending him flying forward with enough speed to leave afterimages. Rosso somehow spun around and blocked Ryu's slash. The ninja's eyes were wide before the woman threw her leg up into Ryu's side. The ninja winced in pain and was thrown into Vincent, knocking both of them over.

"Vincent Valentine, you've been a thorn in my side long enough!" Rosso raised her gunblade up, aiming the barrel right at Vincent's head. "Now this ends!" Rosso fired, but was surprised when her aim was meddled with. The woman looked over, seeing a well timed kick ruined her shot.

The figure that kicked Rosso's gun spun around with untraceable speed and sliced at the Deepground woman's head. Rosso pulled her head back, watching as the enemy's katana narrowly sliced through air an inch from her face. Rosso also noticed that her enemy was a woman with short brown hair and a scar on her left eye. The woman spun back around with amazing speed and threw a kick which Rosso barely blocked with her arm. The new opponent twirled her katana around then stabbed towards Rosso's face. The redhead pulled her head back, bringing her whole body with her and performing a perfect back flip. Rosso landed on her feet then blocked yet another stab from the persistent brunette. The Deepground commander threw her leg towards the woman's face, only for her to spring back at a safe distance.

"Well, someone can't seem to take a hint," Rosso purred.

Vincent helped Ryu up to his feet. The two had been watching the brief and lightning fast exchange between the two women with shock. "Who is that woman," Ryu asked Vincent.

"I can't be sure…but I think that's Commander Felicia of the Guardian Corps. She's the best and most talented commander in the Guardian Corps and PSICOM. As far as most people know she's a ghost, and very few people have seen her in real life."

"She's that good," Ryu questioned.

"You saw how she took on Rosso by herself right?" Ryu huffed then started walking forward.

Rosso turned her head slightly, hearing Ryu's footsteps before focusing her attention back on Felicia. The Guardian Corps commander quickly rushed forward. Rosso threw her leg up, spinning around and narrowly avoiding contact with the commander who had to stop to avoid contact. However, the redhead got a perfect shot at the ninja, and fired four bullets. Ryu stopped and quickly deflected them with his sword just as Vincent sprung over the ninja, gun steadily aimed. Vincent started firing from his pistol. Rosso swung her sword around wildly, deflecting the bullets while trying to use the second blade to strike Felicia behind her. The commander could only block and back away in perfect timing with Rosso. The Deepground commander scowled angrily then finally spun around to deliver a well placed kick which landed against Felicia's chin. The brunette flipped backwards, but still landed perfectly on her feet. Rosso once again spun around and fired a bullet which destroyed the one Vincent fired just at the right moment. Rosso moved her eyes up to see Ryu falling towards her with his blade pulled back. The redhead swung her blade upward, crossing swords with the ninja, creating sparks between them. Rosso looked over then pulled back just as Felicia attempted to strike her. The redhead slid across the ground, twirling her blade around as Vincent, Ryu, and Felicia stood together against her.

"Now, this is interesting," Rosso mused. "Tell me something, do any of you know why they call me 'the crimson'?" Rosso's eyes began glowing blood red. "Let me show you my darlings!"

Rosso shot forward in a streak of red. Felicia strode forward then threw her arms forward, colliding her blade with Rosso's. A massive explosion erupted, but Felicia held Rosso in place. The Deepground commander was visibly enraged and tried harder to push Felicia back, but the brunette held her own. Vincent leapt into the air and started firing. Rosso vanished in a red blur, then appeared behind Vincent. The mad in red turned around, only to be sent flying forward from a powerful kick in the back. Vincent smashed into the ground. Rosso looked over at Felicia who was rushing towards her. The Crimson aimed her blade, the entire weapon glowing with a red aura. She sneered and fired a crescent blade of energy forward. Felicia flipped gracefully over the attack as it hit the ground, releasing a devastating explosion that sent the Guardian commander flying forward. Rosso flashed down to the ground where Felicia was going and readied herself to finish the commander off. Rosso pulled her blade back as Felicia spun around, her face showing no emotion whatsoever. The redhead cackled as she swung her blade forward, only for it to be stopped short by Ryu. Rosso snarled with rage before being kicked in the face by Felicia. The redhead flew back then flipped around and landed on her feet.

"You're a most annoying off worlder," Rosso stated. Felicia glanced at Ryu then looked back at Rosso. "You're both very irritating! I was told to bring the off worlder back alive, but you Miss Guardian commander I will have to finish by slicing you into tiny pieces!"

The aura surrounding Rosso became larger and more ferocious. Ryu and Felicia braced themselves as Rosso disappeared in a flash of red. Felicia was kicked to the side first. Ryu snapped his head around then swung at nothing and was knocked forward a second later. The ninja grunted as he bounced off the ground, but he placed his hand on the ground and brought himself to a stop. Rosso appeared in front of him and she just as quickly vanished. Ryu pivoted around, waiting to see even the tiniest flicker of Rosso's presence. Just then Ryu was sent flying forward by a teeth rattling kick. The ninja could do nothing to stop himself as he smashed into the side of a car then fell to the ground. Rosso sneered then turned to Felicia who was now gone. Rosso huffed, unimpressed as she felt the commander ready to strike her from behind. Rosso spun around in the blink of an eye, kicking Felicia in the stomach and sending her flying back. The Guardian commander landed on her hands then flipped back onto her feet.

"I've had just about enough of you," Rosso seethed. "It's time I finished you! Prepare yourself darling, you're about to die!" A shot rang out, causing Rosso to freeze as shock came across her face. She looked down, seeing blood pouring out of her chest. She looked over, seeing Vincent standing calmly on top of an overturned car with his gun aimed steadily.

"If you focus on only one target then you're blind to the rest of the world," Vincent said coolly. Rosso's eyes flared with rage as she threw her head back and screamed as loudly as she could. Her red aura exploded outward, sending gusts of wind outward. Vincent and Felicia covered their faces from the wind that blew outward. The bullet hole in Rosso's chest started to heal.

"Good job," Felicia muttered sarcastically. Vincent glanced over at the commander, surprised that she finally spoke. His eyes quickly returned to Rosso who was still giving off all her power.

Rosso's eyes burned with anger.

* * *

Far away, a group of figures stood around a circular table that showed the angry redhead's fight.

"This must be the first time Rosso has lost her cool," one dark figure stated.

"Should we help her," the smallest one asked.

"She's a fool," one man wearing a long trench coat said. All heads turned to said man. "She's so confident in her abilities she should be able to handle this on her own." The group around the table stared at the man in the trench coat for a moment longer then looked down at the fight.

* * *

Rosso vanished, this time leaving no trace behind. Felicia was knocked back and a second later Vincent's face was smashed down into the car he stood on. Rosso, still having a hold of the man's head, spun around then hurled Vincent into a stone wall across the street. Vincent fell to the ground, blood running down his face from his headband. Rosso turned her head, swinging her blade around and knocking an attacking Felicia off balance. The Guardian commander stumbled a bit before she was thrown back by Rosso's open palm strike. Felicia hit the ground and rolled head over heels before coming to a stop. Rosso jumped off of the car then approached Felicia slowly. Suddenly, a knife came flying by Rosso's head, causing the woman to stop and turn to Ryu who approached her slowly and calmly. Ryu came to a stop then he started twirling his shiny katana around smoothly before holding his sword by his hip, the blade pointed behind him.

"Can't take no for an answer can you," Rosso mused. "Very well, my superiors will have to settle for a half dead off worlder." Rosso turned around to face Ryu, a sinister smirk on her face as she walked forward.

Ryu kept his cold eyes on Rosso, taking note of the powerful aura still around her. Ryu grunted as he lowered his pose. Chi broke loose from his body, swirling around him wildly. Rosso stopped for a bit, staring with shock at the display of power. Ryu cried out, lowering a bit more to release a second burst of chi that was more intense than the last. Rosso smirked, instantly realizing that he could only move when he was ready to attack. She wouldn't let that happen. Ryu took a small breath then exhaled slowly as he closed his eyes. Rosso shot forward in a flash. Time seemed to slow as Ryu focused on the air around him to sense Rosso approaching. Ryu snapped his eyes open then screamed with all his might as he shot forward, swinging his blade forward.

Rosso hardly had time to block, and the pure power of the attack threw her back a bit. Ryu shot forward in swift blur, swinging wildly at Rosso who barely blocked each strike. The redhead finally stopped then aimed her weapon, sending a crescent blast at Ryu. The ninja vanished in the blink of an eye, surprising the redhead. Ryu appeared behind Rosso then threw his blade upward, launching Rosso in the air. The woman cried out with pain and snapped her eyes open as soon as she saw the ninja in front of her. Ryu's eyes were as cold and hard as steel and as ruthless as Rosso herself. The ninja unleashed a barrage of quick and untraceable slices all over Rosso's body, sending trails of blood flying everywhere to rain down on the ground. Ryu finished things off by stabbing through Rosso's chest, then turning around and spinning around and around while falling to the ground. Rosso was still alive, screaming with pain before Ryu slammed her into the ground, blade still impaled through her chest. The impact sent a powerful gust outward and caused Rosso to cough a mouthful of blood out. Ryu was knelt down over Rosso, both hands on the handle of his blade as he watched his opponent carefully. Blood poured down Rosso's chin as she coughed a bit more before growing a sinister sneer then chuckling coldly.

"Impressive…I…underestimated you off worlder…" Rosso coughed up more blood then chuckled again. "But be warned…the rest of Deepground…the other commanders…are twice as deadly as I am…you will not be able to defeat them…" Ryu's eyes narrowed as he pulled his sword out of Rosso's chest, causing her to break out in another coughing fit. Ryu spun his sword around, flinging the blood off his blade before sheathing it back on his back.

"What are Deepground's intentions?" Rosso threw her head back then started laughing a weak laugh.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I could. Just know that—ugh!" Ryu's eyes flickered a bit as Rosso's face turned pale with terror. The woman placed her hands on her throat and started to squirm and writhe in pain. Rosso rolled over, screaming in agony before rolling onto her back. Ryu's eyes widened as he saw purple veins creeping over Rosso's face.

* * *

The group that had been watching the fight all leaned forward with shock before turning their heads in the same direction. A single hand was outstretched, waving its fingers as if the owner of the hand was a puppet master.

"This isn't necessary," the smallest figure snapped. "Show mercy." The fingers continued to dance, bringing unimaginable pain to Rosso's already dying body.

* * *

"S-stop," Rosso shrieked. Ryu sighed then grabbed his blade again and pulled it out, ready to put an end to Rosso's suffering. However, Vincent beat him to the punch, aiming his pistol downward and firing a single round through the woman's head. Rosso's body went limp and the life in her eyes faded away. Ryu looked up at Vincent who pulled his head up from Rosso. The two nodded to each other then put their weapons away.

"Nice work," Vincent said.

"Thank you," Ryu replied.

"Gentlemen," a voice called out. Ryu and Vincent turned around, seeing Felicia, face slightly dirtied with a small cut or two, walk up to them. "In the name of the Guardian Corps and Primarch Cid Raines I thank you both for helping bring down Rosso the Crimson. However, I'm afraid you're both going to have to come with me." Ryu and Vincent looked to each other and back at Felicia. "If you resist I'll have to take you by force…"

"Very well," Ryu sighed, taking a step forward. Felicia nodded then escorted the two gentlemen down the road to her headquarters.

* * *

Back at Deepground's fortress, the smallest figure looked at the monitor that showed Rosso's dead face before turning to the single white hand that was illuminated through the light while the person remained hidden in shadows.

"Was that necessary," the tiny person asked. "You couldn't show her an ounce of mercy?"

"Read my lips," the man in the shadows stated, pulling his hand back into the darkness, "mercy is for wimps. Rosso failed us, so she paid the price. The next person I send better think twice before failing."

"I won't," the largest, and bulkiest figure stated, stepping forward. The silhouetted figure crossed his legs then rested his cheek against his fist.

"I need the target alive you know. I don't think you're the best person to do that Azul. I need someone more subtle and…well not destructive if our plan is to work."

"I could bring another member with me," Azul said, walking into the light. The man was a walking mountain, and had long blue hair as well as a normal Deepground uniform on. "They could make sure that I don't kill him."

"There are very few of us who could stop you from killing someone," the man in a trench coat said. "And even fewer who could tolerate you. I suggest sending someone more…level headed. I would send Nero, or perhaps Shelke." The shaded figure hummed curiously, switching his legs around.

"Even better! Let's send Weiss and Azul!" The figures in the room all looked to each other in shock. "Think about it, Azul could go out and cause some destruction and chaos, getting the attention of the Guardians and PSICOM, and that new little off worlder scurries off to the rescue. While that happens, good old Weiss runs off, beats that ninja senseless then drags him back to us! Where we continue our little plan…"

"But I don't think my brother is ready," a dark figure with his arms tied to his shoulders exclaimed. The dark figure on the thrown turned his head slowly to the outspoken member of his group.

"No, I think he's just fine for some action. Unless you think you could do better than Weiss."

"Of course not, but-,"

"But nothing," the man replied with a smile audible in his tone, "I want that damned ninja NOW! Unless anyone has a better plan that is…?" Everyone remained silent. "Excellent, now, someone go wake up that slumbering idiot." Nero seemed to flinch at the last word but swiftly turned and walked outside with the rest of the group. The man sitting in the throne waved his hand around gracefully, trailing a tiny stream of magic before summoning an image of Ryu walking with Vincent and Felicia. "You, my dear fellow, are the cornerstone to destruction…" The figure chuckled coldly before waving the image away.

* * *

Duncan and company returned with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Leon looked over and was shocked to see the latter three approaching. The Committee member sighed, immediately knowing who contacted the king. Regardless, Leon walked forward then nodded to Mickey.

"Nice to see ya again Leon," Mickey greeted. "Merlin told me about what's been going on…" Leon scowled a bit.

"We have things under control though your majesty," Leon replied. "Radiant Garden is going to stay radiant, even if I have to take on Maleficent myself."

"This isn't something you can handle alone Leon. You should've contacted us sooner. We don't want the worlds to turn out the way they were before do we?" Leon sighed. "Most of the worlds in my dominion seem ta be pretty normal. No signs of Maleficent interference so far."

"She's been heading to other worlds though," Leon stated. He turned to Duncan, "His world was apparently caught between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness. Duncan tells me there was a powerful warlord named Skeletor who apparently joined with Maleficent." Leon then turned to the orange haired kunoichi. "Kasumi and her sister both confirm seeing him with Maleficent right before their world was destroyed."

"Gosh, I've noticed the stars in the sky fading…but I guess since they were outside of my rule I didn't hafta pay attention…"

"Don't blame yourself your majesty," Goofy said.

"Yeah," Donald agreed with a smile. "We'll straighten things out and get rid of Maleficent once and for all!"

"Have you all talked to Sora or the others," Leon asked.

"Not yet," Mickey replied. "I want to know how serious things are before gettin those kids involved again. Besides, Cid is gonna hafta design more advanced Gummi Ships to get Sora and the others out of my kingdom."

"Then how're you going to travel your majesty," Leon asked.

"Don't you worry about that," Donald replied with a wink. "We got that covered."

"Still, I'd like ta know if we could stop by here between worlds to restock and rest up."

"Of course, you're always welcome here after all you've done for this world." Mickey smiled then nodded.

"Alright, we'll head out immediately to try and help the other worlds," Mickey said. "Merlin told us that Pete apparently has a new type of telescope made of Gummi parts that can take him out of my kingdom, so we made our own scanner to follow after that trail so we can track where he went and send the information back to you all."

"That's helpful," Leon stated. "We just finished adding Cid's lab to Merlin's home, so we need to enter your signal data so that we can receive your info."

"Right," Mickey replied with a nod. "Donald, Goofy, you guys stay out here, I'll go with Leon." Donald and Goofy both saluted Mickey who walked off with Leon.

* * *

Shelke and the man wearing the long red trench coat walked into a room giving off a bright green light. At the end of the room sat a man with no shirt and white hair, chained to a chair. The man walked up to a terminal then pressed a few buttons and the chains vanished. The white haired man groaned then shook his head, looking up.

"Time to wake up," Shelke stated.

"You're being sent on a mission direct from our lord. You're to capture an off worlder." This seemed to bring a wicked smile to the man's face.

"An off worlder eh," he asked. Weiss stood up from his chair then walked forward. "So the day of reckoning is coming is it?"

"That's right, and you're going to play a crucial part if you can capture the man we're looking for…" Weiss chuckled sinisterly then walked towards the door.

* * *

Ryu and Vincent had entered the Guardian Corps station, following Felicia through the soldiers and workers that ran around due to the invasion. Ryu and Vincent watched the soldiers scurry about, but still stayed close to Felicia who led them into an elevator. Between the three of them, no one had said a single word since they made their way to the Guardian Corps station. The elevator ride was also filled with silence, which didn't bother any of the three. A few dozen floors up and the elevator stopped and the doors opened up, revealing a large office with two couches, an overly large desk with a huge chair, and a massive window showing all of Cocoon. Standing in front of the window was a tall man wearing a ritzy outfit with a long white cape and shoulder length black hair. The man turned around then walked halfway across the room to the couches.

"Greetings Vincent Valentine."

"Primarch Cid Raines?" The man nodded then turned his head to Ryu Hayabusa.

"Greetings…off worlder…" Ryu tensed up a bit at the statement. Vincent shot a glance at the ninja as Felicia simply walked forward and sat on the couch Cid was sitting closest to. The Primarch sat down next to the commander and crossed his legs. He held out one of his gloved hands to the couch across from him. Ryu walked up cautiously then sat down on the couch. Vincent walked up and stood behind the couch, resting his hands on its back. "We have much to talk about…"

"I'm all ears," Ryu replied.

"Good," Cid said as Felicia poured herself a small glass of alcohol. "Let's get started then shall we mister…"

"Ryu Hayabusa," the ninja finished.

"Ryu, whether you realize it or not your very presence as an off worlder has put all of Cocoon in very serious danger." Ryu narrowed his eyes. "Just by you being here, our world could be destroyed at any minute…"

**

* * *

I killed Rosso…but yeah, WHO CARES RIGHT? Mister 'Mercy is for Wimps' is going to be the center of attention soon enough! Muahahahaha! But yeah, I'm unfortunately not done adding Final Fantasy characters into this story, and I fear that it may be the central focus of my Kingdom Hearts story!**

**Who will die next? I don't know yet! Because if I know everything that's going to happen I get bored and don't write about it, that's why I'm going nuts with the Final Fantasy characters in Cocoon! Because I didn't plan on adding those crazy, lovable goons!**

**Also, Felicia is not a made up character. Go to the Final Fantasy Wikia and type in 'Elfe.' Seriously…go do it…NOW!**


	21. Lying Pirates

Ryu simply stared at Cid as if he were crazy. The Primarch remained still, returning Ryu's gaze. "I'm sorry…but how could I destroy your world? I have no intentions of harming you or anyone in this world."

"I realize you don't," Raines replied. "In order to understand I have to tell you a bit about our world's history. I take it since you travel the worlds that you understand the concept of light and dark, so I won't waste time with that. Years ago, Cocoon was constantly at war between humans, demons, and just about anything else that found its way into our world. For some reason, anything and everything evil moved to Cocoon. The elders of Cocoon one day formed a barrier around Cocoon which prevents interference from other worlds. After that, they destroyed or sealed away all of the darkness in this world. The last time we had other worldly beings visit was during an era called the 'Keyblade War.' The rulers of Cocoon at that time realized that the Keyblade War would naturally affect every world, and so it did. Our world had to rebuild for quite some time. Just when it seemed as if things would turn back to normal, strange things started to happen. Years of bloodshed ensued, which was the cause of decades of lies and deceit. I won't get into the specifics, but the Primarch before me had rooted his corruption all around Cocoon. Only recently have we been able to rebuild.

"But that has nothing to do with you I understand. Legend has it that wherever our ancestors sealed away the darkness, that it's permanently sealed forever. There is only one way to break the seal: with the heart of a person from another world. We believe Deepground wants to undo this seal, either to destroy Cocoon completely or to somehow use that darkness to their advantage some other way."

"I promise you Primarch, I had no intention of coming here." Raines held his hand up, and Ryu fell silent.

"We're not going to kill you or harm you if that's what you're thinking. Especially not after the events of today." Raines pointed to the wall and a TV screen slowly descended from the ceiling. Every news channel covered Ryu's involvement in taking down Rosso the Crimson in battle. Ryu had no idea there were news crews. "The people have been given hope now. The famed Vincent Valentine couldn't bring down Rosso, and even my best general had trouble with her." Felicia sipped her alcohol in dignified silence. "For whatever risk it's worth, I think you can help us take on Deepground. We're closing in on their hideout and I know there's going to be more generals of Rosso's caliber, if not stronger. I could use someone like you."

"I would be honored to help in any way I could," Ryu replied, bowing his head. "But I'm afraid I have bad news." The ninja lifted his head, staring Raines in the eye. "I'm not the only other worlder in Cocoon right now." Raines leaned forward and Felicia sat her glass down on the table. "When my world was destroyed, it was destroyed by a group of off worlders who used these creatures called Heartless. The Heartless destroyed my world, and I escaped by following a warlord called Skeletor and a crazed experimental clone of one of my friends ALPHA-152. I know they're in this world right now, and I promise I'll hunt them down personally."

"How strong are they," Felicia asked. "What do they look like?"

"ALPHA-152 isn't a human, or anything relatively close for that matter. It looks like a woman, but it's almost entirely transparent. You'll know it when you see it. Skeletor is also noticeable. He's a warlord wielding a magical staff with a ram's skull on the top, and the man himself has a floating skull for a head." Raines and Felicia looked to one another then back at Ryu. "ALPHA is amazingly fast and powerful, and Skeletor is powerful, uses intense magic. He's formidable in hand to hand combat, but his main strength is in his magic. They both teamed up against me and I would've been a goner if it wasn't for the arrival of Snow Villiers and Lightning's group."

"Snow and Lightning eh," Raines murmured. "I remember them quite well." Raines shifted on the couch then cleared his throat. "I'm not going to keep you locked up or any such nonsense, but for your own safety I suggest going out into the public without the mask and sword." Ryu turned his head, focusing on his sword before glaring back at Cid. "Or at least put it somewhere besides your back. The public will mob you if they have any reason to believe you're the Ninja Hero, as they've so dubbed you."

"Alright," Ryu agreed with a nod. "Is there anything I can do to help against Deepground or to find Skeletor?"

"Yes, but not at the moment. General Felicia is stationed at this Guardian Station. She'll come to you if she's learned anything about Deepground or this Skeletor you've told us about. You'll be staying at Lightning Farron's place correct?"

"Yes sir," Ryu replied with a nod. Raines nodded back then turned to Felicia. The general stood up and walked towards her desk and fished out a small communicator device. She examined it for a moment then tossed it to Ryu who caught it with one hand.

"This is so that Felicia may contact you in case if she gets any leads, and you can do the same for her. Contact her only if it's an emergency however, as Felicia is very busy." Ryu nodded then placed the communicator in his back pocket. "Any other questions?" Ryu shook his head. "Then I wish you the best of luck Ryu Hayabusa." Without another word, Raines vanished in a flash, confusing and surprising Ryu and Vincent.

"Holographic projection," Felicia stated before taking a seat behind her desk. "If there's nothing else you two have to report then you can leave." Ryu looked to Vincent who nodded. Ryu stood up and the two headed out the door.

* * *

"So uh, that's pretty much it Mister Young," Pete said with a slightly frightened tone. Across from the giant lackey sat a young man with long black hair and the golden eyes of a dragon. A tight line was pressed across his lips as he petted the head of a tiger that purred while keeping its eyes on Pete.

"Could you show us some of these Heartless," the witch Wuya asked. Chase shifted his eyes over to the witch then back at Pete.

"Oh yeah, sure, just let me try to think of a big one." Pete put his hand to his chin, pondering for a moment while Chase and Wuya looked to one another. "AH! I got it!"

"It'll have to wait," Wuya murmured. "A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!"

"To think there were still new Wu to be discovered," Chase mused. The warrior stood up then walked forward. "If you wish for me to join this group of yours then you'll have to prove your worth in battle."

"Right, I can do that!" Chase huffed then walked towards the exit of his castle with Wuya and Pete following after.

* * *

A giant green dragon flew through the clouds with four teens riding on its back. One was a short, young boy with the roundest, biggest head you've ever seen. The boy held open a scroll. "The Songbird Howler," the boy said. "It allows the user to mimic any other voice in the entire world!" The boy rolled up the scroll then leaned forward to a much taller boy who had brown hair and green eyes. "Raimundo, as our new leader, do you have any advice on how to get to the Shen Gong Wu first?"

"Um…I dunno Omi, the same way we always have," Raimundo replied with a shrug.

"Just because Rai is a Shoku Warrior doesn't mean he's any different Omi," the only girl of the group, Kimiko, stated. "Besides, there shouldn't be anything we can't handle."

"Yeah, with such a worthless Wu on the line we'd probably only have to contend with that idiot Spicer," the largest boy with a heavy southern accent, Clay, added.

"Speaking of Spicer," Dojo the dragon said. The monks looked forward, seeing a small armada of Jack-bots to great them.

"Get ready guys," Rai shouted, springing to his feet. "Attack!" The monks sprung off Dojo's back and towards the Jack-bots.

The young warriors had no problem destroying the robots, bouncing between them to head towards the mountain where the Shen Gong Wu rested. A young boy with white skin and red hair, Jack Spicer, flew towards the mountain, far ahead of the other monks. Jack turned his head then started cackling madly.

"Nice try losers, but the early bird gets the songbird!" Jack turned his head then laughed again at his own joke, only to smack into something hard. The boy moved his eyes up, seeing a smiling Chase Young looking back at him. Jack screeched like a woman then jumped back, "H-hi Chase!"

"Hello Jack," the ancient warrior replied. "I'm sure you won't mind if we help ourselves to this new Wu?"

"Um…actually…I kind of got here first."

"Finders keepers," Wuya replied mockingly, appearing behind Chase. The witch chuckled as she walked towards the Wu. Jack scowled then threw his arm forward.

"Jack-bots, ATTACK!" Wuya turned her head as another wave of Jack-bots appeared to attack the Heylin masters. Chase frowned while Wuya scowled.

"I got this one," Pete exclaimed, coming around the side of the mountain. The lackey cackled as he slammed his fists together, sending a booming echo outward. A group of Heartless appeared in a perfect line on both sides of Pete. They were similar to air pirates, but their wings were more like a dragon's, they had long, jagged claws, and resembled a cross between dragons and imps. "Huh, these things are new…" Chase smirked as one flew towards him. The evil warrior held his arm out and the Heartless perched itself on his arm.

"I rather like them," Chase admitted, scratching the Heartless below its chin. Chase threw his arm out, "Attack!" The Heartless all flew forward, screeching in a feral manner as they moved to destroy the Jack-bots.

"Hey…I was supposed to do that," Pete muttered from the sidelines.

Raimundo and Omi dove through a group of Jack-bots and fell towards the mountain. They landed a little ways from Chase, who snapped his head around. "Omi, stop Wuya!" The short boy nodded then jumped into Rai's arms. The Brazilian boy spun around then threw his friend forward. Omi screamed as he smashed into Wuya, knocking her off course of the Wu. Rai turned his head once he heard a foot crunch into the snow.

"Well, so it was you who was promoted to Shoku Warrior," Chase mused. "I guess I owe Wuya a bit of money."

"Ha-ha," Rai snapped, immediately falling into a combative stance. Chase scoffed then fell into an ancient fighting stance.

The two charged forward at one another. Chase threw an open palmed thrust. Rai spun around it then threw two swift strikes towards Chase's side. The Heylin warrior grunted then rolled to the side, pulling his hands back to summon a fireball, which he quickly launched. Raimundo sprung into the air, flipping over the fireball then squaring off against Chase as fire erupted behind him. Chase scoffed then rushed at Rai. The Shoku Warrior waited for his chance before suddenly Clay came falling from the sky, slamming his fist into the ground. Cracks snaked outwards from the point of impact, causing Chase to stop and jump back. The Heylin master hissed with irritation before he landed.

"Pete, grab the Wu!" Chase blocked one of Clay's powerful strikes then shoved the southern boy aside as Rai threw a fist.

"I'm on it," Pete exclaimed. The lackey of Maleficent turned then rushed forward, dodging the exploding Jack-bots falling from the sky.

Kimiko landed behind Pete then rushed forward. The young girl quickly caught up with Pete and soon passed him. Pete scowled then whistled loudly, summoning four fighter Heartless*. Kim skidded to a halt as two of the Heartless charged forward. Kimiko flipped back gracefully as one slammed its massive fist into the ground, throwing up a wall of snow. The second Heartless spun around then threw its leg forward. The blow threw Kimiko back, rolling along the snow and lying on the edge of the cliff. Pete chuckled loudly then pointed to the girl. The four fighter Heartless walked forward, snow crunching under their footsteps as they approaching Kimiko. Pete gave one last look before going the other way towards the Wu.

Rai blocked a powerful punch from Chase and slid to a halt. Rai looked over at Kimiko then gasped before turning back to Chase. Rai screamed as he threw his arms outward, sending a powerful gust of wind that threw the Heylin warrior back. Rai turned then used wind to shoot himself forward, arms extended outward. The Shoku Warrior bowled through the first two Heartless, then scissor kicked the other two before sliding on his knees next to Kimiko.

"Wake up girl," Rai shouted, shaking Kim by her shoulders. "Come on, you gotta wake up." The four Heartless slowly rose to their feet, yellow eyes focusing on Rai. The Shoku Warrior growled then got up, facing against the four dark creatures.

Rai charged at the first Heartless, landing a solid drop kick on its broad chest that sent it flying back. The second Heartless charged forward, pulling its fist back. Rai blocked the strike then threw the Heartless over his head and off the mountain. The last two rushed forward together. Rai pulled out his Blade of the Nebula then shot forward, slicing through the two Heartless with ease. Rai looked back, watching as the Heartless faded into black smoke before he heard someone cackling madly. Rai spun around, seeing Pete standing on top of a giant hawk looking Heartless with the Shen Gong Wu in hand.

"Thanks for the gift! Later losers!" Pete cackled as he flew off into the distance.

Chase smirked with amusement as he watched Pete fly off. The Heylin warrior shifted his eyes then jumped in the air as Clay tried to grab him from behind. The cowboy blinked with confusion as Chase landed behind him, then open palmed his back, sending the boy flying forward and crashing next to Rai. Omi slid back with his arms crossed over his body to block one of Wuya's strikes as well.

"It seems as if it's time to take our leave," Chase mused, turning to Wuya. The witch chuckled with agreement and the two quickly turned and jumped off the mountain.

The three monks turned as Jack and his remaining Jack-bots flew off in the opposite direction. "This isn't over! Next time Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, will make his greatest comeback yet!"

The monks rolled their eyes before they heard Kimiko stirring. "She's wakin up," Clay stated. The three boys ran forward then pulled Kimiko away from the edge.

"Kimiko, are you alright," Omi asked. The girls' eyes fluttered then she nodded. "I believe she is okay." Rai rolled his eyes again, then he lifted Kimiko up.

"Come on, we're heading back to the temple and then to Chase's hideout."

"Why're we headin there," Clay asked as Dojo flew onto the scene.

"I want to know who that Pete guy was," Rai muttered. "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him…" The monks got onto Dojo, who then took to the sky.

Once the battlefield was clear, a red and black hawk flew by with a tiny bean on its back.

"Well, well, well…this is most interesting," the bean said with a heavy southern accent. "It looks like someone is usin the Heartless again. Perhaps Master Xehanort is ready for his grand evil plan. About time too, ain't that right Yin-Yang?" Hannibal Roy Bean petted his bird before laughing evilly, flying off into the distance.

* * *

Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady had entered a bar on an island called Tortuga, a pirate infested place where there were no laws or rules. The two mutants had acquired some pirate outfits to help draw attention away form the fact they were mutants. Shredder however, didn't bother with such trivial matters. The group entered a bar, and Shredder looked around carefully before he saw a line of recruits. The bucket headed ninja signaled for his two mutants to follow, and they shoved their way to the front of the line. The balding old Scottish man looked up, quite surprised with the recruits.

"Um…the back of the line is…in the back," the man stated.

"Are you a member of Jack Sparrow's crew," Shredder asked. Said pirate captain froze then glanced over at the three he immediately knew were from another world, just like Zorla…or…was it Sora?

"Um, yes, but the back of the line is back there," the man repeated, pointing towards the end of the bar.

"We want to join," Shredder stated. Jack Sparrow, who was hiding behind a giant leaf froze then poked his head out with a curious expression on his face.

"Well I'd be happy to talk about it, once everyone else gets a-,"

"You're hired," Jack exclaimed. The Scottish man and the three other worlders looked up, giving Jack confused looks. "What? I'm captain. I say you're hired."

"Alright," Shredder replied, a bit bewildered. He expected a famous and fearsome sea captain to be…well more fearsome looking. "Bebop, Rocksteady, what're you doing?" Shredder turned and smacked the two mutants. "Get out of the line!" Shredder grabbed the mutants by their ears then dragged them off to the side.

"Oi, that looks fun," Jack stated. "Can I give it a whirl?" Shredder looked at the captain then shrugged and released the mutants. Bebop and Rocksteady rubbed their ears in pain, only to have them pinched again by Jack.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," the mutants exclaimed together.

"Oh that's very cool," Jack stated with a grin on his face. Jack released the mutants then rubbed his hands against his coat. "Tell me, are these two worthwhile to have around?"

"Well," Shredder muttered, unsure of how to answer. "They're incompetent, and they're dumber than a sack of potatoes…but they have brute force."

"Really," Jack asked. The captain looked around before finding an empty bottle of rum. Jack lifted it up then peaked inside to ensure that there was indeed no rum inside then handed it to Rocksteady. "Hold this."

"Okay," the mutant replied, gripping the bottle. Jack grabbed Rocksteady's wrist, pulled back then swung it forward. Rocksteady accidently released the bottle and sent it flying across the room and smashing into a man's head, "Whoops!" Jack turned to Shredder with a wicked smile on his face.

"I wanna see how strong they are," Jack replied. Shredder's eyes were wide with shock as a man screamed then threw a bottle at him. The ninja ducked, only for the bottle to shatter over Bebop's head.

"Hey," the mutant snorted, "You'll put someone's eye out!" Rocksteady growled like an enraged beast as he stopped a pirate's sword by grabbing his wrist. The man whimpered with terror as Rocksteady lifted him high above his head, and then threw him across the bar and onto a table. The table broke like a twig, stopping a group of pirates from playing cards.

Jack leaned up to his Scottish crewmate and whispered, "We're leaving."

"But—but captain!" The man chased after Jack who quickly ducked out of the bar. "Captain, aren't we going to enlist them?"

"Nope," Jack exclaimed, turning around at the sound of a window shattering. "Those gents were from another world, just like that brat with the key-sword I told you about."

"They were," Gibbs asked, moving faster to catch up with the captain. Jack stopped then veered around, starring Gibbs in the eye.

"You honestly can't expect me to believe that you didn't notice that they were a bit odd? One was a giant pig with purple hair and glasses, the other a slouching rhinoceros with hairy knuckles, being led by a man who had a bucket on his head and more blades covering his body than an entire crew of ruthless cutthroat pirates." Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words with which to reply. "Come on Mister Gibbs, we need to get away from those three immediately." Jack continued down the trail with Gibbs following after him.

Shredder blocked a pair of swords with the blades on his arms then pushed the pirates back. Rocksteady stampeded through the bar, knocking over humans and tables alike. Bebop lifted two pirates by their collars then smashed their heads together before tossing each one out of a separate window. Shredder spun around, catching another enemy's sword between his hands before jumping up and kicking the man in the chest. The pirate flew back and smashed through a table. Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady stood in the center of the bar, every single pirate knocked unconscious. Shredder looked around, realizing that Jack Sparrow was gone.

"Curses! How could you idiots let Sparrow get away?" The mutants looked to each other then back at their master and shrugged. "Come on, he couldn't have gotten far!" Shredder ran towards the door, his purple cape flowing behind him while his two mutant henchmen followed.

* * *

Jack and Gibbs came to the docks, seeing the crew and new recruits loading up the Black Pearl with supplies. "Captain Sparrow," a voice called out. Jack turned around, seeing a young lad walking towards him.

"Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard."

"Actually I'm here to find the man I love," the boy replied. Jack froze then stared at Gibbs.

"Sorry lad but my one and _only_ love I have is the sea." Jack made an urgent face to Gibbs then motioned to the boy, and then the ocean.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Jack's eyes narrowed as he spun around, realizing that the lad was someone he knew.

"Elizabeth," Jack exclaimed happily. The captain spun around to Gibbs and leaned forward. "Hide the rum…" Gibbs cringed then quickly took a crate of rum then scurried onto the ship. Jack turned back around as Elizabeth walked towards him. "Darling those rags look simply awful on you. It should be a dress or nothing, I happen to have: no dress in my office so if you'd-,"

"Jack." The captain shut up, staring at the blonde woman for a moment. "Jack I know Will came to find you where is he?"

"I apologize Miss Swan, but dear William-,"

"Sparrow!" Jack's face fell a bit as he looked over, seeing Shredder and his two mutants approaching.

"Oh dear…" The three other worlders stopped in front of the captain, covered in blood, alcohol, puke, and sweat from the bar fight. "You three look bloody awful, what're you doing here?"

"You hired us," Shredder stated, pointing a threatening finger at the captain. "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny," Jack fired back.

"Jack," Elizabeth snapped. The captain turned his head back to the blonde then sighed.

"I'm afraid Miss Swan that dear William has been shanghaied into Davy Jones' services." Shredder glanced to his henchmen then looked back at Jack. Elizabeth looked absolutely distraught and fearful. "But," Jack added with a cheerier tone. "I have a way to save dear William." Jack pulled out a compass then dangled it in front of the young lady's face. "My compass leads to whatever the holder desires most in the world. Tell me Miss Swan…what is it…_you_ desire most." Elizabeth shook her head and began to speak, "Cause it would seem to me…that you would want a way to _save_ dear William from his oh so cruel fate, which I had _nothing_ to do with, rather than dear William himself."

"He's quite good," Shredder whispered, leaning towards Bebop.

"And you'd have a way of doing that," Elizabeth questioned.

"Absolutely," Jack replied nonchalantly. "It's not like I'm a lying pirate." Shredder, his mutants, and Elizabeth all raised a questioning eyebrow. Jack sighed then leaned forward again. "There is a chest, a chest that contains the heart of Davy Jones. Whoever obtains said chest can command Jones to do whatever he or she wishes!" Elizabeth scoffed then shook her head. "I mean every word love. And what you want…" Jack placed the compass in Elizabeth's hands, "Is to find this chest." Elizabeth snapped her head up, glaring at Jack.

"To save Will," she corrected.

Jack smiled then added, "By finding the chest of Davy Jones…"

Jack let go of Elizabeth's hands then ran back. Elizabeth focused deeply on her desire, telling herself she wanted the chest of Davy Jones. Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady leaned forward, peeking over Elizabeth's shoulders. The compass was spinning around wildly and then finally stopped, pointing in a singular direction. Elizabeth and the three off worlders looked at the compass just as Jack dared to peek.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack shouted, not daring to take his eyes off the compass.

"Yes captain," Gibbs asked.

"We have our heading."

"Finally! Hoist sail and prepare to take off!" Shredder nodded to Bebop and Rocksteady, both of whom grabbed a tower of crates with ease. Shredder followed Jack and Elizabeth onboard the Black Pearl while Bebop and Rocksteady helped the rest of the crew load up the ship.

**

* * *

*The fighter Heartless, for anyone who cares, are in the Dead or Alive chapter.**

**So yeah, this chapter was short, but sweet hopefully. I plan on having Jack come back, and no Hannibal will **_**not**_** be joining Maleficent's crew…muahaha, but Chase very well might, as shall Wuya. I hope that everyone is okay with the Xiaolin Showdown world. I figure the end of the series is just a good a place as any to throw in Kingdom Hearts stuff. This was actually a lot of fun to write, what with fighting monks, and shifty pirates. I may have to do the next chapter like that entirely! I'm also going to try and finish up this story as quickly as possible since it's getting almost insanely long. But no worries! Sequel with Sora, Kairi, and Riku will be next! YIPPEE!**

**Read and review pretty please**


	22. Deepground's Move

Pete strolled around Chase's palace, taking everything in for a moment. From the outside it looked like an intimidating fortress that none should ever be allowed within. But on the inside, it looked like a living utopia. Everything was bright and glowing, and there was even a waterfall and stream within. Despite it being a lair for the most evil being in this world, Pete felt relaxed. The lackey closed his eyes then took in a deep breath through his nose.

"So," a voice exclaimed, causing Pete to shriek with fear and let the Wu in hand fly into the air. Pete watched the artifact fly over and land in the hands of a smirking Chase Young. "You captured the Wu, your Heartless dealt with the pest Spicer easily enough, and even managed to keep the Xiaolin Monks busy. I'm impressed to say the least Pete."

"So…you're gonna join Maleficent's group?" Chase nodded then moved his hand and Wu behind his back. "YES!" Pete threw his arms up into the air with a huge grin on his face. "So, will you be accepting the Heartless package deal?"

"No, but Wuya will." Pete and said witch looked with shock at the calculative Chase. "Come now, I have the jungle cats to aid me. I took away your stone warriors, and so you're left with nothing. Give Wuya the Heartless."

"What if I say no," Wuya asked. Chase turned, his smirk now pressed into a tight line. Wuya huffed then turned her head away to avoid Chase's penetrating glare. "Fine, give me control of the blasted creatures."

"You got it," Pete exclaimed. The lackey spun around, wiggling his fingers before throwing his hands out at Wuya. The witch was surrounded with a glimmering light that quickly faded away. "There ya go, you should have complete control over the Heartless now."

"How do you feel," Chase asked. Wuya looked at the warrior curiously. He never cared about how she felt before.

"I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?" Chase smirked then turned around.

"No reason." The Heylin warrior approached Pete, standing before the now uneasy lackey with his ever so cocky smirk. "Tell me Pete, does Maleficent's group have a science division?" Wuya tilted her head, narrowing her eyes on the Heylin warrior.

"Um…it's not really a division per say, it's more like a few other people from separate worlds rely on technology rather than martial arts or magic like us." Chase's smirk widened a bit.

"Then perhaps you could rid me of a certain pestilence…"

"Jack Spicer," Wuya scoffed. "Why do you think _anyone_ would want to take him? You couldn't pay Pete enough to take that annoying brat off our hands."

"I thought Spicer wasn't a problem for you all," Pete stated.

"He's not," Chase replied, turning to the side then walking towards the stream. "However, he's still annoying. One minute he'll want to work with me and then the next he'll want to fight against me. He's a worthless player, no longer fit to even be considered a worthy pawn. Besides, in the right hands he may be useful to someone."

"Jack Spicer isn't useful at all," Wuya exclaimed. "He'll only cause problems for Maleficent's organization." Chase glared in Wuya's direction then turned to Pete with a convincing smile.

"Well the choice is all up to dear Pete," Chase stated, approaching the taller darkness wielder. "What do you say?"

"Um…I-I'd have to check with Maleficent and whoever we would give him too first." Chase nodded then walked away from Pete. The lackey watched Chase with a confused look. He eventually shrugged, pulled out his telescope then entered the coordinates and off he went.

Wuya glared at Chase before he was out of sight. "What _are_ you planning Chase Young…?" The witch simply followed after the Heylin warrior as a familiar hawk watching from the window flew away from the fortress with Hannibal Bean on its back.

"So, it's not Master Xehanort we're dealin with," Hannibal told himself. "Maleficent, Maleficent…I don't recall Xehanort mentionin her do you Yin-Yang?" The bird shrieked then flapped its wings. "If she's allying herself with Chase that means she's dumber than Master Xehanort was. That man had vision. Yin-Yang, I think things are about to get a lot more interestin out here." Hannibal started laughing maniacally as he flew off into the horizon.

* * *

A pack of beasts lied about or paced in front of the cavern entrance, keeping watch over Skeletor's new makeshift base of operations. The warlord had carved a map of the surrounding area from what he observed today. The terrain was mostly flat and easy to move around quickly through.

"Master…" Skeletor turned his head, seeing Christie walking towards him. "The Gorgonopsids and Megistotherians* are all rounded up and keeping watch. Still, there are a lot of them that are falling asleep. Do you wish for me to keep the creatures awake?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Skeletor replied, turning back to his map. "Servants serve best when they're happy. If this same thing happens tomorrow though, you're free to do as you please." Skeletor raised his finger, magic flowing around the tip of his razor sharp nail as he dug through the map, making a small series of X's all over.

"What do those mark master," Christie asked.

"On our earlier scouting mission, we saw those warriors ALPHA and I encountered upon our arrival in this land. They were merely hunting and keeping the local animal population under control. This is where they hunted, and I'll keep an eye on these locations to see if they come here again. If they do, we can make a calendar saying to avoid these areas on these specific days."

"Very wise master…" Suddenly, a bright light erupted next to Skeletor. Neither he nor Christie paid any attention until the light died down, revealing ALPHA-152.

"Do you have something to report," Skeletor asked.

Wordlessly, the clone waved its hands around, summoning a viewing portal. It showed the recent invasion in Eden from a group of soldiers. Skeletor took interest, leaning forward as he watched the destruction and bloodshed. The picture then focused on a woman in red walking through the streets and killing any enemy soldiers in her path with no remorse and absolute ruthlessness. He listened as a soldier told this apparent Rosso about a figure from another world. He immediately knew they spoke of Ryu. The picture then switched to the fight between Rosso, Ryu, and a new, unfamiliar man in red wielding a single pistol. They both put up a good fight, but it was obvious Rosso had the advantage. The tables were turned when a new woman with short brown hair appeared then started to best Rosso single handedly. The woman in red however made a surprising turn around and started to fight off all three combatants single handedly, managing to knock out the man in red before being defeated by Ryu.

"Impressive," Skeletor admitted, leaning back while placing his fingertips against one another.

Suddenly, Rosso started writhing in pain, screaming for it to end. The man with the pistol fired a shot through her skull and ended her life. Skeletor waved his hand, rewinding it to the point where Rosso was squirming with pain. If anyone knew about a superior force afflicting pain from within ones own mind it was the former pawn of Hordak. There was undoubtedly a stronger ruler hiding somewhere on this apparent peaceful world. Strange that such conflict could happen and there wasn't any darkness for Skeletor to summon Heartless with. Still, there had to be a way.

"Ladies," Skeletor finally spoke as ALPHA reduced the screen to nothingness. "How would you both care for some destruction and mayhem…?" Christie and ALPHA turned to each other then back at Skeletor who was chuckling in a low tone.

* * *

Nighttime fell upon the world. Many people were still awake in Eden, working to fix their homes and other buildings while Ryu walked through the streets towards Lightning's house. So far no one seemed to pay attention, much less suspect him being the new Ninja Hero, or whatever they named him. To help in his disguise, Ryu got some new clothes at the Guardian Corps Station. He wore a tight black suit under some lightweight white armor. It was the lightest they had, and was surprisingly flexible for Ryu. He also had white, shin high boots and black pants. Put a helmet on the ninja and take away his long, brown ponytail, he looked like an average Guardian soldier. Still, the disguise worked as he finally made it to Lightning's home. Ryu knocked quietly and waited. The door flew open and Ryu was immediately tackled by Ilias.

"Dude holy crap," the blonde exclaimed. "You've gotta teach me to kick ass like you!" Ryu shushed the boy then quickly rushed inside, dragging the boy with him and slamming the door shut behind. "That was so cool on TV today! You beat Rosso the Crimson, one of Deepground's commanders!"

"I know, I was there," Ryu replied. "Are you and Serah alright?"

"Some Deepground soldiers found Barret's bar, but he took care of them quickly enough. If anything he did more damage to his own bar than Deepground did." Someone across the room cleared their throat. Ryu's eyes snapped up, seeing Lightning wearing a sweater and sweat pants, leaning against the back wall with her arms crossed, staring at Ryu with intense, light blue eyes. "Oh, and Lightning said we could sleep here again."

"Ilias, go set up your bed," Lightning ordered, not taking her eyes off Ryu. The blonde shrugged then ran upstairs. Suddenly, Snow, Serah, Fang, and even Vanille walked into the room from where Ilias exited. All eyes were on Ryu. "Explain."

"Pardon my asking but, explain what," Ryu asked.

"You're from another world," Fang stated bluntly. Ryu looked to the tanned woman then at everyone in the group. "And in the news you fought alongside Commander Felicia of the Guardian Corps, and then you and Vincent Valentine left with her. That means that you met Cid Raines. What'd he tell you?"

"He told me my presence puts you all and your world in danger and explained the nature of everything here. I offered to help you all in any way I could and he said I could help take down Deepground once Commander Felicia contacts me." The five looked to one other with uncertain looks then back at Ryu. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all, but I didn't believe you all knew that there were other worlds out there and I didn't want to alarm or scare any of you. I promise though I'll help you kill Deepground, and I'll defeat Skeletor and ALPHA-152 to make sure your world is protected. I have no intention of harming any of you…"

"I believe him," Vanille said after a prolonged silence. A few heads snapped in the young girl's direction.

"Me too," Serah added, once again turning heads towards her. "Whenever Deepground attacked, he had no idea who it was or why they were doing it, but he just rushed off to stop them and save us without a second thought. I know he has good intentions in his heart…"

"Hell," Snow muttered. "If Serah trusts you so do I."

"I guess that goes double for me," Lightning mumbled quietly, looking over at her little sister.

"Hell, I'm outnumbered here," Fang stated. "I guess I'm with you."

"Just don't tell Ilias or Hope," Lightning said. "They're a bit too young to know about this just yet…"

"Maybe for Ilias' birthday," Snow replied jokingly.

"What about my birthday?" The five adults spun around, clearing their throats and making up separate, random lies to tell him. Ilias simply stared at them for a moment before looking back at Ryu. The Guardian ninja shrugged in response. "You guys are crazy…"

"Oh crazy are we," Fang asked, grabbing her staff. "You wanna see how crazy I am?" Ilias' eye twitched erratically as he laughed nervously.

"I-I'm good, thanks." Fang smirked then placed her weapon on her back.

"Oh, we didn't finish our tour today," Serah exclaimed, turning to Ryu.

"Tour," Snow asked, "you were giving him a tour of the city when all hell broke loose?"

"No, we were giving him a tour of the city and _then_ all hell broke loose," Ilias corrected. Snow rolled his eyes then wrapped his arm around the boy's neck and pulled him close, rubbing his fist against the top of the boy's head. "AGH! Let go ya big goon!"

"Oh now I'm a goon eh?" Snow pressed his fist harder against Ilias' head then rubbed faster. Despite Ilias' struggles, both of them were laughing until Lightning walked over with an annoyed look on her face, grabbing both blondes by their ears.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwwwwie," both exclaimed, slouching in pain as Lightning pinched their ears.

"Take it outside, or behave," Lightning commanded. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Ilias replied.

"You got it sis." Lightning glared at Snow then released both his and Ilias' ears.

"Are you okay," Serah asked, placing a hand on Snow's arm.

"Yeah, I'm good…" Serah gave an unsure look then turned to Ryu.

"Tomorrow we'll finish introducing you to our friends okay?"

"That works Miss Serah," Ryu replied with a bow.

"Can I join," Vanille asked. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow anyway and it's Fang's day for chores around our house."

"Sure," Serah replied. "If it's okay with Ryu." The ninja nodded his head once.

"Thank you so much," Vanille said with a warm smile on her face.

"I'll come too," Snow stated. "It wouldn't be very gentlemanly for me to not accompany my fiancé tomorrow."

"It's not very gentlemanly to belch in her ear while you're sleeping either," Lightning muttered, looking at her nails. Snow and Serah both immediately blushed, the former staring at the latter, while Serah glared at Lightning. All other eyes were on the couple until Lightning slowly turned her head, looking at everyone else, then eventually meeting Serah's enraged eyes. "Um…was that supposed to be between the two of us?"

"YES!"

"You tell your sister about the things we do," Snow asked. "EVERYTHING we do?"

"What else do you two do," Lightning asked, a dark and angry look filling her now deadly gaze.

"Nothing," Snow replied quickly, shaking his hands about fearfully. Lightning clenched her fists, seconds away from attacking Snow.

"Claire," Serah shouted. Lightning froze, her deadly gaze being replaced by a stern one. Serah matched her sister's stare. The room fell painstakingly silent. Only a few people in the room knew Lightning's actual name, and they knew not to call her that name. "Calm down alright? We don't do _that_. We're not married yet." Lightning crossed her arms then huffed, intentionally looking away from Snow. Serah sighed, knowing she had made her sister mad. She didn't mean to use her sister's actual name, but it just slipped out. "Well, I guess we're leaving now. See you tomorrow Ryu." The ninja nodded then stepped aside as the engaged couple walked out of the door.

"We should be going too," Fang stated. "Come on Vanille." The redhead nodded then followed after Fang, closing the door once they were outside.

Ilias looked to Lightning with worry. A hand gently grabbed the boy by the shoulder. Ilias looked up, seeing Ryu pulling his head towards the door. Ilias sighed then followed the ninja upstairs.

* * *

Pete got back to Radiant Garden and had searched the entire castle and found no sign of Maleficent. He finally made it to the meeting room and found Shendu waiting for him. "Heya, feeling better ol Shendu?"

"Afraid not," Shendu replied. "My scouts report that there's apparently three new members with the Restoration Committee. A mouse, a duck, and a dog…"

"Mouse…duck…and a—DUAOH! THAT'S KING MICKEY AND THOSE OTHER IDIOTS!" Shendu cocked up a curious eyebrow. "That's the king that wields the-the-the, the Keyblade! And he's a pain in the butt! Almost as much as Sora is! We have to take him out now! Where's Maleficent?"

"Maleficent left," Shendu stated. "She went to visit Hades."

"Dang it! There's no way we can take them out now!"

"Oh I beg to differ," Shendu said, rising from his seat. "There's you and I, the Heartless, the Shadowkhan…and we got some new visitors here recently…" Pete's head fell to the side with confusion. A pair of heavy footsteps could be heard from behind, causing Pete to turn around, seeing four new dark, terrifying figures standing in the doorway. The lackey's jaw dropped with shock before turning back to the sneering Shendu. "Let's pay our old friends a visit shall we?"

* * *

Nero approached his brother Weiss, who was tightening his bootstrap. "How are you feeling brother?"

"I'm good enough to fight," Weiss replied with a smirk on his face. "We've waited for this day for so long brother. Finally, we will rid ourselves of this pitiful world once and for all." Nero nodded, humming quietly to himself.

"I wish to accompany you, but our lord says no."

"For good reason too," Weiss replied, slamming his foot back on the ground. "Odds are you'd be more fixated on making sure I'm okay rather than combating the other worlder like you should be. No worries though, before entering Eden, Rosso set up a teleportation device that we can use to get to Eden in a matter of seconds. We'll strike in the dead of night when they least expect it and I'll defeat this ninja myself." The two brothers turned their heads, seeing Shelke walking towards them.

"Your mission has been postponed."

"What, why?"

"Apparently there's been an attack from another group on a nearby town. Hundreds of people were killed and fed to feral animals. Apparently, that ninja isn't the only other worlder in this world." Weiss and Nero looked to one another then ran past the little girl.

Sitting on his throne was the mysterious, shaded leader of Deepground, waving his hand out in the light majestically. Weiss suddenly broke in, causing the leader's hand to cringe in an ugly form.

"What the hell is going on? First you bring me out of my slumber to fight, and now you won't allow me to-," The hand snapped its fingers, blowing up a magic ball just as quickly as it was summoned. Weiss cried out then flew backwards and smacked into the ground at Nero's feet.

"You bastard," Nero shouted, lunging forward while firing his weapons. The man waved his hand again, raising a wall that deflected all the bullets. The hand opened, fingers fully extended. Nero froze in midair and didn't move.

"How I hate to be disturbed," the man sighed out. "I didn't say you couldn't fight Weiss, but I should turn you inside out for blowing open the door to my room like you own the place. Ah well, I'm in a good mood." The man threw his hand outward, causing Nero to fly back, smashing next to his brother. "We have images of the other worlder responsible for the attack on that nearby town." The man waved his hand, summoning a magic based image of a man wearing a purple hood, holding a magical staff and having nothing but a floating skull for a head. "He's extremely powerful, taking out entire squads of PSICOM soldiers with just a wave of his hand." The figure looked at his own nails and then the back of his hand. "Something I'm quite capable of doing as well. Still, he seems more evil than ninja boy. Azul is being reassigned to finding skull man, Weiss, and Nero, you're responsible for infiltrating Eden, finding ninja boy, and devising a way to capture him. Or just kill everyone until ninja boy comes out then capture him. I like that second option better. Still, your mission, I don't care how you do it as long as _one_ of you brings back an other worlder."

"Is Azul responsible for bringing back this man on his own," Weiss questioned.

"No, I'm sending my second out with him." Weiss narrowed his eyes while Nero gasped with shock.

"Surely not _him_?" The man made no response, still looking at his hand. "You're sending Genesis out with Azul to capture one man?"

"Like I said; skull man is very powerful. Ninja boy barely defeated Rosso even with backup. I doubt that any number of soldiers or commanders in Eden could defeat the Ebony and Ivory duo." Weiss sneered then bowed his head then walked out while Nero followed after, closing the massive door behind them.

* * *

In a far off town, fire crackled around and danced in the night sky as Guardian and PSICOM soldiers alike walked around the town. Felicia walked onto the scene, escorted by two caped Guardian elites. She looked around at the burning buildings and bodies that littered the streets, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Ma'am," a soldier called out. Felicia looked up, seeing a PSICOM squad approaching her, and saluting her. "We believe that Deepground wasn't responsible for this attack. We think feral beasts may have been responsible."

"And feral beasts set fires to the buildings and bodies," Felicia questioned.

"Um…well I uh…"

"This attack was caused by someone, not feral creatures."

"But ma'am, we've seen claw and teeth marks on bodies and buildings alike that match many well known creatures in these valleys. Maybe it was someone who could control the feral beasts?"

"Don't we have a hunting group that's supposed to keep the beast population in check," one of the Guardian elites asked.

"Yes," Felicia murmured. "Do we know what type of beasts specifically did this?"

"We know for sure there were at least Gorgonopsids and Megistotherians involved." Felicia nodded then turned to her bodyguards and nodded again. The soldiers scattered as Felicia walked towards an airship, pulling out her communicator. Once it activated she was met with Ryu's face on screen.

"Hayabusa, I need to speak with Lightning Farron…"

* * *

Krang was upset. More than upset: he was pounding on the keyboard of his computer in pure rage. "Damn it! Why does this always happen to me!" Fortunately, the Technodrome had somehow gotten a spike of power that allowed everything to start functioning again. Unfortunately, it had sent him to another world, and he had no idea where he was. "Shredder, this is Shredder's fault! When I get my hand…tentacles on him, he's gonna wish he was never born! I swear, that Shredder is gonna get it!" The computer started blinking and buttons started flashing. Krang looked around with confusion before the screen showed the name, 'Shredder.' "What's going on here?"

The screen showed the image of someone that looked like Shredder, but was absolutely different from the one Krang knew. This Shredder was intimidating, had actually had armor rather than a bucket on his head. It showed the Shredder defeating the Ninja Turtles in a few simple swings of his fists, and wielding some type of sword with an electrical current that could blow holes in skyscrapers. Krang's eyes widened with wonder, watching the power and ability of this new Shredder.

"What is this? That's Shredder, but not _my_ Shredder! This one is much better! Computer, where in the Dimension X am I?" The computer showed an image of the Technodrome then zoomed out, showing the world he was on. "Well that looks _exactly_ like Earth…how far am I from the Earth Oroku Saki came from? The bucket headed one." The computer blinked again then zoomed out even further then scrolled over a bit to a world that looked almost the exact same as Krang's home world. "Well this doesn't make any sense. Maleficent said each world is different…is this world an alternate version of ours? If so then that means…I can replace Shredder! WOO HOO! Computer, find this alternate Shredder immediately!" The computer screen started flashing through images while Krang snickered and rubbed his tentacles together sinisterly. "Ah-ha, there you are! Computer, bring this Shredder to the Technodrome immediately!" The engines started whirling and lights started flashing while Krang stared laughing madly. A large explosion erupted in the center of the room and Krang eagerly ran up. "Ah ha, finally a competent Shredder, one that will help me destroy the turtles! Together, Krang and the…" The smoker cleared, revealing a tiny figure in a giant block of ice. "The pink alien slug…?" Krang observed the unconscious alien for a moment then smirked. "I guess he's not that bad…"

* * *

Shredder stood with Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth, walking along the ship's deck while the crew, Bebop and Rocksteady included, scrubbed the ship. "Letters of mark," Jack stated.

"Signed by the king himself," Elizabeth finished.

"What are those," Shredder asked.

"They mean that any criminal is pardoned of their crimes and live as this letter tells them to otherwise they'll be arrested," Elizabeth explained.

"To think I could be bought off so easily," Jack boasted, putting the letters in his coat.

"Jack, give those back."

"No," the pirate snapped, and then smirked. "Persuade me…" Elizabeth scowled then walked up, leaning dangerously close to the captain.

"You do know Will taught me how to use a sword right?" Jack again only smirked then looked Elizabeth in the eye. Shredder tilted his head, curiosity peaked.

"As I said: persuade me." Elizabeth growled then walked off angrily. Jack chuckled then turned to Shredder. "Oi, lighten up mate. You should smile more…or at least drink some rum. Rum makes everything better."

"I'll pass," Shredder replied. "I'd like by breath to smell nice."

"Why, nobody will smell it with that mask covering your face. Er…maybe you, but no one else." Shredder sighed then shook his head, walking past Jack.

"How do you stand him," Shredder asked Elizabeth who was leaning on the side of the ship. "I'd like to throw him overboard…"

"Oh he's not that bad," Elizabeth whispered, looking back at Jack while biting her lower lip nervously. Shredder looked at the blonde, then the smelly pirate, then back at Elizabeth, noticing the look in her eyes then gasped.

"You…you like him," Shredder accused. Elizabeth blushed furiously then turned her head away.

"I do not," she snapped angrily.

"Oh please, I saw the way you looked at him. You have feelings for that smelly, degrading, dirty, drunk pirate!" Elizabeth spun to Shredder, pointing a threatening finger in his face.

"I'd smack you if that metal wasn't protecting you right now." Elizabeth then stomped off. Shredder watched the angry, engaged woman, rubbing his mask thankfully. The ninja looked up, seeing land in the distance.

"Sparrow," Shredder called out. "Looks like we'll find that blasted chest after all." Jack spun around, looking towards the island only a few miles away with a smile on his face.

"Old Jackie has a date with destiny," the captain whispered to himself. "Elizabeth, metal mouth…piggy and rock head, you're coming with me to get old squid face's heart…"

**

* * *

*those creatures are actual animals in Final Fantasy XIII. I just put their actual names so anyone who is interested could go to the Final Fantasy wikia and see them, but yeah…**

**So, I'm planning on wrapping this story up in a few more chapters because I realize how horribly long it's getting, and I want to write about Sora, Riku, and Kairi confound it! I believe that this story may be over thirty chapters long…which is like, "Holy crap." So yeah…but the sequel will be much longer unfortunately lol. Anywho, I'm done with this chapter. Read and review please! =)**


	23. Technodrome Takeover

Maleficent entered Hades' chambers, seeing the god scanning through countless documents that surrounded his throne. The dark queen had no idea how Hades kept track of anything. The witch cleared her throat, expecting a reaction from Hades. Instead, the god simply muttered to himself then continued looking through files. Maleficent glared angrily then entered the room and cleared her throat louder. Once again, Hades didn't seem to hear. Maleficent slammed the end of her staff into the ground, sending a small amount of magic outward.

"WHAT," Hades asked, fire exploding outward.

"Have you located Skeletor," Maleficent questioned, her eyes boring through the angry god.

"NO AND I DON'T CARE!" Maleficent visibly scowled, her rage almost matching the god's. "Listen, I'm tired of joining you! Every time I do, we fail! I'm done with your stupid plans!"

"My plan is the same as Master Xehanort's you fool! You were more than eager to serve him!"

"That's because Xehanort had a _solid_ plan," Hades explained, now using vivid hand motions. "You _had_ solid plans and they all fell through because you can't beat Sora. You have _one_ Keyblade wielder to deal with! Master Xehanort had _three_ to deal with and he never had trouble with any of them! Up until the end actually…even then his plan still worked…sort of, but they got further than your plans!"

"You're a fool," Maleficent seethed. "You've tried to kill Hercules since he was a boy and you've failed! Even with my aid you've failed! How to you expect to defeat him on your own again?"

"Simple: I'm starting my own group," Hades replied with a smirk. The witch scoffed then turned to exit, and was startled to see Jafar blocking the exit. Maleficent's eyes widened as she gasped in shock. Jafar and Hades only laughed mockingly. "I think you remember our old buddy Jafar right?"

"How did you…" Maleficent spun around, glaring at Hades. "Jafar was dead!"

"Yeah, and hey guess what I'm the god of?" Hades was smiling, but it was soon replaced by an enraged expression. "Death." Maleficent scowled angrily then turned to Jafar.

"Oh don't be too upset Maleficent," Jafar replied, waving his thin fingers mockingly. "I'm no genie anymore, but I'm still more than a match for you in this weakened state!" Jafar threw the end of his staff outward, launching a powerful blast. Maleficent's lips were pressed into a hard line. Once the blast got close, Maleficent smacked it away with the back of her hand, sending the blast out of Hades' window. Both the god and Jafar were shocked as they looked at the fuming witch. "H-Hades, you said she was weakened!"

"She was supposed to be," Hades snapped. "She was weakened after her first defeat, I assume the second…"

"My power comes from the darkness," Maleficent said, cutting the god off. "Since I've been recruiting new members, darkness has been spreading and entire worlds have vanished as well."

"What was it that you told me in Agrabah," Jafar asked mockingly. "Ah yes, you told me that if I left my heart open to the darkness for too long that I would be consumed by it. It would appear that you shall soon be consumed by your own foolish arrogance!"

Maleficent scoffed, "My power has grown far beyond what any of you peons could possibly imagine. The darkness is obedient to _my_ will and my will alone! Darkness is spreading and my power will be unmatched!"

"Right, that makes sense," Hades replied while laughing to himself. "Except you forget I'm an immortal god. And," Hades chuckled, "you're in **MY UNDERWORLD!"** Maleficent turned her head as Hades' power exploded outward, a tower of spiraling fire erupting. Jafar was covering his eyes from the flames and wind with shock.

Hades shot out of his tower of fire, eyes burning with rage. Maleficent raised a magic barrier. Hades slammed his fist into the barrier, shaking the entire Underworld. Jafar stumbled to stay on both of his feet, but soon opted for floating just above the ground. Maleficent screamed as she fired a beam of black and green energy through her barrier, striking Hades in the chest. The god cried out as he smashed through his throne. Maleficent lowered her barrier and turned around, seeing Jafar floating high above her. The sorcerer screamed as he launched a pair of lightning bolts from the eyes of his snake staff. Maleficent fired a concentrated stream of green fire. The two elements struck, combining together before exploding outward. The shockwave destroyed nearly everything in Hades' chambers, and had Jafar lying on his back in pain. Hades however was looking around his chambers, seeing no sign of Maleficent.

"Where is that cursed witch…" Hades snapped his fingers, and Cerberus appeared at his window. "Find Maleficent…" The three headed dog barked as it sprung forward. Jafar rose to his feet, shaking his head. "Well, this is great isn't it? She got away!"

"I'll try to locate her," Jafar replied, summoning a group of Heartless. "She won't get away from us." The sorcerer walked out of Hades' chambers, leaving the ticked off god alone.

* * *

Krang had this supposed 'Shredder' unconscious and strapped to an operating table. The brain from Dimension X watched the computer screen of this world's Ninja Turtles. So far they seemed more competent and less annoying than the other Turtles, but they seemed twice as deadly and skilled, pulling off feats that Krang had never seen any other ninja pull off. The brain pressed a button, logging the recorded videos in a file within the Technodrome's hard drive.

"Well, looks as if this world has a lot to offer. Still…I've never heard of a parallel world before, have you?" The 'Shredder' remained motionless. "I didn't think so. Maybe I could contact Eggman." Krang pressed a few buttons, popping up an image of a bald man with a giant mustache. Eggman turned around then smiled.

"Ah Krang, my old friend, how are you?"

"I'm just fine. How've you liked traveling from world to world with a giant fleet?"

"It's not bad," Eggman admitted. "I've made contact with a few other members of Maleficent's group. This one world has a giant Empire that has limitless soldiers and ships. They put me to shame. What about you?"

"I've apparently found a parallel dimension." Eggman remained silent with a shocked look on his face. "I was wondering if you could offer some insight."

"Well," Eggman muttered, rubbing his chin with his hand. "I've learned that apparently certain stars are actually worlds. Give me you're coordinates." Krang pressed a few buttons. Eggman pressed a button then read the coordinates. The scientist moved to another computer, typed a few buttons then observed the screen. "Ah-ha! Your world is a part of a constellation of stars!" Eggman turned the screen, showing a series of stars in an oval shape with other stars in the center, making a turtle shell constellation. "See, all these worlds are different, but connected to one another!"

"So…each of those stars are a different world with more Ninja Turtles?" Eggman shrugged. "Oh lord, I can't deal with that many turtles! AH! And that many Shredders? I thought _one_ was bad enough, and the second one I find is nothing but a pink slug!" Krang turned his body and pointed to the alien lying on his operating table.

"That's an alternate Shredder? He's…not that impressive…"

"I know right!"

"Why are you keeping him?" Krang chuckled then faced Eggman.

"Just because he's worthless doesn't mean I can't find anything out by dissecting him." The brain from Dimension X laughed sinisterly while Eggman simply smiled. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion coming from behind Krang. "What the?" The brain spun around in his chair, hearing a series of punches, slashes and punches. A few seconds later there was silence until the door exploded, sending several of Krang's robotic Foot Soldiers into the portal room. "HEY! Those don't grow on trees ya know!" A young woman walked through the smoke with two katanas in hand, wearing a red headband and ninja attire.

"Who is she," Eggman asked, adjusting his goggles a bit.

"I am Karai Saki," the woman exclaimed. "I am the daughter of Oroku Saki." Karai twirled one of her swords then pointed it at the 'Shredder.' "That is my father you have captive you alien slug."

"Not much of a family resemblance," Eggman stated. The scientist then yelped with fear as a kunai broke the screen.

"HEY! That's not easy to fix you know," Krang snapped, shaking his tentacle. Karai took a combative stance, her eyes glaring angrily at Krang.

"Release my father now or suffer the consequences."

"Yeah, like what?" Krang pressed a button. The giant center circle opened up and a platform rose up. A squad of armed Foot Soldiers and Krang's own Rock Soldiers stood, glaring at Karai. "Take this annoying ninja woman out!"

Karai held her ground as the soldiers all charged. The kunoichi ducked under the first Foot Soldier's strike then swung her blade, slicing the robot in half. Two more robot ninjas ran up. One jumped into the air then landed in front of Karai, throwing an awkward punch. Karai ducked and rolled backwards as the second robot had its sword pulled back. A katana stabbed right through the robot's forehead, stopping it dead. Karai pulled her blade out then spun around, slicing the robot in half. The kunoichi then charged forward with her katanas ready. She had no trouble cutting through the pathetic excuses of ninja robots, but then her real problem showed up: Rock Soldiers. Karai stopped in front of the first soldier who had its arm pulled back. The Rock Soldier shot his fist forward. Karai leaped into the air, swinging her blades forward, landed on the soldier's shoulder, and then spun around with her blades shimmering against the light before springing forward again. The Rock Soldier gasped then turned around, only for the arm he used to try and strike Karai to fall off, followed shortly by his head. Karai then stood in the center of a group of Rock Soldiers, all ready to face the kunoichi. Karai huffed then threw her head back to get a strand of hair out of her face. The kunoichi spun around with her blades fully extended, scraping a few of the soldiers to keep them back. Karai then sprung high into the air. The Rock Soldiers looked up, seeing the woman holding on one of the rafters in the ceiling and seeing a switch in her hand. The soldiers looked down, seeing a bomb flashing before it exploded, reducing the soldiers to rubble.

Krang cried out then shielded himself as bits of smoking rock came flying at him. Karai released the rafter then landed softly on the ground. She walked up to the operating table then swiftly and cleanly slice just above and below her father. The pieces of the table slammed into the floor, leaving the alien still unconscious, lying on the table.

"Father," Karai whispered. The alien began to stir before his eyes shot open. "Father! Are you okay?" The alien groaned then turned its eyes to the young woman.

"Karai," he spoke. "What happened…?" Karai put one katana away then twirled the other, pointing the tip at Krang.

"That _thing_ brought you back somehow, but planned to dissect you to learn about our world."

"What?" Krang backed away as far as possible then waved nervously. "Who are you freak? Answer me now!"

"I-I'm Krang, ruler of Dimension X, and the one who took you off of that miserable ice comet."

"Are you expecting thanks?" Krang shook his head. This thing was nothing more than a slug, but still Krang couldn't help but tremble at it's demanding and fierce voice. "Karai, do I have an Exo-suit ready?"

"No my lord," the woman replied with a small bow. "I could return to the Foot headquarters and find one of the lesser models if that will do."

"I have Exo-suits," Krang spoke. Karai and her father snapped their eyes to Krang who cringed a bit. "Seriously, look at this one. I could even make you one if you wanted!" Shredder's eyes narrowed as he looked around the room.

"Where were you from again," the alien asked Krang.

"Dimension X," Krang replied. "It's an alternate world, but not a planet." Shredder's eyes turned to Krang, still angry, but also curious. "Um…it's complicated to explain. There are other worlds, different planes of existence. A witch named Maleficent contacted me and my ally the uh…Shredder."

"I _am_ the Shredder!"

"I know, just listen!" Karai and Shredder both moved forward, causing Krang to scream and cower. "Please?" The two moved back a bit, letting Krang continue. "Apparently a colleague of mine said that this is a parallel dimension, which is apart of a constellation. There are a few dozen other worlds with other Ninja Turtles." Shredder's eyes widened before he growled angrily. Krang smirked then rubbed his tentacles together. "I take it you don't like them either? Then maybe you'd like to join us?" Shredder and Karai's heads snapped to the alien. "Maleficent is starting a group of evil beings such as you and me together to take over all of the other alternate worlds. If her plan works then we could rule over them all! Entire worlds will be conquered by us and we will rule them all. And you wouldn't even have to deal with the Turtles, which is also a plus." Shredder looked over to Karai and nodded. The young woman nodded back then ran forward. Krang shrieked with terror as the kunoichi closed in on him.

* * *

Skeletor sat in his cavern, tapping his fingers against the stone table. He had attacked that city, and alerted both this world's military, and this rogue group. The question is which would find him first? Skeletor looked to ALPHA-152: a Heartless, powerful and relentless in her assaults, and next to impossible to destroy. The warlord then turned to Christie: a swift and skilled assassin that had recently been broken to serve Skeletor without question, and had been trusted with magical powers. Whichever side found him first, they'd have a hell of a time if they wanted to fight.

On top of a hill, a giant man stomped his foot into the ground with several creatures next to him. Azul looked down at a pack of beasts that lied around the front entrance of a cavern. The massive man looked to the creatures next to him. They weren't Deepground soldiers, nor where they feral beasts. They were demons, summoned by his master to track down 'skull-man.' Azul smirked then aimed his cannon downward at the beasts.

A giant explosion shook the cavern. Skeletor quickly rose to his feet then pointed to the entrance. Christie and ALPHA shot out of the cave. Skeletor turned to grab his Havoc Staff then headed towards the entrance.

Outside, the feral beasts snarled and attacked the demons. Though the beasts outnumbered the demons, the demons had the advantage. Azul grinned as he headed towards the cave, batting aside even the larger beasts like they were flies. ALPHA came spinning like a pinwheel out of the cavern, straight towards Azul. The large man gasped with shock just before ALPHA landed countless blows on the man's face. ALPHA eventually stopped, planting its feet firmly in the ground before shooting up with inhuman force, landing a solid uppercut on Azul's chin. The blow lifted the large man off his feet and landed on his neck. ALPHA then held its hand up as Azul's ankle landed in its palm. ALPHA spun around, dragging Azul through the dirt like he weighed a feather before hurling him a few yards away.

Christie just got outside, looking up to see a man in a red trench coat floating above ALPHA with his sword drawn. Christie quickly ran forward and sprung into the air, throwing a kick at the man. Genesis snapped his head up, then grabbed Christie by her ankle and threw her into the ground. ALPHA snapped its head up, hearing Christie shout as she was thrown, then sprung up after Genesis. The man in the red trench coat swung his sword, only for it to be blocked by ALPHA's arm. Genesis huffed then shot back as ALPHA attempted to strike him. Genesis landed slowly and gracefully on the ground. He threw his hand out, releasing a trail of exploding magic balls. ALPHA charged forward, bouncing back and forth between each ball of magic as it exploded, until it seemed as if one actually got it. Genesis stood still, staring at the smoke. ALPHA broke through the cloud of smoke and threw its fist forward. Genesis raised his sword and blocked, being thrown back a few feet from the strike. The redhead smirk then spun around, swinging his sword at ALPHA's neck. The clone stepped back, narrowly avoiding the blade. Genesis continued swinging his sword, advancing on the clone. ALPHA was backing up slowly, narrowly avoiding each strike. Genesis suddenly sprung back with a cocky smirk on his face. ALPHA looked up, seeing a missile falling towards it just before exploding. Genesis landed on his feet, looking over to see Azul walking back slowly while bombarding the battlefield.

Genesis sighed and shook his head at Azul before ducking under Christie's strike. The white haired woman slid against the ground before throwing her hands outward, shooting two powerful bolts of lightning. Genesis swung his sword, deflecting both bolts into the sky. Christie scowled then looked at Genesis who had an unreadable face. Genesis slowly lowered his blade back to his side, keeping his eyes on Christie. Suddenly, a blinding flash appeared next to Christie, revealing Skeletor. Genesis finally smirked upon the sight of the warlord.

"So, we finally found you…" Azul saw the warlord from a distance then smirked, aiming his massive cannon at him. "No Azul," Genesis shouted. "You remember the orders. We're to take this other worlder alive…"

"Alive," Skeletor repeated. "I didn't think your group would want a potential member any other way." Genesis' smirk widened as Azul threw his head back and laughed.

"Boy, you're arrogant aren't you," the large man boomed. "We need you to destroy this world. Why the hell would we want you to join Deepground?"

Skeletor turned his head a bit, staring at Azul. Genesis shot forward with blinding speed, swinging his sword at Skeletor. Christie had no time to react as Genesis was now mere inches away from her. Both were shocked however as Skeletor caught the sword just below the tip with his own fingertips. Azul gasped with shock. Skeletor slowly turned his head to Genesis, lifting the blade up as he hummed curiously.

"I thought you were supposed to take me alive," Skeletor mused. The warlord pulled his Havoc Staff back then slammed the glowing ram skull into Genesis' stomach. A bright flash erupted upon impact and threw Genesis back a few yards, splashing into a far off lake. "ALPHA, take care of the other one…"

Azul was now completely shocked, seeing Genesis so easily bested. His shock was short lived as he turned to something that ripped his cannon from his grasp. Azul's eyes widened as he saw an unscathed ALPHA-152, holding onto the barrel of his cannon, standing next to him. ALPHA swung the cannon, slamming the weapon into Azul with tremendous force. Azul screamed as he flew back and smashed into the ground, forming a small crater under his body. The massive man groaned as he moved to his feet. ALPHA spun the cannon around then hurled it, barrel-first towards Azul. The man cried out as the barrel pierced through his stomach. Blood oozed from the wound and poured out from Azul's mouth as the large man slowly fell to his knees and then onto his side, lifelessly. Skeletor huffed then turned to the lake as ALPHA appeared next to him.

"I know that wasn't enough to kill you," Skeletor called out. "So unless you can't swim: come out." Genesis broke through the water, floating high in the sky, eyes focused on the now lifeless Azul.

In Deepground's lair, the shaded leader looked at Azul with shock. "Dear oh me, Azul didn't put up much of a fight did he?"

"No master," Genesis replied, hearing the man in his head. "These three are too dangerous to capture…"

"Agreed. Still, the off worlder has to be powerful. That white haired chick won't do. She can be killed. That water monster thing…yeah, that won't do either. I'll distract those two, you deal with skull-man." Genesis looked to the sky.

"How do you plan to distract them master?" The clouds above started to darken and swirl around.

The Deepground leader was swirling his hand around, commanding the heavens themselves, gathering enormous amounts of dark energy in the clouds. Genesis watched the clouds as lightning and thunder started erupting from them. The man looked back down, seeing Skeletor and his two partners also watching the sky. A giant, dark bolt of lightning came from the clouds and struck Azul's body. Power surged through his body and life started coming back into his body. Genesis, Skeletor, and the others watched as Azul's body started to change.

"Say hello, the Arch Azul," the Deepground leader shouted manically before cackling madly. The massive demon threw its head back and let out a loud roar that echoed across the planes.

"Impressive," Skeletor muttered as he watched the demon. The warlord pointed to the beast and both Christie and ALPHA shot forward. Genesis slowly descended to the ground, his feet lightly touching down on the ground. "So, just you and me is it?"

"It would seem that way," Genesis replied.

"Who is your leader," Skeletor asked, slowly throwing his cape off his shoulders. "I saw what happened to that 'Rosso the Crimson' and after witnessing first hand the power that turned your friend into that raging behemoth, it's obvious you're following someone with much greater power."

"You're quite observant. But you'll see who our master is soon enough." Genesis swung his sword about before pointing it at Skeletor. "Because I'll take you back to him half dead…" Skeletor scoffed loudly then spun his staff around, preparing himself as Genesis charged.

* * *

Krang sulked as his 'body' was taken away from him and he now had to resort to his walker suit to get around. Karai told him it was punishment for trying to harm the Shredder. To make matters worse: these two crazy ninjas had hijacked Krang's fortress, using the Foot Soldiers as a source of cheap labor to reconstruct the Technodrome combining Dimension X and Utrom technology. All Krang could do was walk around and watch as his own creations dismantled his biggest single accomplishment since conquering his home world. Karai approached Krang, holding a clipboard and pen in hand.

"Krang, your Rock Soldiers are doing nothing to help rebuild the Technodrome. Order them to help us now."

"Why should I," the angry brain demanded. "You both have been in _my_ Technodrome less than an hour, and you're already taking it apart!"

"If your Rock Soldiers help us, I can talk to my father about getting your body back." Krang's eyes lit up as he faced the smirking Karai.

"Alright, fine!" Krang walked off, muttering angrily to himself as Karai watched. The young woman wrote down on the clipboard then froze. Karai turned around, seeing four figures standing behind her.

"Ah, you made it. Your master, Shredder, has returned to us. Go to the city and assemble those members of the Foot still loyal to the master, go to our headquarters, and bring back all of the spare technology we can salvage. That shouldn't be too difficult for the Foot Elite." Four ninjas wearing red masks and capes, donning black attire, and wearing unique, rounded hats simply stared at Karai with emotionless, cold eyes.

"Where is the master," one asked. "You claim he has returned, and we are only greeted with pathetic Foot Ninja robots, rock people, and you."

"The master is currently overseeing the construction of his new body," Karai answered. "I promise, by the time you return with our forces and technology, our master, the Shredder, will be able to greet you in person." The four Elites looked to one another, mumbling under their breath to each other.

"What if there are those who do not believe that the Shredder has returned," another one asked. "Or what if they want nothing to do with the Shredder?"

"This base has come with several of its own perks," Karai replied with a smile. The woman walked towards a purple Foot Soldier who was carrying a crate of jars full of purple goo. Karai took one jar then held it to the Elites. "This is a rare mutagen that can turn any person into the animal they have most recently been around. It also gives the individual great strength and power. Use this on any who oppose you, and tell them that there is more power waiting for them if they serve the Shredder."

"What if they don't want to join _because_ of the mutagen," the third Elite asked.

"Then you tell them, that the Shredder has discovered the existence of other worlds, other dimensions. He plans to destroy this world to rid himself of the Ninja Turtles once and for all, and you tell anyone who doesn't wish to join that they can stay here and perish, or come back to the master and help him conquer the entire universe." The Elites looked to each other, now uncertain if Karai was even sane. The woman glared at the Elites, sensing their hesitation, and readied herself to force _them_ if need be.

"Karai," a voice called out. The Elites all gasped with shock and looked behind the young woman who turned around. The Shredder approached with a new suit that was taller and larger than his old suit. The Elite immediately fell to their knee, lowering their head before their master. "Ah, the Foot Elite, still as loyal as ever I see."

"Master, we did not believe it when we heard," one Elite said. "But we are ready to serve you once more."

"Good," Shredder hummed. "Has Karai told you of what I need from you four?"

"Yes master, we were just leaving to go do that."

"Then I'll leave you to complete your task." The Elite nodded then swiftly stood up and exited the Technodrome. "Karai, what have you been able to learn about these other 'worlds' Krang spoke of?"

"They are vast my lord," Karai replied, her tone full of amazement. "And many of the nearby ones are alternate worlds that have Ninja Turtles."

"Then…we shall destroy every last one of them," Shredder proclaimed. "I will not rest until every last Turtle has been exterminated! But first, we must reconstruct this Technodrome."

"Krang is enlisting the aid of his Rock Soldiers to assist," Karai replied. "And we are building a new army of much better and more lethal Foot Ninja robots as we speak. Once the Elite return with the rest of our technology we should have an army and a new Technodrome that you so desire. We're also rounding up all the mutagen and repurposing that 'game room' for our forces once they return. Should we mutate the Foot Elite as well?"

"No," Shredder snapped. "The Elite are loyal enough. Could we use the Purple Dragons perhaps?"

"I'm afraid not my lord. After Hun realized what you were, he and the Purple Dragons broke off all ties with the Foot Clan and started off on their own. They went from an organized crime syndicate to a full blown organization, rivaling even the Foot." Shredder's eyes glowed brightly with anger.

"Perhaps we should pay Hun a visit," Shredder muttered. The alien ninja turned and tore a crate of mutagen jars from a robot's hands. Shredder held the crate with one hand then headed for the exit. "Keep an eye on the Technodrome. I'm going with the Elite, and then we'll pay Hun and _his_ Purple Dragons a visit."

Karai bowed her head, "As you wish master…"

* * *

Maleficent returned to Villain's Vale, and surprisingly enough found it vacant. That didn't help her mood at all. She walked towards a ledge and looked outside. The canyon was once again filling with Heartless. Not as much as last time, but still quite a large number. Castle Grayskull sat next Villain's Vale, and still remained vacant. Something else caught the witch's eye. It was a long ship between Villain's Vale and Castle Grayskull. The ship was long and massive. Two long wings struck out from the back of the ship, and on the front was what would appear to be the mask of a knight. The witch hummed to herself then closed her eyes. Perhaps she could sense Shendu or Pete if they were nearby. Sure enough: they were at the town of Radiant Garden with…four others? Maleficent opened her eyes. Who were these other four warriors? It didn't matter, Maleficent looked out to Radiant Garden then engulfed herself with green and black flames.

* * *

Mickey walked out of Merlin's home with Leon, smiling at Donald and Goofy. "You fellas ready to head out?"

"Ready when you are your majesty," Donald sternly replied.

"Gosh, thanks a lot Leon," Mickey said, turning to the Committee leader. "If there's anything Donald, Goofy, or I can do to help, don't be afraid to ask."

"Of course your majesty," Leon replied with a nod. "But you're sure we shouldn't ask Sora and the others for their help?"

"I wanna check to see how bad things are for myself," Mickey said, lowering his head. "Sora had to clean my mess up once. I won't let him do it again!"

"Oh yeah," a voice echoed. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Leon all started looking around for the source of the voice, but were met with a group of Heartless.

"There," Goofy shouted, pointing upward. Pete laughed loudly as all eyes were on him.

"The boat boy king Mickey," Pete exclaimed. "Looks like I caught you just at the right time!" Mickey swung his hand outward, his Keyblade appearing in a flash of light.

"So," a second voice hissed. Leon turned while Donald jumped around, yelling with fright. Shendu floated down onto the ledge of Merlin's home. "That's the legendary Keyblade. I've never seen it before myself. It's quite a magnificent weapon."

"You couldn't take us last time Shendu, and with King Mickey there's no chance you can win," Leon warned.

"Well, I might be inclined to believe you, but I brought my own king with me." The four heroes looked to each other, then noticed a giant shadow was covering them. They looked up, seeing something massive falling towards them. The heroes all dove in separate directions as something smashed into the ground, forming a massive crater beneath its body. "Ladies and gentlemen," Shendu announced, "it is my honor to present to you all," the demon gave a small bow, "king of the koopas: Bowser." A giant turtle looking monster threw its head back and roared, fire spewing from its mouth.

"But that's not all," Pete added, scarcely holding back his laughter. "We also have the lord of darkness, king of all that's bad, ruler of everything evil: lord Ganondorf!" Leon looked up, then raised his sword as a tall man threw a punch at him. The blow struck the sword, but still carried enough force to throw Leon off his feet and to the street corner.

"And it doesn't stop there," Shendu boomed, going along with the game. "Welcome the new fighter: Dark Samus."

A black ball flew around the corner then headed towards the three heroes. Donald glared angrily then launched a fireball twice the size of the rolling ball. The black ball sprung into the air, punching straight through the fireball. Donald squawked with shock before the ball unrolled itself, landing between the mage, the knight, and the king. Dark Samus grabbed Donald by his head then threw him into a wall, spun around and kicked Goofy in the back as the latter tried to spin around and attack. Dark then ducked into a ball as King Mickey tried to swing his Keyblade at her head, and rolled away unharmed.

"And last but certainly not least," Pete exclaimed, now laughing uncontrollably. "The canine with the bite, the ruthless intergalactic mercenary who knows no pity or remorse: Wolf!"

Mickey snapped his head up, and then sprung back, spinning his Keyblade around wildly as a wolf a full head taller than the king, wearing space gear, fired at the mouse with a pair of laser pistols. Mickey moved back, twirling and spinning his Keyblade around to block the blasts. While that happened, Dark Samus aimed her cannon at the mouse. Just as she fired, something hit her cannon, throwing the missile up into the air where it exploded harmlessly. Dark Samus turned her head, seeing a shield coming into Goofy's hand. The captain of the knights was glaring angrily at the evil copy. Dark Samus huffed and smiled under her helmet as she approached Goofy. Donald slowly got up, shaking his head. The mage set his eyes on Dark Samus moving towards Goofy. Donald quickly scrambled to his feet then rushed forward. Dark stopped, hearing something screaming loudly. She turned around, seeing Donald rushing towards her just as he launched a lightning bolt. Dark quickly shot into the air. Goofy crouched behind his shield, bouncing the lightning bolt off his shield and towards Dark Samus. The copy grunted as she spun her body around, narrowly avoiding the bolt of lightning before she landed onto the ground. Leon was rushing into the battlefield, sword pulled back and ready to strike. A wall of purple fire erupted before him. Leon swung his sword, only for it to be caught by a sneering Ganondorf. The Committee leader threw his boot forward, landing a solid blow on Ganondorf's gut. The dark lord cried out then released Leon's sword. The Committee leader was ready to strike down Ganondorf, but sprung back as a stream of fire threatened to consume him. Bowser turned his head, dragging the fire towards Leon.

Shendu, his hands hidden in his sleeves, looked up then nodded to Pete. The lackey gave a thumbs-up then jumped down into the battlefield, laughing eagerly.

Wolf continued to fire at Mickey, hoping to get the mouse off guard. Shendu explained to all of them how taking out Mickey would be a major victory for their side. Suddenly, the mercenary was thrown off balance by a powerful gust of wind. Wolf stumbled a bit, dropping one of his pistols before he turned to a blue streak along the wall. Wolf growled then started firing his pistol. The blue ball swerved and dodged each blast before springing into the air. Sonic threw a kick, knocking Wolf's pistol out of his hand. Wolf snarled then attempted to grab the hedgehog, only to be met with thin air. Sonic ran to the other end of the wall then ran back, booting Wolf off towards the ground. The mercenary threw his hands out, landing on them before rolling forward. Sonic rolled his eyes then looked up, seeing Shendu standing calmly on Merlin's roof. The hedgehog vanished in a streak of blue.

Wolf looked around for any target to attack. Bowser and Ganondorf were fighting against one sorry sucker, Dark Samus was fighting on her own until Pete showed up. There wasn't anyone else Wolf could fight one-on-one aside from that blue hedgehog. Wolf turned his head and was suddenly met with a powerful fist to the face. The mercenary yelped with pain before spinning around, landing on his feet, seeing a red echidna, fists raised ready for a fight.

Pete threw a bomb, which Goofy blocked with his shield. Dark Samus fired a series of laser blasts which Donald and Goofy both started dodging with a series of ducking and rolling. Pete cackled then prepared another bomb, only to be met with a strong kick to the jaw. Pete flew to the side, causing Dark Samus to snap her head around, staring back at Tifa with her leg extended, crouched down and both hands on the ground. Dark aimed her cannon and fired. Before the blast even connected to the ground, Tifa was gone.

Leon swung his sword, striking against Bowser's claws, then swung again, his sword being stopped by Ganondorf's forearm. The dark lord chuckled evilly, only to be met with a blunt object striking him across the face. Ganondorf stumbled back as someone landed on Leon's shoulders. Teela leaped off, spun overhead, then brought her staff crashing down over the top of Bower's head. This hardly seemed to do anything besides enrage to koopa king as he pulled his claw back, ready to strike Teela. Before Bowser could strike, someone rammed into him and carried him away from the redhead. Duncan, who now had his shoulder in the gut of Bowser, threw his arm outward. Bowser flew away then slid across the ground, flipping over onto his feet. Duncan, armed with his mace and hand cannon, readied himself against Bowser.

Shendu face cringed angrily at the reinforcements before something caught his attention. He looked over, seeing Sonic rushing towards him. Shendu quickly stepped back, using his super speed to avoid Sonic. The blue hedgehog stopped where Shendu was, staring at the ground with shock before looking at the smirking demon. Sonic shot forward and Shendu stepped away. The two continued the little game until Shendu finally caught the hedgehog off guard and booted him in the face instead of moving. Sonic flew off the corner of the house. Shendu turned his head as Mickey leapt onto the roof. The demon slowly turned, the breeze blowing his ponytail and robe. Mickey remained still for a moment before rushing forward.

**

* * *

My Brawl story: Veil of Darkness, will most likely be deleted…or on a permanent hiatus.**

**The second one is that I will most likely write a separate story with my Cocoon, before Ryu shows up. So good old Lightning and the gang will be with more Final Fantasy characters in a crossover that's mostly Final Fantasy XIII universe. Something else that's cool: I'm planning on adding non Final Fantasy characters to the Cocoon world soon. And here's the craziest part: I think it'll work for that universe…hopefully…it involves a certain famous Capcom series with a smart mouthed white haired dude…and his badass brother. So yeah…read and review!**


	24. Swordplay and Deceit

Jack, Elizabeth, and Shredder walked along the sandy beach, following Elizabeth's lead towards the heart of Davy Jones. They went to the other side of the island where Elizabeth paced back and forth, trying to follow the compass. She looked over towards Jack who paid no attention. Elizabeth scowled then shook the compass while Shredder simply smirked under his mask. The blonde sat down in anger then threw the compass to her side.

"This stupid thing doesn't work and it certainly doesn't point to what you want most." Jack walked up then looked at the compass that pointed at Elizabeth.

"Yes it does," Jack stated. "You're sitting on it." Elizabeth looked up with confusion. Jack waved his hands at the girl, "Move."

Elizabeth got up and Shredder walked up with the shovel. The metal masked ninja started digging while Jack sat cross legged with his eyes closed. After a few minutes, Shredder hit something, causing Jack's eyes to open. The two men knelt down and lifted a chest out of the ground and opened it. Within that chest was a smaller chest that Jack took out. The three leaned forward and listened, hearing a muffled heartbeat. Jack smirked, Elizabeth smiled, and Shredder stared with shock.

"You were telling the truth," the ninja said with amazement.

"I do that quite often," Jack replied, "and yet people are always surprised."

"And with good reason," a third voice came out. Jack and Shredder looked back with shock, seeing a soaking wet young man with long hair and a small goatee.

"Will," Elizabeth shouted, standing up and rushing towards him. Jack looked around with shifty eyes as the two kissed.

"How'd you get here," Jack asked.

"Sea turtles," Will replied. "A pair of them strapped to my boots."

Jack smiled, "Not so easy is it?"

"But I do have to thank you Jack."

"You do," the captain questioned.

"After you left me to square your debt with Jones…"

"What," Elizabeth questioned, turning to Jack.

"What," the captain repeated, once again looking around with shifty eyes.

"I was reunited with my father," Will finished.

"Oh…you're welcome then!" Elizabeth released Will then stormed up to Jack.

"Everything you told me…everything you said was a lie!" Jack scrunched his nose then nodded.

"Pretty much…" Jack snapped his head to the side, hearing Will kneeling down in the said and pulling out a knife. "Oi…what're you doing?"

"I have to kill Jones," Will replied, "to release my father." Jack quickly pulled out his sword then pressed the tip against the boy's throat.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that dear William. Because if you kill Jones…whose to call off his terrible beasty from the hunt eh?" Will sighed then slowly rose to his feet. In the blink of an eye, Will pulled out Elizabeth's sword, stepped back, and pointed his sword at Jack's throat.

"I need that chest back. I have to exchange it for my father's freedom." Shredder, who was equipped with a cutlass, pulled his sword out then aimed it at Will's throat.

"I can't allow that," Shredder snapped.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack replied with a smile. Shredder swung his sword to Jack, and Will turned his sword to Shredder. Jack blinked then rose his sword to Will.

"Cutler Beckett requires the contents of that chest," Shredder stated. "If I give that chest to Beckett, he guarantees to join us and take over this world."

"Oh bugger," Jack muttered, turning to Will. "Any chance of a truce to take on metal mouth?" Will focused his gaze on the Shredder.

"He has the key to the chest," Shredder shot back, referring to Jack.

Will looked at Jack, then back to Shredder, and then Jack before swinging at the captain. Shredder moved forward, attacking Jack as well. The captain cried out then barely blocked both strikes. Will then swung sideways at Shredder, who blocked with his forearm. The ninja threw his arm outward, knocking William to the sand. Shredder then turned to Jack and swung his sword overhead with all his might. Elizabeth ran up to Will and knelt down next to him.

"Guard the chest," Will replied, quickly scrambling to his feet.

"NO!" Elizabeth shouted. "This is barbaric! This is no way to settle—oh let's just haul out our swords and start BANGING away at each other! That'll solve EVERYTHING!" While Elizabeth was screaming, Bebop and Rocksteady walked up, watching as the young woman was shouting at the warring trio.

"What's going on," Rocksteady asked.

"Well each of these guys is fighting for the chest, but for different reasons. The boss is fighting because he wants Beckett to join our group, Jack is trying to save his butt, and I think that other guy said something about saving his dad."

"Hey, why don't _we_ take the chest," Rocksteady questioned. "Then we could do whatever we wanted!"

"Hey, you're right! But I think we should give it to Jack. He's a lot nicer than the boss."

"Yeah, we'll see, let's just go get it." The two mutants ran off, giggling to themselves as they went to grab the chest.

Elizabeth sat on the sand, crossing her arms and legs in rage as she watched the three men swinging their swords at each other. Bebop and Rocksteady ran behind her, laughing quietly, but it was enough to get Elizabeth's attention. The blonde quickly rose to her feet then chased after them.

* * *

Jack spun around, blocking a strike from Shredder that sent the captain spinning the other direction. Jack swung at Will who blocked and quickly grabbed the key and ran as Jack fell to the ground. The captain swung his sword from the ground, still trying to stop Will. With a quick, mumbled, 'bugger' Jack got up and chased after Will. Shredder ran alongside William, both of them clashing their swords against one another's. Shredder had a slight advantage over young William, due to the former's superior training with a sword. Still, Will was holding his own. The young blacksmith stopped dead in his tracks as Shredder shot past him. The ninja stumbled to a stop as William booted him face first into the sand. Will smiled and shook his head, but his victory was short lived as Jack came up from behind and snatched the key. Will moved to follow, but Shredder grabbed the boy's ankle and threw him off the ground. Will landed face first in the sand as Shredder rose to his feet.

"Consider that payback kid." Shredder then ran off, his purple cape trailing behind him. Will growled then got to his feet and chased after the pirate and the ninja.

Jack ran towards an old church, moving through the tall grass as quickly as he could. The captain stopped as he reached the edge of an empty grave, spinning his arms to keep his balance. Finally, Jack balanced himself out with a relieved sigh. The captain turned as Shredder jumped out of the bushes, laughing to himself before springing high into the air. Jack watched as the ninja soared and flipped over him, only to land in the empty grave with a loud 'oof.' Jack winced in pain for the ninja then shook his head.

"I want you to know I hope you win this fight," Jack called out before running towards the church before adding under his breath, "So long as I keep the key." Shredder growled angrily and clawed his way to the top of the grave, only to be kicked in the face by Will's boot. The ninja groaned then fell back into the grave while Will looked down on him.

"Consider us even tin teeth." Will chased after Jack. Shredder screamed with rage then flipped out of the grave and chased after Will and Jack.

Jack scurried into the church and then went up a flight of old wooden stairs. The captain turned around then swung at Will, who was hot on his trial. The two started clanging their swords together before Jack moved further up the stairs. Will followed after him and narrowly blocked a quick strike from Jack. As the two battled each other on the stairs, Shredder ran in the church. The ninja turned to his right, seeing a rope tied to the floor. Shredder sliced the rope with his sword then grabbed onto the rope. He was pulled up towards the top of the church, quickly snatching the key from Jack's hand. Shredder held the key at eyelevel then laughed before quickly moving up the stairs. Jack and William were right behind him.

Shredder ran out onto the roof of the church, still laughing to himself before he looked up and saw Jack cutting off his path, and grinning widely. Shredder scowled then turned around, only for William to block his other exit. Shredder narrowed his eyes, darting them back and forth between Will and Jack.

"So about that truce to take out metal mouth," Jack questioned. Will's response was by trying to bring his sword down on Shredder.

The ninja blocked the blade with his sword. Jack ran forward, trying to run Shredder through with his sword. The Shredder turned and blocked the sword with his forearm blades. Jack grimaced before Shredder turned his arm and Jack's sword, then throwing the blade into the air. Shredder then pushed Will back, kicked Jack, then grabbed the latter's sword which fell into the palm of his hand. Shredder spun around twice, his cape flowing behind him, before he placed the blade in his right hand at Jack's neck. The captain froze with fear, looking at the blade and then at Shredder. The ninja's eyes narrowed before he turned around and blocked Will's sneak attack with his second sword. Shredder continued to block Will's strikes, but found it difficult to do with just one hand alone. Shredder then spun around, trying to behead Jack who quickly ducked under the blades. Will raised his sword in front of his face, pulling his head back to avoid decapitation as well. The Shredder eventually slammed both of his swords against Will's blade. The blacksmith screamed as he pushed Shredder back. The ninja master stumbled a bit, then swung both blades behind him as Jack tried to take the key away from him. The pirate yelped then narrowly jerked to the side. Shredder spun around again then raised his swords up, crossing them into an X to block Will's downward strike. Shredder chuckled then moved Will's sword down, then threw the blade up and out of the blacksmith's hands. Will gasped as he watched his blade fly through the air. Shredder quickly booted the boy in the stomach with all his might. Wind rushed out of William's mouth as he flew backwards into the window of the church. The boy's blade somehow found its way into Jack's hand. The pirate captain looked at the blade curiously for a moment before looking up, seeing Shredder's piercing gaze focused on him.

"Oh…bugger!"

Shredder screamed as he rushed forward, twirling his swords around wildly. Jack scurried backwards, blocking each sword with luck and jumpy reflexes. Jack eventually struck back, only for his blade to be blocked by Shredder's blades. The pirate pushed the swords downward, glaring into Shredder's eyes. Jack smirked then opened his mouth and breathed directly into Shredder's face. The ninja's eyes fluttered before he dropped one of his swords and stumbled back, covering his nose with his free hand.

"Augh! That is the most rancid, putrid thing I've ever smelled!"

"Hey bucket head!"

Shredder turned around, and was met with Will's feet connected to his face. The ninja stumbled backwards, now screaming in pain and nausea. The key fell from Shredder's grip and clattered lightly against the roof. Jack stepped aside and watched as Shredder lurched back to the corner of the roof, and then fell off with a loud scream of fright. Will let go of the rope attached to the now ringing church bell, then took the key and then looked up at Jack who had his blade pointed at the boy. Will glared angrily and breathlessly at Jack.

"Hand over the key dear William," Jack ordered, holding out his free hand.

"Not a chance Jack," Will replied. "I need to kill Jones and free my father."

"Of course, of course, all in good time, but first Jonesy has to call off his terrible beasty from hunting dear old Jackie."

"The Kraken you mean." Jack's upper lip flinched slightly at the name alone. "I can't let my father go one more day in Jones' servitude. I've served on the Flying Dutchman, and it's a nightmare Jack."

"All the more reason to use Jones' heart as leverage to make him do whatever it is we want dear William. Imagine: we could have Jones on a leash. Of course we'd make him release your father, and call of the Kraken from trying to kill me, but imagine. William Turner, junior and senior, and Captain Jack Sparrow: the pirates who brought the once terrible Davy Jones to his knees."

"Is that all you care about Jack? Your reputation as a pirate?" Jack narrowed his eyes as if to question what Will's point was. "Oh forget it. You're hopeless Jack."

"I may be hopeless lad, but I am the only one with a sword at the moment." Suddenly, a figure leapt from the church and landed behind Jack. Will's eyes widened with shock and before Jack could even turn around, a blade was set at his throat. Jack quickly reached for his gun, only for it to be taken a second before he could grab it. Shredder tossed the gun off the roof where it landed harmlessly in the tall grass. "Oh bugger!"

"Drop the sword Sparrow." Jack angrily scowled then tossed the sword out in front of him. Will's eyes immediately went to the weapon now resting an arm's length away from his feet. "Hand over the key," Shredder ordered, holding out his hand.

* * *

Bebop and Rocksteady laughed to each other as they scurried through the woods, only to be cut off by grinning and breathless Elizabeth. The two mutants looked to each other with shocked faces. Elizabeth reached to her side, but was shocked to find that nothing was there. She looked at her hip, noticing that her sword was gone.

"Will," she whispered. The blonde turned back to Bebop and Rocksteady who laughed mockingly and pulled out their swords.

"Get ready girly," Rocksteady said threateningly, "you're about to get a one way trip to pain!"

The mutants laughed, but stopped once they heard a dull 'thunk.' They looked over to a nearby tree, seeing a tomahawk imbedded in the wood. The three turned around, seeing an angry mob of screaming fish-people rushing at them. Bebop and Rocksteady screamed as they handed their swords to Elizabeth and ran off with the chest. The blonde looked at her swords, but quickly turned to follow after the mutants. The fish people screamed as they gave chase. One fish monster with a shark head pulled his tomahawk out of the tree then pointed at Elizabeth, Bebop, and Rocksteady.

"Get the chest, or the captain will throw us ALL in the Locker!" The shark-head screamed again before following his crewmates.

* * *

"Why would I do that," Will asked, taking one step back.

"Do it, or I'll kill Sparrow."

"You'd be doing me a favor," Will replied. Shredder pressed the sword deeper against Jack's throat.

"William, do what he says," Jack said, his eyes frantically darting between the blacksmith and Shredder. "You wouldn't let your old friend Jack take the fall now would ya?"

"I might," Will replied, easing his tensed body. "How many times have I taken the fall for you? How about when I got you out of the prison cell? Or more recently, one that island where you put me and the rest of your crew in a prison made out of bones, hanging by a single rope? Or, this one is even better: when you left me to settle your debt with Jones by working on his ship?"

"Those all have very easily explained…explanations." Shredder's eyes quickly moved to the pirate, then back up at Will. "I repaid you for breaking me out of my cell by helping you find your dearly beloved…Emily?"

"Elizabeth," Will shouted.

Jack held his hands up then continued, "And it was either put you in that bone made cage, or you could've been killed and made into a cage yourself. And you said it yourself that you had to thank me by reuniting you with your father on Jones' crew. See, I'm not such a bad guy."

"You still left me to repay your debt!"

"Enough," Shredder shouted, tightening his grip on Sparrow. "Hand over the key. This is your last chance!" Will growled angrily then looked at the key in his hand then up at Shredder.

"Fine, take it." Will tossed the key forward.

Jack looked at Shredder, then stomped on the man's foot. Shredder cried out then released Jack, lifting his now throbbing foot off the ground. Will saw Jack's trick then quickly bent down to pick up the sword and charge Sparrow. Shredder screamed in rage, placing his foot on the ground then rushing forward. Jack quickly reached out, then grabbed the key and hit the floor. Will and Shredder both swung their swords forward, intending on striking Jack, but instead struck each other's blade. Jack grabbed the second sword Shredder dropped then swung upward, knocking both Shredder and Will off balance. Jack looked between both of them, seeing that the blacksmith and the ninja were ready to strike again. Jack ducked as once again the blades struck each other. Jack slid down the roof then performed a perfect flip just before he slid off. The pirate landed on his rear. Shredder growled then moved to follow Sparrow, only to be shouldered in the chest by Will. The blacksmith realized Shredder as a larger threat than Jack.

"Still rooting for you mate," Jack called out to Shredder.

Shredder regained his balance then swung at Will. The blacksmith stepped back then ran for an old broken water wheel. Shredder chased after him, their blades clashing against one another's as they stood on the old wooden wheel. The hinges eventually cracked from years of decay and the weight being put on it. Shredder and Will looked down with shock, and then back up at each other just before the wheel fell off from the building, landed on the ground, and then started to roll forward.

Jack strode confidently through the open graveyard, humming to himself. Jack turned his head to watch Shredder and Will fighting. The captain spun his entire body around and stared as a giant wheel came rolling towards him with Shredder and Will dueling on top of it. "…BUGGER!" The wheel ran over Jack, who surprisingly went through the weak wood instead of being flattened by it.

* * *

Elizabeth ran with a sword in hand, while Rocksteady ran with the chest, and Bebop ran with the second sword. Elizabeth and Bebop would spin around to cut down any of the pursuing fish people who got near them. Rocksteady would swing the chest around, bashing in the faces of any fish pirates that got close. Despite the efforts of the three combatants, the fish people were vast in numbers and they weren't showing any sign of slowing down. Rocksteady bashed a fish pirate over the head with the chest, then spun around to run, only for the chest to be knocked out of his hand by a tree. Rocksteady turned to retrieve the chest, but screamed at the sight of an angry mob charging him. The unarmed mutant turned around then fled along with Elizabeth and Rocksteady.

One fish pirate with a crab shell for a head knelt down and lifted up the chest. He chuckled to himself and ran the opposite direction of his comrades. Whatever reward was in store from Davy Jones, this lucky pirate planned to collect.

* * *

Shredder and Will awkwardly tried to keep their balance on the turning wheel and swinging their swords at one another. Jack was running on the inside like a hamster in a wheel, trying to get the key that was caught between a pair of planks. Shredder swung at Will, who blocked his blade, but was knocked on his stomach. Will looked down, seeing Jack's now panic stricken face. The blacksmith looked forward, seeing the key between a pair of planks. Will quickly moved forward and propped himself on a metal bar to try and grab the plank. Jack pulled out his sword then stabbed forward at the blacksmith who blocked then reached for the key. Suddenly, Shredder jumped into the wheel, standing on a metal bar across from the blacksmith. Jack scowled then held onto a bar. The three combatants awkwardly tried to fight one another, while keeping an eye on the key. As fate had it, the key came to Jack who quickly grabbed it. The pirate laughed in triumph then jumped out of the wheel, just before it started rolling down a hill.

Jack looked at the key with a pleasant smile then looked over, hearing a faint laughter. The pirate with the shell for a head was rushing through the forest with a familiar black chest in hand. Jack bent over and lifted up a giant coconut then hurled it at the fish pirate carrying Davy Jones' heart. The coconut beamed the pirate directly in the side of the head, knocking him to the floor and actually separating the head from the body. Jack ran up to the chest then knelt down. Jack unlocked the chest, then looked inside at the beating heart of Davy Jones…

After a quick run, Jack made it back to the rowboat they used to get to the island. He pulled up a jar of dirt, opened it, then poured half of it out. Jack pulled Davy Jones' heart out of his shirt then put it in the jar, set it on the bottom of the boat and then started to fill it back up with dirt. The captain spun around as he heard someone directly behind him, screaming like madman. Jack rolled to the side as a member of Jones' crew attempted to behead him. Jack pulled out his sword then started dueling the fish pirate.

* * *

Elizabeth, Bebop, and Rocksteady ran for the boat where Jack was. The former three were still battling the mob of angry cursed pirates. Elizabeth fended most of them off while Bebop and Rocksteady fled, but she held her own rather well. Suddenly, a giant group of fish pirates were taken out by a spinning wooden wheel. Elizabeth and the fish pirate she was dueling looked over at the wheel as it slowed to a stop then fell over. The blonde shook her head with disbelief then turned back and blocked a strike from her opponent.

Will stumbled out of the wheel, looking forward as Elizabeth was fighting for her life. Shredder barely managed to crawl out of the wheel, groaning with an upset stomach. "Right," Will whispered to himself, taking one step forward before falling face-first into the water.

After everything stopped spinning, Shredder straightened up then headed towards the rowboat while Jack was busy with the fish pirate. Shredder looked in the boat, seeing a small amount of dirt in the boat. He looked over to the jar of dirt then smirked under his metal mask, opened the jar, reached in and sure enough, felt the still beating heart of Davy Jones. Shredder chuckled then pulled the organ out and threw his sword away. Shredder reached back and pulled out a communicator.

"Krang, get me out of here right away!" There was no response. "Krang," Shredder shouted after a second or two. "Krang, where are you? Damn it!" Shredder turned around, grabbed the chest then ran towards the island. "Hey, fish faces! I've got the heart!" Shredder ran to the island with all of Davy Jones' crew chasing after him.

"I say we honor his final wishes," Jack shouted, "and move on!"

"But the boss," Bebop whined.

"You idiot, Jack is way nicer than our boss!"

"Oh…right! Aye aye captain! Let's go!" The two mutants, Will, Elizabeth, and Jack all hopped into the boat and headed for the Black Pearl.

* * *

Shredder ran as quickly as he could with a full crew of cursed pirates behind him. Shredder looked over his shoulder then dropped the chest and continued forward. The fish crew stopped then looked at the chest, laughing at the coward they believed Shredder to be before taking the chest then heading back to the open sea.

Shredder swam as far as he could, drifting on a piece of wood for nearly a day before someone found him and took him to Port Royal.

* * *

"Sir," a captain said with a bow as he entered the room.

"Is there any word on the chest," Cutler Beckett asked, his back turned to the man.

"No sir, but we did find a rather…strange man adrift a sea. He's apparently Asian, and wore very…strange armor. He claims to know you and demanded to be brought to Port Royal to see you." Beckett turned to the captain then nodded once. The man nodded back then left the room. Undoubtedly Shredder completed his objective or failed. If it was the latter, there would be consequences to pay. A few seconds later, Shredder came in, soaking wet, covered in seaweed, his cape bundled up in his hand, and parts of his clothes stained and torn. Beckett made a face at the sudden, disgusting smell that came with the man, but still turned and faced him.

"You look bloody terrible," Beckett stated.

"Good to see you too," Shredder replied with a venomous tone.

"I assume that you haven't heard what happened to Captain Sparrow did you?" Beckett took a seat, noticing the questioning look in Shredder's eyes. "Apparently after he left the island, he had a run in with Davy Jones. Jones released the Kraken, killed the entire crew, including Sparrow, and destroyed the Black Pearl."

"As if I care," Shredder snapped. The man was tired, smelly and impatient, and Beckett could tell all of this just by looking at him.

"Do you have the chest?"

"No," Shredder replied, stepping forward. The ninja lifted up his cape then dropped it on Beckett's desk. The cloth moved slightly, causing Beckett to lean forward with what Shredder swore was amazement in his eyes. "I have the heart of Davy Jones…" Beckett looked up, a tiny smirk cracking on his face before he leaned back in his chair.

"Impressive…I suppose I'll join your…organization now won't I." Shredder nodded his head a bit. Beckett turned to the cape then lifted a corner of the dirty, soaking cloth before looking back up at Shredder. "You may stay here and clean up if you wish. I'll have your clothes cleaned as well, and your armor polished."

"All things considered I'd say I couldn't ask for much more." The smirk on Beckett's face grew more with amusement before he nodded to Shredder. The ninja turned around then exited Beckett's room.

**

* * *

Ugh, this story had it's ups and downs. Some parts were fun to write, and others…not so much, so if it's rushed, I apologize. And the reason I didn't have the whole, Kraken attacks and kills part, is because I didn't see the need to add it when everyone knows how it ends right? Anywho, now that Port Royal is out of the way, once Shredder is done cleaning himself up, he'll have to meet his much more evil and brutal counterpart. WOOT! Review please!**


	25. Fight, Fight, Fight!

Skeletor raised his staff, blocking Genesis' sword. The warlord chuckled lowly in his chest, having one hand behind his back before shoving Genesis away. The swordsmen spun around then angled his sword so the tip was pointing dangerously at Skeletor. The warlord turned his head, looking back as ALPHA and Christie attempted to battle Arch Azul. Genesis shot forward, pulling his blade back. Skeletor snapped his head forward then raised his staff up, summoning a barrier around his body. Genesis stopped himself quickly then flipped backwards as the barrier formed into an explosive blast. The swordsmen hovered above the ground then shot backwards.

"Now, now, keep him busy," Genesis' master ordered from afar. "We don't want mister tough and powerful warlord to take on Azul now would we?"

"No master," Genesis replied. "I'll keep him busy."

"Oh ya will huh?" Genesis' eyes widened as he turned his head around and jumped back just as a blade nearly sliced him in half. The swordsmen landed on the ground then scowled angrily at his opponent: an older man with broad shoulders, a long trench coat like Genesis', wielding a large sword like it was a toothpick, and white hair smirked as he looked up at Genesis.

"Not you," the Deepground commander seethed.

"Oh come on, I figure you would've missed me a bit," the man replied before spinning his sword above his head then resting the blade across his shoulders.

"Master," Genesis whispered.

"Yep, we've got trouble now," the Deepground leader exclaimed.

ALPHA slid back as Arch Azul stood on its hind legs and roared. Before the demon could attack, a massive missile impacted and exploded against its chest. Arch Azul roared in agony then fell on its side. A woman wearing all black leather with long blonde hair and a pair of pistols ran onto the scene, firing over and over into Arch Azul's body. The creature groaned before looking at the woman. The blue eyed devil smirked then threw a powerful kick upward, lightning trailing and crackling around her limb. The impact shook the ground and sent Arch Azul flying through the air.

"You're up kid," the blonde shouted.

A giant blue hand grabbed one of Azul's horns. A young man wearing a blue trench coat with white hair and a strange glowing right arm was pulled towards the demon, landing on its face. The boy screamed as he grabbed the demon by the face then jumped in the air a bit. Arch Azul screamed with rage as it was being dragged to the ground by the boy. The white haired boy roared loudly before throwing the demon face first into the ground. A crater formed under the impact, leaving Arch Azul broken in the center. The boy wasn't done yet as he spun around, pulling his arm behind his body before delivering a powerful blow to the demon's head, breaking its skull and sending it sailing through the plains. Arch Azul hit the ground and rolled a few times, blood oozing from where the white haired boy punched it in the skull. The boy let out a sigh then brushed his hands together before turning to the blonde woman in black, and a new woman with short black hair that wore white.

"How was that," the boy asked.

"Not bad," the lady in black admitted. "Keep it up and you might become good one day." The boy rolled his eyes then looked to Christie and ALPHA. The other two women turned their attention to the former two as well. "So, care to explain your story?"

"Not really," Christie replied. The white haired woman strode forward then launched a bolt of lightning from her fingertips.

* * *

Wolf jumped over Knuckles' punches. The mercenary smirked as he placed his hands on Knuckles' shoulders then, as he landed on the ground, he threw the echidna over his head. Knuckles cried out before slamming hard into a stone wall. The echidna got up slowly, shaking his head before looking over at Wolf. The mercenary grinned then waved his hand tauntingly to Knuckles. The echidna huffed then quickly charged. Wolf pulled out his pistol then aimed. Just before he was ready to fire, a bullet struck and knocked the gun out of the mercenary's hand. Wolf looked over, seeing a man with a small afro and a pair of pistols, wearing green, standing on top of a distant roof. Sazh let out a victorious 'ha' before twirling his pistols around. Wolf scowled, only to be punched in the face by Knuckles.

Bowser roared as he brought his fists down on Duncan's shield. The mustached man cried out at the force that was brought down upon him. The koopa king growled, then grabbed Duncan's shield and hurled the captain through the air. Duncan smashed into a stone wall with tremendous force that nearly knocked him unconscious. Bowser grinned then charged forward, ready to finish the captain off. Suddenly, a blinding light appeared between the two combatants, causing Bowser to temporarily stop. The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull appeared from the light, her hand opened towards Bowser. The Sorceress shouted briefly, sending a mighty push forward that sent Bowser flying. The koopa king roared until he smashed deeply into a stone wall. The Sorceress turned to Duncan, who finished prying himself out of the wall and fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Are you alright," the Sorceress asked, kneeling next to Duncan.

The burly man nodded, holding the side of his head with pain. A sudden bolder caught the Sorceress by surprise, knocking her to the side. Duncan looked up as she screamed with pain on impact, then looked over to see an enraged Bowser stepping out of the wall. Duncan raised his cannon up then readied himself as Bowser charged.

Shendu ducked as King Mickey slashed at his head. The demon then vanished in a blur as Sonic ran up and attempted to dropkick him. Shendu stopped at the other end of the roof then unleashed a massive wave of fire from his mouth. Mickey turned to the wave of fire, then raised a wall of magic in front of himself and Sonic. The fire hit the wall, but did nothing. Shendu continued to lay on the heat, increasing the intensity of the fire, even though he knew it would do no good. Shendu stopped then sped around the two rodents. Mickey had no time to react as Shendu appeared behind him, but Sonic managed to spring forward, spinning around with blinding speed. Shendu barely caught the blue hedgehog before he struck. The demon sneered then kicked Sonic into the air like a soccer ball. Shendu looked down as Mickey attempted to slash him again. The demon leapt into the air and hovered menacingly. Mickey's eyes hardened on his opponent who stuck his palm outward.

"DIE!" Shendu unleashed a powerful beam of fire from his palm. Mickey dove forward, off the roof, as the beam took out a chunk of Merlin's house. Shendu started laughing as he continued to fire blast after blast at Mickey.

The rodent spun around, batting one of Shendu's blasts back at him. The demon hissed as his arms rose up to defend himself. The blast tore through Shendu's chest, and the demon screamed in agony. Mickey sighed, closing his eyes at the thought of taking another's life. Shendu's shoulders started to shake as he laughed, throwing his head forward to laugh directly at the king's face. Mickey was completely shocked and startled as the hole in Shendu's chest started to close up at an alarming rate. Shendu sneered before exhaling a massive wave of fire from his mouth. Mickey quickly turned and ran as quickly as he could to avoid the wave of fire.

Ganondorf stumbled back as Teela's staff collided with his face. The dark lord then blocked Leon's sword with his forearm, then threw the swordsmen aside. Ganondorf snapped his head towards Teela, then caught her staff before it could hit again. The dark lord chuckled coldly before he screamed and threw Teela over his head at Leon. The Committee leader looked up then caught Teela, sliding back a bit from the speed she was flying at. Ganondorf pulled his arm back, summoning a ball of purple flames in the palm of his hand before he launched it at the two heroes. Leon quickly placed Teela on her feet, spun around then sliced through the fireball. Sparks and ashes flew past Leon who gazed steely into Ganondorf's eyes.

Tifa threw a punch at Dark Samus who casually stepped back, grabbed her by the wrist, kneed Tifa in the gut, then hurled the young fighter over her shoulders and to the ground. Tifa cried out as she hit, but quickly spun around to her feet. Dark Samus aimed her cannon at Tifa then fired four missiles. Tifa's eyes widened before she jumped straight into the air as the first missile exploded just below her feet. The fighter spun around as the second missile flew past her. Tifa grabbed the third one and quickly spun it the other direction towards the fourth missile. Tifa landed on the roof of Merlin's home just as the two missiles collided. The fighter smirked then pulled her fist back, a bright light radiating from within her palm. Tifa cried out then shot her fist forward, unleashing a series of light balls that stretched out towards Dark Samus. The copy dove forward, ducking into a ball as she rolled forward and up the wall of Merlin's home. Tifa watched as her Final Heaven exploded into the ground, but with no sign of Dark Samus. The fighter looked down, just as Dark Samus emerged from her ball form, and kicked Tifa straight in the chin. Tifa was lifted off her feet and landed with a heavy thud on her back just before Dark Samus landed a few feet away. Dark smirked under her helmet then turned to Tifa's still body. She took one step forward before a shuriken stuck to the ground in front of her. Dark looked up, seeing a young woman wearing purple clothing with light purple hair landing between her and Tifa. Dark tilted her head then huffed. Tifa slowly rose to her feet, holding the side of her now throbbing head before turning to Dark, ready for a fight.

Pete threw his giant fist forward, impacting with Goofy's shield. The royal knight cried out as his shield absorbed the impact, but still spun him around a few times. Pete moved to continue his assault on Goofy, before something hot hit his rear. Pete's eyes widened before he turned around, seeing his butt was on fire. The lackey screamed before he ran in circles, trying to smack the fire out. Donald chuckled before twirling his mage's staff around. Pete finally put the fire out then scowled angrily at the sorcerer.

"I'll show you!"

Pete pulled out two handfuls of bombs then hurled them forward. Donald cried out with shock before turning and running away as the bombs exploded all around him. Pete pointed and laughed while Donald ran, unaware that Goofy was still spinning around from blocking his earlier blow. Goofy finally made his way back to Pete, his shield slamming into the lackey's stomach. Wind rushed out of Pete's mouth as he flew back, landed on his back and slid across the pavement. Pete groaned then sat up, placing a hand on his back just as Goofy started to slow down. The captain of the royal knights staggered a bit, letting out a disoriented laugh as Donald walked up, rolling up his sleeves as he glared angrily at Pete.

Wolf threw the back of his fist forward, knocking Knuckles flat on his back. The mercenary huffed, rubbing under his nose before walking forward, baring his claws at the echidna. Suddenly, a giant shuriken flew past Wolf's nose, startling the mercenary a bit. He looked over, only to get a foot to his face that knocked him flat on his back. Yuffie landed against the wall, grabbed her shuriken then sprung out and landed next to Knuckles. Wolf flipped to his feet, glaring angrily at the ninja and echidna that stood against him.

Mickey swung his Keyblade outward, launching a ball of light at Shendu. The demon swooped forward then moved to the side as the ball exploded. The demon fired two blasts, one from each hand then fired heat beams from his eyes. Mickey deflected the first two blasts with his Keyblade then sprung to the side as the heat beams struck through the ground. The two continually threw blasts back at one another, neither coming close to hitting the other. Shendu shot higher into the air, and then launched a powerful, concentrated blast of fire from both hands. Mickey twirled his Keyblade around then fired a penetrating beam of light. The beam punched straight through Shendu's blast. The demon hissed then floated to the side. Shendu seethed with rage while Mickey glared up at him.

Suddenly, a figure shot over and grabbed Shendu by his cloak. The demon's eyes grew with shock, seeing Hayate gazing coldly into his eyes. The shinobi hadn't forgotten Shendu. Hayate spun around, placed his feet against Shendu's chest, and then shot the demon towards the ground with incredible force. The demon came crashing into the ground as Hayate landed in front of Mickey, staring at the crater that Shendu now rested in. Shendu raised his head, glaring at Hayate and Mickey on his hands and knees. The demon shot forward, fire spewing from his mouth.

* * *

The Shredder, known as Ch'rell by some, approached an empty warehouse resting by the river. As he walked forward, Shredder could hear a mob of people screaming from within.

The four Elite Foot Ninja stood in front of a group of hundreds of men, some dressed as thugs, others dressed in Japanese tunics, few others wore their Foot Ninja garb, and less than a handful actually had their masks on.

"Listen you incompetent fools," one Elite shouted, silencing the group's shouting. "The master is back! He needs your aid even as we speak!"

"How can we be sure it's the right Shredder," one ninja shouted.

"He's right," a female ninja added, "first it was that demon that destroyed the Foot Tower, and killed nearly two thirds of our ninjas. And then it was that idiot Khan who followed a mere digital copy of our former master!"

"Do you doubt your leaders," a second Elite shouted. "Since Karai has repurposed the Foot to a simple business industry, we, the Foot Elite, have kept the Foot Clan alive! We have led you to where you are now!"

"Please, I make more from my part time job than I do working for you clowns," a large Foot Ninja shouted. The crowd screamed in agreement. "All you four have done is led this group to a point where we can barely survive! Most of our members have gone to the Purple Dragons or have gone legit! I say you four aren't fit to lead us anymore!" The crowd pumped their fists into the air and screamed together. "We need a new leader! Not these four clowns! Whose with me!" The crowd cheered with excitement. "And if anyone has a problem with that, then I say bring it on!"

"I challenge," a booming voice echoed. Everything went deafly silent. Everyone turned around and looked at the entrance, seeing a towering figure standing at the entrance. Shredder stepped forward, and the crowd parted before him. The Foot Ninja who spoke out against the Elite stared with fear written all over his face. Shredder raised his hand, pointing a finger at the ninja, "Elite! Silence this incompetent fool!" One of the ninjas in red nodded then hurled his spear forward. The ninja cried out, eyes widening for a brief moment before he fell do his knees, life fading from his eyes, then smacked hard on the cold floor. Shredder walked through the crowd, pulled the spear out of the man's back then tossed it up to the Elite. Shredder turned around and faced the ninjas before him.

"My faithful servants, after nearly two years, I have returned!" A small group in the far corner of the warehouse shouted. They were soon joined by the rest of the half frightened and half excited mob. Shredder threw his arms up above his head, encouraging his followers to scream louder. "I am ready to rebuild my empire, and rule the Foot Clan from this day forward! And no one, Utrom, or mutant turtle freak, will stop us this time!" The Foot cheered, now fully enticed by their master. "We will begin our first step towards conquest, by marching over to the lair of the Purple Dragons, and we will bash down their doors!" The Foot Ninja shouted, throwing their fists into the air. "And then we will march through their home, slaughtering anyone who dares to oppose us! And then we will knock down that traitor Hun's front door, and we will FINISH HIM!" The Foot all applauded and screamed, drawing their weapons and holding them high above their heads. Shredder threw his arms above his head. "To victory! To the mighty Foot Clan!" Everyone roared in the warehouse with a battle cry that could be heard around the city.

* * *

Karai stood outside of the Technodrome, observing the almost finished exterior. The interior had a new makeover as well, and the entire fortress was almost finished exactly to the Shredder's demand. Krang walked down the exit ramp and up towards Karai.

"What did you do to my communications device," Krang asked angrily. "I can't contact anyone from another world!"

"We had to disable it in order to finish the modifications within the portal chamber." Krang narrowed his eyes then looked up at the Technodrome. Karai wrote something down on her clipboard then shifted her eyes to the brain. "Is something wrong Krang?"

"No, not really," the brain admitted. "I actually kind of like what you've done with the place. I never thought of installing a giant destructive laser on my Technodrome."

"Make no mistake: this is your Technodrome, just modified to my master's specifications. With this, he should be able to destroy every last Ninja Turtle in existence."

"And then what'll he do?"

"Then he wishes to go out and conquer new worlds, the worlds you spoke of that are not planets, but rather alternate realities."

"So why does he feel the need to punish me! I'm sure Maleficent will welcome someone like your Shredder with open arms." Karai sighed then turned to Krang.

"My master will not make alliances with just anyone. If anything he'd rather want to conquer everything himself instead of following someone who will just hoard everything to themselves." Krang hummed, rubbing the glass dome that covered him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have-,"

"Karai!" The kunoichi snapped to attention then turned around, seeing her father approaching with the Elite and a small army of Foot Ninja. "Are my robots ready to fight?" Karai looked back to the human ninjas who were gapping with awe beneath their masks at the Technodrome. The kunoichi looked back at her master then bowed her head.

"We have nearly two hundred combat units ready to fight my lord." Shredder's eyes began to glow brightly.

"Excellent…bring them out now, and get me the mutagen. I plan on making a few of those Purple Dragons into Purple Mutants." Karai bowed her head then quickly ran to the Technodrome. Shredder snapped his head at Krang who yelped then followed after Karai. Shredder turned to his followers, "This is my new fortress, our new home: the Technodrome! With this we shall destroy this world, and the Ninja Turtles!" The Foot looked to each other, a confused and cautious look in their eyes. "Do not worry, we shall not be destroyed with this world! We shall leave, and then we shall go out and conquer more! The Foot Clan will expand to new worlds, and we shall take over everything!" The Foot gave a cheer, even though half of them were still worried.

Soon, the sounds of two hundred footsteps in unison caused Shredder to turn around. Red ninja robots with glowing yellow eyes stomped down the ramp, row by row and all stopped in front of the Shredder. The alien ninja looked up, seeing Karai at the top of the boarding ramp, ordering for a group of Rock Soldiers to hurry up. Nearly a dozen of Krang's servants came down the exit ramp then placed the crates of mutagen at Shredder's feet.

"You," Shredder snapped, pointing to a group of robots in front of him. "This entire row will be in charge of carrying these crates. Understood?" Without a response, the robots walked over then lifted the crates up as if they weighed nothing. "Excellent…" Shredder turned to his human followers. "Onward! To Victory!" The ninjas cheered then marched towards the exit with Shredder and his new robot army following behind.

* * *

Genesis clashed swords with his counterpart wearing a red trench coat. They sprung away from one another, Genesis floating in the air. "Awe come on, I'm barely working up a sweat." Genesis looked around, then scowled.

"Damn it, he got away…" Genesis snapped his head down at the white haired man. "This isn't over Dante…" The Deepground general shot off into the night sky, leaving Dante behind.

"Yo, Dante," a voice called out. The white haired man turned to the white haired boy who smiled at him. "Did ya get him?"

"Nah, Genesis got away. What about that demon, bull thing?"

"Nero and I took care of it," the blonde replied.

"Excuse me," the other woman snapped. "I had to knock it off balance before you did anything."

"Hey, Lady, Trish, let's not start arguing now," Dante said. "I think we got company anyway." The group turned around, seeing a small army of vehicles approaching their position. Dante strode up confidently as Felicia jumped out of a jeep. "Yo baby!" The brunette's eyes widened briefly before she gave a weary sigh then looked over at the smug white haired man. "How've ya been Elfe?"

"Don't call me that," Felicia sighed out. "What're you doing here Dante?"

"Oh well, my group and I were just having a good old training session when we heard explosions in this direction. We came along and saw Genesis and Azul fighting two chicks and a blue skinned guy."

"Skeletor," a new voice replied. Dante looked over, seeing a man with light brown hair, pulled back into a long pony tail, wearing standard Guardian Corps armor jump out of the back of the same jeep Felicia was in. "Did he wear purple and wield a staff with a ram's skull on it?"

"Uh, yeah actually. I thought he was some type of demon or something."

"I need four squads, one to head in each direction; north, south, east, and west." Four squads volunteered then quickly sat out in their vehicles. "Dante, what can you tell us about the enemies' abilities?"

"Aside from the fact they were weak? Nothing too useful. Hey, is that Lightning?" Felicia glanced over her shoulder, seeing the retired Guardian soldier approaching them. "Hey, Farron!"

"Dante," Lightning replied with a small nod.

"Sheesh, so much for warm friendly welcomes."

"Dante, this is serious," Felicia snapped. "That blue skinned warrior you encountered, Skeletor, is an off worlder." Dante's eyes hardened and the cocky smirk on his face vanished. "We need your help to find him."

"So what, you want me to kill the guy?"

"Preferably yes," Felicia replied. "This is Ryu Hayabusa, and he's here to help us." Dante looked at the brunette ninja then nodded once. Ryu returned the gesture. "We're worried that Deepground may be trying to use the off worlders to destroy the world. So we need to capture or neutralize them before Deepground gets their hands on them."

"Obvious," Dante murmured. "Nero, Lady, Trish, and I will keep an eye out for them. Anything else I can do to help?"

"Aside from the usual, no." Dante nodded then turned away, walking back to his team of three. Felicia turned around then started to walk towards Arch Azul's corpse.

"Who was that," Ryu asked, keeping his eyes focused on the demon corpse.

"His name is Dante," Felicia replied. "He's a PSICOM commander who specializes in killing demons. He and his brother are famously known as the Devil Hunting Duo."

"Is his brother that other boy with white hair," Ryu asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

"No, not exactly. That boy is Nero. Dante found him while on a mission to deal with a crazy cult group who was converting its followers into demons under the misguided belief that they were transcending into angels."

"So who is his brother?"

"His brother was perhaps the greatest PSICOM commander ever born. His name was Vergil, and he use to be in charge of Dante's squad, if you could call it such. At first they were placed in a large squad assigned to track and kill a group of demons. The entire squad was slaughtered, save for Dante and Vergil. After that, the brothers were placed together as a pair rather than a squad or team. They completed every mission assigned to them. They eventually recruited Lady and Trish in their group as well, both of whom are also trained devil hunters. Nero they found during that whole crazy cult incident I mentioned before."

"So what happened?" Felicia stopped. Ryu also came to a halt, turning towards Felicia slightly.

"Dante was being put up for a promotion from sergeant to commander, and he would've been in equal ranking with his brother. They wouldn't be in the same squad anymore. For those who knew Vergil, he seemed to take the news rather well, and was actually proud of his little twin brother. But just before Dante was promoted, Vergil vanished without a trace. Dante was promoted and put in charge of his brother's squad. We still don't know what happened to Vergil, but Dante is still looking for him. They were twins, and even though they had some disagreements, there was a bond between them that could never be broken." Ryu nodded solemnly and remained silent. "Come on, we should inspect this demon at the very least." Ryu nodded again then followed Felicia.

* * *

Genesis was flying back to headquarters, and in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder what his master's reaction to his retreat would be. _"Tick, tock Genesis, we're running out of time."_

"Forgive me master, but the other worlder escaped. And we lost Azul as well."

"_Do not fret child. Once Weiss finds that ninja boy, this whole world will die at our feet."_ Genesis' leader started laughing madly, bringing a calming smile to the swordsmen's face.

* * *

The front doors to the Purple Dragons' skyscraper were blown apart by a catastrophic explosion. The thugs all cried out and shielded their eyes before looking at the smoke. A group of ninja charged through the smoke, hurling shuriken forward with swords drawn. The Purple Dragons all cried out as the blades stuck into their bodies. The ninjas quickly took positions around the entrance, ready to defend their master if any others showed up. The Elite entered first, two standing on either side of the entrance. They scanned the room carefully then stood across from one another and bowed as their master walked in. Shredder raised his left hand in the air, eyes beaming brightly.

"Tear this place apart! Steal anything of technological worth and kill all who defy me!" The ninjas nodded then quickly scattered. Shredder marched forward with the Elite two steps behind him. As the smoke and dust settled, the robotic Foot Ninja entered with their marching in unison. "Where is that traitor?"

"His office should be at the top of the tower my lord," one Elite replied. Shredder turned to his robots, then pointed upward. Nearly all of the ninjas quickly jumped into the air, and latched to the walls, scurrying up like spiders.

"We will start building my mutant army with the Purple Dragons! While my human ninjas are ordered to kill anyone who opposes us, the robots will move to the higher levels and inject them with the mutagen. Once they do, they'll go outside and place them in the trucks until where the drivers will take them back to the Technodrome."

"An ingenious plan sir," an Elite replied.

"I will still deal with Hun personally," Shredder boomed. "Come, there isn't a moment to waste." Shredder and his Elite, along with a squad of two dozen Foot robots walked towards the massive elevator before them.

* * *

Ganondorf threw both of his fists out at Leon and Teela. The former of the two blocked with the broadside of his sword, while the latter hopped back. Teela swung and hit Ganondorf's midsection, causing the dark lord to keel over in pain. Leon raised his sword to strike, but Ganondorf quickly teleported away in a cloud of purple flame.

"Darn it, what does it take to kill this guy," Leon asked no one in particular. Ganondorf chuckled then clenched his fist tightly.

Dark Samus yanked her head back as Tifa's punch missed, and then dove into a ball as Ayane tried to behead her. The copy rolled forward before jumping out of ball form and firing a missile between the two ladies. Tifa gasped, but Ayane grabbed her and teleported away in a flash of purple. Dark lowered her cannon then looked to her left, seeing Ayane and Tifa reappearing.

"She's good," Tifa stated. Ayane nodded in agreement before taking a fighting stance.

Shendu blasted the ground at Hayate's feet, causing the ninja to spring out of the way. The demon then looked as Mickey attempted to slice his head off. The demon ducked then ran in a blur back by Merlin's door. The demon hissed then fired two separate blasts from his hands. Mickey deflected the first then jumped above the second. Hayate teleported behind Shendu. The demon turned his head, attempting to strike back, but Hayate's hands, full of concentrated chi, thrusted his palms forward. A booming impact shook Shendu as he shot forward and slammed into the opposite side of the street, next to Dark Samus.

Wolf flipped backwards and landed on the other side of Dark. Pete came rolling head over heels before he smacked his head against the back wall next to Shendu. Bowser and Ganondorf leapt backwards, landing next to each other as they glared at their opponents. The villains rose to their feet then stared off against the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Though they were outnumbered, they weren't going to give up without a fight.

Before anyone could attack, a giant wall of green fire rose between the good and evil doers. The Restoration Committee stepped back with shock and watched the fire with rage filled eyes.

"Maleficent," Leon seethed. Suddenly, a giant black dragon's head emerged from the fire, roaring loudly as he exhaled a wave of fire. "Scatter!"

The Restoration Committee all dove, ran, ducked, and leapt out of the way as the dragon stepped out of the fire. Mickey knew of Maleficent's most powerful form, but he was surprised by the fact it seemed larger than he remembered. Maleficent roared then started spewing fire everywhere she could.

"The town," Yuffie shrieked.

"She's gonna burn it down," Leon exclaimed.

"I think she's distracting us," Hayate corrected, turning his attention to the council of evil.

The dragon lowered its gaze to Mickey, growling lowly as smoke flowed out of its nostrils. Mickey's glare kept for a moment before he turned and ran into the town to help set out the fires. Maleficent huffed then her entire form was swallowed by black and green fire.

The evil group watched as Maleficent's form came walking out of the fire, and through the wall of flame she erupted, like a demon strolling casually through hell. Pete was cowering with fear, while Ganondorf sneered at the witch's dark power. Bowser simply glared at Maleficent, as did Wolf. Dark Samus' expression was unreadable from her body language. Shendu simply gazed directly into Maleficent's cold eyes that bored a hole through him.

"I take it you're in charge of this little expedition Shendu," Maleficent questioned.

"Indeed I am, but I—AGH!"

Maleficent held her hand out, fingers curled slightly. The witch lowered her gaze then cried out as her fingers stood up completely. Shendu held his chest and writhed around in pain, unsure of where the pain was coming from. Shortly afterwards, twelve tiny pebbles flew out from Shendu's body and made it into Maleficent's grasp. Shendu exhaled heavily then fell to his knees, a few strands of his hair hanging in his face now. The demon looked with shock at his hands before looking up at Maleficent. The witch smirked then held out her hand, showing four talismans in the palm of her hand. Shendu's eyes widened as he quickly attempted to take them. The witch closed her hand and pulled her arm back.

"Now, now, now," Maleficent said with a mockingly sing-song voice.

"Why did you—how did you take my talismans!"

"I remember you told me they were the source of your powers when we first met. It wasn't that hard to take them away after a few simple hours of studying the magic from your world. Your chi spells and magic pale in comparison to my power over the darkness."

"But why," Shendu boomed, smoke trailing out of his mouth.

"To teach you a lesson," Maleficent replied with a venomous tone. "You attacked without my orders."

"It was an opportunity," Shendu hissed. "King Mickey was here, and Ganondorf and the others arrived, we had to do it!" Maleficent rolled her eyes then took a step towards Shendu.

"I am in charge," the witch seethed, her voice echoing off nothing but her rage alone. "You do as I say. I am the master in charge. You listen to me!" Shendu narrowed his eyes with rage. Maleficent turned her head back to the town she just set ablaze. "We're leaving." The witch threw her arm out, covering her and her council of evil with darkness.

* * *

Lightning sighed as she walked back towards the vehicles. She was woken up just to know her group's hunting patterns? That seriously couldn't have waited until morning? Still, Lightning complied with the legendary Felicia of the Guardian Corps. Light looked in the back of one of the jeeps, seeing Ilias curled up in a ball with a blanket wrapped around him. Once she and Ryu were woken up by Felicia, they had to bring Ilias as well. The boy didn't complain however.

Lightning smiled softly then moved a strand of the boy's hair out of his face. Granted Ilias acted more like Snow than Lightning cared for, but she still cared deeply for him as if he were her little brother. Unfortunately with Snow marrying Serah, Lightning is going to get a brother she never wanted. Ilias stirred a bit than sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I didn't wake you did I," Lightning asked.

"Nope," Ilias replied with a loud and long yawn. "What's the news?"

"There was definitely a battle here. At first it was between Deepground and those other off worlders Ryu told us about, but then Dante and his team showed up and they all ran away." Ilias hummed then yawned again. Light placed a gentle hand on the boy's head. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, okay," Ilias said while still yawning. The boy lied back down and curled up once again into a ball. Light smiled then quietly walked away.

Not too far away, a grinning Weiss and his brother Nero watched Lightning carefully as she walked away. The brothers turned their heads back to the slumbering Ilias. Weiss chuckled quietly then jumped down off the hill he and his brother lied on. Nero watched his brother then looked back at Ilias.

**

* * *

Once again, I have news: I found a way to speed up this story just a tad. Yeah, I know I'm crazy. First I need to hurry and finish it, then I need to slow it down a bit, now I found a way to hurry again. I'm a very confusing individual.**

**But I suppose for your continued patience with my madness I'll give you an insider tip on what the finale will consist of: Skeletor bad-assery. Remember when he took on Hordak, He-Man, and King Hiss all at once? Yeah, like that type of bad-assery. So anywho, now that I'm done with this chapter, on to the next one while I still have juices flowing!**


	26. Seeds of Betrayal

Shendu was seething with rage. His powers had once again been stripped from him and for doing something right. Maleficent stole his powers for trying to kill King Mickey. Isn't that what she wanted all along? And when she showed up, Shendu knew they could've wiped out all of the Restoration Committee. Why didn't she try to finish them? With all her boasting of her powers of the darkness, why didn't she use those powers? She was a hypocritical fool, who was going to be swallowed by the darkness sooner or later.

Shendu's thoughts were cut short as he entered the meeting chamber. The accursed witch decided, of all things, to have a meeting after ripping his powers from his own body. Shendu sat in the chair furthest from Maleficent, glaring angrily at her. The witch however was smirking confidently with her hand under her chin.

"Greetings one and all," the witch greeted. "I'm afraid that things are about to become grave…and it's all thanks to our friend Shendu." The demon slammed his palm on the table then stood up.

"Don't you dare blame anything on me! If we had stayed and fight, we could have destroyed everyone in that blasted town!"

"Perhaps, but there was no way you could be sure," Maleficent replied calmly. "Now King Mickey has seen first hand how powerful I am, and will no doubt bring Sora and his companions knocking onto my doorstep. I was waiting for our power to grow, but now we must hasten our forces if we're going to deal with this properly." Shendu scowled then sat back down. The witch did make a valid point. "So, Pete, Shendu, you both shall travel to the worlds that have our allies in them and you will tell them to prepare themselves for the arrival of the wielder of the Keyblade. Ganondorf, with your dark powers, you and I shall look for Skeletor."

"Hades couldn't find him," Pete asked.

"No, he didn't care," Maleficent replied bitterly. "Hades has permanently cut all ties with me. He's even gone so far as to bring Jafar back from the dead to defy me. But I hope with my dark magic and Ganondorf's that we'll be able to find him."

"I think it'd be faster if I just went out and looked for him with my ship's scanners," Dark Samus spoke. All eyes turned to the copy as she removed her helmet. She had her bangs brushed to the side and the rest of her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her skin was pale white, her eyes were black with red irises, with black veins running along her cheekbones to her jaw. Pete shifted uneasily at the human being he sat next to. "My ship can travel from world to world, just like Ganondorf's new flagship: Halberd. I have a scanner that should be able to find this Skeletor in no time."

"I have my doubts about technology where magic has yet to fail me," Maleficent replied.

"Right, that's why you seem so terrified of these Keyblade warriors." Maleficent scrunched her nose slightly at the copy. Shendu huffed quietly with approval then looked over at Dark. "My scanners are what led us to this world, not Ganondorf's affinity for darkness. I'd suggest you give it a shot. What've you got to lose?"

"Very well, if you wish to waste your time with that, then by all means, go ahead. Ganondorf and I shall still use magic to find him."

"Mind it I take the big guy with me," Dark asked, flinging her hand out at Bowser. Ganondorf smirked then turned to the koopa king.

"Be my guest."

"Very well then, get ready to set out. For soon, we will be at war…"

* * *

Shredder walked through the halls of the Purple Dragon's lair. There were fires everywhere, explosions, holes in the floor and walls. They were trashing the place as Hun watched from his room on his monitors. The buff thug slammed his massive fist in the computer, destroying the monitors. Hun then stood up and faced his front door. There were nearly forty of his best Purple Dragons heavily armed with all guns aimed at the door. Hun placed his hands on the handle of a turret he set up earlier.

"Get ready men, once those ninja freaks come busting through, you tear them apart!"

"Yes master Hun," the Purple Dragons all replied.

Shredder walked to the end of the hall which had the giant emblem of the Purple Dragons on the front. He turned to his ninjas then nodded once. The Elite and robot ninjas moved to the sides while Shredder took one step back.

"Knock, knock Hun!" Shredder strode forward then kicked the doors apart with ease.

"Fire," Hun shouted. Countless bullets flew through the air, all zeroing in on one target: the Shredder. Hun sneered as he held down on the trigger, not giving his former master even a second to breath. After nearly two minutes, all the weapons clicked empty. Hun smirked then looked at the smoke. "Sayonara Shredder…"

"Hun," a familiar, inhuman voice called out patronizingly. Said gangster's eyes widened with shock. Shredder came walking through the smoke with an electrical shield, similar to the current of the Sword of Tengu, around him. "I'm disappointed Hun. I thought you would've had traps set, or at least laser weapons." Shredder's arms fell by his side, lowering his barrier as well. "That way you don't have to reload them." The Purple Dragons all trembled with fear.

"What're you idiots waiting for," Hun shouted. "Reload and shoot!" The thugs all quickly went to reload their guns with trembling hands. Shredder threw his arm outward. Nearly two dozen Foot Ninja robots flooded into the room with blinding speed.

The ninjas quickly pounded away at the Purple Dragons who were still focused on reloading their guns. A few were smart enough to drop their guns and pull out close range weapons, but even then it made little difference. The Elite jumped in, two standing on either side of their master. Hun scowled angrily at the sight of his men being pummeled so easily. A few robots landed behind the mountain of a man. Hun tore the turret off and used it as a blunt object to smash the robots like they were made of tin. The leader of the Purple Dragons then turned and leapt off his balcony, landing with a floor shaking impact. Shredder had his arms crossed over his chest while Hun glared angrily at him. The Elites all scowled then moved to attack, but where cut off when Shredder raised his arms to block them.

"Hun, come now, surely we needn't fight like this," Shredder said with a quarter-soothing tone. "We worked together once, and we had this city under our hands."

"But those Turtles kept ruining everything! What'll change this time! A few fancy robots, your Elite guard? What's changed Shredder?"

"What would you say…if I told you there were alternate dimensions, and nearly a hundred of them were alternate realities with Ninja Turtles in each one?"

"I'd say you were out of your mind!"

"But it's true Hun. There are countless worlds, or dimensions, out there. If we join together we can conquer these worlds, as we attempted to conquer the stars of this world!"

"Yeah, and what can you do? I'm content with ruling this city! Your crazy schemes haven't gotten us anywhere before you slimy Utrom!"

Shredder turned his head then nodded to a robot. The robot nodded back then opened up a compartment in its wrist. A vial of purple mutagen shot out and into the robot's hands. It opened the vial then poured it on a Purple Dragon's head. The Dragon began to scream and writhe around in pain as his features began to alter drastically. The man soon became a giant bulldog, rivaling Hun in sheer body size.

"That is a very powerful mutagen I acquired Hun. With that, and my robot army, we shall take over, and conquer every last known world! And we can destroy every last Ninja Turtle in existence!" Shredder pulled out a jar of mutagen from his belt then held it up. "With this, we can turn any human into a powerful mutant, completely obedient to us."

"Not a chance," Hun shouted. "You want to turn my men, _my_ Dragons into freaks? I don't think so!"

"How unfortunate," Shredder murmured. "I'll just have to kill you and mutate _my_ Dragons regardless." Shredder stepped towards Hun at his own pace. The blonde mountain prepared himself. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was nervous about taking on the Shredder. He wasn't even sure if he could do it.

"HE-YA!" Suddenly, someone kicked Shredder in the back, causing him to cry out and stumble forward. The mutagen flew out of his hands and into the air. Shredder staggered then spun around, seeing Michelangelo and Raphael standing behind him.

"No…no, no, no, NO!"

"Well if it ain't old metal mouth," Raph exclaimed. "I thought we'd seen the last of you for good!"

"Honestly, we had to take out two other Shredders after you! Why can't we go a day without some new Shredder popping up?" Shredder screamed with rage then moved to attack. Suddenly, Donatello landed next to Shredder then tripped him with his bo staff. Shredder fell onto his hands then launched himself over Raph and Mikey. The Foot Clan leader landed next to his Elite, glaring angrily at the Turtles.

"Elite, take care of the Turtles! This traitor is _mine_!" The Elite vanished in a cloud of smoke, then reappeared next to the three Turtles.

"Bring it on," Raph shouted before tackling two of the ninjas.

Hun scowled then looked over at Shredder who was charging at him. The gang leader threw one of his mighty punches forward. Shredder quickly ducked under it, wrapped his arms around Hun's then threw the man over his shoulder. Hun slammed into the ground with a heavy thud. Hun roared with rage and then threw his arm forward, flinging the Shredder across the room. As Shredder smacked into the wall, Hun slowly rose to his feet. Leonardo landed in front of the large Dragon, smirking tauntingly at him.

"I was wondering when the fourth freak'd show up," Hun shouted. Shredder got up and glared at Leonardo. "How about a temporary alliance to take out the Turtles once and for all Shredder? Once I'm done with them, it'll be just you and me!"

"Deal," was Shredder's simple replied, flexing his hands as he approached Leo. The turned scowled at Shredder then turned to Hun as he threw his fist forward.

* * *

Shendu was in his chambers, mediating quietly to calm himself down. No reason for him to roast Pete alive for his anger at Maleficent. The demon opened one eye as he heard thunderous footsteps approaching him. Before Shendu was the koopa king: Bowser.

"What is it," Shendu asked, closing his eye.

"I saw the look in your eye. Betrayal, hatred, rage, all directed at that witch. She's the one in charge, but you think she's a damned fool." Shendu opened both eyes, staring directly at the koopa king. "I think you're right: we could've killed all of those heroes together, but instead the witch decides to bring us home. If we killed them, then this Keyblade wielder and his friends would have never showed up. Ganondorf is an idiot who is much like Maleficent, but that idiot isn't fit to lead. We lost two members of our group while under his command, and he shattered the heart of Princess Zelda while trying to turn her into a Heartless."

"Do you have a point with all of this?"

"We need someone better to rule," the king whispered. "Someone not obsessed with filling the worlds with darkness. We need someone who is focused on conquest so that we may rule instead of destroy."

"I'm listening," Shendu admitted, leaning forward with intrigue. Finally another being who wasn't radically desperate to use the darkness.

"I think you're the best person I've seen to lead us, but I can't be certain yet. I wish I could accompany you, to find a better leader out of the others Maleficent has recruited, but I'll leave that to you…if you believe we could be led by someone other than these darkness obsessed fools that is."

"I'm not certain," Shendu murmured. "But I'll keep an eye out. It'll have to be someone powerful, that's for certain. As for me, I'm not the type of person to lead people into battle. If I were in charge I regret to admit I'd be more like Maleficent and leave the fools to their own devices. Not only that, but you've witnessed how easily my powers can be stripped from me."

"But you agree with everything else I said," Bowser asked.

"Indeed. If we let Maleficent continue down this path then everything will be swallowed by darkness, and we'll have gained nothing. The fool is on a downward spiral towards destruction for herself and everyone else. Still, we must be discrete and patient about this." Bowser nodded once. "So while you look for Skeletor, I'll keep an eye out for a replacement for Maleficent."

"Ooh, sounds like someone's plotting something," a voice called out. The two turned to the entrance, seeing Dark Samus in the doorway. Bowser growled then stepped forward. Dark held her hand up, "Whoa big guy, easy. I agree with you guys. Well, sort of. I don't care who leads me to conquest, but in the end, I just want to rule. I don't have loyalties to anyone right now."

"And opportunist," Shendu inquired.

"Something like that. If you can find someone better than green-face, I'll be happy to follow them. If not and your betrayal starts hindering plans for conquest, well, I may have to tip off Ganondorf." Bowser snarled angrily. Dark waved carelessly then walked away.

"Can she be trusted," Shendu asked.

"I'm not sure…but her love for battle and domination are absolute. If we can find someone better than Maleficent or Ganondorf, then she'll join us. If not…and we try to hinder Maleficent or Ganondorf, then she won't give a second thought about ratting us out." Shendu nodded once then motioned for Bowser to get out. The koopa king nodded then walked out of the room.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, the Restoration Committee had just finished putting the fire out, and now most of them were working to rebuild what was destroyed or burned down. Leon walked next to Mickey, both of them having sour looks on their faces.

"Gosh…things are worse than I thought huh?"

"Don't worry your majesty; I didn't even know things were this bad. That man Teela and I fought, that armored warrior Tifa fought, that turtle thing, and the wolf must've just arrived. I knew about Shendu, and Pete's a given."

"I was afraid it'd come ta this…" Mickey sighed then looked up at Leon. "I gotta send a letter out to Sora, Kairi, and Riku. We gotta get them involved if we're gonna save everyone."

"Are you sure your majesty?" Mickey looked at the floor with pained eyes.

"Not really. A part of me hates having to ask for their help again. They're just kids ya know, and this isn't their fight."

"With all due respect your majesty: they're wielders of the Keyblade. It's their duty to bring balance to the worlds. I hate to admit it: but this _is_ their fight." Mickey sighed again.

"I know…but that doesn't make me feel any better for askin them ta help…" Leon knelt down then placed a firm hand on Mickey's shoulder. The two nodded to each other. Mickey looked ahead then walked into Merlin's home to start writing a letter.

* * *

The sun started to crack through the horizon in the plains. Lightning yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she walked towards the jeep where Ilias lay. She looked in the back, and the boy was still sleeping soundly. Lightning looked in the distance, seeing the sun rising up then shook Ilias a bit. The boy groaned then pulled his blanket over his face.

"Wake up Ilias."

"Five more minutes," the dirty blonde boy groaned.

"Fine, I guess I won't give you your birthday present." Immediately, the boy straightened up, his face scrunched up as he thought carefully to himself, counting the days mentally. Ilias' face lit up with realization, and a huge grin grew formed across his lips.

"It _is_ my birthday!" Ilias quickly shot out of the jeep and onto his feet, grinning brightly at Lightning. "Do you have that cool present you mentioned?"

"In fact I do."

Lightning knelt down to eyelevel with Ilias then reached behind her back. She showed Ilias a box with white wrapping paper with a red ribbon around it and handed it to him. Ilias scarcely contained himself as he tore the paper off in one swift movement. A long box was all that remained, and Ilias quickly threw the lid over his shoulder. Inside the box was a small, handheld, switch-blade knife*. Ilias' jaw dropped as he popped the curved blade open and stared in awe of the light reflecting off of the shiny metal.

"Holy…"

"I hope you like it," Lightning said. "It's a survival knife that I saw while doing a bit of window shopping."

"This is…so cool! I would've liked my own gunblade, but this is just as cool!" Lightning smirked then ruffled the boy's hair a bit.

"I'm glad you like it kid, just don't hurt yourself with it though."

"No problem!" Ilias looked up at his teacher and smiled. "Thanks a bunch." Lightning returned the smile then placed her hands on her hips. "So are we getting ready to leave soon?"

"Leave, why you only just got here?" Lightning and Ilias snapped their heads up at the new voice, seeing a man wearing no shirt, with large white hair, wearing white pants and holding two swords.

"Run," Lightning shouted. Ilias quickly ran past Lightning, only to be blocked off by Nero the Sable. Lightning turned her head as she heard Ilias screaming, but was too late as Nero flew off, cackling madly with the boy in hand.

Lightning scowled then turned to Weiss who had thrown both of his blades at her. Lightning blocked and then spun around, throwing Weiss of balance. The former Guardian sergeant then swung her blade at Weiss's head, but the Deepground commander simply blocked with one of his blades. Lightning kicked the man in the chest, causing him to stagger back. The Guardian soldier flipped backwards, forming her weapon into a gun then fired a round at Weiss. The white haired man sneered then blocked it with a simple swipe of his blade. Lightning landed on her feet then aimed the barrel of her gun directly at Weiss's face. Weiss simply chuckled then took a step forward. Lightning fired her gun, but Weiss pulled his head to the side then charged. Lightning continued to fire and pace backwards as Weiss deflected her bullets, rushing at her full speed. Just as the Deepground commander pulled his sword back to strike, Ryu appeared between the two, blocking Weiss's sword.

"Ah, so I've finally found you…" Weiss swung his second blade at Ryu, only to be blocked by Lightning. The white haired man laughed as he pushed both combatants back then flipped back a few yards from the two. "That boy, if he means anything to you you'll come with us off worlder!"

"We can't let that happen," Felicia's voice called out. Ryu and Lightning turned around, seeing the commander walking towards them with Dante, the white haired Nero, Trish, and Lady. "If we hand you over, it means the end of the world."

"So what, we just roll over and let Deepground kill Ilias," Lightning shouted.

"I didn't say that Farron," Felicia snapped.

"That's what it sounded like to me," Weiss stated mockingly. Lightning scowled then moved towards Weiss, only to be blocked by Ryu. "You have one day to reply before we kill him."

"No," Ryu snapped, shooting forward in a blur.

Weiss snarled as he narrowly blocked Ryu's lightning fast strike. The white haired man quickly spun around, slicing at Ryu with both of his swords, which were blocked. Felicia held her arm out to stop Dante and his team, then sprung forward herself. Weiss used one blade to block Ryu's sword, then kicked the ninja in the stomach, sending him flying back. Felicia swung at Weiss's head. The white haired man ducked with only a few hairs missing. Felicia placed her hand on Weiss's skull, pulling herself around by the man's hair, and then landing a solid kick on his chest. Weiss grunted as he skidded back while Felicia landed in a crouched position. The white haired man growled then aimed both of his blades forward and began firing. Felicia spun her sword around with speed and precision, blocking each bullet without even blinking. Suddenly, Ryu shot above Felicia, darting over towards Weiss. The Deepground commander angrily growled before aiming one blade at Ryu and the other at Felicia, firing a bullet from each one. Ryu swung his blade, knocking the bullet harmlessly to the side while Felicia did the same. Weiss jumped back as Ryu sliced through empty space. The Deepground commander was obviously irritated as he swung one of his blades outward in rage.

"You have one day! No exceptions!" Weiss holstered his swords then threw his arms out, vanishing in a ball of light.

Ryu scowled angrily, "Damn it."

"What do we do," Lightning asked. "We're not going to just let them kill Ilias are we?"

"No," Felicia replied. "But we can't hand Ryu over either."

"Then what the hell do you suggest," the pink haired soldier snapped. Felicia's response was holding up a tracking device that blipped a red dot a few miles off to the south. "Is that…what I think it is?"

"I planted a tracking device on Weiss." Lightning recapped the fight in her mind. An image of Felicia placing her hand on the man's head flashed in her head. "He certainly has plenty of space to hide it…"

"So this means that he'll lead us back to Deepground's lair," Ryu stated.

"Which means we can launch a counterattack to destroy Deepground once and for all," Felicia finished. Dante laughed with disbelief, looking at his teammates then back at the brunette.

"You're one hell of a lady Elfe." Felicia groaned then snapped her head to Dante.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

Leonardo was thrown back, smashing through one of Hun's coffee tables. The Turtle quickly flipped backwards as Hun smashed his fist into the ground. Shredder stood behind Leo, who quickly spun around. The Shredder bent his arms at his elbows, then erupted a powerful shockwave from his body that sent Leonardo flying back. The Ninja Turtle was stopped when he hit Hun's solid chest and fell to the ground. Hun chuckled coldly then cracked his knuckles.

"Finish him off Hun," Shredder said casually, rather than giving an order.

Hun pulled his arm back, ready to strike. Leonardo quickly slid his foot under the jar of mutagen that Shredder held earlier, then flung it up at Hun. The glass shattered over the man's face, causing him to cover his face with his massive hands and scream in pain. Leo rose to his feet then watched Hun with wide eyes filled with worry before turning to face Shredder.

"_Master."_ Shredder reached behind his back and pulled out a communicator, showing Karai's face. "Master, the Technodrome is finally ready…"

"Excellent," Shredder replied with a light tone that showed his pleasure. "Bring it up to the surface Karai! It's time for us TO RISE!" Karai nodded then cut off transmission. "Foot Ninja," Shredder called out to his robots. "The Technodrome is coming! Get ready to load all of the mutants on board!" The robots turned to their master then quickly started lifting up Purple Dragons they injected with the mutagen.

"Not so fast Shredder," Leonardo snapped. "What mutants are you talking about? And what's a Technodrome?"

"It shouldn't matter to you Leonardo. For you see, the world as you know it, is about to come to an abrupt end. All Ninja Turtles in existence shall be destroyed, and I will conquer the universe!"

"You must be nuts," Leo stated. Shredder chuckled slowly as the earth began to shake. Leo struggled to keep his balance, but Shredder remained still.

Outside of the Dragons' lair, the streets began to crack and crumble, and entire buildings began to fall apart. Slowly, a massive, circular flying fortress came up from the ground. The Turtles watched with shock as the fortress came floating up behind Shredder, who was now laughing madly, drunk off his own triumph.

"Let's see you stop me now Turtles!"

"You got it," Raphael shouted as he rushed forward. Shredder spun around, releasing an energy wave from his hands. The wave struck Raph and threw him backwards, smashing through a wall.

"Fools! My new body gives me unlimited power! The Sword of Tengu was my most powerful weapon, but now, my entire body possesses the same power!" To demonstrate, Shredder threw his arms outward, releasing a massive shockwave that nearly destroyed the entire room and knocked the Turtles flat on their shells.

"Master," Karai called out through the communicator. "We're getting ready to destroy this world. You must hurry." Shredder's robots, carrying the soon to be mutated Purple Dragons, and his Elite Ninja all dove out of the nearest hole in the wall. Shredder himself slowly walked towards the wall, but was stopped when he heard a loud groaning sound. The Shredder turned around, seeing Hun on the ground crawling pitifully towards him.

"Master," the man moaned out weakly. "Help me…"

"Help you," Shredder repeated. "I thought you were going to take your Purple Dragons to the top Hun. You called me crazy, and tried to kill me."

"Please master…I'm sorry…"

"I should leave you here to die," Shredder said, turning his back to Hun.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

A shockwave was released from Hun, causing the Shredder to stumble forward before turning around and stare with amazement at his former right-hand. The large man was unconscious, with a dark aura flowing off him. Shredder approached him then flipped Hun onto his back. Hun had been transformed into a giant mutant turtle. Shredder narrowed his eyes, curious as to where the shockwave came from, but decided to question things like that later. The ninja alien lifted Hun onto his back then quickly ran and jumped out of the hole in the wall.

"Karai," Shredder called out over the radio. "Prepare to destroy this world once I get onboard!"

"Yes my lord," Karai replied, pressing a few buttons and pulling on some levers. The Technodrome began to hum and roar with life.

A bright beam of light shot out from the top of the flying fortress, tearing a hole through the sky itself. Darkness started swirling around the center of the beam as buildings and rubble began to float upward. Shredder quickly ran onto the boarding ramp which began to close up once he set foot on the ramp. Reality itself seemed to bend around the beam of energy. Shredder turned to the nearest monitor and watched as the world was beginning to destroy itself. Their world went first, and soon the destructive power was amplified, swallowing entire chunks of worlds at a time.

"Yes…yes, it's all crumbling apart! This is it: the end of the Ninja Turtles!" Shredder threw his head back and laughed as loudly as he possibly could so that all the other Ninja Turtles, in all the other alternate realities, could hear his triumph, his long awaited triumph.

* * *

Eggman leaned forward as he looked at his monitor. A constellation of stars appeared to be sucked into a black hole of some sort. The scientist leaned forward and zoomed in to the constellation, and watched as some floating fortress was destroying a massive amount of worlds with just a single weapon. Eggman hummed to himself then typed in a few commands to send his fleet towards this flying fortress. The ships all turned and headed towards the coordinates Eggman entered in. The scientist then typed a few more buttons, pulling up an image of Shadow the Hedgehog floating above a suspension device with two black beams of energy pulling at him from head and foot.

"Seems as if my new Heartless manufacturing source is working out just splendidly," Eggman told himself. "Next time Pete sees me, I'll have an army of Heartless just waiting for him." Shadow screamed in pain as his natural darkness was being used to create artificial Heartless. Eggman had discovered, through trial and error, how to manufacture Heartless. There was nothing wrong with them as far as he could tell. He didn't perform extensive tests on them, he just cranked them out and let them scurry off to whatever world they so desired.

* * *

Shredder stood in his observation room which was one big long walkway with a giant oval window that overlooked the emptiness of space. Karai approached her father who remained silent as he looked out into the vastness of the universe before him. The kunoichi remained silent out of respect towards her father.

"It's over," Shredder finally whispered. "After battling the Ninja Turtles for so long, it's finally over. And I have emerged victorious!"

"I am glad father," Karai replied. "But now that the Turtles are destroyed…what is next for us?"

"We go forth and conquer Karai! There are new worlds out there, and I will make them all bow down before the wrath of the Shredder!" The master of the Foot Clan threw his head back and started laughing again.

Shendu and Pete visited Emperor Palpatine's world first. The Emperor was sitting on top of his throne as Pete and Shendu entered. "Greetings my friends," the old man wheezed with a smile on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

* * *

"Nothing good actually you're Emperor-ness," Pete replied. "Maleficent thinks that the Keyblade wielders are gonna show up and start messin things up for us."

"I am not worried," Palpatine murmured. "Did you forget? My army is infinite. I rule the galaxy. I am not worried by a child who wields a key for a weapon. Regardless, I should thank you for the warning. I'll put Lord Vader on alert."

"Alright, that works, thanks for your time!" Pete leaned to Shendu and whispered, "Let's get out of here. This guy creeps me out." Shendu remained still, watching the Emperor closely.

"We'll take our leave them," Shendu said. The demon was disappointed with the Emperor. The man seemed too self absorbed and focused on the darkness just as much as Maleficent herself was. "Where's the next world we're heading to?"

"Uh…we're heading to that ninja world we found you at, and then Chase Young's world, Eggman's Fleet, and then the Technodrome and I think that's it."

Shendu hummed to himself. Madara might've been a good pick, but Shendu despised the man out of a personal history. Not only that, but Madara was far too shady to be trusted. He didn't even know who the devil Chase Young was. Eggman was obviously out of the question. The man was a genius, but he was far from leadership material, and Krang and Shredder were obviously out as well. They could barely lead their own forces, how in the world were they supposed to replace Maleficent? Shendu needed to find a worthy replacement, but so far everyone was either incompetent or steeped in the darkness just as badly as Maleficent was. They needed a true leader…

* * *

Skeletor stood outside of a mountain. He, ALPHA, and Christie followed Genesis all the way here. The swordsmen then entered through a secret passage. Undoubtedly this is where Deepground hid from the rest of the world. The problem with it all was he didn't know how many soldiers lied beyond that wall. Not only that, but their leader was unquestionably powerful. The key issue was how to get in without blasting his way through and getting slaughtered halfway through the base. Even with ALPHA and Christie it was going to be difficult.

"If only I had the Heartless," Skeletor seethed. "Or at least more followers…"

"And you lost all of your beasts during the attack from that Genesis guy," Christie added. Skeletor sighed with aggravation and shook his head.

"Yes, thank you Christie, I remember that. I need reinforcements, but there's nobody on this miserable world." ALPHA's head suddenly snapped up. Skeletor looked over at the clone that quickly ran off. "And of course ALPHA has to go crazy." The warlord and the assassin stood up and followed after ALPHA.

Skeletor and Christie stopped when they saw ALPHA standing on top of a small hill, looking downward. "What is it," Skeletor asked.

"Maybe a secret passage," Christie guessed. ALPHA looked at the white haired woman.

"A secret passage to Deepground's lair," Skeletor mused. "How did you discover this ALPHA?" Suddenly, the hill blew up, throwing ALPHA and Christie back, while Skeletor simply shielded his face from the wind and dirt.

"Sorry, it's not a secret," a voice called out.

Genesis swooped out of the smoke, heading in Skeletor's direction. The warlord braced himself, but surprisingly Genesis shot past him. Christie landed on her feet, but was quickly knocked back by a forceful blow from Genesis. ALPHA landed on its hands then flipped onto its feet, only for a short little girl to jab it with a pair of electrical orange blades. The clone shook around in pain before falling over on its side. Shelke turned at the same time as Genesis, both of them staring directly at Skeletor. The warlord snapped his head back and forth between the two, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"You've fallen into a trap," the same voice from before exclaimed. Skeletor turned to the smoking hole that was once a hill and saw a figure floating upward through the ploom of smoke. Skeletor raised his staff up, ready to fight what he could only guess was Deepground's leader. "Now, it's time for you to help me destroy everything!" The figure threw its arm outward, sending the smoke flying away from the floating man. Skeletor once again shielded his face before looking up. He was surprised to see…a clown?

Genesis moved forward, ready to strike Skeletor in the back. Suddenly, a wall erupted in front of the swordsmen, keeping him from moving any further. Skeletor looked up at the clown who held his hand out, then looked back to see Genesis standing on the other side of a wall.

"Now, now, now you had your chance with him. It's my turn to play with him!"

"Who in the world are you," Skeletor asked. The clown threw his head back and laughed before giving a mocking bow.

"My name is Kefka Palazzo, master of Deepground, herald of destruction, an agent of chaos, harbinger of hell, and your worst nightmare!" Kefka threw his arms forward with his index and middle fingers pointed at Skeletor. The warlord looked quizzically at the clown before he was suddenly blown away by an explosion that was summoned in the blink of an eye. Skeletor bounced off his back and skidded to a stop on his front. Kefka started laughing madly as Skeletor slowly rose to his feet, his chest now smoking from the blast. "Isn't this so much fun! I can hardly wait until we destroy everything!"

Skeletor huffed then undid the snaps on his cape, letting it fall gently to his feet, "You're crazy, but you're powerful. I suppose I shouldn't let appearances catch me by surprise." Kefka chuckled sinisterly, waiting for Skeletor's move.

The warlord threw his staff forward, screaming with rage as he sent a powerful blast forward. Kefka twirled to the side, narrowly missing the blast, but laughed insultingly nonetheless. The clown stopped then looked down at Skeletor then shrugged. Skeletor huffed then twirled his staff around then waited for Kefka to strike. The clown saw the warlord's ploy and simply giggled before he pulled his arm back. Skeletor tensed up, waiting to spring at the first movement. Kefka grinned widely as he pulled his arm back as far as it could go, and simply snapped his fingers. Skeletor gasped briefly before he was engulfed by a giant explosion.

"Uh oh, I didn't break my new plaything did I?" Kefka stared at the smoke for a moment before a powerful blast of energy shot out. The clown quickly arched backwards, letting the beam fly past him. The clown then allowed his lower body to come up before he looked down at the tower of smoke, seeing a barrier swirling around Skeletor. "Oh joy! We get to play more!"

"Crazy freak," Skeletor muttered.

**

* * *

*the knife that Ilias got for his birthday is the same knife that Lightning got for her birthday in Final Fantasy XIII.**


	27. The Final Act

Kefka flew around, spinning, flipping, and rolling through the air as Skeletor sent countless blasts at him. "Let's get this party started!"

Kefka spun around then threw both of his arms forward. Skeletor sprung into the air as a series of explosions erupted beneath him. The warlord screamed as he swung his Havoc Staff down at him. Kefka laughed then vanished in thin air. Skeletor spun around, blocking a bolt of lightning that Kefka released. The clown laughed madly, placing a hand on his forehead. Skeletor remained aloft in the air, twirled his staff around then fired the lightning bolt back at Kefka. The clown sneered then smacked his hands together. The lightning disappeared completely. Kefka threw his hands apart, clouds of confetti flying into the air. Kefka laughed madly. Skeletor remained calm. He knew that the clown was only trying to antagonize him, and if he gave in then he'd be at a disadvantage. Skeletor focused his power, spun his Havoc Staff above his head then unleashed a powerful blast at Kefka. The clown leaned forward with wide eyes of intrigue. Kefka held his hands out and stopped the blast with his bare hands. The clown was pushed back a bit, but then stopped the blast, and began to absorb the magic. Skeletor leaned forward with shock as Kefka cackled as the magic flowed into his hands. The clown threw his hands out then stretched his neck.

"You've got some destructive power there," Kefka exclaimed. "Mind if I take it?"

"I actually do," Skeletor replied.

"Oh, such a shame, I could put such power to good use. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

Kefka spun around, launching a pair of flowing balls from his hands. Skeletor looked up in confusion. The warlord fired a blast from his Havoc Staff and hit one of the balls, causing it to blow up. Skeletor gasped then moved back a bit at the power from such a small amount of magic. Kefka giggled then wiggled his fingers. The second ball flew much faster towards Skeletor. The warlord screamed as he fired a blast at the ball, narrowly missing it. Kefka chuckled with crazed delight. Skeletor moved his staff towards the clown. Kefka looked at the stream of magic with shock as it curved and moved towards him. The clown turned and caught the stream of magic with his hands while Skeletor did the same with his staff and Kefka's attack. The two looked at each other, Kefka sneering deviously. They both threw the other's magic attack back at the other. The two forces of magic collided with one another, combining for a brief instant before exploding outward. Skeletor and Kefka were pushed back by the force of the explosion.

"Woo, now that's quite the sight!"

'_You're weak,'_ Keldor's voice exclaimed.

"Oh not now," Skeletor murmured.

'_**Give into the darkness Skeletor! Use my powers to destroy this fool!'**_

Skeletor huffed, ignoring the voices in his head before he threw his hand outward. _'Good,'_ the mysterious voice spoke. _'Ignore them. Use your own power to win, use your own darkness. Don't draw upon it to give you strength.'_

Skeletor's hand began to glow brightly before several streams of dark magic snaked outward from it. Kefka grinned again then shot forward. The magic flew and darted past him, narrowly missing as he dodged. Skeletor scowled then aimed his staff forward. Kefka already closed the distance, placing his hand on the skull of Skeletor's staff then pushed downward. The magic blast shot downward and blew a massive smoking crater in the earth. Kefka threw his hand forward, unleashing an invisible push that threw the warlord back. Skeletor was spinning head over heels from the force of the blast before he was stopped by slamming into the ground. Kefka sneered then snapped his fingers. An explosion erupted underneath Skeletor, throwing the warlord through the air. Kefka shot forward then threw a kick forward into Skeletor's gut. The warlord cried out then was launched back into the ground. Kefka cackled then threw his hands forward, unleashing a pair of blasts forward. Skeletor slowly rose up then swung his staff to the side, raising a streak of magic. Kefka's attacks blew up, throwing Skeletor down on his back. The warlord groaned then fired a blast at Kefka. The cackling clown smacked the blast to the side then shot forward. Skeletor crawled back desperately as the grinning Kefka approached. Skeletor let out a brief, loud 'HA' then bashed his staff over Kefka's head. There was a flash of light as the clown's face met the ground. Skeletor rolled out of the tower of smoke, panting heavily as he looked up to watch for any movement.

"Now that's impressive." Skeletor roared angrily as he spun around. Kefka grabbed his staff then chuckled. "You're strong, but your power is too raw. It has to be refined. That's why I'm going to take it!"

"Like hell," Skeletor boomed. The Havoc Staff began to glow brightly. Kefka looked down with the curious look of a five year old. Skeletor roared in rage as the Havoc Staff exploded, engulfing both himself and Kefka.

Genesis raised his arm up the shield himself from the blast. The swordsmen huffed then watched the smoke carefully. Kefka came walking out with slouched posture and a smirk on his face. Genesis walked forward as Kefka stopped. The clown looked back, seeing Skeletor lying on the ground, beaten and half unconscious.

'_Pathetic,'_ Keldor hissed.

"We have our pawn," Kefka stated as Genesis walked past him.

'_**You need me Skeletor…'**_

"Indeed," the swordsmen replied, lifting up the warlord then slinging him over his shoulder.

"The end of the world is at hand," Kefka added, his grin widening. "It's time for the world to end. And until that happens…we'll begin a bloodbath!"

"Sir," Genesis questioned.

"We'll have all of our forces move forward towards Eden, a full scale assault! The screams of thousands calling out in unison! The most beautiful sound ever ringing out as a chorus of anarchy as the world is plunged into oblivion!"

"I don't think we'll have to move all the way to Eden," Shelke said. "Our forces say that Weiss and Nero have returned…with a hostage…" Genesis looked from Shelke to Kefka who now looked a bit irritated.

Before Skeletor drifted into unconsciousness, the third voice spoke, _'There will be another time…'_

* * *

Shendu and Pete entered Pain's tower in Amegakure, walking into a giant room where Madara, Pain himself, and Konan sat. All eyes were focused on the other worlders as they entered. "Well, if it isn't my favorite demon Shendu," Madara proclaimed. The demon hissed in response, then stopped in front of Pete. "To what do we owe the visit? And do make it quick, Pain and Konan are being sent on a mission to capture the nine tails."

"Uh, well we just came along to tell you that the wielders of the Keyblade are due to show up any day now. Maleficent thinks that they'll be running around the worlds trying to stop us again." Madara hummed quietly, leaning back in his seat.

"How powerful are they," Pain asked, his eyes focused on the ground. Konan snapped her head to her partner while Madara slowly moved his eye to him.

"Surely you're not worried about another's power are you," Konan whispered.

"Of this world no…" Pain moved his eyes up to Shendu and Pete. "But beings from another world are…a different story entirely. I have no idea what powers they possess or how strong they are. I'm not worried, but I don't want to lower my guard for a moment."

"Then don't," Madara replied. "I can tell you that Master Xehanort was one of the most powerful foes I've ever faced in my extraordinarily long life. I'd actually have to place him just under the First Hokage to be honest." Pain's eyes shifted to Madara, then back at Shendu.

"Is this true," Pain asked.

"I'm not sure," Pete said with a shrug. "I never really knew Master Xehanort. Maleficent is one of the last people I know of who interacted with him. She said his magic power was as strong as hers though."

"Then she's either conceded or an idiot. It took ever last trick I had to stand against Master Xehanort. There's no way Maleficent, was, has been, is, or ever will be his equal."

"You seem to know much of this Master Xehanort," Shendu stated.

"Indeed. He was beneficial during the Nine Tailed Fox's attack on Konoha oh so many years ago. If it wasn't for the Fourth Hokage, together Master Xehanort and I could have taken the day and conquered the world. Unfortunately, after that Master Xehanort claimed that it would be impossible to take this world now."

"So, Master Xehanort was focused on world domination and not having the worlds filled by darkness," Shendu asked. Pete gave an uneasy look to Shendu before looking back at Madara.

"Very much so," Madara replied. "He's perhaps the one man I respected the most since the First Hokage himself. A shame he's evidently dead."

"Pete, could you give another the power of the Heartless," Pain asked. Shendu and Pete's eyes widened while Madara looked over at the Rinnengan user curiously. Konan's expression towards Pain was shock, confusion, and horror. "In case if the wielders of the Keyblade arrive during my invasion of Konoha…"

"U-uh, yeah sure," Pete replied. Pain stood up and walked forward, holding his hand out to Pete. The lackey placed his massive hands under and over Pain's hand then closed his eyes. A light began to glow around Pain's hand. "There ya go, you can summon and control the Heartless at your whim!"

"Thank you," Pain murmured, looking at his hand. "Konan, we're going." The blue haired woman sighed then stood up, looking at Pain with hardened eyes.

"Well, we should be leaving too, we just came along to pass the message," Pete said. "Come on Shendu." Pete walked out of the room.

"Wait," Madara called out to Shendu. The demon stopped then turned around just as Madara stood up. "Why did you take such a curiosity with Master Xehanort?"

"The way you spoke of him was…interesting. I never figured Madara Uchiha to be one to show any type of respect to anyone unless he was a true leader."

"Which raises the question why are you so interested in finding a 'true' leader?" Shendu's eyes remained fixated on Madara. The masked man's Sharingan lit up, and Shendu swore he could practically _hear_ him smirking. "I don't care who's in charge of this group, so long as they promise victory. Maleficent knows Master Xehanort and his plans, which gives her a leg up in my favor."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Uchiha," Shendu replied evenly. The Akatsuki leader chuckled then sat back down.

"Just letting you know demon. You can leave now." Shendu bowed his head then exited the room. Madara simply chuckled to himself then teleported out of the tower.

* * *

"What do you mean the Technodrome was taken over," Shredder shouted to Krang.

"Oh shut your trap," Krang shouted back. "This new Shredder is better than you've ever been. He built an army, and destroyed all of the Ninja Turtles in less than a day! What have you done with your time in one day? You come home and smell like seaweed and rotten fish!"

"I recruited a new member to Maleficent's organization thank you very much!"

"Yeah well—wait…where are Bebop and Rocksteady?" Shredder spun around, looking at the empty space behind him before looking back at Krang and shrugged. "Ah, who cares? They'll probably be happier with a bunch of poorly educated, smelly pirates anyway. Once this new Shredder finds you though, he's not gonna be happy. He's never happy…"

"Well where is this new Shredder? Once I find him I'll—I'll-,"

"You'll what," a menacing voice demanded. Shredder's shoulders drooped as he turned around, seeing a towering, imposing figure standing behind him.

"A-are you the new Shredder?" The giant lifted up the bucket-headed ninja off his feet, red eyes boring through him menacingly.

"I am the one true Shredder you worm! And there can be only one Shredder here!"

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?"

"Yeah," Krang replied with a devious smile. "What're you gonna do with him?"

"I will dispose of _both_ of you fools!"

"What," Krang bellowed. "I helped you! This is _my_ Technodrome!"

"Was," Shredder corrected, throwing his counterpart next to Krang. "It's my Technodrome now!"

"Yo-hoo," a voice called out over the speakers. Shredder looked to the nearest monitor, looking at the face of a bald man with a bushy mustache. "Oh, either Shredder got a well needed makeover, or you're something new."

"Who in the world are you?"

"I'm the great Dr. Eggman." Shredder narrowed his eyes as he heard the faint footsteps of Karai coming up behind him.

"Master, the Technodrome has been surrounded."

"What?" Shredder turned around, facing his daughter.

"It's a fleet of…giant fish ships."

"That would be me," Eggman said mockingly before howling with laughter. "Now don't worry, there's no reason to due battle with one another. I merely came to investigate the sudden disappearance of an entire constellation of parallel worlds. I take it that was you correct?"

"You'd assume correctly," Shredder replied. "State your business."

"Would you care to join forces," Eggman questioned. "Krang and that Shredder joined Maleficent's group easily enough. Perhaps you'd like to as well?"

"I will conquer all of the worlds on my own, with my mighty Foot Clan!"

"Help, he was going to kill us," Krang shouted. Shredder turned and roared at Krang. Karai quickly booted the brain on his side in compliance with for her master.

"Ah…well, Mr. Shredder, perhaps we could work out a deal. I'll pull back my entire fleet, without need of a battle, and I won't breathe a word of your campaign to anyone."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Those two," Eggman replied, pointing to the other Shredder and Krang. "If you were going to kill them, why not just hand them over to me instead? They'd be out of your hair, and this way we won't have to do battle. And against Maleficent's forces you'd have the element of surprise." Shredder's eyes burned brightly before he turned to his counterpart and Krang.

"Go, now, before I change my mind." Krang and Shredder quickly got up then fled towards the exit. "Happy now?"

"Once they're safely aboard my ship my friend," Eggman replied. "Are you sure we couldn't work out a partnership?"

"Why would you be so eager to betray this Maleficent?"

"Well I'm not eager to betray her, but I'm more trusting towards those who use technology, and not dark magic. Usually when one plays with an unstable or unknown element, in this case darkness, there are repercussions to pay. For now I serve her, but should a better opportunity arise, say meeting a more powerful and ruthless Shredder with a Technodrome that looks much more impressive than ever, I'd take it." Shredder remained silent. The man was conniving and devious to say the least. It wasn't a trait to trust, but he may have to hold some allegiances somewhere.

"We'll be in touch," Shredder finally answered. "I promise nothing though."

"Of course," Eggman replied with a nod. A beeping came from one of his screens. Eggman looked over then smiled. "Well, it seems as if Krang and your counterpart have made it safely onboard. I'll take my leave Shredder." Eggman cut transmission then his entire fleet slowly drifted away.

* * *

Shendu and Pete stood before Chase Young, who sat on his throne and listened as Pete told him that the wielders of the Keyblade would show up. "And you believe that these children who wield the Keyblade will be a problem for me?"

"W-well they are kinda annoying, and really powerful," Pete explained. "Maleficent just wanted to warn all our forces."

"Have you taken Spicer away yet?" Pete had a blank expression on his face while Shendu merely scowled. They were warning this fool about an enemy showing up and he has the arrogance to underestimate them. "Have you taken Spicer out of my world and thrown him somewhere else Pete," Chase repeated.

"I'll deal with this Spicer," Shendu stated. "Pete, try to explain to this fool the importance of being ready for an attack." With that the demon walked out of the chambers, leaving an annoyed Chase and worried Pete behind.

After getting a few feet outside of Chase's hideout, a hawk swooped by in front of Shendu. The demon stopped then watched the bird carefully as it flew into the air. "Down here." Shendu looked down, seeing a tiny spec on the ground.

"What in the-,"

"Moby Morpher!" The figure lit up with a golden light, then enlarged itself at eyelevel with Shendu. The demon's face showed fear and confusion as he stepped back. "Calm down now, I'm a friend."

"Who…what are you?"

"The name's Bean, Hannibal Roy Bean, at your service." Shendu stared at the bean for a long moment. "I'm on the Heylin force in this world, same as Chase."

"Interesting," Shendu replied with a bored tone.

"However, I'm not on his side." Shendu cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Centuries ago, Chase was a goodie-too-shoes Xiaolin Monk, the forces of light in this world. That was, until I turned him with a special potion that brought him to the Heylin side. Together, he and I nearly conquered the world, until he casted me into an alternate world called the Yin-Yang world, which is simply an extension of this world. At least that's what Master Xehanort told me…"

"Who," Shendu repeated.

"Master Xehanort, he was a-,"

"A master manipulator who wielded a Keyblade, and came to you with an offer to rule the Realm of Light if you joined him."

"Ah, you're familiar with the man."

"No, I've simply heard of him from…others."

"So you're out to finish what Master Xehanort started. Or this Maleficent witch is, and you're simply her servant." Shendu hissed at the comment, causing Hannibal to chuckle to himself. "Calm down now, I meant no offence. I'm gonna be honest. The Heylin forces of this world are divided at the moment. Jack Spicer is an annoyance and is no longer a threat to the Xiaolin Monks. Wuya is a treacherous witch who allies with whomever if she sees a way to benefit. Chase is the most powerful Heylin warrior in this world, but I am most certainly the smartest. You wonder why Master Xehanort came to me in the Yin-Yang world instead of simply talking to Chase? He knew in the long run, brains were better than raw power. Chase isn't a fool however, but he is arrogant. Me, I'm flexible and smart. Master Xehanort himself said that he was impressed with my level of intelligence and manipulation that he heard from countless legends. He told me that eventually I would be unleashed from the Yin-Yang world, and when that happens that I'm to try and conquer this world and bring the Heylin forces together under my rule. He was right about me eventually being released, but so far the Xiaolin Monks have gotten in my way a time or two while trying to take over. I don't think Master Xehanort saw his own destruction coming however…that's why Maleficent is finishing what he started, because he's gone."

"So what do you propose?"

"It's only a matter of time before the Monks defeat Chase, and until then there's not much I can do. I could try to conquer the world, but the Monks would stop me, as they would Chase. All I can do is wait. That's what Master Xehanort said: 'you need patience if you're to achieve your goal.' So I'll wait until my opportunity comes. Until then, I'd like to accompany you."

"You would now?"

"I've spend centuries trapped in one world, and quite frankly there's nothing I can do at the moment against the Monks until the time is right. I'd like to get out a bit and see the worlds. And with the Moby Morpher I can fit in your pockets."

"How do I benefit?"

"Master Xehanort said that I was one of the smartest beings he's ever met in his travels around the worlds. I can see the deceit in your eyes." The corners of the demon's lips tugged a bit into a smirk. "Care to fill me in?"

"Maleficent may be trying to finish Master Xehanort's plan, but she's a complete and incompetent fool. We need someone to replace her if we're going to conquer the worlds instead of having them thrown into darkness."

"Ah, well I am an excellent judge of character. I'm sure I could help you pick a worth leader."

Shendu huffed, "I see no harm in letting you come along. You're a bean after all and admitted you're not the strongest being in this world."

"I have no doubt you could defeat me in single combat," Hannibal said. "You have nothing to worry about. Just consider me that little guy on your shoulder feeding your conscious."

Shendu nodded. Hannibal sneered then shrunk down in size, jumping onto Shendu's shoulder. Shendu liked Hannibal so far. He wasn't arrogant or had any type of superiority complex, and he didn't exaggerate on his talents. While Shendu wasn't manipulated, he admitted Hannibal was indeed very persuasive.

"You're to remain hidden. Since you're mind is clear of the tainted darkness unlike Maleficent, I'd like you to stay a secret."

"Of course," Hannibal stated. "Oh, one sec." The bean whistled loudly. The hawk from before flew by and perched itself on Shendu's other shoulder. "This is Yin-Yang, he's my personal means of transportation around the world. Mind if he comes along?"

"Not at all…"

"Just don't show him to Chase, otherwise he'll discover our new alliance." Shendu nodded then walked down the trail with Hannibal and Yin-Yang on his shoulders.

* * *

Bowser walked down the boarding ramp of Dark Samus' ship. The koopa king looked around curiously before stepping into the grass. "This world…it's different."

"You can say that again," Dark replied, strolling down the ramp and next to Bowser. "This place reeks of…warm…fuzzy brightness." Bowser growled lowly in agreement. Even he could sense the overwhelming amount of light in this world. Maybe spending so much time with Ganondorf was beginning to wear off on the koopa king.

"So where do we start searching for this Skeletor guy," Bowser finally asked.

"How should I know? My scanners just said that he should be somewhere on this world. I guess the best thing to do is just look around."

"Can you summon Heartless here," Bowser questioned. Dark Samus threw her arm out, and nothing appeared. Bowser huffed then stomped off towards a nearby hill. Dark shrugged then followed him.

As they both made it to the top of the hill, Dark Samus placed a hand on her hip, looking around at the smoking craters that littered the battlefield. "Looks like somebody had some fun." Bowser huffed then dropped Christie's lip body on the ground. "Is she dead?"

"She's barely alive," Bowser murmured. "As is that thing." The king pointed to ALPHA, still lying motionless. Dark Samus knelt down then placed her hand on Christie's head. A few tentacles snaked out from her wrist, placing themselves gently along the white haired woman's head. "What're you doing?"

"Reading her mind," Dark replied. A series of tentacles came out from Dark's wrists then planted themselves over Christie's head. Images flashed through the copy's mind of Christie moments before the destruction of her world, finding Skeletor, being tortured beyond comprehension, and finally, their defeat against Kefka. Dark released her grip from the white haired woman's head then shook her hand out a bit.

"What did you see," Bowser asked.

"Images. Apparently our Skeletor has been taken by a group that has a massive army, and a leader that's very powerful. He took out Skeletor like he was nothing. Granted I don't know how strong Skeletor is personally, but from the looks of the battle, I'd say they were both pretty strong."

"So what do we do," Bowser asked. "We know he's here, and we can't summon Heartless to fight an army."

"We can't summon Heartless, period. This whole mission either requires us to be sneaky as hell, or wait for an opportunity to arise. I vote the opportunity thing."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one. Should we trust these two?"

"They're both loyal to Skeletor because of one common factor: he tortured, and broke them until they became his slaves." Bowser's eyes widened slightly before looking down at the two unconscious figures. "If they wake up, all we have to do is tell them we'll help get their master back and they should be more than eager to work with us." Bowser nodded then looked back at the two other women.

* * *

Skeletor was suspended from a wall with his arms and legs outstretched and his staff nowhere in sight. The warlord looked over as he saw Kefka walking up, twirling Skeletor's Havoc Staff around at the tips of his fingers. "My oh my, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were glaring at me." Kefka turned to Skeletor, snapping his fingers around the staff. "But you don't have eyes…so I can't be sure."

"If you're trying to annoy me, I regret to inform you that you're failing at it. I use to deal with nimrods with your IQ on a daily basis." Kefka chuckled then shook his head as he began to pace back and forth in front of Skeletor.

"You know, I thought your magic powers came from this staff," Kefka spoke. "I tried to take the magic from it, but came up empty handed. So I guess your magic comes from within you."

"You steal other people's magic," Skeletor questioned.

"Indeed, I've taken the powers and souls of countless people. Each time I grow stronger and more powerful."

"So why not just steal my powers?"

"Because if I take your powers and you end up being powerless, then I can't use you to destroy the world."

"What's your game Kefka? What do you get by destroying this world?" The clown stopped then turned to Skeletor.

"Why nothing, aside from the pure thrill of complete and utter destruction! There's no reason for anyone to live, since they inevitably have to die. There's no reason to create, since everything will eventually be destroyed. That's how I get my fun! I destroy everything! Imagine what'll happen once I destroy this world!"

"You'll die as well," Skeletor replied. "You're a fool to want to destroy everything."

"Ah, poor miserable fool. I know your type: brutish, and hell-bent on conquest. What's the point of conquering anything when you'll just die! What happens to your empire after death! It'll all just slowly fade away into the darkness."

"You can't be sure," Skeletor sniped.

"You sound just like him…" Skeletor was now curious. "He told me much of the same thing. The difference was that he forced me to join his conquest."

"Someone…_forced_ you to join them to control everything rather than letting you go on an anarchic killing spree to send everything back to the void? This must've been some man."

"He was," Kefka replied with a begrudging respect in his tone. "He told me if I do as he says, then he'll unlock the bindings of this world that prevent other worldly beings from finding us, and in doing so allow darkness to pour into this world."

"What was his name?"

"Master Xehanort…" Skeletor's pupils began to burn brightly. That name struck something within his head, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where. "He was a wielder of a weapon called a Keyblade. He told me he could undo the seal that the ancients placed on this world, and allow darkness to fill it. And so, I did as he said, waiting and plotting for the moment where I would betray him. Well, after a few years I discovered that it didn't take the legendary Keyblade, but rather it took the heart of a being from another world. Not to say that the Keyblade couldn't unlock the seal. However, using another being from another world seemed much easier than being the indentured servant to an old fart.

"So once he came back, I told him I'm not working for him anymore and we dueled. Master Xehanort was a powerful old man…" The clown looked up at Skeletor, eyes beaming. "He was the first person to defeat me in single combat."

"I can't say I'm not envious," Skeletor replied smugly. Kefka simply smirked back then continued twirling Skeletor's weapon.

"Unfortunately the fool already showed me a power that only he knew: absorbing ones own energies for your own. With that I went out and started sucking away the powers of everybody I came across, eventually reaching the level that you yourself have witnessed. Now my power is unrivaled by anyone else in this soon-to-be-destroyed world." Suddenly, Kefka and Skeletor looked over, seeing the little girl Shelke walk into the room. "What is it dear, papa is busy."

"I'm sorry lord Kefka, but Weiss and Nero have returned…with a hostage…" Kefka cocked a curious brow up. The clown turned to the warlord then gave a mock bow before leaving the room. Shelke looked at Skeletor once then followed after Kefka.

The warlord lowered his head, staring at the damp ground below. He knew that name; Master Xehanort, but where? He didn't remember it being connected to anyone from Eternia. It had no connection to anyone except Skeletor himself. The warlord looked over to the door then sighed heavily. It was going to be awhile before he broke out.

* * *

"You WHAT?" Kefka snarled angrily at Weiss and Nero, looking down at the bound Ilias lying at his feet. "You kidnapped this brat, perhaps leading all of Cocoon's forces to our lair!"

"They have no way of finding us," Weiss replied, "And how was I supposed to know you'd already captured the warlord?"

Kefka narrowed his eyes at the white haired man before walking up slowly towards him. Weiss took a reluctant step back as Kefka approached. The clown quickly lifted his hand up, feeling around Weiss' scalp before pulling out a tiny, flickering device. Weiss' eyes widened with horror while Kefka merely stared at the tracking device.

"And that is why you don't confront Felicia…" Suddenly, all of the fortress shook from an explosion, causing everyone to look up as dust sprinkled down. "Shelke, take the boy to the prison, everyone else, prepare for destruction." Weiss, Nero, and Genesis nodded then quickly rushed towards the exit. Shelke bent down then lifted Ilias, who was nearly twice the girl's size, over her shoulder then started walking away.

"Hey, let me down!"

"Shut up," Shelke replied coldly. Kefka scowled angrily, then crushed the tracking device before walking towards his throne.

* * *

Outside, thousands of troops and vehicles were moving across the plains of Cocoon, heading towards the mountains that shielded Deepground from the world. To top it off, hundreds of ships flew through the skies along with one massive ship that housed the Primarch, Cid Raines, himself.

Felicia stood on the top of a troop transport, the wind blowing past her as she focused her eyes on the mountain ahead. Nero leaned off the side of a giant black and red van that Trish drove in the heart of the army. The back doors opened, revealing Dante and Lady on a pair of motorcycles. The two revved up the engines then rode out of the van, circling around to zoom past Trish and Nero.

Snow rode on his trusty motorcycle: Shiva, with his former squad, NORA, riding behind him. Fang and Vanille walked at their own pace, along with several other members of their tribes following them. Barret drove his own massive black van, with Vincent in the passenger's side, and a whole group of heavily armed, PSICOM Elites that use to be a part of Barret's squad. Lightning drove a jeep with only herself and Ryu in it. Both combatants had their unflinching eyes focused dead ahead.

"You okay," Ryu asked, glancing over at Lightning.

"I'm fine," Lightning replied. Ryu stared at Lightning, unconvinced by her answer. The soldier eventually sighed then glanced over at Ryu. "I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to him…" Ryu placed a supportive hand on Lightning's shoulder. The soldier looked at the ninja's hand, then up into the eyes of the man himself.

"We'll get him back. Don't worry." Lightning smiled a bit then nodded once, reaffirming herself.

"_Attention,"_ a voice called out from above. Nearly two thirds of everyone's heads look up to the massive battle cruiser in the air. _"This is Primarch Cid Raines. I wish to thank everyone here on behalf of Cocoon and all of its citizens. The sacrifice each and every one of you soldiers is making today will not be forgotten. We will win the day, and nothing can change that. Failure is not an option. Cocoon's citizens, its people, are all relying on us to finish this once and for all. There is no turning back. In this battle, it's all or nothing. Make yourselves proud, make all of Cocoon proud!"_

Thousands of voices all cheered, morale boosted through the skies. The army pressed forward towards the final battle against Deepground.

* * *

Outside the mountain, an army rivaling the one approaching marched forward with countless troops and giant tanks and transports. Genesis stood on top of a small hill, watching the soldiers marching forward without question, and without thought. They were told to kill any and all of Cocoon's military forces, and they were ready to do so.

Nero soared over the army before landing on the sidelines next to his brother, both watching their soldiers marching towards battle. Weiss smirked then started walking with the troops. Nero looked over at his brother then followed after him.

Within his throne room, Kefka watched his forces building outside of the entrance to the mountain. The clown couldn't help but laugh. The bloodshed and destruction, although he wasn't prepared for it, would make the perfect prologue to all of Cocoon's oblivion.

* * *

Skeletor hung off the wall, staring at the floor with a blank expression. The name, Master Xehanort, continued to haunt his mind. He couldn't focus on anything other than the name. He almost wished the voices would come back.

Skeletor looked up as the doors opened, seeing Shelke carrying and struggling Ilias on her shoulder. The warlord watched as Shelke ignored him, opened the cell across from the warlord, then tossed the blood haired boy into jail. Shelke closed and locked the gate then walked out of the prison.

"Yeah, you'd better run," Ilias shouted in rage. The boy huffed then turned his head forward, only to cry out in shock. Skeletor tilted his head a bit in mock confusion.

"Oh come now, I didn't have time to brush my teeth this morning," Skeletor taunted.

"Great," Ilias whispered to himself. "I just wanted to be captured by Deepground and see freaks galore on my birthday…" Ilias glanced up at Skeletor then snapped his eyes back to the ground.

"Happy birthday," Skeletor said after a minute of silence. Ilias looked up at the faceless warlord then back at the ground.


	28. Cocoon's War

Deepground waited in front of the entrance to their lair in silence. It was the calm before the storm until all hell broke loose. A few single fighters flew over the horizon, followed by a few larger cruisers, and infantry and transports coming over the hills. Deepground's tanks started firing into the skies with their cannons and turrets while the infantry started blasting bullets and rockets forward.

PSICOM soldiers charged forward, firing into the seemingly endless amount of targets while explosions went off around them and bullets whizzed past. Dante and Lady flew past the infantry and moved between the tanks. Lady pulled out her rocket launcher then pulled the trigger. A rocket shot out, then broke apart into nearly a dozen other rockets that went off in the infantry. Dante shot through the smoke with his pistols Ebony and Ivory in hand, and started blasting Deepground infantry. The PSICOM commander slid his bike on its side, knocking several enemy soldiers back. Dante smirked, but snapped his head up. The devil hunter jumped off his ride as something slammed into it, blowing the vehicle into pieces. Dante spun around, slamming his boots into the head of two Deepground soldiers. The smoke cleared, revealing Genesis as the one who attacked Dante. The white haired commander laughed then threw his arms out before applauding.

"Alright, that's one hell of an entrance!" Bullets flew past the two combatants as they looked into one another's eyes. "So, are we gonna finish this Genesis?"

"I can't wait," the Deepground commander replied. Dante smirked then shot forward, pulling his sword Rebellion off his back as Genesis pulled his blade back. The two clashed, causing a massive explosion of energy upon impact.

* * *

Barret's van slid over the hill, then raced downward as bullets and rockets flew by. Vincent leaned out of the window, pistol in hand, then started firing at the rockets before they could hit. Barret smashed the windshield with his hand, which soon turned into a gun itself, then started firing endless bullets forward.

Deepground's Nero flew from above, and began firing down on Barret's van. The one armed man screamed with rage as he turned sharply to the side. Vincent opened the door then jumped onto the roof of the van, catching Nero flying from above. Vincent aimed his pistol then began firing, each bullet narrowly missing Nero.

Felicia was crouched down, sword in hand, as she deflected random bullets that came in her direction. She placed her hand against the radio in her ear, "Primarch sir, should we send a strike team into the fortress?"

"_Don't worry Felicia."_ Cid Raines stood in front of a massive viewing window, hands behind his back and underneath his cape as he watched the battle from above. "I've already entrusted a team to infiltrate the fortress…"

* * *

Ryu was standing up in his seat, throwing shuriken at any Deepground soldiers that Lightning drove by. The pink haired Guardian sergeant had her gunblade in hand and started firing randomly in front of her. "Aren't we supposed to have backup," Ryu asked as he threw his last shuriken.

"WOO-HOO!" A blur shot past Ryu, causing the ninja to do a double-take.

"Oh lord," Lightning groaned.

* * *

Snow rode on his motorcycle Shiva with a submachine gun in hand. "Bring it on!" Snow revved the engine, blowing a trail of dust that hardened into ice behind him, freezing countless Deepground soldiers. Suddenly, a pair of air-to-surface bikes rode in beside him. "You guys ready?"

"You bet," Lebreau shouted as she snapped her grenade launcher shut. Team NORA sped forward with Lightning and Ryu behind them.

* * *

On the mountain, watching the battle from above were two cloaked figures. One was a tall man with long, shining red hair that was neatly slicked back, and unique purple eyes. A shorter woman with purple hair, tied back into a long pony tail, with red eyes stood next to the tall man.

"Mindless battle, hundreds of souls dying with each passing second," the man exclaimed. "The people of this world claim to be more peaceful since they've sealed the darkness and blocked out the light from their world, but this bloodbath shows quite the contrary…"

"Such a shame," the woman murmured softly. "Without the balance of light and dark in the world, the world itself resorts to making its inhabitants kill one another…until one of them understands and brings light and darkness back into the world. Otherwise…it shall eventually and inevitably die." The man and woman turned around to a third cloaked figure.

"Is this proof enough," the man questioned. "This is what will happen to the worlds if proper balance is not restored."

"I see," the third figure, a young woman, replied. The woman stepped forward, looking closely at the raging battle. Her body and attire were hidden by the cloak she wore, but her head and face were shown. She had hair, reaching just barely past her shoulders, and blue eyes that matched her hair perfectly.

"As a master of the Keyblade, is it not your duty to keep balance in the world," the man continued.

"The best way to restore balance and prevent other worlds from suffering this fate is to bring back light and darkness to this world," the woman added. The blue haired woman sighed heavily then looked up into the sky which was filled with explosions and gunfire.

"I've been away longer than I thought…" The woman turned around, staring at the two pale figures behind her. "What must I do to restore balance to this world?"

* * *

An explosion went off in one of the far corners of the Deepground base. Dark Samus rolled onto the scene, aiming her cannon around in the hall to make sure there were no targets. After a moment, the commando signaled to the smoke. Christie and ALPHA nimbly jumped out of the smoke, landing on either side of Dark Samus as she rose to her feet. Bowser then came stomping onto the scene, towering behind the three women.

"Man, these Deepground goons know their stuff," Dark admitted. "I can't get a solid fix on Skeletor anywhere."

"Do you know the general direction," Christie asked, shifting her eyes to Dark.

"Give me a minute and I could pinpoint it."

"I don't think we have that long," Bowser growled. The group of four looked up, seeing a group of feral demons summoned before their eyes. "Dark, take the time you need to find Skeletor. We'll hold these freaks off!" Bowser, ALPHA, and Christie all rushed forward towards the demons. Dark shrugged to herself. She could've scanned and fought at the same time, but this way was much easier for her.

* * *

Ilias sighed to himself, praying that Cocoon was winning the battle he heard above. Hopefully Lightning and the others weren't in the battle, but if they were Ilias hoped they'd be okay. The boy sighed and leaned his head back against the wall before he looked over at his cellmate.

Skeletor looked at the ground, focusing as hard as he could on the name Master Xehanort. Where had he heard the name from before? Had Maleficent mentioned it before? The warlord scowled to himself in rage. Skeletor looked up, seeing the tired looking and cautious boy across the room from him. Ilias was staring directly at Skeletor, observing the warlord curiously.

"What," Skeletor snapped.

"You're not from this world are you," Ilias asked.

"What gave me away?" Ilias huffed, cracking a small smile before he looked at the ground.

"So I guess with you…that Kefka guy is going to destroy the world." Skeletor's pupils burned a glowing red.

"Care to explain how he plans to do that?" Ilias looked up at Skeletor. No reason not to right?

"Well…legend has it that all the different worlds were united as one, forever protected by the light. But, as time passed, some people became selfish and began fighting over the light, thus bringing in darkness. The imbalance between light and dark caused the world to break apart and separate into countless other worlds. At least…that's how one story goes.

"Whether it was ever true or not, I don't know. But centuries ago, the ancestors of Cocoon decided to make that legend a reality. A group of powerful mages came together and formed what they called the Sanctum, which later became our form of government. They used a powerful spell to seal away all the darkness in our world in a singular place, and used another to shield the world from any outside forces, light included. But as soon as that happened, as soon as the darkness went away, things seemed to get worse…

"Murders, destruction of towns, and other heinous acts were committed on a wide scale across Cocoon. That's when Cocoon made its own armed forces: the Guardian Corps, to stop these crimes as much as possible. But it didn't stop. Soon, entire wars broke out, mostly small scale, but still deadly and devastating. The wars were too much for the Guardian Corps, so we invented PSICOM to deal with large scale problems like this. For awhile…things seemed to be peaceful again…"

Skeletor chuckled and shook his head, "So the people of your world just decided to make a bigger stick to fight with? How amusing. I assume this peace didn't last."

"It did for several years actually," Ilias replied. "There were no major wars, no wide scale murders. Everything was so small scale that nobody paid any attention. But…that's when the corruption started. A pair of PSICOM soldiers, brothers and devil hunters, named Dante and Vergil, were the best of the best, and their intelligence officer was a man by the name of Arkham.

"Arkham served as a Guardian Corps chief in the capital Eden for a few years until he switched over to PSICOM. Eventually, after several successful missions, he decided to take it easy, and instruct Dante and Vergil on their missions. Nobody knew that Arkham secretly desired an ancient demon's power so that he could rule over Cocoon. He manipulated countless PSICOM and Guardian Corps officers, and Cocoon's two best soldiers to get what he wanted. He confronted Dante and Vergil, defeated them soundly, and almost killed Vergil. In the end…he got what he wanted and took the demon's power for his own, nearly plummeting our world into oblivion in the process. Dante confronted him alone. They battled and Arkham had the upper hand…that was until Vergil showed up. The two brothers fought side by side and barely defeated Arkham, sealing the demon's power away once again.

"The Primarch at the time, Galenth Dysely, tried to cover up as much of the incident as he could to prevent wide spread panic that there may or may not be corruption within the Sanctum."

"I take it that wasn't the end to the corruption?"

"Not entirely. The next major event was a cult group called The Order of the Sword. It was a cult that believed that a powerful demon was their savior. It had nearly half a continent believing its religion. The Sanctum was worried that it would end in a repeat of what happened with Arkham, so they sent in a group of Guardian Corps soldiers in disguise to investigate the place. Sure enough, The Order of the Sword was using the power of demons that they captured to create their own demons, and fuel some giant statue called 'The Savior,' which had the power of countless demons within it. As soon as they reported back, PSICOM sent in Vergil and Dante.

"They assassinated the Order's leader, a man by the name of Sanctus, but they were confronted by a boy possessing the power of a demon. His name was Nero. Nero was sent to capture Dante and Vergil, and the brothers were ordered to take out the Order entirely. As fate would've had it, in his quest for the devil hunter brothers, Nero uncovered the truth of the Order, and allied himself with Dante and Vergil.

"Somehow, Sanctus survived and he and the Savior broke out, releasing countless demons into the world to reaffirm their followers in the faith of the Order. Nero was captured, and he was being used as the power source for the Savior's core. Luckily, Vergil and Dante were on the scene, and they fought the Savior and freed Nero. Together, they destroyed the Order and killed Sanctus. Afterwards, Nero and his girlfriend Kyrie, left the Order, and Nero ended up joining Dante and Vergil's team on PSICOM."

"Sounds like a lot of this world's fate rests in the hands of Vergil and Dante," Skeletor mused.

"That's what a lot of other people thought too…but Vergil soon disappeared. Last anyone heard he headed to an island, said to be the last refuge of a demon lord named Mundus. Nobody heard from Vergil since, and nobody knows what happened to him. Dante, now in charge of his team, along with Nero, and Arkham's daughter Mary, went to investigate. They found a woman named Trish, who could command lightning. Together, the four of them uncovered a plot by the demon emperor Mundus, to release himself and all other demons in the world. Dante and the others defeated Mundus, and sent him back into the darkness once and for all.

"However, people were shaken by the loss of Vergil. The world saw their saviors as 'Vergil and Dante.' Now it was just Dante. People weren't sure how to take the loss of one of their most powerful protectors."

"So what happened then," Skeletor questioned. "Did your world fall into despair, and Deepground emerged, running rampant on the world?"

"Not exactly…Deepground was a project that Galenth Dysely authorized to help calm people's fears. It was a project to try and create a group of super soldiers, prepared to deal with any situation. The project was headed by one of the world's richest men: Rufus Shinra. The project was…moderately successful. The best results they got where a handful of soldiers. I don't know all of them, but there are a few I do know. One of them is Vincent Valentine, that white haired guy who captured me and his brother, Rosso the Crimson…and there are two or three others I believe."

"So what happened to Project Deepground?"

"One of the subjects went crazy and killed everyone. It was a brutal massacre, but the Sanctum was surprised to see that some of the other experiments were inhuman. Shinra was turning people into mindless creatures, freaks that were bent on nothing more than to destroy anything in sight. After that, Rufus went into hiding, and the Sanctum made it top priority to find him and bring him to justice. They found him on a remote island, heavily defended for any frontal assault. They sent in a small squad of soldiers to infiltrate and bring in Rufus at any costs. The only survivor of that mission was…Lightning."

"That woman with pink hair," Skeletor pondered. Ilias nodded. "Curious. Did she capture this Rufus or kill him?"

"She was planning on bringing him in alive, but Rufus resisted arrest and tried to kill Lightning. Instead, she killed him."

"Amusing," Skeletor chuckled. "Maybe your world is trying to tell you something with all the wars and destruction."

"A lot of people started to think that too. Well…a few who were crazy enough to believe the legends. The founders of the Sanctum sealed away the darkness centuries ago. There was no proof, nor any documents to show that they actually did what the legends claim. A few people demanded that the Sanctum tell the truth about it, and even more people thought the legend was a fair tale.

"The next unfortunate accident, was when there were a series of villages and towns being utterly obliterated and wiped off the map. Lightning and a few other Guardian Corps members were sent to investigate. They found out that a young woman called Terra, with amazing and unstable magical powers, was responsible for the destruction of said towns. Lightning ran halfway across the world, fighting demons, monsters, and rogue soldiers before finally finding Terra. Official reports claim that Lightning Farron killed Terra. Lightning herself told me that Terra was an innocent girl, with terrifying powers yes, but she was being controlled to misuse those powers. As it turned out, she was being controlled by Galenth Dysely's right hand man: Kefka Palazzo."

Skeletor threw his head back and laughed as hard as he could. Ilias bit his lower lip, lowering his eyes, almost shamefully, as the warlord laughed. Skeletor stopped laughing, then looked at the boy, still giving a few weak chuckles, "The man whose trying to destroy your world now was once the right hand man of the person swore to protect it?"

"Yeah, I get it: it's freaking hilarious. When Lightning came back, her official report was altered so that Dysely couldn't be connected to the murders. But…nobody could see what happened next." Ilias looked up, staring Skeletor in the face. "Galenth Dysely launched a campaign to bring the world under one absolute rule: his. He told the world that so many bad things were happening that it was his responsibility to control the world. Of course nobody opposed him, especially not PSICOM, the Sanctum, or most of the Guardian Corps.

"Dysely used fear to bring the people to his way of thinking, thus making his takeover of Cocoon easy and with minimal bloodshed. Dysely used his new power to make sure nobody spoke out against him. Those who did, or those who were believed to speak out against him, were immediately captured and brought to something called, 'The Purge.' No one knows exactly what happens when someone is Purged, but nobody ever saw them again afterwards. Dysely's first mistake was when he took Serah Farron, Lightning's sister, to be Purged. He took Serah in hopes that Lightning would stay quiet about the Terra incident, but he couldn't see what happened next.

"Lightning recruited herself into the Purge to try to sneak in and save Serah. I was already chosen to be Purged for no apparent reason, which is where I met Lightning. Snow Villiers, the guy wearing the white trench coat, also went out to save Serah with his squad, NORA. He was crazy in love with Serah, and would do anything, even defy the world he fought for, to save her. Along the way, Snow and Lightning crossed paths, along with myself, Hope, his mother, and Vanille, who had all been taken in to be Purged. During a huge battle, caused partly by Snow and Lightning, Hope's mother died thanks to PSICOM. Hope, Vanille, and I all got together and ended up in the ship that had Serah in it. We got separated and I met Lightning while Hope and Vanille apparently ran into Snow.

"By the end, we all found Serah together, and met, but Serah was crystallized and taken by Kefka. The crazy clown then started to blown up the ship we were in, crystallizing nearly everything. We survived, barely, and managed to get Serah away from Kefka before he got away. So, we all got together and started searching for Serah in the crash site. We found her, still crystallized and stuck in the ground. Snow wanted to save her, but Lightning thought that she failed her sister and decided to leave her alone and live her life as a traitor to the world she loved. After a heated conversation, Snow stayed behind and Lightning left. Snow told us all to go after her, but I stayed behind to help him.

"After awhile, a group of soldiers found us. We fought them all off, but were captured nonetheless by Cid Raines and a woman named Fang. As it turns out, Cid and Fang were working together in secret to try and overthrow Dysely. I'm not entirely sure what happened with Lightning and the others, but I do know that they bonded more or less and ended up in Hope's home town. That's where Snow, Fang, and I arrived and met up with them.

"Lightning got Hope and Vanille to run while she held off the soldiers. Snow, after being told by Lightning, went after Hope, Vanille and Fang regrouped, and I stayed with Lightning and helped her. We were all separated throughout the city, but we eventually got back together and got away thanks to Cid. After regrouping, we decided to launch an attack against Dysely to end his reign. We stormed his ship and confronted him, only to come to a shocking revelation. Galenth Dysely-,"

"To make a long story short: I can only assume that you and your friends defeated Dysely, saved Serah and Cocoon, got a new Primarch and now you're leaving rather peacefully compared to before, am I right?" Ilias cracked a smirk and nodded. "Kefka mentioned someone by the name of Master Xehanort. Have you heard of some such man in Cocoon's history at all?" Ilias blinked with confusion before taking the time to actually think about it.

"I can't say that I have…" Skeletor screamed with frustration, causing Ilias to jump back a bit. "Hey, I'm sorry alright." Much to his surprise, Skeletor continued to scream, sounding like he was in pain. "Um…are you okay?" Skeletor suddenly went limp, hanging up by his arms as he dangled lifelessly from the wall. "Yeah…this is getting too freaky for me."

* * *

An explosion went off at the front of Deepground's base as Lebreau and other members of NORA flew away. Snow revved up his engines then shot through the smoke with Lightning and Ryu right behind him. "Thought you wouldn't make it," Snow shouted to Lightning.

"I was thinking about it, but I decided that you couldn't be relied on to save Ilias," Lightning shot back mockingly.

"We need to focus," Ryu told the two of them. "We have no idea what to expect in the base!"

"I got a good feeling I know what to expect. And I'm gonna give that damned clown a piece of my mind!" Snow sped forward, leaving Lightning to sigh before she followed after.

* * *

Dark Samus led the others down a hall and into a large, open room with bright lights and a rather dark and gothic look to it. There were various levels of floors, and a few stair cases between each one. At the top of the room was a man staring at the front door with his hands behind his back. Dark Samus recognized the man from Christie's memories and immediately jerked back into the hallway.

"Crap," Dark whispered. "That crazy clown that took out Skeletor is in the next room."

"But we must find the master," Christie snapped.

"Yeah, we'll just stroll in front of the guy who defeated your master. Sounds like a great plan."

"We'll wait for another opportunity," Bowser growled, looking at Dark Samus. "With a giant war going on, it'll only be a matter of time before something else happens." Dark nodded in agreement before turning back to the room holding the hostile clown.

* * *

Genesis stumbled back, blood running down his face and a few cuts all along his attire. He looked up at Dante who stood and waited for him. "Is that all you got? I'm almost a little disappointed. I mean you always wanted to fight Vergil right?" Genesis growled as he spun his sword around and then charged. Dante smirked then charged as well with Rebellion in hand.

Nero fell to the ground and attempted to move, but Vincent's foot against his chest prevented him from crawling away. Vincent lowered his pistol to Nero's head, looking into the wide, fearful eyes of the man before pulling the trigger. Nero's body went limp as his body soon began to fade away into ash. Barret pulled up next to Vincent and honked his horn. The man in red quickly got in and closed the door.

"Not bad man, that's one less commander to deal with!"

"Right, it looks like we're actually winning this battle."

"But that don't mean Deepground is going down without a fight."

"Agreed, let's go and help the troops." Barret cheered with excitement as he raced down the battlefield.

Weiss rolled backwards, crouched down as he fired one of his blades at Felicia. The brunette ducked under a bullet then spun her blade around, blocking the other. Felicia charged forward, twirling her sword around in her grasp. Weiss pulled both blades back and readied himself. He swung his left one at Felicia, but the brunette simply hopped in the air and slammed the blade into the ground with her foot. Weiss screamed as he swung the other sword at Felicia. She jumped in the air, staring straight into Weiss' eyes as his blade passed right under her. Felicia landed on Weiss' other sword with her back turned to him. Weiss released his sword then charged Felicia. The brunette spun around, slicing her sword across Weiss' chest, twice across his abdomen, spun around completely and sliced him upward from his waist to his shoulder before freezing with her back turned to the white haired man. Weiss coughed, blood flowing out of his mouth before he fell over on his back in a lifeless heap. Felicia swung her blade around, flinging the blood off it and to the ground before she walked towards the battlefield.

* * *

Skeletor looked around, finding himself in some weird plain of existence. He was apparently standing on thin air, and the area surrounding him was a swirling mixture of strange colors mixing together like paint.

"Where in the world am I," Skeletor asked himself.

"Where I've been sealed away." Skeletor turned around to the new voice, nearly gasping with shock. Across from Skeletor was a man with blue skin, wearing purple armor and a matching cape, with long black hair that was swept back and a goatee to match. "Miss me?"

"Y…you're me," Skeletor said, pointing his finger at the man.

"No, I'm what you use to be: Keldor!"

"What is this," Skeletor screamed, his rage and confusion building.

"Oh I could bother to explain it all, but I'd rather take my body back."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am Keldor, and you are Skeletor. We are two separate beings, two different entities entirely. You were created by Hordak to follow and serve him like a mindless puppet! I was created to conquer and rule Eternia! But since that's gone, I'll just have to settle for the rest of the Realm of Light instead."

Skeletor shook his head, "This is some kind of dream! It has to be!" Suddenly, the faceless warlord was launched back by a powerful beam of magic. Skeletor slammed into the ground and bounced backwards two times before looking up at Keldor.

"You want to know where you are? You're in your own heart. I was locked away by Hordak, thus allowing the birth of you, you disgusting worm. Now that I finally brought you here, I can defeat you and reclaim our body for myself."

"No," Skeletor boomed as he rose to his feet. "You're a product of my imagination! I was Keldor, but I was reborn as Skeletor!"

"You were never Keldor! You're a spawn of Hordak! A piece of his own spirit transferred into my body and remade into how he wanted you to be! You're nothing more than a pawn in his ever massive Horde!"

"No! I defied Hordak, I defeated him, King Hiss, and He-Man! ME!"

"That was with my assistance," Keldor thundered. "I fought against Hordak's grip on you in an attempt to stay alive! I was the one who gave you a brief window of opportunity to fight against them! Do you wish to know the truth behind everything Skeletor? Like this world, countless seeds planted in the past have affected your future! Allow me to enlighten you on a past that you're so oblivious on…"

* * *

An explosion rang out through the room. Kefka kept his gaze on the entrance as a motorcycle and a jeep came racing out of the smoke. Snow Villiers aimed an SMG at Kefka and began firing. The clown sneered then teleported out of the line of fire. Snow stopped firing then looked around. Ryu launched himself into the air where Kefka reappeared, and managed to land a solid blow on the clown's chest. Kefka cried out then spun around in the air before teleporting away again, this time towards the top of the room.

"Well, well, well, looks like they sent a small brigade in to deal with me after all. And it's my old friends: Snow and Lightning no less! Tell me children, how is Serah these days?" Lightning stepped forward, her eyes focusing on Kefka as she raised her sword up at the clown.

"Where's Ilias!"

"My oh my, it's always that with you. Why don't you ever ask how I'm doing? Maybe I'm just misunderstood and need some attention. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Yeah right," Snow snapped, aiming his gun at Kefka as well. "Answer the question clown, before I get really _pissed off!"_

"Always straight to the point I see," Kefka said disappointingly, placing his hand to his forehead. "Such an attitude will only get you so far."

"Either answer or shut up and fight," Ryu said menacingly. Kefka sneered, looking down at the ninja with wide, bloodthirsty eyes.

"If you so insist," Kefka murmured softly, now standing between the three combatants. They all quickly spun towards the clown.

Kefka cackled as he dodged Ryu's sword, kicked Snow's gun out of his hands, and grabbed Lightning's blade with his bare hands all at once. The clown then spun around like a corkscrew and tossed Lightning across the room. Ryu pulled his sword back and swung at the clown who vanished in a flash of confetti. The ninja scowled then spun around, narrowly missing Kefka's neck. The clown laughed then shot up above Ryu, grabbing his head and spinning around twice before hurling him into a stone wall. The clown placed his feet on the ground and threw his head back, howling with laughter. Suddenly, a blast of ice froze Kefka over. Snow pulled his hand back, clenching his fist, causing the ice to crack and explode with Kefka inside of it. The clown hit the ground, not moving in the slightest. Snow tilted his head slowly to the side before Kefka sprung back up and hurled a ball of magic at Snow. The tall man quickly ran the opposite directly to avoid the blast before he was thrown onto the ground. Kefka pointed and laughed at Snow just before a bullet whizzed by his head.

Kefka turned around just as Lightning lunged forward. Kefka pulled his head back, allowing the blade to gently pass by his face. Lightning rebounded then swung at Kefka again. The clown flipped upward, spinning upside down like a top before teleporting out of Lightning's striking distance. The soldier looked around before an explosion went off behind her, throwing her to the ground. Kefka reappeared where Lightning once stood; laughing mockingly as the soldier slowly pushed herself off the ground.

Ryu came crashed down in front of Kefka, creating cracks under his feet as he landed. Kefka's eyes were wide with intrigue and a mocking smile crossed his lips. Ryu swung at Kefka who only ducked under the strike. The ninja rushed forward, swinging his sword as quickly as he could, trying to strike Kefka, only to be met with empty air each time. Finally, the clown fell back, lying on his back in midair, then kicked Ryu in the gut with both of his feet. The ninja stumbled back as Kefka teleported to the highest platform in the room.

"Come on now kiddies, I've hardly broken a sweat!"

"He's gotten stronger since last time," Lightning said as she stumbled to her feet.

"You can say that again," Snow groaned as he walked next to Ryu.

"He's got to have a weakness," Ryu said, looking between Snow and Lightning. "We can work together to bring him down. And from the way you make it sound, I can assume you fought him before right?"

"Yeah…" Snow looked to Lightning who returned the stare. "I guess we could try that tactic again. I confetti-for-brains is pretty slow…"

"Let's do it," Lightning said with a firm nod. Ryu returned the nod then crouched down into his signature stance.

"LET THE END BEGIN," Kefka roared as he shot forward.

**

* * *

Just a warning to whoever watches my story: if your email gets bombarded with emails saying that there's a new chapter for this story, it's just me posting a redone version of older chapters. Basically I put more emphasis on how everyone notices Maleficent is being overtaken by darkness (namely Shendu, and even Madara at one point), more mentioning of Maser Xehanort throughout the story, Skeletor hears voices in his head, which is explained in the next chapter, and…other than that there's not a whole lot I changed. Feel free to re-read them, but I'm not going to force anyone to by any means. And I redid every chapter of the story…so prepare to get bombarded!**


	29. Battle on Two Fronts

"Do you wish to know the truth behind everything Skeletor? Like this world, countless seeds planted in the past have affected your future! Allow me to enlighten you on a past that you're so oblivious on…" Keldor raised his hand, summoning an image of himself with a man around his age with silver hair and tan skin. "This was Master Xehanort when I first met him."

"Master…Xehanort…"

"That's right," Keldor said. "He came to Eternia to try and learn about an ancient battle known as the Keyblade War. He had reason to believe that a battle from said War raged on Eternian soil, and came to me to help him in his search. We looked everywhere we could, talked to oldest forces in Eternia until one day we found records of an ancient war between the Snake-Men and the forces of King Grayskull. The battle between King Hiss and Grayskull waged for years with neither side showing any signs of victory. Finally, a third force showed up and defeated the Snake-Men: Hordak.

"With his Horde, he came and swept across Snake-Men occupied lands and decimated their armies. Only in a final, climactic battle against King Hiss and Hordak himself, did Hordak emerge victorious. After the battle, Hordak had his sights set on taking down King Grayskull next. The precise details of what happened during that battle were never recorded, but by the end Hordak and his forces were sealed away in Despandos, and King Grayskull died."

"What does that have to do with the…'Keyblade War'?"

"King Grayskull was one of the first beings, born of a distant world, to use the power of the Keyblade to defeat Hordak. But Master Xehanort and I at the time didn't know this. We went to the Dark Hemisphere in search for a place to find more information, possibly on Hordak or King Grayskull. What we discovered next…astounded us. We found a way to contact Hordak himself from Despandos. He promised to reveal as much as he knew about the Keyblade War to Master Xehanort, but he offered me something greater. He presented a way for me to overthrow the Elders and take control of Eternia. So he offered to teach me the ways of dark magic so I could take Eternia for myself. And…well, you know how the rest ended."

"That only proves that you and I are one in the same!"

"In body perhaps, but your soul is tainted with the darkness of Hordak himself. That's why he had so much hold over you, because you were an extension of his own will. Even though Eternia is gone, you will never be freed of Hordak's wrath! Not until I vanquish you myself and regain my body!"

"By all means," Skeletor said, raising his hands above his head. "Try!"

* * *

Kefka cackled as he flew through the air, twirling and spinning to avoid Lightning's gunfire. The pink haired soldier was rushing up the stairs, scowling angrily at the annoying clown. Snow was running straight up a wall, towards where Kefka was floating around. The blonde haired man sprung off the wall and pulled his fist back. His gloved hand began to glow with an intense light.

"Oh you're going DOWN!" Snow shot downward as he threw his fist at Kefka. The clown spun around, grabbed Snow by his forearm and shoulder, spun around and hurled him across the arena. Snow slammed into the ground with a shattering impact, and then bounced onto one of the lower platforms as Ryu shot up towards Kefka.

"Come on, I'm just getting started!"

Ryu shot forward, using his chi to soar through the air in an instant. Kefka sneered as Ryu struck down. The clown caught the blade between his hands, stuck his face in Ryu's and laughed before kicking him in the stomach. Ryu flew towards the ground and landed with a heavy thud on his back. Kefka threw his arm towards the ninja, wiggling his fingers around playfully. Ryu looked up with confusion before a string of explosions started erupting around him.

Lightning sprung off the wall, firing relentlessly at Kefka. The clown did a series of mocking poses as he dodged the bullets before he floated backwards to avoid Lightning. The soldier spun around as she attempted to strike the clown and slowly started falling back to the ground. As soon as she landed she threw her hand outward, summoning a series of lightning bolts. Kefka chuckled through his teeth as he held his hands out, drawing the lightning to his hands like lightning rods. Light gasped with shock as Kefka lowered his head to her, a wicked grin on his face, and thrusted both arms forward, unleashing two massive bolts of lightning. The pink haired soldier dove to the side and rolled across the ground as Kefka's lightning exploded on impact, leaving a giant smoking crater.

Lightning snapped her head up and swung as Kefka somehow appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. The clown took one step back as the blade narrowly missed his body. Lightning swung at Kefka's head, only for the clown to arch backwards. She swung at the clown's body, but he swung his legs around, standing straight across from Lightning again. Light growled angrily, holding her blade up by her head as she glared daggers at Kefka.

"Come no my dear, surely you can do better can't you?" Lightning swung her blade forward, narrowly missing Kefka as he twirled around. The clown stopped, was bowing with one arm behind his back and the other outstretched, "Shall we dance?"

Lightning smirked and tilted her head, "No thanks."

Kefka showed a brief look of confusion before he turned around and was met with a powerful blow to the face by Snow. Kefka was sent flying towards Lightning who was already in mid-strike with her sword. Just before the blow could be dealt, Kefka teleported away. Lightning scowled angrily as she turned her head around, looking for where Kefka could've gone.

"There," Snow called out. Lightning turned to where Snow was pointing and immediately started firing her weapon.

Kefka ducked under a bullet then growled angrily, upset with himself for letting his guard down. The clown then threw his arms out and straightened his back, looking straight into the sky. Kefka sneered then threw both hands downward, summoning an endless series of fireballs above his head that fell to the ground like meteors. Snow and Lightning quickly sprung away to dodge the attacks, but Kefka continued to summon fireballs and rain them down upon his opponents.

Suddenly, without warning, a loud, forceful cry echoed throughout the arena. Kefka froze, stopping his attack with a look of shock on his face. The clown looked up, seeing Ryu's back as the ninja straightened up and flung the blood off his sword before he turned around. Kefka fell to his knees, holding his chest as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. The clown looked at the ground, horrified with what he saw. He raised up his hand which was now stained red.

"My—my blood. This is my blood." Kefka looked up at Ryu, whose eyes gave no sign of pity or remorse. "M-my blood! IT'S MY BLOOD!" Kefka threw his head back, screaming with all his might and rage, unleashing a powerful blast of energy from his body. Ryu raised his arms up to shield his face from the wind. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Ryu looked up from behind his arms, seeing that Kefka's entire body was glowing and the clown was now floating in the air.

"Damn it," Ryu swore under his breath as he unsheathed his sword. "Looks like I just made him angry…"

* * *

Skeletor shot both hands forward, unleashing a pair of powerful beams at Keldor. The blue skinned man raised his hands up and caught both beams with ease. The color changed from a glowing yellow, to a bright blue. Skeletor gapped with confusion before a massive explosion erupted from his hands, throwing the warlord back. Keldor smirked then approached his alter ego. Skeletor pushed himself up and looked over at Keldor who summoned a pair of swords, one in each hand. Skeletor rose to his feet then summoned a copy of his Havoc Staff in his hand.

Keldor swung both swords forward, unleashing a pair of energy waves at Skeletor. The latter raised his staff, summoning a barrier that took the brunt of the attack. Skeletor then aimed his staff forward and launched a beam through his shield, towards Keldor. The man sneered then spun around, launching a piercing blast from the tips of one of his swords that tore through his counterpart's attack. Skeletor raised his barrier again, but surprisingly, the blast punched through Skeletor's barrier. The faceless one stumbled back, gasping in shock before looking at the grinning Keldor.

"You're a shadow of your former self," Keldor stated. "Master Xehanort trusted me as one of his personal allies. If he could see you now, I'm certain he'd laugh."

Skeletor threw his staff forward, launching a powerful wave of magic. Keldor simply raised his hand and split the wave right down the middle. Skeletor roared with rage, increasing the intensity of his blast. Keldor simply extended his hand forcefully, sending a concentrated blast through Skeletor's. The light blue magic struck the faceless warlord in the chest, throwing him through the air until he landed on his back. His body began shaking as surges of blue lightning crackled all around him. Keldor stood above Skeletor, looking down at him with a cocky smirk on his face. Keldor raised his hand, now glowing with intense magical power before he thrusted it down, ready to finish Skeletor. The latter quickly rolled to the side, dodging Keldor's strike. Skeletor shot to his feet then blasted Keldor at point blank with a two handed blast of magic. Keldor cried out as he was thrown back to the ground, rolling onto his front, face down into the ground.

"I won't be so easily beaten…" Keldor lifted his head up, narrowing his eyes at Skeletor.

Skeletor started forming a fireball between his hands, making it as powerful and intense as he could before he hurled it at Keldor. The caped man simply huffed then snapped his fingers, extinguishing the fireball like it was a match. Skeletor gapped in shock as Keldor slowly lowered his arm to his side.

"In here…in my body, in _my_ heart, I possess all the power." Keldor raised his hand above his head, releasing a series of magic bolts that shot out, surrounding him and Skeletor. The faceless warlord cried out as he shielded himself from the force radiating off of Keldor's power. "It was your destiny to serve Hordak! He placed his spirit in my body in hopes that I'd become a pawn loyal to him! But he underestimated the power of my will! You were never meant to exist! You were meant to serve! To be a pawn and to bow before Hordak! Only through me can you achieve some small form of greatness! Without me, you're just a tool!"

"NO!" Skeletor threw his arms out, unleashing a powerful and impressive flash of magic from his body that interrupted Keldor's display of power. Keldor lowered his arm and looked on with shock at Skeletor. "You're the tool! You were a means to an end. You were a fool to not realize you were being manipulated by Hordak! You will be the one casted to the side while I reign over the Realm of Light!"

Keldor laughed mockingly, shaking his head with disbelief, "You believe that I go down so easily from a pretty little speech? You're a fool."

"No…but I do believe you'll go down once I gain control of your heart!" Skeletor raised his hands up, bringing in a massive amount of power through his hands.

"No," Keldor shouted as he sent a blast from his hand towards Skeletor.

The magic split before Skeletor, passing him by harmlessly. Keldor's eyes widened with fear as Skeletor looked directly at him. Suddenly, Skeletor vanished in a flash and appeared in front of Keldor. The two counterparts looked at one another before Keldor thrusted his hand forward. Skeletor quickly seized Keldor by the wrist and did the same with the other wrist once Keldor attempted to strike again. Skeletor's counterpart knelt down with pain and groaned as he felt his power slipping away.

"You are forever gone Keldor," Skeletor stated. "But you will be apart of something greater. You will become apart of your true destiny: Skeletor."

Keldor scowled angrily before he screamed with defiance, "I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!"** Keldor continued screaming and roaring with anger until he vanished completely in Skeletor's hands. The warlord raised one arm up, looking at his boney hand.

"**Excellent work Skeletor…"** Said warlord clenched his hand into a fist and looked directly ahead.

"Hordak," Skeletor murmured. Across from him stood the face of evil and terror himself, grinning deviously to Skeletor.

"**I'm proud of you Skeletor,"** Hordak said as he extended his arms out. **"You've finally gotten rid of your other half, and are now ready to serve me. As you were always destined to."**

"I think not," Skeletor replied quickly.

"**Come again,"** Hordak questioned, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I didn't get this far serving you or your Horde. I follow no one." Skeletor raised his hand up, slowly clenching it into a fist, one finger at a time. "Master Xehanort had a plan…and I will make sure that goal is realized."

"**Master Xehanort was weak. He was a fool. Only through me can you gain power greater than you could possibly imagine. I know the secrets of both the Realm of Light and Darkness. Together we could rule over both realms of all eternity."**

"I'd be your slave for all eternity. A notion I'm not too fond of."

"**You have no choice,"** Hordak snapped, his voice echoing like thunder around Skeletor. **"I created you and I can just as easily destroy you if I so deem it. You will serve me or perish Skeletor!"** Hordak raised his hand, but was quickly blasted in the chest by Skeletor. The Horde master stumbled back and knelt down, clutching his smoking chest as he looked up at Skeletor. **"To actually have injured me…truly you've grown in power. But still, it pales in comparison to mine!"** Hordak rose to his feet and changed the entire scene. **"Through you, I can control Keldor's heart! And thus I have more power than you could possibly muster on your own!"**

"Let's put that to the test, shall we," Skeletor asked as the area around Hordak and himself changed into the front of Castle Grayskull in Eternia.

"**Oh we shall my pet. We shall…"**

* * *

Kefka screamed angrily, throwing blasts of magic all throughout the arena. Ryu, Lightning, and Snow all bounced off the walls and floor to dodge the attacks, only adding to Kefka's rage. Lightning bounced off a wall just as an explosion went off and fired a bullet at Kefka. The clown jerked his head to the side, narrowly avoiding the bullet before throwing a few more blasts at Lightning.

"This guy just doesn't know when to give in," Snow shouted before he hurled a pair of ice blasts from his hands. Kefka turned to blast the NORA leader, but was a split second too late and his entire arms were frozen up to his shoulders.

"You little!"

Ryu landed behind Kefka then rushed forward. The clown shifted his eyes before he spun around. The clown sprung into the air and kicked Ryu once in the chest then again in the face before flipping backwards and landing gracefully. Ryu rolled across the ground before bringing himself to a stop. The ninja twirled his blade around then took a defensive stance. Kefka growled with strain as the ice around his arms began to crack until they finally shattered. The clown gave a devious sneer before thrusting his arms forward. Ryu shot into the air just as he was consumed by an explosion. Kefka looked up as the smoke broke outward. Ryu flipped around then landed on the wall, staying up by stabbing his sword into the stone. His armor was becoming a bit scuffled, but remained intact. Kefka chuckled then took one step towards Ryu.

The ninja vaulted off the wall, spinning around wildly while gathering as much chi as quickly as he could. Kefka snickered then waited for Ryu to attack so that he could simply teleport away. Suddenly, Snow and Lightning appeared on either side of Kefka. The clown looked to his left and then the right in shock before he instantly teleported away.

Ryu, despite spinning around wildly, kept his eyes focused on his surroundings, and he was successfully able to sense where Kefka would appear. Ryu spun around and launched a concentrated ball of chi to the other end of the arena where Kefka appeared. The clown's eyes widened with shock before he held his hands out and stopped the ball. The ninja landed on the ground, scowling angrily that the clown stopped his attack with such ease.

Despite being able to stop it, Kefka surprisingly couldn't absorb Ryu's attack. Lightning looked up and noticed this, seeing it as their opportunity. The pink haired soldier threw her arm out, firing a lightning bolt from her hand. Kefka struggled to keep the ball away before he looked over with shock. The lightning bolt impacted the ball of chi, creating a massive, devastating explosion that engulfed Kefka entirely.

The three warriors waited as the smoke stirred where they last saw the clown. Suddenly, a snap was heard and two explosions erupted around Lightning and Snow. Ryu gasped with shock before something shot out of the smoke and grabbed the ninja by the face, lifting him high off the ground.

Kefka's body had changed drastically. The clown's skin had become a dark purple, and the only clothing he had on his body was a long red loincloth. He also had six wings, the upper two looking angelic, and the bottom pair dark, bat-like wings. All and all he looked like a demonic angel of sorts.

Kefka cackled madly, his voice deepened as well, "Now look what you've done. I've had to transform into my most powerful form."

Ryu threw his leg upward, nailing Kefka in the side of his face. The clown/angel didn't even flinch, only smiled wider. Kefka raised Ryu up, summoning a lightning bolt to strike the ninja directly in his hands. Kefka released Ryu, balled up his fists together and then smashed them over the ninja's head. Ryu went zooming towards the ground, smashing through solid stone, forming a crater underneath his body. Kefka threw his head back and laughed while Snow and Lightning slowly rose to their feet.

"Oh not this again," Snow murmured.

"I thought we could've beaten him before this," Lightning sighed.

"You're all nothing but a pack of fools," Kefka bellowed. "I'll destroy your Sanctum, I'll destroy this world, I'll destroy EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!"

"Plan of attack fearless leader," Snow asked, leaning towards Lightning. The pink haired soldier pulled her sword out, twirling it around her fingertips as she walked forward.

"We fight, and finish Kefka once and for all." Snow grinned then huffed before following after Lightning.

* * *

Ilias sat in the corner of his cell in silence. He glanced over at Skeletor, who hung limply and silently on the other side of the room. Ilias pulled his knees to his chest. He folded his arms over his knees, then resting his chin on his arms. He wondered what the blue skinned man's story was. Hell, Ilias just told him Cocoon's entire history in a nutshell. And what was with the warlord screaming just before passing out?

Suddenly, something moved within the shadows. Ilias snapped his head over, seeing a two figures walking out of the shadows. One was a man with long red hair and purple eyes in contrast with the woman next to him who had purple hair and red eyes. Their presence alone made Ilias uneasy. Suddenly, a third figure walked out of the shadows. The third figure was a young woman who couldn't have been much older than Lightning. She had blue eyes and blue hair that was just past shoulder length. Her presence was a bit more easing than the other two.

"Is this him," the blue haired woman asked.

"We are fairly certain," the red haired man replied.

"The boy who is the last hope for his world," the purple haired woman added.

"Me," Ilias questioned, "Seriously?" The three figures nodded. "Okay…let's assume you guys are right. I'm locked in a dungeon. How am I supposed to save the world?"

"With the Keyblade," the blue haired woman replied.

Ilias tilted his head to the side with confusion. The redheaded man held his hand out and closed his eyes. Ilias felt something pulling forward in his pocket. The boy reached in, remembering the survival knife that Lightning gave him just before he was kidnapped. The blade was yanked out of Ilias' grip and floated across into the redhead's pale, lengthy fingers. The knife rested in his palm before the man slowly opened his eyes, closing his fingers around the blade slowly. An eerie glow radiated from the man's hands, surrounding the knife. The man sighed softly before handing the still glowing weapon to the blue haired woman. She gently took the weapon in one hand before clasping her other hand over it. The light started to dim before it faded completely. Ilias blinked with confusion before the blue haired woman knelt down on the other side of the bars and looked Ilias in the eye.

"This weapon is very sacred. It'll come to you when your heart calls upon it. Do not be afraid of its power. The Keyblade will give you strength, but that strength relies on how strong your heart is." The blue haired woman reached in and set the knife down on the floor before pulling her arm out and standing up.

"It's just a knife," Ilias whispered after a moment of silence.

"You have a great destiny ahead of you boy," the redheaded man spoke.

"A great destiny where you will have to determine the balance of the Realm of Light," the purple haired woman added. Ilias groaned then moved forward, picking his blade off the ground.

"I've had enough of destiny for one lifetime," the boy muttered as he picked up the blade. "How do I-," Ilias trailed off when he saw that the three cloaked figures disappeared. "Great…" Ilias snapped his knife open, examining the weapon closely. It didn't seem to be that different in his opinion. Ilias looked up at the cell's lock and then to the blade in his hand.

* * *

The two forces of evil shot a pair of powerful magic blasts at one another. The force of the magic tore the ground beneath it apart and created a crater from where the two blasts met. Hordak was slowly overpowering Skeletor and they both knew it. Skeletor dove and rolled to the side, summoning his Havoc Staff and launching a powerful blast from it. Hordak stopped his magic blasts then raised his hand, canceling Skeletor's blast as soon as it met his palm. Hordak then pointed a finger at Skeletor, engulfing the warlord in a massive and instantaneous explosion. Skeletor threw his arms out, causing the smoke to fly outward. The warlord panted heavily, having taken a huge blow from Hordak's blast.

"**Give up. You cannot hope to defeat your master, and your creator."**

"I have once," Skeletor growled. "I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Skeletor threw his hands forward, launching a powerful wave of energy. Hordak chuckled with cold amusement as he raised his hand up and tore the wave in half.

"**This is pointless Skeletor. You were born to serve me, and you will release me from my imprisonment!"**

"Never," Skeletor boomed, pouring more magic into his attack.

Hordak cringed, wavering ever so slightly under the attack's pressure. The dark devil closed his hand into a tight fist, unleashing a series of explosions down the center of Skeletor's magic wave. The explosions tore through Skeletor's attack before reaching the warlord himself. Hordak's eyes widened as he screamed and threw his fist at Skeletor. The final explosion engulfed the blue skinned warlord in a blast that completely consumed him. Hordak waited for the smoke to clear, seeing Skeletor was wounded and bleeding, struggling to stand. Hordak sneered then slowly started to walk forward. Skeletor panted heavily, raising his head up to Hordak, eyes burning brightly.

"**If you won't release me, then I'll just use your body to free my true self from Despandos. After I'm done, I'll destroy you and that foolish witch you've been aiding, and flood the worlds with my Horde army!"** Skeletor groaned, struggling to fight back, but found himself falling to his knees. **"My armies will flood the worlds with darkness. Our numbers will fill every world in the Realm of Light. I will conquer this realm, as I was always meant to."**

"If you were meant to conquer…then why did you fail against King Grayskull," Skeletor questioned.

"**What's that?"**

"You couldn't defeat King Grayskull…you, the great Hordak who conquered and destroyed entire worlds, entire civilizations. Why is it you were beaten by one man…?"

"**What does it matter? You couldn't defeat Grayskull's descendant."**

"But I did," Skeletor stated, his voice rising. "I defeated He-Man, I defeated King Hiss, and _you_ all at once!"

"**How long are you going to ride that victory out? You had a brief, but powerful connection to the darkness."**

'_Face your inner darkness…'_

Skeletor's head snapped up, eyes glowing brightly. Hordak gasped with shock before he was thrown back by a powerful blast of magic from Skeletor's hands. The dark devil smashed into the distance, altering the image of Castle Grayskull around them. Skeletor rose up, darkness swirling around him, just like during his last moments on Eternia. Hordak quickly rose to his feet, glaring angrily at Skeletor.

"**So…you've learned to tap into that darkness have you? I admit: I am impressed. But your power pales in comparison to mine! Did you forget? I AM the heart of all darkness!"**

Hordak screamed as he threw both of his hands forward, unleashing a catastrophic wave of energy from his hands. Skeletor did the exact same as his one-time savior, rivaling the magic wave in size. The two giant waves collided with each other, creating a loud, resonating, and thunderous boom that echoed throughout the realm they were in. The two warlords roared with defiance as they pushed as hard as they could against the other.

"**You fool! I was the one who forged your connection to this power! You would DARE to betray me after I gave you the power you wield now!"** Eventually, the two powerhouses of magic cancelled each other out, leaving nothing between the two evil beings. **"You're ungrateful, that's what you are! I saved your life by connecting you to the darkness, and you spurn my request? Very well Skeletor, I saved your life and gave you the power of the darkness, I'll just have to destroy what I gave you!"**

Hordak raised his hands high above his head. The dark aura around Skeletor started to attack him, causing the warlord to kneel down and scream in agony. Hordak sneered as he continued to manipulate Skeletor's inner darkness.

"**I'll destroy you by destroying the darkness within you!"**

Skeletor's eyes began burning brightly. "Darkness," Skeletor whispered. The dark aura froze around Skeletor, no longer responding to Hordak's will.

"**Wh-what! Impossible!"**

'_Darkness,'_ the voice in Skeletor's head whispered.

"_Darkness cannot be destroyed,"_ Skeletor said in unison with the voice in his head. The darkness swirling around Skeletor became more intense, now responding to Skeletor's will only. _"It can only be…"_

"**YOU FOOL!"** Hordak threw his hands back, his cape rising, **"I'LL DESTROY YOU!"** The devil threw his hands forward, unleashing all of his power at once.

"_CHANNELED!"_ Skeletor's dark aura focused around his hands before he thrusted his arms forward. The darkness swallowed Hordak's blast, and flooded its way towards the devil himself.

"**Impossible!"** Skeletor curled his hand around, swirling the darkness around his former master. The darkness twisted around Hordak, lifting him off the ground in a spinning tornado of darkness. **"I am Hordak! I am the most powerful being in the Realm of Light! I cannot be defeated! I won't let it end this way!"** The darkness slowly started to swallow Hordak, but the devil flailed his arm about wildly. **"Skeletor! Don't do this! I can offer you greater power! You can't do this! I saved your life! You owe me! I made you what you are!"** Skeletor slowly raised his hand up, bringing the darkness up to swallow Hordak as well. **"This can't be! I will not allow this to happen! I won't let it end like this! Skeletor! Skeletor!"**

"Farewell Hordak," Skeletor whispered before crushing his hand into a fist.

"**NOOOO!"** The darkness completely engulfed Hordak, sending the devil into oblivion.

Skeletor sighed heavily as he straightened his back, a bright light coming over his body, healing his wounds and fixing his attire. Finally, Skeletor was at peace. No more He-Man, no more Hordak, no more Master, no Snake-Men, nothing else in existence could haunt him ever again.

"Very impressive…" Skeletor's head moved up a bit, recognizing the voice. The warlord turned around, seeing a hunched over, bald, old man with a goatee, ember eyes, tan skin, and a devious smile on his face. "Very impressive lord Skeletor…"

"Master Xehanort…" The old man chuckled with acknowledgement.

* * *

Lightning bounced off the ground before she slid to a stop. The soldier looked up, blood trailing down her fiercely angry face. Kefka caught Snow's first fist and then his second. The blonde haired man tried to push the clown back, but Kefka simply laughed at his attempts to overpower him. Kefka finally pushed Snow back with all his might, which was a surprising amount. Snow went darting across the arena before he smashed into the opposite wall.

"I'll destroy you all," Kefka shouted. "I'll destroy every last pitiful piece of life on this planet! You'll never stop me, NEVER!"

Ryu came falling from the sky and slashed Kefka across his back. The clown cried out before he spun around, throwing a wave of magic at Ryu. The ninja raised his sword to absorb as much of the attack as he could. The ninja was engulfed by an explosion, causing Kefka to sneer. Three fireballs came out of the smoke and straight towards Kefka. The clown scowled at the sight before shooting back to dodge. Ryu flew out of the smoke, his armor falling apart in a few places. The ninja swung forward, slicing Kefka across the chest. Kefka cried out with pain before he grabbed the ninja by both arms and began to pull. Ryu screamed with pain, trying to break free from the clown's grasp.

"You're starting to become more trouble than you're worth ninja," Kefka seethed, still grinning wickedly. Lightning aimed her Blaze Saber in gun form, but Kefka quickly spun around, putting Ryu in the line of sight. "Ah-ah-ah!" Lightning cringed with frustration. "You wanna shoot me, you gotta shoot this ninja here."

"Do it," Ryu groaned. "If I die he can't use me for his plans! Do it! Shoot me!" Kefka pulled on Ryu's arms harder and then placed his foot against his back, pushing forward. Ryu screamed as loudly as he could, eyes shut tightly in pain.

"Damn it," Lightning hissed.

"That's the problem with you goodie-too-shoes! You're always worried about the little people. If you wanna get anywhere," Kefka sneered as he pulled on Ryu's arms, pressing his foot against the ninja's back, "You've gotta break a few backs!" Ryu screamed with agony, writhing around to try and break Kefka's grip.

"Find that gun you had earlier," Lightning whispered to Snow. "He can't block us from two ends! Hurry!"

"If either of you fools moves an inch I'll kill him," Kefka boomed.

"Hey Kefka!" The eyes of said clown, Lightning, Snow, and Ryu widened with shock. Kefka turned his head, seeing a smirking blonde holding an SMG at his hip aimed right at him. "Miss me?"

The clown screamed as he released Ryu to attack to attack Ilias. The blonde squeezed down the trigger, firing and endless wave of bullets at Kefka. Ryu fell towards the ground, completely motionless. Snow and Lightning ran up to try and catch the ninja before he hit the ground. Kefka faced Ilias, but couldn't attack due to bullets ripping through his body. Ilias raised the gun up, aiming towards Kefka's upper body as he kept firing relentlessly. The gun clicked empty, and Kefka was riddled with holes in his body. Snow sprung up into the air, catching Ryu and flipping around before landing on his feet. Lightning looked up at Kefka with shock, then over at Ilias. Snow placed Ryu on his feet, both of them looking up as well. Kefka panted heavily, blood running down his body. Ilias dropped the gun at his feet, an uneasy look on his face.

To everyone's shock, Kefka began laughing. The clown looked up, eyes bulging with rage as he glared at Ilias. "Oh crap…"

"MOVE!"

Ilias looked down, seeing Snow riding Shiva towards him. Kefka pulled his hand back, charging up his magic. Snow grabbed Ilias, and shot in the air. Kefka shot his hand forward, unleashing his fury upon the two blondes. Snow wrapped his arms around Ilias then sprung off Shiva. An explosion went off between the bike and the two boys, throwing Snow and Ilias towards the ground. Snow hit the ground, skidding across rubble and stone with Ilias safely in hand.

Lightning sprung up behind Kefka, sword drawn back and ready to strike. The angelic clown spun around, grabbed Lightning by her wrist and throat. Lightning gasped for air, trying to fight Kefka's grip.

"You've been an annoyance long enough! It's time for this flash of lightning to fade away!" Kefka tightened his grip on Lightning's throat, causing her to gasp desperately for air. Ryu moved to help, but he couldn't move fast enough to help due to his injuries. "PREPARE TO DIE!" Kefka prepared to tear Lightning's arm off with a sadistic glimmer in his eyes.

Ilias sprung into the air, screaming with rage as he brought his knife high above his head and then brought it down into Kefka's back. The angelic clown shrieked with pain, releasing Lightning and letting her fall towards the ground. Ryu focused his chi at his feet and then shot up into the air. He caught Lightning and flipped around before landing on his feet. Kefka thrashed around, trying to throw Ilias off his back. The blonde held on tightly as his body was flung around wildly. Finally, Kefka managed to grab Ilias' ankle and pried the boy off his back. Kefka held Ilias upside down, glaring angrily at the frightened boy.

"DIE!" Kefka spun around then threw the boy towards the ground. Ilias slammed into one of the platforms and nearly rolled all the way across the arena. "Son of a submarine that hurt!"

Ryu shot up behind Kefka, eyes wide and sword ready to strike. Kefka spun around and seized the ninja by his shoulders. Kefka's sheer strength was more than enough to hold Ryu in place. The ninja grunted as he attempted to break free from Kefka's grip, but to no avail.

"I think it's time I stop playing around, and take what I want!" Ryu's eyes widened with shock as he felt energy surging through his body. "With your heart, darkness will flood into this world, and destroy it entirely!"

Kefka slowly started to pry his hands away, his magic already wrapped around Ryu's heart. The ninja screamed in unbearable agony as he felt his very being torn out of his body. Kefka's murderous eyes widened as he pulled back with one more powerful jerk and pulled Ryu's heart from his body. The ninja gasped with shock, eyes wide and life quickly fading from them. Ryu's body fell to the ground and hit with a resonating thud. Kefka stared at the glowing pink heart with thirsty eyes.

"At last…" Kefka snapped his head up, causing a chunk of the ceiling to explode. A seal that had a keyhole over it revealed itself. "Darkness of the world Cocoon, sealed for so long, festering wildly while locked away." Ryu's heart started to float upward, towards the keyhole. "I set you free to allow yourself to fester within my body and my heart!" Ilias, being the only one still conscious, slowly pulled himself off the ground. "FILL ME WITH THE POWER DARKNESS!"

"Crap," Ilias muttered. The boy looked over, seeing the knife Lightning gave him in his hand.

'_This weapon is very sacred. It'll come to you when your heart calls upon it.'_ Ilias sighed heavily, closing his eyes. He focused on his heart's desire, his will to save Cocoon, and more importantly: his friends. Lightning, Snow, Serah, they were all the only family he had. He wanted nothing more than to protect them. The survival knife suddenly lit up with a blinding light. Ilias gasped with shock, staring at the glowing blade. _'Do not be afraid of its power.'_ Ilias closed his eyes, concentrating harder.

The light from the knife extended before a brief, brilliant flash of light erupted. As the light faded, it revealed a new weapon that appeared to be more of a sword rather than a knife. The blade was straight, had a guard with a handle, a dull, serrated teeth at the top of the blade. Ilias looked at the bottom, seeing a keychain with the emblem on Lightning's favorite necklace.

"What the…"

'_The Keyblade will give you strength, but that strength relies on how strong your heart is.'_

Ilias' eyes hardened as he looked up at the keyhole that held all of Cocoon's darkness. The boy clutched the handle with both hands, feeling the power of the Keyblade rushing through his body.

Kefka watched Ryu's heart with wide eyes, counting the seconds until the darkness filled his heart. There was a bright flash of light, causing the angelic clown turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Wh-what the—stop this! Whatever you're doing stop it," Kefka shouted. Light emerged out of the ground, circling around the Ilias. His hair and clothing fluttered a bit as there was a burst of wind that came with the light. "What the hell are you doing!"

Ilias' head snapped up, a smug grin on his face as he stared Kefka directly in the eye, "What my heart is telling me to do!" Ilias stepped back, spinning the Keyblade in his hand before aiming it right at the keyhole.

"What the—that's the-," A beam of light shot out from the Keyblade. Kefka screamed as he threw himself in front of the beam to try and stop it. The light pierced through Kefka's chest, past Ryu's heart, and hit the keyhole. Kefka cried out in pain, unable to move as the light was still moving through his body. The clown turned his head, looking in shock as the keyhole was being overtaken by light. "N-no! This is impossible!"

Ilias closed his eyes as the light continued swirling around him. The light became more intense, pouring itself into the keyhole and locking it forevermore. Kefka screamed with rage as he witnessed this. Ryu's heart slowly started drifting back towards the ninja's motionless body. The light faded, and Ilias' Keyblade changed back into the survival knife. The boy looked at it with shock, questioning if everything he just did was real or not. Kefka screamed, causing the boy to snap his attention back at the clown.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kefka's angelic form disappeared, as most of the darkness in his own body faded from Ilias' attack. "You ruined EVERYTHING! I'll kill you! I'll…" Kefka's eyes widened, staring at something behind Ilias. The clown opened his mouth to speak, but was hit with a small magic blast.

Ilias quickly spun around, but was quickly punched across the face. The boy groaned, eyes fluttered, before he hit the ground in a limp heap.

Kefka coughed, having most of his dark powers suppressed within his own body, and then being blasted. The clown stumbled to his feet, glaring angrily at the newcomers across from him.

"Hello again Kefka. You remember me don't you?" Skeletor stepped forward, his staff tapping against the stone floor as he approached the injured clown. Behind the warlord was Christie, ALPHA, along with Dark Samus and Bowser who had been watching the warlord ever since he blasted himself out of the dungeon.

"Of course," Kefka replied with a devilish sneer. "But, seeing as how my plan to take this world's darkness is nothing more than a fantasy, I guess I'll just take your powers for my own!"

"You mean this power?" Skeletor aimed his staff, unleashing a devastating blast. The force of the magic hit Kefka like a wrecking ball, throwing the clown off his feet and sending him smashing through half of Deepground's fortress.

Kefka screamed with pain and agony. Being pushed through stone by a surging stream of magic was not a pleasant ride. The clown finally came to a stop when he smashed through the last wall and landed in a heap in his throne. Kefka's entire body was limp and irresponsive to his will.

Skeletor floated through the smoke and dust, into Kefka's throne room. Dark Samus rolled into the room before jumping out of ball form, aiming her cannon at Kefka. ALPHA flipped over its master, landing on the central table of the throne room. Christie swiftly moved to her master's left side on the ground, while Bowser simply stomped his way inside. Skeletor floated forward before placing his feet on the ground at the bottom of the stairs, leading to the injured Kefka.

"Y…you're more powerful than before…"

"Yes, I guess I am," Skeletor stated nonchalantly. "I had a long time to do some…reconnecting with myself while I was rotting away in your dungeon."

"Wh-where did your power come from…?"

Skeletor chuckled lowly as he started making his approach up the stairs. Kefka smiled wearily. He would seize the opportunity to take Skeletor's powers if he got close enough. Skeletor stopped at the top of the stairs, looming over Kefka who smiled back. The clown cried out as he lunged forward with the last bit of strength he had left. In the blink of an eye, Skeletor raised his staff and pushed Kefka back with a painful, nonfatal, blast at point blank. Kefka shrieked with pain, writhing around under the magic. Skeletor ceased his blast before twirling his staff around. He stabbed the end of it into the ground next to him and grabbed Kefka by his wrists, pinning them to the arms of his throne. Kefka looked down with shock before moving his eyes up to Skeletor, whose empty sockets were glowing blood red.

"Go ahead…take my power if you dare…" Kefka groaned weakly as he tried to move his arms. He was barely able to move his fingers. "Pathetic!" Skeletor released Kefka's wrists then thrusted his palm into the clown's face, smashing his head through the back of the stone throne. "Is that truly all you can do? Pitiful little worm."

The insult sent a surge of anger through Kefka. The clown roared with anger, standing up from his throne with his hands ready to grasp Skeletor. The warlord threw his arms forward, catching Kefka's hands with his own. The boney fingers of Skeletor wrapped around Kefka's, pressing down tightly. The clown winced in pain before looking up at Skeletor.

"Wh-what're you doing?"

"Helping you of course," Skeletor replied sarcastically. Kefka growled spitefully. He was already sour over Ilias ruining his plans and now this cocky warlord was taunting him. Kefka started to use his dark powers to reach in and yank Skeletor's magic from him. "As I suspected…" Kefka blinked with confusion. Suddenly, the clown felt his own technique reverse itself somehow.

"What in the…?"

"That power you have, being able to suck others' magic from them, it's a technique that requires intense dark magic within one's own heart." Kefka cried out as his arms began to shake, an eerie light forming around his arms and flowing towards Skeletor. "You do not know how to channel darkness properly. You cannot control the darkness, and so you are destined to be consumed by it. I'll just take your powers instead. I think I'll be able to put them to much better use."

"N-no! Stop please!" Skeletor started cackling as he was sucking the magic out of Kefka. The clown moaned loudly, growing increasingly weaker as his magic was being drained from his very being. Kefka started to age, his skin drooping and becoming wrinkled. His eyes started to lose their light. "Without magic…I…I cannot…"

"You're a being who used magic to gain eternal life. How ironic since you wished to exterminate all life." Kefka let out a wheeze, all of his strength gone. Skeletor released the clown, having sucked all the magic from him. Kefka fell backwards, falling into his throne in a heap. "And you said my power needed to be refined…" Kefka's eyes rolled back as he sighed his last breath of life. "Time to take our leave," Skeletor said as he turned to the four others. The warlord walked down the steps as Bowser and Christie led the way out of the throne room, followed by the others.

* * *

Outside of the fortress, the three cloaked figures walked along the outer edges of the war between Deepground and the Sanctum. "Darkness has not flooded this world," the purple haired woman stated.

"Which means that the boy, Ilias, was indeed destined to wield the Keyblade," the redhead murmured. The man and purple haired woman looked at the war raging to the side. "This world weeps…"

"It is still imbalanced, and could very possibly destroy itself, as it had been for centuries."

"Such a sad thing when a world tried to kill itself…isn't it Keyblade Master?" The blue haired woman remained silent, eyes focused ahead of herself. "You've been rather silent since we left. Is something bothering you?"

"No…nothing…" The Keyblade Master, Aqua, looked to the battle, eyes filled with sorrow as people were forced to kill each other. Never before had she seen people slaughtering themselves needlessly. It was horrible. All the more reason she needed to bring balance to the Realm of Light…even if it meant selling her soul.


	30. Skeletor's Plot

Skeletor stared at the hunched over old man across from him. Master Xehanort had a smirk on his face, eyes showing a mysterious intent behind his eyes. "I do hope I won't have to fight you too," Skeletor finally spoke. "There are questions I need answered."

"Of course not my friend: we are not going to battle, and I will answer any question you have to ask me."

"What is going on in my heart? First I had to fight myself, and then Hordak, and now you show up! Is my heart my own or is it simply a playground for anyone who so desires it?"

"Not exactly my friend. Allow me to explain. Every heart, no matter who it is, holds light and darkness, but you already know this. When we first met, I sensed a festering darkness within your heart. It was special; raw, powerful, pure darkness. When Hordak turned you from Keldor to who you are now, all he did was brought that darkness to the surface, whether he realized this or not. Years of isolation in the Dark Hemisphere allowed this darkness to grow and spread, almost completely suppressing the light in your heart. Almost. The apparition of Keldor you fought was the light within your heart, trying to make its way to the surface, to prevent you from succumbing to the darkness."

"So…by fighting Keldor…I was saving myself?"

"Correct. Keldor was trying to destroy you, as he saw you as darkness and beyond the point of saving. But once you defeated him and fused with the light in your own heart, thus bringing a slight balance back. However, your balance would've been short lived, as darkness would've eventually came back to consume you."

"So…was Hordak the darkness in my own heart?"

"To an extent," Master Xehanort replied. "When transforming you, Hordak indeed hid a part of his own being within you, thus he fused himself with your own darkness. So you were fighting your own darkness, and Hordak at the same time."

"So…Hordak is gone." Master Xehanort nodded with a smile on his face. "So by defeating my inner darkness…I've gained control of the darkness?"

"The darkness within you, you can control. All other darkness…well cannot be controlled directly by you." A smile crossed Xehanort's face. Skeletor stared at the old man for a moment, sensing more to what he was saying.

"You make it sound as if there's something I can do to fix that."

Master Xehanort tilted his head with a curious look in his eyes, "You remember me now correct?" Skeletor nodded once. "After our meeting I went to other worlds, made more alliances with other villains, and manipulated countless individuals. That's the key: manipulation. While you cannot control all the darkness, you can control your own. I discovered that a single person cannot control the darkness of others for an extended period of time without being consumed by it. Maleficent is a perfect example of such foolishness. However…I've learned that you can control others by manipulating the darkness in their hearts."

"You're going in circles," Skeletor groaned as he held the side of his head. "You said the darkness in people couldn't be controlled, but now people can…be…" Master Xehanort sneered, letting Skeletor put the pieces together. "So…you manipulate people into using the darkness…and thus you control the person's darkness through the individual's actions…"

"Exactly," Master Xehanort exclaimed with a wide smile on his face. "That's exactly right Skeletor! That's why so many other worlders consider me a great conqueror: because I used the power of manipulation over darkness! I manipulate people to use the darkness for me."

"They're just puppets to you…you pull the strings and they fall right into your hands."

"Yes my friend, excellent! That's exactly what I did after gaining control of my inner darkness! I had a better understanding of the heart and its desires. I used that to manipulate many different beings, Maleficent included, to achieve my goal of Kingdom Hearts. If they're strong enough to control their inner darkness, then they're a valuable asset. If they cannot…well…I always found ways for my pawns to be useful."

"So…I should look for allies who can control their inner darkness, and those who can't should be regarded as disposable pawns." Master Xehanort nodded with a grin. "I don't understand, you were so powerful, and so wise, you manipulated anyone around you. How exactly did you fail?"

"I failed due to the interference of a few wielders of the Keyblade. My plan was perfect. But there were a few…hinges I could not foresee. However…you can succeed where I failed."

"But how? I know nothing of Kingdom Hearts, or your previous plans."

"You don't…but Maleficent does." Skeletor's empty eye sockets burned brightly. "Knowing Maleficent, she'll eventually end up being her own demise, either through the wielders of the Keyblade or the darkness she so freely uses. Until then, my advice to you would be watch and wait Skeletor. Wait for the opportunity to present itself before acting. You need to have patience if you want to achieve your goal."

"Maleficent is a fool who cannot control her inner darkness like you said." Master Xehanort chuckled with glee that the warlord understood everything so quickly. "She's a pawn…a useful pawn that I can use until the time is right!" Skeletor remained silent, staring at the elderly man across from him. The warlord, for some reason, couldn't shake an uneasy feeling. "Why do you trust me with your plans? Why me?" Maser Xehanort shrugged carelessly.

"To be honest I could've chosen anyone. I met many villains who had a handling of their own darkness, and were master manipulators like myself. However, none of them had the power that you have. Your magical powers rival even my own, if not entirely surpass it. Besides, I'd rather see one being rule the Realm of Light, rather than let darkness flood into it."

"You're surprisingly selfless aren't you," Skeletor mused. Master Xehanort chuckled then shrugged.

"I see a true conqueror within you Skeletor. You were meant to succeed me after my defeat, not Maleficent. Now…it is time for you to leave. Remember what I have told you and you will conquer the Realm of Light for sure. And whatever you do: do not underestimate the wielders of the Keyblade, any of them. They're all to be considered a threat and a danger to your plans."

"Very well…I will."

"Indeed you will…if you can pass a certain test…"

* * *

Skeletor snapped back into consciousness, coming out of his memory. It had been almost a week since that fateful meeting in Kefka's dungeon on Cocoon. Skeletor came back to Radiant Garden the same day, after he dealt with Kefka and escaped Cocoon. Maleficent was more than happy to have her favorite warlord back. Of course Skeletor kept his intentions hidden, as well as his little encounter with Master Xehanort. He hadn't forgotten any detail of that meeting, and he was going to follow through with Master Xehanort's plan of watching and waiting.

How fortunate it was for him that Shendu, Bowser, and Dark Samus were already planning to overthrow Maleficent anyway. Of course, Skeletor found this out through Bowser who was very impressed with his display of power back on Cocoon. When Skeletor came back and met with Shendu after Maleficent, the demon sorcerer explained where the idea of betrayal came from, and introduced him to Hannibal Roy Bean. Skeletor agreed to take Maleficent's place, but Shendu and Hannibal needed to be convinced. In attempts to get on Maleficent's good side as well as prove his power to Shendu, Skeletor offered to take on a dangerous mission.

During their assignment to warn the other dark lords to beware of the Keyblade wielders, Pete and Shendu delivered a boy, Jack Spicer, to Eggman for assistance. The good doctor told Pete and Shendu of Shredder and Krang being thrown out of their own fortress by a new Shredder, a very dangerous Shredder no less, who destroyed his world and every parallel world like theirs. Now this Shredder was on the loose in a massive fortress, capable of destroying entire worlds without using the darkness.

Maleficent was less than pleased to hear this news. Skeletor offered to take on the mission of finding and destroying this new Shredder if he would not join Maleficent. The dark witch was surprised and happy of Skeletor's offer. The warlord took Bowser, Shendu, Dark Samus, and ALPHA with him, traveling via Dark Samus' ship.

Skeletor reported the mission a failure. He told Maleficent that he couldn't even get past the Technodrome's defenses now without some sort of army. The fact that the mission alone was a failure was bad enough, but now Maleficent was expected to produce an army for Skeletor. The witch had already put Eggman in charge of another assignment, so he couldn't help. Skeletor suggested using Emperor Palpatine's infinite army, as well as giving Shendu a few of his talismans back. Maleficent agreed, giving Shendu four of his talismans, and told if Skeletor could convince the proud Emperor, then he could have his army.

Not only did Skeletor use Palpatine's pride and ego to gain a fleet, but he got Darth Vader's personal fleet! This was much more than Skeletor expected, but he was pleased with it nonetheless.

That's where he was now. Skeletor walked out of his chambers, reserved specially for him by Darth Vader, and walked out to the bridge. The dark lord stood at the end of the bridge, staring out into Endless Space, so much like his own world. Skeletor walked up and stood next to Darth Vader. Both of them stood in silence, the only true sound being Vader's breathing.

"Are you sure about this," Vader finally spoke. "It's risky…"

"If you were truly worried you would've betrayed me by now and ratted me out," Skeletor replied. The warlord turned to Vader, who was half a head taller. "You want this to work as much as I do." Skeletor looked out into the vastness of space, seeing an approaching figure.

"Lord Vader," a captain spoke. "We're receiving something on the scanners. We believe it to be the Technodrome lord Skeletor is looking for." Said warlord remained motionless, staring ahead. Vader turned to Skeletor, waiting for some type of acknowledgement. Finally, Skeletor turned to the dark lord and nodded once.

"Have all the ships received the command," Vader asked.

"Yes my lord: do not fire upon the Technodrome." Vader and Skeletor turned around as a monitor came to life, showing the face of a figure encased entirely in metal with glowing red eyes and a samurai-esc helmet.

"Welcome back Skeletor," Shredder greeted. "I take it this must be that Darth Vader you mentioned in your transmission."

"Indeed," Skeletor replied. "And this is his entire fleet. May we come aboard lord Shredder, to better discuss our plans?"

"Of course," Shredder nodded. The screen went blank. Vader and Skeletor turned and walked off the bridge, their capes flowing behind them, as they made their way towards the transport ship.

Manipulating Shredder to his cause wasn't easy. The ninja lord wasn't eager to join him, but Skeletor still found a way. Hell, it took a massive fight and a large portion of the Technodrome being destroyed to get metal-mouth to listen. He told Shredder that he would work for Skeletor directly, and Maleficent wouldn't even know he was alive. He told Shredder that his goals were going to be about taking over, ruling and destroying; not flooding everything with darkness. It wasn't good enough. Shredder liked the idea of conquering and destroying worlds with his bare hands, and not relying on the crutch of the darkness like Maleficent, but he was far from allying himself to Skeletor. However, Skeletor sweetened the deal once he told him of Eggman ratting the ninja out to Maleficent. This opened Shredder up to anger, which made it easy to rally him once Skeletor made him an offer.

"_As soon as I take over Maleficent's empire, I'll let you do what you wish with the treacherous Dr. Eggman." Shredder's eyes burned brightly while his Elite, Karai, and the mutated Hun waited for his response._

"_If I can conquer and destroy worlds with my own armies, with my own hands, and if I can take my revenge on the treacherous doctor…then I'll join your cause!" Skeletor chuckled then extended his hand. Shredder stared at him for a moment before shaking the warlord's hand with his clawed one._

* * *

Countless TIE fighters flew around the Technodrome as entire squadrons escorted a handful of transports, carrying Stormtroopers, and the dark lords following Skeletor. As soon as the transports were close enough, the squadrons broke off. The transports entered one of the Technodrome's hangers. Most of the ships landed in a circular formation around the other before landing. Shredder waited with his arms crossed. Karai stood on his right side while Hun was on his left. The Foot Elite were standing behind their master, bowing with half a legion of Foot robots behind them, also bowing. The circle of transports dropped their ramps, and entire squads of Stormtroopers came out of the ships. The transport in the back of the group however, opened up, and Skeletor was the first one to come out, followed by Vader, Shendu, and then Bowser. Shredder walked forward with Karai and Hun following him. The ninja lord stopped in front of the line of Stormtroopers and waited until Skeletor crossed through the line.

"Hello again my friend, how have you been?"

"Impatient," Shredder replied angrily. "You promised me a world that couldn't be affected by the darkness, which would be the perfect world for us to conquer."

"And we'll go over my plan before actually invading. Now come." Skeletor walked forward, letting Shredder and the other dark lords follow him.

* * *

On Cocoon, in Barret's bar, Snow, Barret, Dante, Nero, and Fang all banged their mugs together before cheering loudly. "To Cocoon's lasting peace," Dante shouted.

"Hell yeah," Barret boomed. The five all started chugging their beers before slamming their mugs down on the table. "You look a little worse for wear Snow!"

"Nah, Kefka hardly touched me!"

"Just be sure you're not looking so shitty for your wedding," Dante teased.

"Hey, no matter how bad I look, just remember I'll always look better than you Dante!" The table roared with laughter, with Barret and Fang banging their fists on the table.

Across the bar, Lightning looked disapprovingly at the loud and rambunctious group with a martini in front of her. Barret's bar was full of friends and soldiers that just got back from the final battle with Deepground that was only a week ago. Cid Raines held a giant parade to honor everyone, especially those who fought Kefka: herself, Snow, Ryu, and Ilias. After the clown was defeated, Ryu's heart made it back to his body, and he was as good as new.

In the corner of the bar, behind Lightning, Vincent Valentine, Trish, Lady, Vanille, Hope, and his father were playing cards. Surprisingly enough, Vincent was doing poorly compared to everyone else. Lightning figured he'd have the hardest poker-face to read.

Ilias walked into the bar with Ryu and Serah. Lightning waved to them and the trio made their way over. Ilias hopped up on the stool next to Lightning, Ryu sat next to the boy, and Serah made her way on the other side of the counter.

"How's the party," Ilias asked.

"Loud," Lightning replied. "Very…very loud…" Serah giggled before placing her hand on Lightning's.

"They deserve to be a little loud don't they? It's a great day today."

"Yeah, but I came here to celebrate, not get a migraine."

"I bet drinking would help that," Ilias stated.

"How would you know," Ryu questioned with a smug smirk. "You're too young to drink."

"You better not be drinking," Lightning threatened, glaring over at Ilias. The blonde chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"There she is," Snow shouted from across the bar. Serah looked at her possibly drunk fiancé with a worried, yet amused smile as he made his way over. "How're you doing babe?"

"I'm fine," Serah replied. "Did Barret get the gift yet?"

"Oh yeah, he said it's upstairs." Serah stared expectantly at Snow. After a few moments, a light bulb went off in Snow's head. "Oh right, one sec." Snow rolled over the bar and headed towards the back. Serah giggled and shook her head, while Lightning just shook her head. Ryu and Ilias stared at the door Snow disappeared through, both confused by what was going on. Snow came back to the bar, both hands behind his back and a smile on his and Serah's face. "Alright, sorry this took so long to get here, but your present from Serah and I is finally here."

"SERIOUSLY," Ilias nearly shot out of his seat with excitement. "What is it? Show me, show me, show me!"

"This is sort of a joke since you're like a mini version of Snow," Serah explained. "And you're a hero since you saved Lightning and Snow from Kefka. So…"

"Happy birthday," Snow exclaimed as he held out a white trench coat, exactly like his own. Ilias' jaw dropped and the corners of his mouth pulled back in a smile. "Now you can be my mini-me!"

"SWEET!" Ilias quickly snatched the coat out of Snow's hands then threw it on. The only differences between his coat and Snow's were that Ilias' sleeves were shorter, and the entire coat itself was smaller (obviously), and simpler in design than Snow's. "Oh this is so cool! I'd hug you both but there's a counter between us!" Snow grinned while Serah giggled. Ilias stared at the coat for a moment before looking up at Serah and Snow, "Oh screw it!" Ilias rolled over the bar and quickly hugged both Serah and Snow as soon as his feet hit the ground. The engaged couple laughed then each put one arm around Ilias.

Lightning and Ryu smiled. Ilias released the couple then looked at his coat in greater detail. "Now you're an official hero, just like me," Snow said with a wink and a grin.

"Hell yeah," Ilias shouted. "Back-to-back!" Snow chuckled as he and Ilias turned their backs to each other then leaned back with a serious look on their faces. Serah covered her mouth as she laughed. Ryu chuckled softly while Lightning only smiled. "This is so cool! First a knife," Ilias reached back and showed Lightning's gift, "And now a trench coat!"

"And you helped take down Deepground," Ryu added.

"Oh yeah: best birthday ever!" Ilias sprung forward, landing on his hands on the bar counter, before falling back into his seat next to Lightning. "How about a happy birthday kiss?" Lightning pushed the boy back, almost knocking him off the bar stool while everyone around her laughed.

"Your birthday was last week," Lightning stated with the faintest of smiles.

"How about a thank-you-for-saving-my-life kiss?" Lightning couldn't fight the smirk on her face before poking Ilias forcefully in the forehead.

"Don't press your luck." Lightning pushed back on the boy's head, causing him to almost fall over again as everyone laughed.

There was a faint rumble that was heard, causing all the noise and partying to stop. Another rumbling was heard. This time everyone could hear it clearly, knowing it was an explosion. Lightning was the first to head towards the door, followed by Ryu, Ilias, Snow, and then Serah. Lightning stood in the streets and looked around. Another explosion went off and her head snapped in that direction. Everyone in the bar exited and stood behind Lightning, following her gaze. Whatever it was, it was at the very edge of Eden.

"_Attention citizens of Eden, please remain calm. PSICOM has the situation under control. Please do not panic, repeat do not…what the hell is that thing!"_

The partygoers looked over to where the explosions were coming from, hearing nothing. Suddenly, a powerful blast of red energy flew over their heads, skimming the tops of smaller buildings while blowing entire skyscrapers in half, or leaving them with massive holes in the centers. People started screaming and fleeing as several buildings started raining down chunks of stone, or falling down entirely.

"_Attention citizens of Eden,"_ a new voice called out, _"Evacuate immediately! Repeat: evacuate immediately!"_

Citizens started screaming and fleeing in the opposite direction of the explosions. Lightning scowled angrily, having half a mind to go and join the frontlines. Suddenly, a series of triangular ships appeared in the skies across from the Cavalry ships. The group stared in the sky, gapping with shock.

"Get moving," Lightning shouted. "There's going to be debris from those battles! Get moving people!" The pedestrians in the party quickly fled for their lives while Lightning faced the group before her.

"Alright listen up: Barret, Vincent, you guys go and escort as many civilians as you can," Dante ordered. "The Guardian Corps are going to need as much help as they can get keeping the entire population under control. Lady, Trish, go with them too." The four nodded then followed the panic stricken crowd.

"Hope, you and your father should go too," Snow whispered. The white haired boy looked reluctant but nodded and led his dad to the opposite end of the city. "What's the plan Dante?"

"The plan," Lightning intervened. "Is that you're going to take Ilias and Serah to the evacuation posts." Snow gasped softly. "Go with them Snow, make sure they're safe, and don't let anything happen to them."

"What about you," Serah asked worryingly.

"I'm going to help the others on the front lines."

"You can't," Ilias protested. Lightning glared coldly at Ilias. The boy closed his mouth then stepped back. Lightning looked up at Serah, who was still beyond worried. "Be safe…" Lightning looked over at Ilias. "Just promise that you'll be safe okay?"

"Count on it," Lightning replied. Ilias nodded to her then turned to Serah. Lightning looked back to her sister, who was on the verge of tears. "Come here," Lightning said softly. Serah quickly wrapped her arms around Lightning, who held her tightly. "I'll be fine okay? We'll see each other again Serah, I promise."

"Okay," Serah sputtered behind her tears. The younger sister sniffed before releasing her sister. Snow looked at Lightning, their eyes meeting.

"Make sure nothing happens to her…"

"Don't worry: the hero never lets his damsel get hurt!"

"Yeah, and there are two heroes now," Ilias added, raising his fist in the air.

Serah laughed, wiping her tears away. Lightning smiled at the two blondes and nodded to them. Snow put his arm gently around Serah then moved down the street with her. Ilias turned and took a few steps forward before he stopped. The boy looked at the ground and then turned back to Lightning. The soldier nodded to him. Ilias took a deep breath then nodded back with a smile before following Snow and Serah.

Lightning watched the three run down the street. Despite herself, she couldn't help but feel she'd never see any of them again. A single tear rolled down her cheek as the trio turned a corner. She quickly wiped the tear away then turned to Dante and nodded.

"Alright guys, let's go kick some ass!" The soldiers cheered as they followed Dante towards the action.

* * *

Karai stood in the control room of the Technodrome, watching the battle unfold before her eyes. Vader's ground forces, consisting of Stormtroopers armed with any and every weapon they could need, and the strange walkers known as AT-ST's and AT-AT's, had been battling in a stalemate with PSICOM before the Technodrome arrived on the scene.

Karai raised a communicator to her face, looking at her master through a tiny screen, "My lord, the front lines are crumbling and they're beginning to retreat."

"Just as Skeletor predicted," Shredder murmured. "Once the Technodrome arrived, their defense would fall! Proceed with the next stage of the attack!"

"The transport modules are filled with our robots and mutants, ready to infiltrate the city of Eden from below!"

"Good, RELEASE THEM ALL!" Karai nodded then hit a button on the control console. Below the Technodrome, a series of tiny holes opened up, raining down countless modules with drills on the end that tore through the ground.

* * *

In the skies above, Vader stood on the bridge of his flagship, watching as the Star Destroyers and TIE fighters moved ahead of him towards the Sanctum's fleet. Vader's fleet opened fire first, blowing dozens of Cavalry ships out of the skies. The enemy fleet returned fire, and a maddening dogfight ensued between the two massive fleets. The main problem was the capital ship the Sanctum had, which was almost larger than Vader's. Still, if Skeletor's plan worked as he said it would, the Technodrome would blast that thing out of the sky. Vader turned and started walking to exit the bridge.

"Lord Vader," a captain asked.

"Prepare my transport," Vader spoke. "I wish to join Skeletor on the ground."

"Very well my lord." The captain quickly rushed off to order his men to do as Vader instructed.

* * *

Dark Samus' ship flew down from Vader's flagship, heading straight for the ground. Inside, Skeletor, Shendu, and Bowser stood at the end of the ship while Dark Samus piloted. "You boys ready?"

"We're ready," Skeletor shouted. Dark nodded then pulled down on a leaver above her head. The flooring beneath the three treacherous lords opened up, dropping them towards the ground. Dark closed the ramp and went off to aid the battle in the sky.

Bowser pulled his legs up, looking down as he fell towards the ground. Shendu fell head first with his hands hidden in his sleeves while Skeletor simply had his arms crossed, flying down face first. Shendu threw his arms out and screamed loudly. The three lords stopped and floated gently before touching down on the ground. Skeletor looked around curiously for a moment before a transport module broke through the ground. The three looked around as more modules broke out of the ground. The doors opened and groups of Foot robots and mutants came out. Skeletor raised his hand high above his head.

"Go! Burn this city to the ground!" The robots wordlessly moved through the city, armed with blasters and swords while the mutants roared with rage and stampeded into the capital.

"Moby Morpher!" A tiny dot jumped off of Shendu's shoulder and enlarged itself into a massive bean. Hannibal landed, grinning widely as he looked at Skeletor. "This operation is going splendidly lord Skeletor." The warlord remained silent. "What do we do exactly now that we're on the ground?"

"We find some friends of mine," Skeletor replied, stepping forward. Hannibal grinned then followed Skeletor, along with Bowser and Shendu.

* * *

Rockets and heavy lasers went off as PSICOM poured every last weapon they had to try and take down the Technodrome. Unfortunately, the fortress's unique shielding was the result of two separate worlds' technology combining into one. The shields were impenetrable. The Technodrome, combined with Vader's advanced walkers and Stormtroopers, pushed their way into the capital city. PSICOM soldiers were ordered to retreat and fall back where they had reinforcements, and the Guardian Corps backing them up. Unfortunately, Shredder's Foot Soldiers and mutants were wreaking havoc behind the front lines, which forced the Guardian Corps to focus their attention on them and evacuating the citizens. Thus, PSICOM was cornered between a rock and a hard place.

Shredder stood at the entrance of the Technodrome with a small brigade of tanks and other vehicles that were left behind by Krang, which Shredder modified for the better. "Karai, prepare to drop the boarding ramp!"

"_Yes my lord."_

"Our onslaught has only JUST BEGUN!" The Technodrome stopped, lasers still firing all around its circular shape as the boarding ramp extended outward, touching down on the ground. Shredder screamed as he threw his claw forward. The tanks roared to life as they raced down the ramp, firing missiles and high powered lasers into the PSICOM forces. "Elite! Come with me! It has been too long since I've vanquished a foe with my own hands!" The four caped ninjas nodded then raised their weapons above their heads, covering themselves and their master in smoke as they all disappeared.

* * *

Lightning sliced through the Foot robots and shot down Stormtroopers that got close to her. She cursed herself when she realized that their opponents had a means to show up in the heart of the city. She wished she could've gone with Snow now to protect Serah and Ilias. The enemy was tough, and seemed to be in limitless supply, but Lightning wasn't going to stop until whoever this was had been dealt with.

"Heads up," Dante called. Lightning turned around and shielded herself from a Foot Soldier. In the blink of an eye, its head was blown off before it could even touch Lightning.

"Thanks," the pink haired soldier said.

"No problem," Dante replied with a grin. Suddenly, the white haired man was blasted in the back by something that threw him forward. Dante hit an overturned car with a loud thud, denting the metal before he hit the ground. Lightning spun around, facing Skeletor and three other figures she didn't recognize before the warlord tapped his staff on the ground.

"You," Lightning shouted. "You're behind this?"

"Indeed I am," Skeletor replied casually. Shendu's attention shifted as he saw a figure rushing them. The demon hissed then sent a blast from the palm of his hand, towards Ryu. The ninja jumped over the blast and shot towards Skeletor. Without even turning his head, Skeletor raised his arm up and caught Ryu by the throat. "My, you're still here Ryu?"

"Drop him freak show," a voice shouted. Skeletor was suddenly pulled back, dropping Ryu as he cried out with shock. Nero screamed as he hurled Skeletor towards the nearest building. Shendu huffed then vanished in a blur. The demon reappeared behind Skeletor, catching him before he hit the stone.

"Thank you," Skeletor grunted. Shendu nodded then dropped the warlord who landed in a crouched position. "Now then…" Shendu descended slowly, floating a few inches above the ground next to Skeletor. Bowser and Hannibal rejoined the two dark lords, "Shall we continue?"

Lightning, Ryu, Dante, Nero, Fang, and Vanille stood battle-ready across from Skeletor, Shendu, Hannibal, and Bowser. Lightning was the first one to charge, screaming in rage as she focused her eyes on Skeletor. Ryu and Dante shot forward next. Shendu moved himself in front of Skeletor and screamed as he unleashed a massive wave of fire from his mouth. Vanille threw her staff out, summoning a pool of water that matched Shendu's wave of fire. The two elements extinguished each other, allowing Dante, Lightning, and Ryu to continue forward unhindered. Hannibal then slammed his newly formed fists into the ground, lifting up a chunk of the ground that was ten times his size. The three sword wielders stopped at the sight as Hannibal hurled the rock forward. Dante sprung forward, spun around, and kicked the bolder, sending it spinning back into the building like it was a paperweight. Suddenly, Shendu appeared in front of Dante, causing the white haired man to gasp with shock. Shendu thrusted his fist forward, punching Dante in the chest. The impact sent the devil hunter flying down like a comet and smashing through the ground. Shendu looked down on his opponents then roared as he started blasting at them with his palms. Hannibal cackled as he advanced forward with Bowser stomping right behind him. Skeletor watched as these three proud, dark lords, went forward and attacked without a single order. The warlord chuckled before walking forward to join the battle.

* * *

A PSICOM soldiers was floating off the ground, grasping at his throat and gasping for air. A gloved hand clenched into a tight fist, breaking the man's neck. Vader threw his arm to the side, tossing the corpse down the street as he and a squadron of elite Stormtroopers continued through the streets. Vader's troops had been able to determine that the majority of Cocoon's citizens were being evacuated. Vader was heading there himself to keep the citizens here, as Skeletor ordered.

"_If we slaughter the people without mercy, their leader, Cid Raines, will order his troops to keep fighting, even if they are losing. If give Raines a choice, he'll crumble under the pressure. However, we need to make sure that we can keep as many civilians on the ground as possible. They'll try to evacuate them, but if we keep them here and show Raines how serious we are…he'll surrender to us willingly."_

Vader knew Skeletor's plan made sense, and he had all the faith in the dark lord. Darth Vader turned and walked down the road with his troopers following closely behind him. Suddenly, the dark lord looked up and saw a figure walking out of the alley. The man wore a long black cloak with a hood pulled over his face. Even stranger, the man had a Jedi tunic over the coat, and a sash around his waist.

"Stop him," Vader shouted. The Stormtroopers rushed forward, aiming their blasters at the mysterious man.

The hooded figure turned around before throwing his hand up quickly. The Stormtroopers all were suddenly thrown off their feet and sent sailing high through the air, screaming with pure terror. Vader was shocked beyond belief as his soldiers bounced off the ground, walls, cars, and even each other. The hooded figure looked at the dark lord then turned to run. Vader quickly grabbed the man with the Force and pulled him back. The hooded figure grunted as he was pulled off the ground and rolled backwards onto his feet. Stormtroopers surrounded him, but were all instantly repelled when the man threw his arms outward. The soldiers in white where flung back like ragdolls, smacking and slamming into their surroundings.

"You possess the power of the Force," Vader spoke. The hooded figure turned to Vader in silence. "But something is different…your power is…empty. Hollow, just like yourself."

"Stay out of my way dark one," the man spoke with a familiar voice.

Vader pulled out his lightsaber, igniting the red blade as he readied for battle. The hooded man reached for his waist, grabbing two handles strapped to his belt.

"Lightsabers," Vader questioned. The hooded man ignited the blades, one blue and one red. "You're from my home world aren't you?" The hooded man stayed silent, waiting for Vader to strike. The dark lord, annoyed by the lack of an answer, lunged forward with his saber raised above his head.

The hooded man blocked the powerful strike with both sabers crossed above his head. Vader groaned as he tried to push down further, but the hooded man's strength matched his own. The mysterious man turned his head, looking down the street as if his name had been called.

"Damn…" The hooded man pushed Vader's saber up and then spun around away from the dark lord. "I don't have time for you!" The hooded man was suddenly swallowed up by shadows that came from the ground. Vader stood in silence and confusion. He deactivated his saber then placed it on his belt before continuing forward.

* * *

Vincent back flipped onto a car, firing a couple of bullets at one of the Foot Elite. The Elite spun his weapon around rapidly, shielding himself from the bullets. Another Elite came up behind Vincent and swung downward. The shooter sprung forward as the ninja's blade tore through the roof of the car.

Felicia spun around, blocking a strike from one of the Elite before turning and socking the other in the face. The three combatants moved quickly, slashing their blades at one another, but never striking Felicia.

Snow slid backwards with his arms crossed into an X over his chest as Shredder walked forward. "Give up, you cannot stop the Shredder!"

"I haven't met a kitchen utensil I couldn't break," Snow shouted.

The tall man thrusted his palm forward, unleashing a massive wave of ice from his palm. Shredder pulled his arm back, a current of electricity forming around his hand, before he lashed his arm out, tearing through the wall of ice. Snow dove to the side, rolling across the ground before preparing himself against Shredder. The two rushed each other at the same time, their fists meeting each other's faces at the same time.

* * *

Ilias ran through the alleys, holding Serah by her wrist as she had to pull her away from Snow. "Ilias, we have to go back!"

"Snow told me to get you to the evacuation post, and I'm going to do that!" Serah stopped then pulled herself out of Ilias' grasp. The boy turned around with a look of shock on his face.

"I've had to leave my sister to fight, and now my fiancé, and you all just expect me to run away? I'm not leaving them both Ilias!"

"Look, this is hard for me too," Ilias replied. "But right now Eden is being torn apart! We have to get out of here while we still can! We have no idea who our opponents are!" Serah's eyes fell to the ground. Ilias groaned, shaking his head. "Lightning and Snow trusted me to get you out of here…I'm not going to let them down." Serah's eyes moved up, meeting Ilias'. "I promise I'll get you to the evacuation center, and then I'll run all the way back through Eden to drag Snow and Lightning back to you if I have to!"

Serah couldn't help but smile at the younger boy. He reminded her so much of Snow sometimes. The stubborn attitude, carefree lifestyle, Ilias even had the same messy, blonde hair as Snow, albeit a bit darker. Serah nodded, reassured, but still knowing she didn't have a choice.

Ilias smiled then nodded back before turning around. The two gasped with shock as their path was cut off by a man with red hair and purple eyes.

"Hello again wielder of the Keyblade," the man spoke.

"I-Ilias, do you know this guy?"

"Um…not exactly…" The blonde reached back and grabbed his knife carefully.

"The time has come," a female voice spoke. Ilias and Serah spun around, seeing a girl with purple hair and red eyes behind them. "You must come with us if you're to save the Realm of Light Ilias…"

"The what? What the hell are you guys talking about?"

The redhead stood to the side, revealing another figure that walked forward. The new man wore a cape that was draped over his broad shoulders and covered his entire body. The man wore a hood that covered his face as he stepped towards Ilias and Serah. The blonde boy scowled as he pointed his knife at the hooded man who stopped. The presence of this man alone gave Ilias and Serah an uneasy feeling, one neither could explain.

"You're the last hope of the Realm of Light boy," the man spoke. "Come with us and we'll teach you to properly wield the Keyblade."

"What the hell are you guys talking about! What's a Keyblade!"

"You'll find out if you come with us," the woman spoke. "Your fate is greater than that of this world's." Ilias scowled, his anger growing. Serah placed her hands on the boy's shoulder, uneasy and unsure about these three new figures. The hooded man took a step forward, but Ilias threateningly pointed his blade at him.

"You're capable of wielding the Keyblade, but your heart is blocked off from it. Just as this world is blocked off from everything else," the hooded man spoke. "Allow me to…help your heart…" The man held his hand out to Ilias. The boy narrowed his eyes, but was suddenly surprised when his entire body was surrounded by light. Serah turned her head away from the blinding radiance, unaware that the light around Ilias soon came over her as well. The light dimmed before fading entirely. "Now, summon the Keyblade!"

"For the last time: I don't know what you guys are-," Suddenly, the knife was engulfed in a flash of light, revealing the same weapon Ilias used a week ago to stop Kefka. "What the—this thing again?" Serah stared at the mystical weapon with confusion. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as though she was linked to the strange weapon.

"That is the Keyblade," the hooded man spoke. "That's the weapon that will forever change the fate of the Realm of Light. The weapon that will change _your_ fate forever." Ilias scowled, clutching the handle of the Keyblade tightly, unaware that the woman with purple hair approached slowly.

Suddenly, a man wearing a black cloak, face also hidden by a hood, wearing a tunic over it and a sash around his waist, shot out of the shadows in the wall and swung his lightsaber at the woman's head. The purple haired woman cried out, barley avoiding a fatal strike. The redhead shot forward, running across the wall towards the hooded man. The newcomer turned then threw his hand forward, throwing the redhead off the wall and out of the alleyway. The two hooded figures turned to each other. The one with the sabers raised them in defense, ready for his opponent's strike.

"So…now the Organization of Nobodies has resurfaced have they? You hollow fools cannot stop me now."

"Whatever he's saying boy, don't listen!"

"I'm not listening to anyone until I get some damned answers," Ilias shouted, moving his blade back and forth between the hooded figures. "Someone tell me what's going on now!"

"This world is about to be engulfed in darkness," the unarmed hooded man spoke. Ilias and Serah snapped their heads towards the man. "An invasion force of this side has opened up your world to darkness, and they're going to flood this world with darkness and destroy it. Whether or not you evacuate Eden or not is pointless. Darkness is going to swallow this whole world."

"He's lying," the armed figure snapped.

"I can save you both, take you off this world and protect you from these attackers."

"What about Lightning and Snow," Ilias questioned. Serah looked at the boy and then the hooded figure that promised salvation.

"They…have already been taken by the darkness."

"Liar," the other hooded entity shouted as he lunged forward. The other two figures, loyal to their hooded Master, appeared between the attacker, causing him to freeze in his tracks. "Ilias, Serah, don't listen to him!" The two looked over at the figure who spoke their name. "He's manipulating you! Your world isn't going to be engulfed by darkness!"

"You dub me a lair? Then witness this before you label me as such!" The man held his arms out, summoning a dark portal that showed Lightning fighting.

"That's Lightning," Serah exclaimed. The pink haired soldier was swinging her weapon around wildly, slicing through the soldiers that circled her. Ilias and Serah both looked on with shock, knowing that she wouldn't make it out alive. Sure enough, Lightning cried out as she was shot in the back. "NO!" Lightning fell on her front, her sword clattering next to her on the ground. Tears rolled down Serah's face as she sobbed uncontrollably. "No…"

"And now, Snow…" The portal shifted to a bleeding a battered Snow, stumbling back while the Shredder advanced towards him.

"No," Ilias whispered. "Please no…" Snow thrusted his fist forward, but Shredder caught it. The ninja pulled Snow forward then thrusted the blades on his left hand into the man's stomach. Blood flew out of Snow's mouth as he coughed uncontrollably. "NO!" Shredder pulled his blades out of Snow's gut, letting him hit the ground with a thud. Serah covered her mouth, tears running down her face. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Snow…please Snow, no…"

* * *

The NORA leader bounced backwards, smirking cockily as he held his own against Shredder, much to the latter's annoyance. Snow raised his fists, but stopped once his chest started glowing. "What the heck…?" Snow's eyes lit up with realization as he looked up to the sky. "Serah…"

* * *

"SNOW," Serah shouted. A brief flash of light erupted around Serah, causing everyone to look over at her with shock.

The armed hooded figure shot forward, blowing through the two that blocked his path. The other hooded man snapped his head around then ducked under his foe's strikes. The two started to dodge and attack the other.

Serah fell to her knees and started crying. Ilias quickly knelt down next to her, "Serah, let's go." The boy was fighting back his own tears, and seeing Serah didn't help him win that battle. "Please Serah…we have to go…"

The hooded attacker slid back, placing his lightsabers on his waist. The other figure stood and waited. Suddenly, the Organization member bent his elbows at his hips then threw his arms outward, summoning a massive portal or darkness behind him. The hooded man stepped back with shock.

"Be swallowed by the darkness you so willingly use," the man shouted. Suddenly, a powerful vortex started sucking everything in front of the dark portal towards it. The hooded man knelt down before he clung to the nearest wall.

Ilias turned around, feeling something pulling at him before he saw what it was. Suddenly, the boy was pulled off his feet and towards the darkness. Ilias screamed out with fright before Serah noticed what was happening.

"Ilias," Serah screamed. The boy quickly latched onto a street light, his body flopping around wildly. The pink haired girl was suddenly pulled forward too, screaming with terror and fear.

"Serah!" Ilias quickly reached out, his Keyblade disappearing in a flash of light, before he grabbed Serah's hand. The boy screamed with strain, holding onto Serah while trying not to get pulled into the darkness as well.

The hooded figure who summoned the dark portal in the first place didn't notice Serah or Ilias, only focused on his foe. The other hooded man however, did notice Serah and Ilias, knowing what would soon happen if this kept up.

"Don't let go," Ilias shouted. "Don't let go Serah!" The girl closed her eyes, desperately holding onto Ilias with dear life. The girl's frail, thin hand began to slip, causing Serah to scream with fear.

"Ilias!"

"I got you! Don't worry! I won't let you go Serah!" Ilias screamed, trying to tighten his grip, but to no avail. Serah's hand slipped until they were holding each other by their fingers. The girl screamed as she slipped and flew towards the darkness. "SERAH!" Ilias let go of the pole, being sucked towards the same darkness Serah was in an attempt to save her.

"SERAH!" Said girl looked up, seeing Snow diving off a building towards her.

"Snow," Serah whispered.

The hooded man looked over, seeing Serah and Ilias being sucked towards his dark portal. Quickly, he tried to close it, but it was too late. Serah went through the darkness, holding her hand out to Ilias and Snow as tears rolled down her face. Ilias rolled across the ground as the force pulling him vanished along with dark portal Serah disappeared behind. Snow landed on the ground, staring with shock at what he just saw. Serah was just taken before his eyes.

The second hooded man appeared behind Snow. The NORA captain suddenly spun around, ready to attack the mysterious figure. The hooded man silently and quickly threw his hands up, summoning a dark corridor from the ground that swallowed Snow entirely. The darkness went away, and the man could care less where he sent Snow.

"You see that Ilias," the man spoke. "He was the one who used the darkness, he took Serah away! _He_ is not to be trusted!" Ilias screamed with pure fury as he stood up and charged the hooded man. The figure jumped back as Ilias swung his arm while summoning his Keyblade in one motion. The man landed on the ground softly as he looked at Ilias.

"…I'm sorry…" Without another word, the man was engulfed by darkness.

Tears went down Ilias' face before he fell to his knees. The boy let his Keyblade drop to the ground before he threw his head back and screamed as loud as possible in grief and despair.

* * *

Cid Raines, along with several Guardian soldiers, were ensuring that the civilians made it onto the transport ships safely. Raines knew that they were losing the battle, but he wouldn't give up. The battle in the skies seemed to be even so far. Raines looked up, hoping if they had air support that they could come back from this battle. Suddenly, a powerful, blood red beam shot through the sky, tearing a hole through Raines' ship. The Primarch gasped with shock while the civilians screamed with terror. One transport was already taking off, but as soon as it lifted off, something stopped it. The ship shook as before being pulled back. Raines looked up with shock.

Darth Vader stood on the roof of a nearby building, the wind blowing his cape back as he used the Force to pull the transport out of the air. The dark lord thrusted his hands downward, also throwing the transport down into the ground, causing it to explode in a whirlwind of hellfire, killing hundreds of people in an instant. Raines looked at the fire with shock and pure horror. Suddenly, people's screams started to get louder, accompanied by gunfire. Raines turned around, seeing Foot Soldiers and Stormtroopers mowing down his soldiers and a few civilians. Four ninjas in red appeared, surrounding Raines with their weapons raised to his throat. Shredder walked onto the scene with a squad of robots behind him.

"Primarch Cid Raines I presume," Shredder asked. Raines' eyes hardened on the metallic man with pure fury.

"Cid Raines," Vader spoke loudly. "If you surrender yourself, and your city to us, we will spare your life and the lives of these innocent people."

"And if not," Shredder continued, holding his hand out to the firing squads, all aimed at innocent men, women and children. "Then the blood of these people and countless more will be on your hands." Raines looked at the pleading and fear stricken eyes of his people before sighing heavily, making the most impossible choice he's ever made.

* * *

Lightning and Ryu staggered back, panting heavily as Skeletor stood with one arm behind his back in a formal manner. Shendu punched Dante back on the ground next to his allies before he threw Nero to the ground next. Fang stumbled back before falling on her rear along with Vanille as Hannibal and Bowser marched next to Skeletor. The four villains formed half a circle around the heroes. They were ready to go down fighting, as proof when Lightning prepared herself to continue fighting. Skeletor chuckled then pointed behind the heroes. They turned around, seeing the Technodrome floating behind them and stopping to complete the circle. The heroes' eyes widened with shock, but Lightning turned back to Skeletor, ready to fight regardless. She had a home to protect, as well as her friends.

"_Attention PSICOM, Guardians, and anyone else fighting against the enemy, this is Primarch Cid Raines…it's over…we have lost…"_ Lightning's eyes widened with shock, her arms falling by her side. Skeletor's eyes beamed with pleasure before he started chuckling. _"Eden…has fallen…our enemy has defeated us. Stop throwing your lives away. Please…it's over…"_ Skeletor threw his head and laughed as loud as he possibly could. Lightning scowled then tossed her weapon to the ground, tears of frustration and hopelessness building up in her eyes. Hannibal started laughing along with Skeletor as Dante and Nero threw their weapons down as well. Shendu and Bowser sneered and started chuckling as Ryu, Fang, and Vanille tossed their weapons down as well.

* * *

"_Stop throwing your lives away. Please…it's over…"_ Ilias looked up at the nearest set of speakers, tears still running down his face from losing Serah. The hooded figure walked up and knelt down next to the boy, placing his hand on his back.

"Your world is doomed," the man spoke. Ilias lowered his head. Cocoon being destroyed didn't bother him. Losing Lightning, Snow, and then Serah is what hurt the most. "You weren't strong enough to save your friends. You desire to be a hero…" Ilias closed his eyes, fresh tears rolling down his face. "Come with me. I will teach you to use the Keyblade, the weapon that can bring balance back to the Realm of Light. If you help me, your world can be restored, as can its people, after the darkness swallows it." Ilias' eyes lit up, staring at the darkness that shrouded the man's face. "You could bring Serah back from the darkness…"

"What about Lightning? What about Snow?"

"I'm not sure…they were murdered before darkness swallows this world. But…there is a way to bring them back." Ilias sniffed, wiping the tears away from his eyes, waiting for the man to continue. "Kingdom…Hearts…"


	31. The End of the Beginning

Nearly an hour after Eden's destruction, Lightning and the others were cuffed and sitting in a cluster on the ground. Skeletor stood over the group with his back turned to them. Shendu and Hannibal approached Skeletor, who turned his head to them.

"I'm…impressed," Shendu admitted.

"As am I," Hannibal added. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were Master Xehanort himself in disguise."

"Thank you Hannibal," Skeletor replied with a formal bow.

"You managed to conquer an entire world without relying on the darkness once. It's truly an impressive feat."

"Whatever Master Xehanort's trick was, you my boy have got it," Hannibal boasted.

"Master Xehanort did rely on the darkness, but not his own per say." Hannibal and Shendu gazed at Skeletor curiously. "He used the darkness in people's hearts to manipulate them."

"Then how is he any different from Maleficent," Shendu questioned.

"He didn't manipulate the darkness itself, he made people give into the darkness in their own hearts, their own desires of their own free will. He didn't force it out of anyone like Maleficent. For example, how I used Palpatine to give us lord Vader and his fleet. I used his pride to fool him into giving me what I wanted. And the same with Maleficent. She demands respect and fear from her followers, which is what I gave her once I came home. I showed her respect and I offered myself to any mission she wanted, and thus she let me do whatever I pleased. In this case: taking an entire army for myself, as well as any of her other followers I wish."

"So, you manipulate people through their dark desires. Skeletor I am most impressed."

"Indeed," Shendu replied with a grin. "Imagine the look on that witch's face once we overthrow her with her own power." Skeletor chuckled at the thought. The three dark lords turned, watching Cocoon's people being moved into a central location. "So what do we do with this world?"

"If we're going to overthrow Maleficent, then we'll need a separate base of operations. She has Radiant Garden…I now have Cocoon…"

"So this is our new home world," Shendu questioned.

"Indeed. And the citizens I'm sure will be more than happy to help build a new city, with which we can use to make a new army to keep this world in check." The Shredder walked from his Technodrome and stopped in front of Skeletor.

"I have no been able to locate this Snow Villiers, Serah Farron," Shredder spoke. "They're not on this world."

"Terrific," Skeletor murmured.

"However I did manage to locate the boy Ilias you spoke of. He's apparently on a world known as Radiant Garden, but I cannot pinpoint his location."

"Damn. If he's on Radiant Garden that means we can't interfere." Skeletor turned to Shredder, "Radiant Garden is where Maleficent resides. We'll let the boy go for now. Take these prisoners onboard the Technodrome and lock them away." Shredder looked at Lightning and company curiously. "They're high value, and I want to make sure they don't break loose." Shredder nodded and then motioned to his Foot Soldiers. The robots forced Lightning, Dante, Nero, Ryu, Fang, and Vanille to their feet.

"Take these prisoners to the cells in the Technodrome!" The robots nodded then pushed the prisoners forward. Shredder watched the prisoners for a moment before turning back to Skeletor. "So what's next?"

"Ah yes, well, I already went over this with lord Vader. He said he'll leave a few ships here, along with their crew, telling Palpatine they were destroyed in the battle against you. I'll report to Maleficent that you were destroyed, along with the Technodrome, while you'll actually be here, watching over the world."

"So I'm to be a jailor," Shredder asked in outrage.

"Until you build enough of your Foot Soldiers to ensure that the people stay in line! Besides, you need to lay low, regardless." Shredder scowled angrily, clenching his fists tightly. "Calm yourself, it's only until the wielders of the Keyblade have Maleficent's full attention. And knowing her, that'll be the second they arrive to play. So the faster you build an army, the faster you'll be able to get off this world." Shredder huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. Skeletor made a valid point, no matter how much Shredder was opposed to it.

"But how well can robots watch over a single world," Shendu questioned. "Not only that, but just because we took over this world's capital doesn't mean that we won't have to deal with the rest of this world too."

"I have human Foot Ninjas I am more than willing to leave here," Shredder answered. "I also have my daughter, the Foot Elite, and even Hun, all of whom are fully capable of keeping operations running smoothly."

"Also lord Vader is leaving a few of his Galactic Empire's officers here," Skeletor added. "But they think it's in service to the Empire, so make sure they stay in the dark, lest we risk confronting Maleficent of the Emperor before we're ready."

"Master," Hun called out. Shredder, Skeletor, Hannibal, and Shendu all looked up at the mutated man. "Master, the prisoners have escaped! That one boy with white hair and the devil arm broke free! They're all running loose in the Technodrome!"

"Blast," Shredder shouted. Skeletor shot forward with the other three dark lords behind him.

* * *

Nero led the way, punching through every robot and mutant that got in their way. "This way," Lightning shouted. The group went down a hall, coming to a large pair of metal doors. "Damn it, open up!" Nero stepped forward and grabbed one of the doors with his arm. The boy screamed as he pushed one door open.

"Go!" Lightning, Fang, Ryu, and Vanille ran in without another word. Dante ran in, but stopped at the doorway, staring at Nero. The white haired boy smiled before looking at his mentor.

"Make it count kid," Dante stated.

"Bet on it," Nero grunted before releasing the door, letting it slam shut. The boy turned around as a group of Foot Soldiers surrounded him. The boy chuckled as he slammed his fist into his hand. "Bring it on…" The robotic ninjas lunged forward, weapons drawn.

"There's no way out," Ryu stated.

"Great," Dante murmured. "So we just die with our backs against the wall?"

"What's this thing," Lightning asked, approaching a control console attached to a giant screen.

"Maybe they want high def," Dante joked.

"Will you shut your mouth," Fang sniped. "This is serious!"

"It's a computer I think," Ryu stated. "But why would it be this big…?"

"Maybe it's the computer that Shredder guy used to try and find our friends." Lightning started pressing a series of buttons. The screen lit up and a window popped up saying: 'select destination.' There was a loud banging on the doors, causing everyone to turn their heads.

"Pick somewhere," Dante ordered.

"Wherever Serah is," Lightning screamed. The computer buzzed as an 'error' message popped up. "What about Snow?" Again, the computer buzzed.

"The guy who owns this couldn't find them Lightning," Dante shouted. "Somewhere that's not here!"

"What world did he say Ilias was in…? Radiant Garden!" The computer buzzed, causing the heroes to turn their heads. An image of a small town surrounded by a stone wall showed up. "There, take us there!" The screen blacked out and then became bright blue before it started to swirl around.

"Is that thing supposed to take us to that world we saw," Fang questioned.

"It's worth a shot," Dante replied. The banging on the door grew louder, and dents soon started to appear. "We've got no choice!"

"What's to stop them from following us," Lightning asked. Dante scowled angrily. She definitely had a point.

"I'll stay behind," Ryu stated. All eyes snapped to the ninja. "I'll hold them off until the portal closes! You all go."

"You can't hold off those guys on your own," Dante replied. "I'll stay with you in case you decide you want to survive instead of just going out in a blaze of glory."

"We don't have long," Vanille urged as the doors busted partway open as Hun's massive arm tried to break through.

"Damn it, don't die on us Ryu," Fang shouted. "Come on Vanille!" The two girls quickly ran through the portal. Ryu sighed heavily, concentrating all of his chi into his arms. Lightning walked up and stood between him and Dante.

"What the hell are you doing," Ryu questioned.

"I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself like this," Lightning stated. Ryu sighed before he moved in front of Lightning. The soldier gasped with shock as Ryu grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. Dante narrowed his eyes at the sight, but a thunderous banging caused him to turn his head forward.

"You have to go," Ryu stated. "There's a chance Serah, Snow, and Ilias may still be alive. You have to find them." Lightning scoffed, shifting her gaze to the side. "Don't throw this chance away." The soldier nodded then quickly turned away and ran to the portal. Ryu took a deep breath as he refocused his chi in his arms as Lightning jumped through the portal. The ninja stood next to PSICOM's devil hunter who had a smirk on his face.

"Do I sense romantic feelings," Dante mused curiously. The doors started to be pried open slowly as Ryu's arms began to glow.

"Don't bet on it," Ryu answered. Dante huffed with a grin, pulling out his pistols and aiming them at the door. "They sure do things differently here than back home…" Ryu spun his arms around, focusing all of his chi through his arms and into the palms of his hands.

The doors flew open, Shredder and Hun charged in first with Hannibal and an army of Food Soldiers behind them. Shendu and Skeletor flew above the ranks, blasting their way at Ryu and Dante. The ninja screamed with all his might as he unleashed a massive ball of his entire chi at the enemies at the same time the devil hunter rushed forward, guns blazing.

* * *

Snow groaned, pushing himself off the ground. The man held his aching head as he looked up. Snow was shocked and confused where he was. Everything was dark, burning. It was like the end of the world.

Snow got up and started walking around, finding no life, or even any signs to show that there ever _was_ anything alive on this god forsaken world. Snow stopped once he heard a strange hissing noise. A dozen flames suddenly erupted out of the ground, taking a strange shape. The only thing that truly alarmed Snow was the fact that these flames had glowing red eyes.

Snow raised his fists as the creatures shot forward. They lashed their arms out, extending them to ridiculous lengths. Snow ducked under the appendages as he rushed forward. He punched through one, and then another, reducing the flame monsters to smoldering ash. Snow continued to duck and weave between the monsters, punching and freezing them until there were no more.

"Oh god…where the hell am I," Snow asked, rubbing his aching head.

"You're in Jump City," a voice called out. Snow looked up, seeing a man in battle armor, a metallic mask, one half orange and the other half black, only one eye, and a strange, jagged 'S' looking symbol on his forehead. "Now currently known as Hell on Earth." The man's hands began to burn with raging flames, "I suppose I should welcome you…" The man thrusted his hands forward, unleashing a wave of fire upon Snow.

* * *

Lightning landed with a thud against the ground, groaning as she slowly pushed herself up. A hand grabbed her by the arm and helped her up. "Come on there," Fang murmured. "You okay?" Lightning nodded, looking around curiously. "We dunno where we are love."

"We're away from those bad guys," Vanille stated. "We should be happy for that at least. And remember Skeletor said that they couldn't follow us here because of…Maleficent or something right?"

"Hold it," a voice shouted. Lightning spun around, pulling her Blaze Saber out in readiness to fight. A man covered entirely in armor stood next to another man with brown hair, wearing all white. The two seemed relatively calm, but they kept their eyes fixated on Lightning's sword. "State your business here ma'am," the man in armor asked.

"This is Radiant Garden right?" The two men nodded. "I'm looking for someone."

"Put the weapon away and we'll help you," the brown haired man spoke. Lightning's gaze showed mistrust towards the two men. The soldier gasped as Vanille pushed her was past her and towards the two men.

"I'm Vanille, who're you?"

"I am Hayate."

"You can call me Duncan."

"Nice to meet you both," the redhead smiled. "The woman in blue is Fang, and the one with the sword is Lightning. We're from Cocoon."

"Another world you mean," Duncan asked. Vanille and Fang nodded. "So…you're aware of the concept of other worlds…?" Again, they nodded. "Good, that'll save some time. Well, I suppose I should welcome you three to Radiant Garden. Come with us and we'll everything situated…"

As the group moved through the city known as Radiant Garden, they all observed the town carefully. Vanille smiled and gapped with wonder at the fresh new world. Despite what had happened less than an hour ago, she was beaming with excitement. Fang stuck close to Vanille as she scanned the town. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she couldn't help but find herself in awe of the world as well. Though she didn't show it like Vanille did.

Lightning seemed to be the only one who was upset about everything. Their world was taken from them. They were forced to run from their own home, and they had left Ryu and Dante by themselves to protect them. Ryu could be dead right now for the sake of people he knew less than two weeks, on a world that wasn't his. Didn't anyone else care besides Lightning?

"Leon," Duncan called out. A man with hair styled similarly to Hayate's poked his head up from the top of a stone home that was apparently going over construction. "We've got new arrivals." Leon nodded then jumped down from the roof and landed before the others. Lightning stared at the man with eyes similar to those of a cornered animal. Despite her cautious stare, she couldn't help but wonder where in the world he got that scar on his face.

"My name is Leon," the man said. "I'm the leader of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee."

"What're you restoring exactly," Fang questioned. "Looks to me like everything is under control."

"Maybe here, in town, but…our world hasn't been like this in a long time. It may not look like it, but we're under constant threat of attack. Our town has an advanced security system, as well as members of our Committee patrolling around the wall regularly."

"Wait…what're you under threat of being attacked by," Vanille asked. In response, there was a loud booming sound, accompanied by the forceful, light cry of Kasumi. Another explosion went off, and the redhead kunoichi along with Ayane flipped backwards off the roof of a nearby building.

"Heartless," Ayane called out.

Without another word, Leon rushed forward, grabbing his gunblade that rested against the outer wall of Merlin's home. A blue streak shot past Leon, who was no accompanied by Duncan, Hayate, and the newcomers from Cocoon. Lightning, more than ready to take out her anger and frustration on anything, swung first with a vicious, forceful cry.

* * *

Snow was thrown back by an explosion. He grunted as he bounced off the ground and rolled to a stop. The fire wielding man landed on top of a nearby boulder, hands burning with the flames he summoned. Snow groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. He was already worn out from fighting that metal guy back on Cocoon, and he already felt like he was beaten with a sack of stones when he woke up. If Snow was at full strength, he wouldn't have any trouble fighting this guy.

"So, how are you enjoying the grand tour so far?" Snow spat with distaste as he glared up at the masked man. "Me too, but I'm afraid playtime is over." The man raised his hands up, the light from the flames bouncing off his mask. "Farewell…" The man raised his hand up high above his head, but a projectile of some sort hit his hand. The man cried out and looked at his hand which was now completely frozen. He looked over, his only visible eye narrowed. Snow blinked with surprise before looking back just as a group of four landed around him. "The Teen Titans…"

"Slade," the boy with spiked, black hair seethed.

"Why do you insist on fighting Robin," the man known as Slade questioned. "Your world has been destroyed. All that's left is for Trigon to recharge his power, and then all the worlds will be under his rule."

"That's not gonna happen," the boy, Robin, shouted.

"Yeah," the largest boy, who was nearly two thirds cybernetic, snapped as his hand formed into a cannon. "And at the very least we can take you down!" Slade showed no sign of emotion as he raised his unfrozen hand above his head.

More fire erupted from the ground, but instead of the creatures Snow fought, these demons were large, bulky, grey figures wielding giant battle axes, halberds, and any other weapon that would require a ridiculous amount of strength to wield.

"I'd love to stick around and play, but my master is calling me. I hope that these fellows will be able to entertain you Titans until then." Slade turned then shot off into the city, using his fire powers to propel himself.

"Titans, GO!" At Robin's order, the teenagers rushed forward.

Snow was now even more confused by this world. Mask wearing fireball throwing psychos wasn't _too_ strange from anything from his world. But tight wearing, cybernetic, green shape shift, and orange skinned, flying teenagers were a bit much to swallow. Regardless, these kids helped Snow. The NORA leader pounded his fists together before rushing forward. Time to repay the favor.

* * *

Skeletor, Shendu, Bowser, and Dark Samus returned to Villain's Vale where they were greeted by a sneering Ganondorf. "How did the mission go," the dark lord asked.

"Vader lost a few of his Star Destroyers in the battle, but the new Shredder and his Technodrome are destroyed," Skeletor replied.

"How unfortunate," a voice echoed behind Ganondorf. Maleficent, with Pete right behind her, walked out of her castle with a smile on her face. "It would've been so nice to have another ally to join my cause. Now, dear Shendu I believe you have something of mine." The demon hissed before flinging his four talismans forward. The witch caught them effortlessly before hiding them in her robe. "Regardless…I'm glad your mission was a success lord Skeletor."

"Indeed it was," Skeletor murmured. "Have the wielders of the Keyblade arrived yet?"

"No. King Mickey just left from what I've been able to discern. I would expect Sora here any day now. Which means we have much work to do, come." Maleficent turned and entered her castle with six of her followers trailing behind her.

The dark witch grinned to herself. It seemed like decades ago when she stood in this once worn-torn castle that she was at the end of her rope, desperate to reclaim her seat of power. Now here she was, more powerful than ever, and more than ready to take on anything that got in her way. Ganondorf, whose powers of darkness were second only to hers and with physical strength that was unheard of, was without a doubt one of the more loyal members. Shendu, an immortal demon inhabiting the body of a mortal and was next to invincible with all his talismans together. While he was no doubt angry at her, without his powers Shendu could do nothing against Maleficent. And of course there was Skeletor; the first of her new Evil Council; a warlord with immense power beyond that of her former group. He survived the destruction of two worlds, which one was destroyed _because_ of him. He fought against three powerhouses that even the gods in Olympus revered, and emerging the victor. There was no chance Sora could defeat him easily. With this new Council, Maleficent had surpassed Master Xehanort, and she would succeed where he failed.

Little did she know of Skeletor's devious little plan…

* * *

Snow screamed as he punched the last demon in the chest, sending it smashing through the wall of a destroyed building. The hero sighed as he shook his hand loose, having dealt with the last of those demons. Snow turned around, facing the four self proclaimed 'Titans.' Snow brushed off his self off before looking back at the kids with an uneasy smile and wave.

"Hey there," Snow said.

"Hey," Robin murmured. "I haven't seen you around here before…"

"I uh…sort of just got here. My name's Snow, Snow Villiers. You?"

"We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."

"Yeah," the green shape shifter, Beast Boy, spoke, "And that jerk throwing fireballs at you is a bad guy known as Slade!"

"But Slade is just a servant," the orange skinned girl, Starfire, added. "The real threat is the demon Trigon. He is the reason our home is the way it is now."

"Yeah…but not much we can do about that," Cyborg murmured. "We tried fighting Trigon and that got us nowhere. There's only one person who could've helped us and she…" The group fell silent. Snow didn't know the whole story, but he knew enough to know that this Trigon guy hit the team hard, most likely on a personal level.

"Hey come on, things are never hopeless," Snow stated, trying to boost the morale. The teens looked up, still with grief stricken expressions. Their world had obviously been like this for some time now. "You can't think negatively if you're going to save the world! Where there's a will, there's a way, and I'll help you guys do whatever it takes to get your world back to normal!" Starfire smiled widely. Cyborg and Robin smirked while Beast Boy grinned.

"Alright," the green shape shifter shouted. "Let's go kick some demon butt!"

"We still can't take on Trigon right now," Robin stated. "We need to work out a definite plan of attack before we do anything stupid." Snow nodded firmly with his usual confidante grin. "Come on, let's get out of here before more demons show up."

The Titans turned and walked down the street. Snow took a few steps forward before stopping. He turned around and stared at the sky with a solemn look. He was worried, worried about Serah, Ilias, Lightning, and his home. He saw Serah swallowed up by that darkness. But that same darkness was used to bring Snow to this world. Maybe Serah was here somewhere. Snow looked around the city again before shaking his head. Maybe somewhere safer. Regardless, he had to deal with the situation at hand, and then he'd go looking for Serah. The NORA leader moved quickly to catch up with the Titans down the street.

* * *

Lightning screamed as she sliced through the final Heartless. The Restoration Committee sighed with relief before looking back at one another. "What in the world were those things," Fang asked.

"Those were the Heartless," Leon answered. "They're the darkness in people's hearts taken form."

"Save the explanations for later," Lightning snapped. "We were told that there was a friend of ours here, a boy named Ilias."

"He's short, has shaggy blonde hair, wearing a white coat," Vanille explained. The Committee members looked at one another with blank expressions. Their silence was enough of an answer. Vanille's eyes filled with sorrow as she looked down at her feet. Fang huffed with anger, snapping her head to the side.

"DAMN IT," Lightning shouted. All eyes moved to the pink haired soldier. "Damn it!" Lightning punched the stone wall behind her, rage consuming her. She had lost her home, her sister was lost in some other world and couldn't be found, and now she lost Ilias. "He was supposed to be here! They said he was here!"

"Lightning," Vanille whispered worryingly.

"Damn it," Lightning shouted, her voice breaking, as she ran away.

Vanille gasped then moved after her, "Lightning wait!" Vanille was stopped when Fang walked in front of her. "Fang…"

"She needs to be alone Vanille," Fang muttered softly.

Lightning ran. She had no idea where she was going, and she didn't care. The grief and rage she felt was too much. She lost the only things she had left in her life. Her sister, who was the world to her, was god knows where. She could be alone, or being attacked by those Heartless creatures. Lightning finally stopped, panting heavily as she placed her hand against the wall to her side. The soldier closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. The tears managed to squeeze their way between her eyelids and rain down on the ground. Serah, who was everything to her, was gone. And Ilias, a boy she saw as a little brother, maybe even a son, was missing too. Lightning punched the wall she rested her hand against with frustration. It was like she was becoming a tool of fate all over again.

Something flickered with Light's head. For some reason, Snow came up in her mind. The journey that they all went through to save Serah, they all changed. Everyone except Snow. Snow managed to remain determined to his goal of saving Cocoon and Serah, no matter how bad things got. He was determined to defy fate and the higher powers that manipulated them until the moment they were reunited with Serah. The need to save Serah is what kept him going, what always made him dead-set on saving everyone. Maybe Lightning could try being more like Snow in that aspect. Lightning sighed heavily, slowly sitting down on the ground. Looking at the sky, she felt a brief glimmer of hope in her heart.

"I'll save you," Lightning whispered. "Somehow…I'll save you and we'll all go home…together…" Lightning closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek and smiled. "Serah…Ilias…"

* * *

Aqua walked through the stone halls of a castle, turning into an open door which led into a large throne room. At the end of the room, on a high platform was a single throne which seated a hooded man. On his right was the redheaded man, and to his left was the purple haired woman. Aqua looked back at ground level, seeing a blonde boy wearing a white coat sitting at the bottom of the platform. The Keyblade Master looked back up at the hooded entity and walked further into the room.

"Did he come to us willingly," Aqua questioned.

"I did," Ilias whispered. Aqua stopped, looking at the boy before he turned around. His eyes were red, most likely from crying so much. The Keyblade Master's eyes softened a bit with pity. He could tell the boy's will was weakened. "The Master told me there was a way to save my world from the darkness…and to bring back my friends." Ilias' eyes snapped up, gazing into Aqua's with a newfound resolve and intensity. "I'll do whatever it takes to bring them back. I'll help you all get Kingdom Hearts!" Aqua blinked at the boy before looking up at the Master.

"You will train the boy to use the Keyblade," the hooded Master spoke. "You're a Keyblade Master after all, this'll be your first student Master Aqua."

Ilias' eyes drifted to the ground as he spoke, "I don't know much about this Keyblade stuff, or this whole bringing balance to the Realm of Light. But I'm a quick learner, and I'm all yours." Aqua slowly nodded, glancing back up at the Master.

"Come on Ilias," the Keyblade Master whispered. Ilias walked towards Aqua who turned to the door. The two wielders of the Keyblade left the room, leaving the three mysterious entities in the throne room. "Are you okay…?"

"No," Ilias replied bluntly. "I just had everything taken from me. My world, the people I considered my family, they're all gone. And now the only hope I have left is trusting complete strangers with the heart of all worlds." Aqua's eyes softened before she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Ilias looked at his new teacher's hand then up at the woman herself.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Aqua murmured sympathetically. She knelt down to eyelevel with Ilias, putting her other hand on his shoulder and looking him straight in the eye. "I promise that I'll help you do whatever it takes to make everything right."

An expression of shock was stamped on Ilias' face. He just met this woman, and already she was a pillar of support for him. The determined look in her eyes reminded Ilias of Lightning in a way. It also reminded him what he was fighting for.

"Thank you…Aqua," Ilias murmured. The blue haired woman nodded then stood up.

"Come on, we'll start your training immediately." Ilias nodded then followed his new teacher through the halls of the castle.

In the throne room, the three mysterious figures remained where they stood when the wielders of the Keyblade had left them. "The pieces are in place," the redheaded man spoke.

"Now all that's left is Kingdom Hearts," the woman added.

"In due time," the Master murmured, a pair of ember eyes glinting behind the hood. "Soon…everything will be…mine…"

**

* * *

And CUT! That wraps up this story (FINALLY). I thank everyone who read this far into the story. I know it's a hell of a read, so I thank you very much. I also thank anyone who reviewed as well.  
The sequel is next, but I'm not sure when I'll post it. It could be soon, it could be later. Dunno, just warning you guys lol.  
Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you enjoyed the story. I had a lot of fun writing it.**


End file.
